


Química Desastrosa

by Elsa0806



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lenguaje obsceno, M/M, Masturbación, Nelliel tiene... problemas, Yaoi, ataques de ansiedad, ataques de pánico, contenido sexual explícito, depresión, es una forma de decirlo, escenas no aptas para personas con enfermedades mentales, problemas de autoestima, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 125,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ichigo Kurosaki siempre le han desagradado los bravucones; desde muy pequeño tuvo que lidiar con ellos debido al color de su cabello. Con el tiempo, ha desarrollado una teoría: ser víctima del acoso pude hacer dos cosas contigo. Una, convertirte en otro bravucón, o dos, hacer que decidas defenderte por ti mismo.<br/>Él es más del segundo tipo.<br/>Por el contrario, a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez siempre le ha gustado creer que tiene el derecho a ser cruel con las demás personas. Lidió con el acoso y la violencia intrafamiliar toda su infancia; es violento e irascible, y cualquier cosa es capaz de hacerlo estallar. No tiene demasiado respeto por la autoridad y se mete con quien sea que quiera, a cualquier hora, en cualquier sitio.<br/>Como ya habrás notado, Grimmjow es más del primer tipo.<br/>Mientras Ichigo es la estrella del equipo de taekwondo de la escuela y Grimmjow el número uno del equipo de natación, las olimpiadas escolares terminan por reunirlos en un solo lugar. Animosidad, competitividad, agresividad… todo ello en una suma para armar una fórmula desastrosa. Sin mencionar que ninguno soporta al otro. Y por culpa de esa fórmula desastrosa… ambos van a tener que pasar más tiempo juntos del que quisieran admitir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo primero: un día lleno de sorpresas.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... sí. Comienzo a publicar por acá. Este fanfiction está publicado en amor-yaoi.com, así que si se han paseado por allá y lo han leído, no se asusten. Soy yo.  
> Lo hago como forma de respaldo, por si acaso sucede que vuelvan a borrar la historia de forma arbitraria.  
> Desde ya, recordarles que todos los personajes de Bleach, exceptuando por un sólo personaje original, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. God bless his soul.  
> Avisarles que el punto de vista ser irá cambiando en cada episodio. Así, los episodios con números impares serán narrados por Ichi, y los episodios con números pares por Grimm.  
> Espero les agrade la historia y me dejen sus suculentos comentarios en la cajita de por allá abajo. Sí. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, cartas bomba, chocolates, cuerdas de repuesto para mi guitarra (las necesito con urgencia), pasteles, fotos de Dean o Sam Winchester con poca ropa... casi de todo, excepto mala onda. Me reservo el derecho de admisión de sus comentarios, así que, por favor, mantengamos un buen ambiente en la cajita sensuala.  
> Eso sería todo. ¡A leer! :D

 

**_Ichigo._**

 

 

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que habría estado en esta situación por culpa de un gamberro cualquiera con pinta de pertenecer a la mafia Yakuza, que iba a terminar castigado por el resto del año por culpa de ese mismo maldito idiota, y que para colmo iba a tener que pasar mis días de castigo con él, habría decidido que quizás debería haberlo golpeado. Habría sido trabajo duro decidirlo, ya ven, porque no creo en la violencia salida de ninguna parte. Sin embargo, mientras las palabras del director Sousuke Aizen ingresan en mi cerebro y la sinapsis de mis neuronas termina por hacerme entender lo que está diciendo… comienzo a replantearme que quizás, también, debería golpearlo a él por ser el imbécil más redomado con el que me he topado en la vida.

Lo cual es decir bastante, porque estoy sentado al lado de otro imbécil. Pero ése no es el punto. El punto es que me están jodiendo la vida y no es como si yo hubiese querido que todo eso pasara. Tampoco es que la culpa sea toda mía. Pero, de nuevo, ése no es el meollo del asunto.

— ¿Está hablando en serio?—dejo salir. Me levanto de mi silla con un movimiento violento que me sorprende incluso a mí, y mis palmas dan abiertas contra el escritorio del director. Se me atasca una exclamación ahogada en la garganta, porque, amigo, esto ni siquiera es justo. ¿No es que hay que ser generosos con el prójimo? Lo único que hice fue defender a un chico de ser traumatizado por el resto de su vida. ¿Es tan malo que haya defendido a un tipo al que ni siquiera conozco?—. ¿Todo el año escolar? ¿Con él? ¿En la misma habitación?

—Así como lo escuchas, Kurosaki. No puedo permitir esta clase de comportamiento en un evento interescolar.

—Siéntate ya, Strawberry, no es como si fueras a lograr nada más con eso. Estás dándome flojera.

_Strawberry. Ni siquiera es imaginativo._

—Cierra la boca, cabrón—le gruño desde mi posición, mirándolo con furia. Lo odio. Golpear la mierda fuera de él, dejarlo sanar, y repetir el proceso no podría aplacar la ira que siento cada vez que lo miro a los ojos. Bastardo.

—Veamos si puedes hacer que me calle. Venga, ¿quieres otra paliza?

— ¡Señor Jaegerjaquez!—lo reprende el director. Un par de fríos ojos marrones se clavan en Grimmjow, que parece muy relajado en la silla. Con el cuerpo medio inclinado, una pierna cruzada y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, parece como si no le importara que por su culpa estemos en esta situación—. ¿No le parece lo suficientemente grave estar hablando de un castigo? ¿Es que no tiene respeto por la autoridad?

Algo me dice que el bastardo se siente tentado a contestarle, pero se lo piensa mejor. Compone una mueca de desagrado con los labios mientras entrecierra sus ojos hacia el hombre sentado tras el escritorio, sus cejas frunciéndose a tal punto que creo que los extremos interiores podrían tocarse.

—Eso es lo que pensé—sisea Aizen, cruzando los brazos sobre el escritorio—. Siéntate, Kurosaki.

¿Sigo de pie? Bueno, ¿y qué más da? Me dejo caer en la silla que se ve más cómoda de lo que es, sintiendo el retortijón revolver mis tripas cuando noto la sonrisa del desgraciado sentado a mi izquierda.

—Ahora bien—continúa—, el castigo no va a interferir en ninguna de las actividades de sus clubes. Dado que tú, Jaegerjaquez, y tú, Kurosaki, son el mejor material en cada uno de sus equipos, no voy a desestabilizar así a la escuela. Sin embargo, los días que no tengan prácticas, se quedarán dos horas más en la biblioteca.

—Tch—el sonido que escapa de los labios del gamberro suena amenazante, aunque no ha dicho una sola palabra. Alza una ceja hacia el director, casi con sarcasmo, y las ganas de golpear su jodida cara contra el escritorio vuelven con tanto ahínco que se me escapa el aliento—. Lo que sea. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Eso no es todo—repone él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla de cuero con ruedas. ¿Está ese maldito disfrutando de esto?—. Si alguno de ustedes reprueba algún examen o pierde alguna competición, o tiene siquiera un retraso a las horas de clase… _ambos_ quedarán excluidos de sus respectivos clubes. Sin mencionar que arriesgarían reprobar el curso.

¿Reprobar el curso? ¿Está bromeando?

Incapaz de decir nada, mi boca cuelga abierta en medio de mi sorpresa. Le clavo la mirada, alzando las cejas con incredulidad, sin atreverme a creer lo que acaba de decir.

—Comienzan mañana. ¿Queda claro?

_Claro como el agua, bastardo._

Me atrevo a echar una mirada hacia Jaegerjaquez, que ya no parece tan divertido. Algo dentro del discurso del director acaba de dejarlo tan anonadado como a mí, y no sé si debería reírme en su cara o simplemente sentir empatía. Decido que quizás reírme de él sería la mejor opción. ¿Sentir empatía por un bravucón como él? Ni en un millón de años.

Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos hace que mi determinación se tambalee. Parece _destruido._

—Retírense de mi vista.

En un parpadeo, la expresión de dolor del rostro de Jaegerjaquez desaparece. Parece que nunca hubiese estado allí. Durante un segundo parece que todo su mundo se derrumba, y al siguiente, vuelve a ser el mismo desgraciado engreído con esa sonrisa que muestra los dientes y los ojos azules refulgiendo con maldad. Ni siquiera es malicia. Es _maldad_

Toma su bolso deportivo y se levanta. Un metro ochenta y seis de puro músculo mortífero. Créanme cuando les digo que un golpe de este bastardo duele como el infierno. Todavía me late el cardenal que sus nudillos dejaron en mi pómulo izquierdo.

Dejando salir un gruñido de estupefacción mezclada con rabia, lo imito. A pesar de no ser tan alto como él, fácilmente podría partirle los brazos si quisiera. Pero no quiero. No quiero, ¿cierto?

Espero a que salga primero. Ni estando en el séptimo círculo del infierno me acercaría a menos de un metro del cabrón. Me dirige una mirada altanera por sobre el hombro, sonriendo como si fuese el día de Navidad y él hubiese obtenido exactamente lo que quería antes de abrir la puerta con más fuerza de la que yo considero necesaria y dejar la oficina.

Me estoy colgando el bolso en el hombro cuando un carraspeo del director me detiene.

Con las cejas alzadas y mi peor expresión, me giro a mirarlo. Ya no parece tan severo; no obstante, sigue pareciendo decepcionado. ¿Debería hacerme sentir mal la cara que tiene? Si es así, no está surtiendo el efecto deseado. Aunque no voy a decírselo a la cara. Es decir, ya me granjeo suficientes problemas por mi cabello, ¿por qué tendría que agregarle más a la revoltura?

—Kurosaki—comienza el hombre. De pronto parece muy cansado. Se pasa una mano por el cabello marrón echado hacia atrás, un mechón errante devolviéndose y colgando sobre su frente. A pesar de parecer joven y fuerte, se nota que los años están comenzando a pesarle sobre la espalda—, Jaegerjaquez necesita de alguien que lo guíe. Es un buen alumno a pesar de su mal comportamiento, y sé que lo que pasó no fue completamente culpa tuya. Sin embargo, dados los acontecimientos recientes, no puedo hacer la vista gorda con tu participación en la pelea.

—Defendiendo a alguien más—puntualizo con un gruñido que me raspa la garganta.

Él me ignora olímpicamente.

—Eres un buen chico. Sé que podrás hacer algo por él.

Dejo salir un bufido que no le pasa desapercibido.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar _yo_ esa responsabilidad?—inquiero, arrugando los labios ante la sola idea de pensar en Jaegerjaquez.

—Porque—comienza Aizen, cruzando los dedos frente a su cara— eres el único que ha pasado por algo parecido.

¿Qué, en el nombre del mismísimo Lucifer, se _supone_ que significa esa mierda de frase?

Me dedico a observarlo, entrecerrando mis ojos hacia él con la duda dándose vueltas en mi cabeza. Sousuke Aizen, el director de la escuela, no parece ser un idiota. Entonces, ¿por qué se está comportando como uno? No hay ninguna forma, ni ahora ni después de esta vida, en la que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y yo podamos tener algo en común… además de un cabello desagradablemente vistoso.

—Vete de aquí, Kurosaki.

No espero a que me lo digan dos veces. Salir pitando es la única opción que tengo para no recriminarle acerca de su ridícula forma de pensar. ¿Ese idiota y yo… pasar por cosas parecidas? Ya, claro. _Te veo en el siquiátrico, Aizen._

Lo peor de todo esto, es tener que pasar dos horas al día con él. _Dos horas_. Asistir al equipo de artes marciales ahora es obligatorio, y _encima_ me veo obligado a mantener excelentes calificaciones. Ahora, si eso no es un castigo épico, pues que alguien me ponga frente a un tren.

A las puertas de la escuela me espera Rukia. Está apoyada contra un muro, jugando con su celular, las cejas fruncidas al medio de su frente en un gesto de concentración tan aterrador, que siento que va a cortarme la garganta con los dientes en el momento en que le diga una sola palabra.

Sin embargo, al acercarme a ella, sus ojos violeta se alzan de la pantalla, que se refleja en sus pupilas como un rectángulo blanco. Me clava la mirada y enarca las cejas, cerrando la tapa del artefacto con delicadeza y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la falda.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—pregunta directamente, justo en el momento en el que alcanzo su posición. Al parecer mi cara lo dice todo.

—El resto del año castigado—refunfuño, jugueteando con el cierre de mi bolso deportivo de lona negra. Sé de antemano que Rukia se va a enojar más incluso de lo que lo va a hacer mi papá. Oh, _demonios_ , mi papá—. Dos horas todos los días después de clases. Excepto los días que tenga entrenamiento.

—No es tan malo—Rukia se encoge de hombros, alzando las manos con las palmas hacia fuera como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto. Su maletín de cuero café cuelga de su mano derecha, y desde el cierre, se balancea un colgante con forma de conejo—. Podrás hacer las tareas aquí y todo.

—Ya, claro, pero no te he mencionado todavía la peor parte.

— ¿Y cuál sería la peor parte?—inquiere con suspicacia.

Exhalo en un suspiro cansado.

—Dos horas al día con el bastardo de _Grimmjow._

Un silbido agudo sale de sus labios, mientras parpadea incrédula hacia mí. La escuela está vacía debido a la hora, e incluso los clubes que se quedan después de clases comienzan a abandonar el edificio. Así que iniciamos caminata, ella mirándome sin poder creérselo aún, y yo mortificándome de la porquería que saco por hacer de buen samaritano.

Se supone que hoy, luego de prepararnos todo el verano y parte de las clases, teníamos las olimpiadas inter escolares. Las escuelas de todo el país competían por las medallas y todo era muy deportivo y muy “sano”. Las competencias se hicieron aquí, en la preparatoria de Karakura. Es fácil ver los vestigios de la fiesta deportiva: aún hay tarimas por quitar y guardar, un poco de suciedad en el piso, algunos estudiantes voluntarios y de los clubes guardando los implementos.

Todo estaba muy bien. Mi equipo de taekwondo y yo estábamos preparándonos para enfrentarnos a las escuelas rivales en el gimnasio de la escuela. No perdimos ninguna pelea; para variar, salimos campeones escolares. Aunque las medallas que me llevo a casa pierden un poco el brillo si lo comparamos con el hecho de haber sido castigado por _meses._

El problema comenzó luego de la competencia de natación; el equipo masculino de la escuela está compuesto por una variopinta cantidad de personas, aunque ninguno de ellos destaca como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Por cuatro cosas: su cabello celeste, su altura, una gigantesca cicatriz que le atraviesa en diagonal desde las clavículas hasta el oblicuo… y el hecho de que parece un pez en el agua. No he visto nadador más rápido que ese bastardo. Cuando ganó su categoría, simplemente salió del agua, se quitó el gorro de goma y los lentes con displicencia, se puso una toalla alrededor de los hombros y le dedicó a la entrenadora una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si hubiese sabido que iba a ganar.

Cuando se dirigía a los camarines (cerca de donde yo andaba rondando con Tatsuki y Renji, dos de mis amigos), un chico bajito de una de las escuelas que estaba en carrera para conseguir una de las medallas por tenis de mesa se chocó con él. A pesar de que se disculpó en un tono bastante alto que no fue difícil de escuchar, Grimmjow simplemente lo tomó por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared de concreto que se alzaba a su lado.

Fue como una reacción instantánea ¿saben? Un minuto estaba allí, apoyado contra un árbol, haciéndole bromas a Renji acerca de lo ridículo que se veía en su uniforme de kendo, y al siguiente estaba corriendo a volarle la cara al desgraciado por violentar así a un chico cuyo único pecado había sido toparse con él.

De lejos se veía enorme. En plan, una mole de hueso, músculo y gotas chorreando por todos lados, alzándose imponente mientras sostenía al pobre niño con una sola mano. La tensión en su brazo izquierdo era sorprendente, como una máquina bien engrasada con los tendones tensos corriéndole bajo la piel igual que serpientes, con la apariencia de cuerdas expuestas a un peso considerable.

—Eh, machote—siseé, acercándome a él. No me saca más de cinco centímetros, pero los músculos que envuelven los huesos de su pecho francamente son aterradores, incluso para mí. Apreté los puños, dedicándole un ceño fruncido—. Déjalo ir.

Me dirigió una mirada sorprendida bajo unas cejas alzadas con una sorna tan gélida que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. A través del cabello húmedo, sus ojos color zafiro se clavaron en los míos, mandándome un escalofrío de terror por el espinazo. En el club de taekwondo todos somos excelentes luchadores, pero ninguno miraría a su oponente con esa sed de sangre. Jamás. Sería lo más bajo que podríamos caer.

—Claro—sonrió Jaegerjaquez, abriendo la mano que sostenía el cuello del chico—. Como tú quieras, _Naranjita._

Pronuncio el ridículo apodo que me había dado tras cinco segundos con suavidad, inyectando tanto veneno en cada sílaba que me sorprendió no morirme envenenado ahí mismo. Lo miré lo más tranquilo que podía, desviando mis ojos solamente para mirar al muchacho que tosía en el suelo.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien?—pregunté, sin moverme.

Él asintió apenas. Vaya pedazo de mentira. Y vaya que era yo un pedazo de imbécil por preguntarle una cosa así. Había estado colgando solamente por el cuello a lo que calculé eran unos quince centímetros del suelo, ¿en qué universo un ser humano podría estar bien después de una agresión como esa?

—Vete a la enfermería. La chica de allá te va a acompañar—ordené tranquilamente, apuntando a Tatsuki. Sabía que estaba a mi espalda. Casi podía sentir la tensión que manaba de ella en olas sofocantes.

Cuando el chico se fue, Grimmjow me dedicó una sonrisita divertida. Era un gesto salvaje que alzaba toda la comisura izquierda de su boca, recogiendo el labio superior y mostrando los afilados caninos con aspecto de ser más felinos que humanos. Podía imaginármelos arrancando trozos de piel y carne sin siquiera sorprenderme.

— ¿Así que eres el defensor de los desamparados, eh?—se burló, pasándose una mano por el pelo húmedo casi inconscientemente. No se me escapó el tamaño de la cicatriz que le dividía el torso y el abdomen en dos; tendría que haber tenido por lo menos unos cuatro centímetros de ancho—. Vaya imbécil.

— ¿Y tú qué te crees? ¿Muy valiente por agredir a un chico que no podría hacerte daño ni con un cuchillo?—escupí, cruzándome de brazos. Sentía el rubor del enojo alzándose en mis mejillas y maldije en mi fuero interno. Sonrojarse es una respuesta estúpida en cualquier situación, mortificante por decir lo menos. Pero, hey, no me juzguen por haber estado furioso—. Vaya desgraciado.

Eso pareció tomarlo con la guardia baja. Me pregunté a mí mismo cuántos eran capaces de responderle a un insulto. Grimmjow no me da miedo en lo absoluto. Pone mis sentidos en alarma constante cada vez que está demasiado cerca, porque la agresión simplemente se desprende de él. Brilla en su mirada y se insinúa en la cicatriz de su pecho.

—Te crees muy hombre, ¿no? Esfúmate antes de que pierda la paciencia, _niño_ —soltó, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Como si yo no valiera su tiempo—. Lo digo en serio.

—Mira cómo tiemblo—silbé. Quería que sonara como una burla, pero creo que el enojo que me bombeaba en las venas me lo hizo imposible. Me latía el pulso tras la oreja y el corazón me palpitaba con tanta velocidad que incluso estando de pie me faltaba el aire.

A pesar de los años de entrenamiento que he experimentado, nunca había visto un golpe venir tan rápido y con tan poca anticipación. Simplemente surgió de la nada, dándome apenas tiempo para subir la guardia y moverme de mi lugar. De no haber sido tan rápido como soy, aquel puñetazo habría asestado directamente sobre mi nariz, presumiblemente rompiéndomela.

Pero no fue como si me bloqueara. Las peleas callejeras (en las que suelo meterme muy a menudo debido al color de mi cabello) me habían hecho tomar precauciones en este tipo de casos. ¿Lleva algún arma? De cualquier tipo. ¿La lleva? ¿No? Está completamente solo, ¿no es verdad? Puedes atacar.

Y eso hice exactamente. En cuanto descubrí un punto débil en su defensa, mi pierna entró con toda la fuerza de mi cadera. Mi pantorrilla y mi empeine dieron de lleno contra sus costillas, mandándome un chispazo de dolor por los nervios. No suelo golpear sin los protectores y mucho menos golpear moles como aquella. Lo sentí perder el aire por un par de segundos, los que aproveché para girar sobre mi pierna de apoyo y asestar una certera patada, con el talón del pie, directamente contra su pecho.

No sé cómo moví tal cantidad de carne y furia. Retrocedió tambaleante mientras la respiración me silbaba en los pulmones, los jadeos impidiéndome oxigenar como debía. Sentía el flato en el costado comenzando a hacer presión. Estaba entrando en pánico y ahora que lo pienso, tiene toda la lógica.

Pensé que había quedado inutilizado. Dudé que se pudiera mover. Dos golpes como esos en las costillas y el pecho duelen como el infierno incluso cuando llevas las protecciones. ¿Qué se sentirá recibirlos cuando no llevas nada sobre la piel y quien los proporciona va con zapatillas?

Cuando lanzó el puñetazo hacia mi cara, incluso más rápido que el primero que vi venir, alcancé a hacerme a un lado lo suficiente como para que no me diera de lleno en el tabique de la nariz. Sin embargo, sus nudillos dieron perfectamente contra mi pómulo izquierdo, mandando relámpagos de luz por la parte trasera de mis párpados y haciendo aparecer estrellas negras frente a mi visión por un par de segundos. Luché por aclarar la neblina rojiza que cubría mi cerebro mientras bloqueaba otro de esos potentes golpes con el antebrazo.

Amigo, si algo me ha dolido en la vida, fue ese bloqueo.

Mi gancho izquierdo conectó con su barbilla con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire y con los nudillos pelados. Dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, pestañeando como si hubiese perdido el sentido, y me miró lívido de ira.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Jaegerjaquez!

Una valiosa mirada. Una sola. No moví mi atención de él por más de tres segundos y para cuando me di cuenta, su brazo derecho había impactado contra el lado izquierdo de mi cara de nuevo. Me dejó literalmente sentado de culo en el suelo, intentando encontrar la ubicación correcta de arriba y abajo.

—No estás en tu club, Strawberry.

—Ichigo. ¡Ichigo!

Siento un golpe en el hombro y parpadeo sorprendido. Dejo salir un gruñido de dolor, sobándome la piel dolorida. Rukia puede medir treinta centímetros menos que yo, pero la condenada pega como si fuera una boxeadora.

—Maldita sea, _Rukia_ —silbo entre mis dientes apretados.

—Te llamé cuatro veces. ¿En dónde diablos estabas perdido?—pregunta, frunciendo sus perfiladas cejas hacia mí.

—Ningún lugar—miento tajante. Aún me hiere el orgullo ese simple instante de desconcentración que me valió lo que ya es un cardenal en formación.

Deja salir un ruidito indefinido de su garganta, dándome a entender que no se la cree. No la culpo. Seguramente sabe en qué estaba pensando. Pero eso no importa.

—Aquí nos separamos—le digo, apuntando a la derecha de la bifurcación que se abre ante nosotros. Las calles están casi vacías y a lo lejos se siente el ruido de los autos—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana—se despide. Abre la boca para decir algo más, pero luego la cierra sin haber dicho nada. Vaya pequeñaja extraña.

Me encamino hacia mi casa con la cabeza gacha y las manos embutidas en los pantalones del uniforme. Dejo escapar una voluta de aliento condensado, que se arremolina blanca en el aire y luego desaparece. La temperatura ha descendido drásticamente hoy. No hacía tanto frío cuando comenzaron las competencias hoy en la mañana.

No tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar a casa. Luce como siempre se ha visto durante mis diecisiete años de vida: el letrero azul pizarra anunciando «Clínica Kurosaki» y la pared de ladrillos grises que rodea el jardín. La madera clara que constituye la fachada de la casa y el techo azul inclinado. Las ventanas destellan de limpias y el camino de entrada está tan impecable que creo que ni una sola mota de polvo se atrevería a posarse sobre los pastelones.

Dejo salir un suspiro resignado. A esta hora, seguramente papá está esperando a que me aparezca para darme la reprimenda del siglo. Según el director Aizen, ya se habían comunicado con nuestras respectivas familias para informar del problema ocurrido hoy. Hasta donde sé, Grimmjow no tiene familia, así que me pregunto quién irá a tomar tal recado.

Borra eso. No tiene por qué importarme quién cuide de ese cabrón.

Hago avanzar mis pies por la entrada y cuando abro la puerta principal de la casa, me sorprende encontrar un pie volando directamente hacia mi cara. La patada me derriba sobre mi espalda, y un par de segundos después, Isshin Kurosaki, mi padre, está haciéndome una espléndida llave que no me permite moverme. Me ha puesto boca abajo con la cara contra el parqué y el bolso con mi implemento deportivo enterrado en el estómago.

— ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HIJO DESCONSIDERADO ERES?!

— ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO SICÓPATA!

Oigo pasos apresurados en la entrada. Desde mi posición, con la mejilla izquierda latente pegada el suelo de madera que se calienta demasiado rápido para mi gusto y con los brazos estirados en una dolorosa posición tras mi espalda, alcanzo a ver un destello de cabello rubio.

— ¡Papá!—llama la voz de Yuzu—. ¡Onii-chan acaba de llegar! ¿Cómo puedes lanzarte sobre él así como así?

—P-pero Yuzu—lloriquea papá, sentado sobre mi espalda y conteniendo mis piernas con las suyas. Me revuelvo en el suelo, intentando salirme de su agarre, pero parece que fuera imposible— estuviste aquí cuando el director llamó…

—Por lo mismo, viejo, deberías dejar que se levante—comenta cansinamente la voz de Karin.

—Mis dos hijas me detestan—llora él, soltándome por fin. Me pongo en pie de inmediato, estirando los miembros, sintiendo los músculos hormiguear bajo la piel.

—Estás loco, ¿te lo han dicho?—gruño hacia él. Hago girar mis hombros hacia atrás para hacer que se desvanezca la sensación tirante que me acalambra la espalda.

—Tú. A la cocina. _Ahora_.

Esto es nuevo. Isshin Kurosaki va a regañarme. Ah, pero si el día está completamente lleno de sorpresas. Primero, un tío de metro ochenta y seis me tira sobre mi trasero tras un gancho derecho que habría dejado grogui hasta el mismo Muhammad Ali, el director de la escuela me pide que cuide del imbécil de Grimmjow, y ahora mi papá decide ser un padre y darme una reprimenda.

De nuevo, si el tipo de antes me hubiese dicho que este día iba a apestar tanto, no me lo habría pensado dos veces en golpear la mierda fuera de él. Y habría disfrutado cada segundo de ello.


	2. Capítulo segundo: el bar cerca de casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Así que es día domingo! Nueva actualización y todo eso. Lo cierto es que publico este fic por acá en caso de que vuelvan a borrarlo en amor-yaoi.com. Como un respaldo, _ya feel me?_  
>  Eso es todo, disfruten del episodio :D

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

 

Tener las costillas magulladas apesta a cien mil kilos de mierda. Así tal cual. Me importa un cuerno la educación y espero que te lo tragues antes de que termines hartándome y yo me vaya derechito al mismísimo infierno. Y, ¿por qué no? Podría arrastrarte allí de camino, para ahorrarme un viaje tedioso y devolverme sobre mis pasos. Porque tengo a alguien entre ceja y ceja. Antes de instalarme como el rey del lugar, tengo un trasero que patear hasta que me duela el último cabello de la cabeza.

El trasero de Ichigo Kurosaki.

El maldito crío _osó_ golpearme. No una, sino _tres_ jodidas veces. De no haber estado tan idiotizado por la sorpresa, seguramente le habría partido las piernas en el acto. ¿Quién diablos se cree ese pedazo de mierda que es? Aunque admito que pega fuerte. No querrías ser un enclenque cualquiera y cruzártelo de mal humor, eso tenlo por seguro. Si no me quebró una costilla con esa patada lateral que me mandó a guardar hasta el fondo de mi hombría, fue de pura suerte.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor mientras me quito el uniforme de la escuela y lo dejo arrugado en el suelo al costado de mi cama. Me quito la camiseta por sobre la cabeza y me paro frente al espejo para observar el desastre que el bastardo hizo en mis costillas. No me decepciona ver el moretón casi negro que se extiende más grande que mi propia mano sobre la piel broncínea.

Hace un pésimo conjunto con esa mierda de cicatriz que tengo en el pecho y el abdomen.

Estoy a tres segundos de darle un puñetazo al espejo en medio del arranque de ira que me saca con gancho un taco medio gritado medio siseado. Inhalo hondo y exhalo el aire. Una, dos, hasta tres veces. ¿Qué de bueno saco si me rompo la mano con el espejo? Nada. Yoruichi me impediría practicar durante lo que resta de la semana y eso no lo transaría por nada en el mundo.

Para suerte mía, mi hermana mayor, Nelliel, no estaba en casa cuando Aizen llamó para informar de “los acontecimientos ocurridos hoy”. Maldito Aizen. Con su mirada condescendiente y sus ideas de que tengo mucho más para dar. ¿Cree que porque es mi tío puede simplemente tener expectativas sobre mí? Pues que se lo folle un pez. Que se lo follen. Me importa una cagada de mosca quién, la cosa es que lo hagan y lo dejen lo suficientemente satisfecho como para que me deje a mí en paz.

Me quedo parado frente a mi reflejo lo que parece una eternidad. Desde el espejo, un par de ojos azul celeste me devuelven la mirada entre unos mechones de cabello celeste. Si me preguntan con qué compararía mi pelo, diría que es una versión jodidamente sexy del algodón de azúcar. Claro está, no es algo que vaya a decir en voz alta. Nunca. Jamás. Primero muerto.

Decido darme una ducha. Luego de mi pelea con Kurosaki (que se lo follen a él también) no pude quitarme el olor a cloro de la piel. Aún huelo a piscina. Y aunque el olor me gusta la gran parte del tiempo, no es agradable cuando viene mezclado con tu propia _sangre_. Sí, porque aunque el bastardo dejó marcados unos buenos golpes, tampoco es como si se las hubiese sacado muy limpias. Todavía tengo sangre seca en los nudillos de la mano derecha por haberle atizado con tanta fuerza.

No me arrepiento. Hey, demándenme si quieren, pero no podría importarme menos. Aún me debe una. Me la voy a cobrar con el cabrón en cuanto pueda.

Me desnudo de camino al baño, tomando una toalla del armario sin fijarme mucho en la torre que se desliza hacia el suelo luego de quitar una de las de la base. Hasta ahora, hemos aprendido que mi mantra usual suele ser: _me importa una mierda._

Doy el agua de la ducha y en cuanto comienza a salir el agua caliente me meto debajo de ella, dejando salir una exclamación ahogada. En contraste con el frío que hace, sentir el agua caliente cayéndote directamente sobre la piel le causa escalofríos hasta al tipo más duro. Maldigo por lo bajo mientras froto el champú contra mi pelo, restregando lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar el olor a cloro de piscina. Y maldigo aún más fuerte cuando algo de la espuma del jabón me cae sobre las heridas abiertas de los nudillos.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Mi voz hace eco contra las paredes. Oigo mi maldición reverberar en los muros hasta perderse entre el ruido de las gotas de agua que golpean sobre mi piel.

Siete minutos en la ducha y es un nuevo récord. A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta el agua (no hay nada que me guste más en este mundo), las duchas no me causan adrenalina. Me adormecen. No me gusta la sensación de tener sueño. Seré un imbécil la gran parte del tiempo, pero soy una criatura más nocturna que diurna.

Hasta ahora, sigo preguntándome cómo es que saco buenas calificaciones.

Salgo del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura, cuidando de no resbalarme con las gotas de agua que se riegan en la cerámica mientras hago mi camino hacia mi cuarto. Tener baño privado es la mejor puta cosa del mundo. Si tuviera que compartir este espacio privado con Nelliel seguramente terminaría equivocándome de champú y usando ese de sándalo que la chifla. No entiendo _cómo_ mierda puede gustarle el sándalo.

Me seco a la rápida y me enfundo en unos bóxers negros. Me paso una camiseta de manga larga térmica y raída por la cabeza y me pongo unos vaqueros. No es que vaya a salir, maldita sea, lo único que quiero es comer algo y luego acostarme, pero tengo alguna fijación estúpida con la tela de los jeans. Me gustan. Listo, ya está. ¿Por qué coño siguen insistiendo en eso?

Estoy terminando de ponerme los calcetines cuando oigo la puerta de la casa azotarse.

— ¡GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ!

Compongo una mueca. Su voz ha resonado por toda la casa con una facilidad alarmante. No tengo ni una puta idea de lo que quiere, pero hay algo que es completamente seguro: está fuera de sus malditas casillas. 

Y eso no es bueno.

Nelliel tiene una cara muy inocente. Pero verán, no sean estúpidos, ahí está el truco en ella. Es dulce como el almíbar casi todo el tiempo, pero tiene un humor de perros que hasta yo soy incapaz de desafiar. Tío, te recomendaría que corrieras cien metros desde donde está ella si es que te la pillas enojada. 

Dejo salir un suspiro resignado. Me permito un breve momento de autocompasión antes de salir de mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de mí con más suavidad de la que creí capaz. 

Bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Ya que está enojada, podría disfrutar un poco de los momentos previos al asesinato en primer grado que van a cometer en la casa. Y la víctima voy a ser yo. Mierda. 

Nell está parada en la entrada de la casa, con el bolso aún colgándole del hombro. Tiene los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, el largo y abundante cabello verde turquesa suelto alrededor de los hombros y sus ojos grises clavados en mí. Su ceño está fruncido, los labios apretados en una pálida línea llena de ira y los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí. 

— ¿Qué hay?—la saludo, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica. 

— ¿Que qué hay?—pregunta suavemente. En su tono se desliza un matiz tan cáustico que casi siento hervir la piel sobre mi carne—. ¿Es que eres imbécil? 

—Nunca he clamado ser lo contrario—me encojo de hombros. Sé que estoy caminando sobre hielo delgado; no debería ni siquiera pensar en hacerla enojar más de lo que ya está, pero ahora mismo no podría importarme menos. Me duelen las costillas del lado izquierdo, el pecho y los nudillos. Si hacer que se enfurezca es la forma en la que me la quito de encima, bienvenida sea. 

—Me llamó Aizen—escupe, hecha una furia. Amigo, si Aizen sigue tocándome los huevos voy a tener que hacer algo. Y yo que creía que habían llamado a casa. Estúpido de mí, que no se me ocurrió pensar que podía llamarla al jodido celular—. Dijo que te peleaste con un compañero de un curso menor hoy. Y que casi matas a un chico de otra escuela solamente por chocarse contigo. ¿Es eso cierto? 

¿Por qué espera que se lo confirme si Aizen ya se chivó? 

—Pues sí. El bastardo me chocó, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme parado ahí como un paleto? Tch...

— ¡¿Quieres que te saquen del equipo?!—truena, haciéndome dar un bote en mi sitio. Diablos, no, eso ni pensarlo. La única cosa en la que soy realmente bueno es la natación. Sin eso no valgo ni una mierda. Niego despacio con la cabeza—. ¡¿Entonces por qué no haces un esfuerzo, Grimmjow?! 

Quizás porque soy incapaz de ello. Pero, cielos, ¿qué quiere que haga? No es como si pudiera cambiar de un maldito día para otro. He sido así desde que puedo recordarlo. La gente me hizo así. Mi padre me hizo así. 

—Estoy cansada de darte oportunidades ¿sabes?—dice al final. Su tono es plano y carece de cualquier emoción. Se me abre un hueco en el estómago ante la posibilidad de que la única persona que ha creído en mí pierda finalmente la fe—. Estoy cansada de intentarlo.

Alza las manos, mostrándome las palmas, como en un gesto de completo abandono. 

—Haz lo que te plazca, Grimmjow. Terminé. 

— ¿Qué?—dejo salir. Mi voz suena más baja de lo que esperaba. 

—Eso. Estoy harta. Durante muchos años he creído que hay algo bueno en ti. Me he esforzado por ayudarte a cambiar, pero no pareces dispuesto. Simplemente... te quedas allí y sonríes como si fueras el campeón. Noticias, Grimmjow, eres un perdedor. Y no tienes remedio. 

Vaya. Esta clase de enojo no es habitual. No está gritándome ni se le ha subido el color a las mejillas debido a la furia. Simplemente parece un témpano de hielo. 

Sus palabras calan más hondo de lo que voy a admitir jamás en voz alta. Ahí está: la única que alguna vez ha creído en mí ha terminado de decepcionarse por última vez. Y eso, colega, aunque no te lo creas... duele incluso más que mis costillas. 

—Me voy a mi cuarto—me informa cortante—. Si quieres cenar, pide algo para llevar. No tengo ánimos de cocinar. 

Clavo mi mirada en ella mientras camina a zancadas hacia la escalera. Sube los peldaños de dos en dos y su cabello se pierde tras el descanso.

—Demonios—escupo, pasándome una mano por el pelo. La piel de mi palma y mis dedos queda húmeda debido al agua que aún gotea de la mata celeste, pero no me molesto en secármela en los pantalones. ¿Qué caso tiene? Ninguno. 

Sigo los pasos de mi hermana por las escaleras, e ignoro olímpicamente su puerta cerrada mientras hago mi camino hacia mi cuarto. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, puedo al menos contener la tentación de darle un puñetazo al muro. 

Cierro de un portazo tras de mí. Al hecho de que voy a tener que pasar dos horas al día con ese bastardo de Kurosaki, que voy a tener que comenzara estudiar para los exámenes porque no quiero desaprobar el curso y que me veo obligado a ganar cualquier competencia en la que la escuela me inscriba, tengo que agregarle la cólera gélida de Nell. No esperaba sentirme tan como la mierda. Creí que podía manejarlo. Creí que podía sonreír igual que siempre y fingir que no me importa. 

Pues estaba equivocado. Tanto que ahora me parece ridículo. 

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, exhausto. No es que el día en sí haya sido agotador (aún no termino de sacarme la euforia de haber sido el campeón nacional de natación a nivel de preparatoria), pero los golpes marcados en mi cuerpo parecieron drenarme la energía. Estoy destruido.

Cuando comienzo a quedarme dormido, alguna parte de mi cerebro me recuerda que aún tengo el cabello húmedo por la ducha. Pues, querida “alguna parte de mi cerebro”, puedes ir a joderte al infierno si se te place, porque me importa una mierda tener el pelo húmedo. Soy un nadador. Tener el pelo _seco_ es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

 

 

La vibración de mi celular sobre la mesita de noche me saca del sueño agitado. Me quito la almohada de la cabeza y me giro sobre el abdomen, dejando salir una maldición entre dientes cuando las costillas magulladas me causan una ola de dolor que me quita el aliento. Me apoyo en los codos y alargo la mano más cercana hacia el aparatito.

~Nnoitra [2:30 am]: _oye, Gatito, ¿estás despierto?_

Dejo salir una gruñido de molestia. Cinco años y aún no le entra en su maldita cabeza de enfermo que odio ese jodido apodo. Aunque, para ser justo, seguramente esa es la misma razón por la que lo usa. Sabe que lo odio.

~Grimmjow [2:31 am]: _ahora lo estoy, cabrón, ¿qué mierda quieres?_

No espero que conteste al minuto. Simplemente dejo el aparato sobre el cobertor de la cama y entierro la cara en las almohadas aún húmedas por mi cabello. Son las dos y media y yo llevo durmiendo por lo menos siete horas. Mañana voy a morirme de sueño en la escuela.

Sin embargo, eso da alguna luz de lo que quiere ese idiota. Seguramente quiere salir a parrandear por ahí. Y conmigo descansado y listo para lo que sea que se le ocurra, dormir tanto y tan temprano puede tener un muy interesante lado bueno.

Siento la vibración cerca de mi muñeca antes de que la luz blanca ilumine la oscuridad del cuarto.

~Nnoitra [2:33 am]: _qué sensible… estamos en El Arrancar ahora mismo. Trae alcohol._

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle. Para variar, el imbécil se va de fiesta sin un veinte en el bolsillo.

~Grimmjow [2:34 am]: _estoy allí en veinte. Y estás en un pub, imbécil, tienen alcohol de sobra en un **PUB**._

Entre lograr despertarme como un ser humano normal y no babear la almohada con el sueño que aún tengo, descubro que se me han pasado tres valiosos minutos. No es que yo sea el tipo más puntual del mundo, pero cuando se trata de fiestas, seguramente nunca me verán llegar tarde. Se llama «tener prioridades».

Me cambio los vaqueros arrugados por unos negros y ajustados con un agujero en la rodilla. Dejo la misma camiseta que traía antes de tirarme de cabeza a la cama y quedarme inconsciente, porque, por qué demonios no, y me echo una campera de cuero negro encima. Y ya está.

Checo mi reflejo en el espejo y me paso los dedos por el cabello. Un desastre. Pero no es como si mi pelo estuviera ordenado todo el tiempo, así que, ¿por qué preocuparme?

Completo el atuendo con unas botas negras de motorista y me echo un par de billetes al bolsillo. Listo para partir.

El Arrancar es un pub cercano a mi casa, así que no me molesto en escaquearme las llaves del auto de Nell. Decido que caminar me podría ayudar a despejar la mente (porque sigo pensando en ese maldito mocoso golpeándome), por lo que simplemente salgo lo más callado que puedo y emprendo mi camino hacia el bar. Hace un frío que pela y que me hace pensar que _quizás_ debería haberme echado algo más encima, pero, ya puestos, que continúe la racha. Además, el frío le va a hacer de maravilla a mis costillas magulladas y a la hinchazón de la zona. No me vean de esa forma, no es como que yo vaya de imbécil por la vida; también soy capaz de encontrar cosas buenas a mí alrededor.

No abundan, pero eso no es problema suyo.

Cuando giro por una esquina, el sonido de la música sonando atronadoramente por los parlantes es lo primero que me avisa que estoy cerca del antro. Luego, me llega el olor a clavo, tabaco y alcohol. Y finalmente, avisto el edificio de dos plantas; por las ventanas tintadas se escapan algunos rayos de luz de colores a través de las grietas en la pintura negra, el ladrillo de la construcción luciendo casi invisible debido a la pobre cantidad de iluminación de las farolas. Una multitud de jóvenes y adultos se reúne fuera de la puerta pintada de verde latón, sentados muchos de ellos en los capós de los autos o en los pickups de las camionetas. Se oye el sonido de las risas, las conversaciones, las latas en el suelo y el ocasional estallido de los cristales rotos.

Inhalo hondo. Este es mi mundo. Aquí puedo ser yo mismo sin recibir las miradas de desagrado de todo el mundo.

Déjenme decirles una cosa. Las personas tienden a creer que tienen el derecho de darte un esquema para seguir. Yo no creo lo mismo. Si la gran mayoría de los idiotas de por ahí fuera hubiese pasado por la mitad de las cosas que viví durante los primeros diez años de mi vida, muchos de ellos habrían acabado peor que yo.

Me acerco a una camioneta negra a largas zancadas. En el pickup está sentado un alto y larguirucho tipo de pelo largo y negro. Tiene un parche que le cubre el ojo izquierdo, y aunque lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, nunca ha querido decirme cómo perdió el ojo. Siempre que le preguntas, el bastardo cambia la historia, y cada una es más loca, ridícula e improbable que la anterior. Sostiene una botella de lo que sospecho es tequila en la mano izquierda y un cigarrillo en la derecha.

A su lado, apoyada contra el lateral del pickup, está Harribel, una alta chica de piel morena y cabello rubio. Como siempre que la veo, lleva ropa que parece una segunda piel; está vestida con un ceñido par de calzas y una camiseta tan ajustada que me pregunto cómo mierda se la pasa por la cabeza. A diferencia de Nnoitra, ella solamente sostiene una cerveza y su desparramado cabello dorado le cae alrededor del cuello, mientras se parte de risa.

¿Sólo ellos dos? ¿De todo el grupo que solíamos ser, sólo ellos han vuelto a Karakura? Amigo, eso es decepcionante. Esperaba encontrarme con Szyael (bajito, flacucho, pálido, con lentes y con el cabello rosa. _Rosa_. ¿Qué diablos éramos, una convención de fenómenos?), y reírme de él en su cara como siempre lo he hecho, porque, en serio, el tipo es un repipi. Cualquier cosa medianamente “fuera de los modales” lo hacía perder la calma. Podríamos decir que es la clase de personas que ven a un ratón correteando por el piso y se trepan a la primera silla que pueden encontrar.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, el único ojo de Nnoitra se clava en mí. Una sonrisa enorme devora su cara casi completa y le hace una seña a Harribel para que se gire. Ella me mira por encima del hombro, dos ojos azul turquesa clavándose en mí, y me dedica una sonrisa. Tiene unos tatuajes extraños sobre el ángulo exterior de los pómulos, como relámpagos azules que llegan muy cerca de su boca. Aunque yo no soy el más apropiado para hablar de tatuajes extraños en la cara; los que tengo en el párpado inferior, de color verde turquesa, dolieron como el infierno.

— ¡Hey! Miren a quién trajo el gato—se burla Nnoitra, dedicándome un brindis solitario con su botella de lo que ahora estoy completamente seguro es tequila. De sus labios cuelga el cigarrillo medio consumido, dejando escapar el humo blanquecino a la atmósfera fría.

—Cierra la boca, Gilga—le gruño en respuesta. No obstante, incluso cuando acabo de mandarlo a la mierda, se da la media vuelta y rebusca en el bolso que yace tras su espalda. Luego, me lanza una lata de cerveza—. “Trae alcohol”—me burlo, abriendo la lata y dándole un sorbo a la bebida—. ¿Es que eres imbécil?

—Hey, en mi defensa, ya estoy medio ebrio—se excusa, mostrándome la botella medio vacía de tequila—. Empezamos hace un rato y nos acordamos de ti.

—Vaya amigos—comento, alzando las cejas.

—Vamos, no es culpa nuestra que seas el menor del grupo. Además, andas todo idiotizado con tu mierda del equipo de natación y la escuela. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Ni siquiera creí que fueras a venir.

—No iba a venir—le miento, sonriéndole con sarcasmo—. Ver tu puta cara de imbécil me revuelve las tripas.

Nnoitra entrecierra su ojo violeta hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres pelear, Gatito?—me reta.

—Cierra el pico, Gilga—lo corta Harribel, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Realmente eres idiota. No debería dejar que te embriagues.

_¿Qué…?_

Entrecierro los ojos hacia ellos. Hay cierta… _comodidad_ a su alrededor. Me da a sospechar que quizás se enredaron en alguna parte. No me sorprendería; ambos hacen un montón de estupideces estando borrachos. Y por el rubor de las mejillas de Harribel, puedo decir que está _sumamente_ ebria.

—Ninguno de los dos debería embriagarse—puntualizo, sonriéndoles con sarcasmo. Ambos me miran sorprendidos, pero me importa una mierda si mis comentarios los incomodan. Gilga me dijo que viniera. Ahora se las bancan como sea. La cosa es que no voy a dejar de picarlos con esto, no ahora que Harribel luce tan incómoda—. La gente suele hacer la mierda más loca cuando tiene unas copas encima.

Cuando Nnoitra alza su única ceja visible, sé que he puesto el dedo en la llaga. Escondo la sonrisa de triunfo que se me desliza en los labios terminándome la cerveza casi completa de un trago.

—Como sea, Gatito. ¿Vamos adentro a buscarte a alguien?

¿Buscarme a alguien? No, gracias. El tipo de sexo que me gusta sería imposible de practicar teniendo una costilla tan magullada como la mía.

—Paso por hoy. No ando de ánimos.

Eso parece dejarlo desarmado.

— ¿Tú, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, no tienes ánimos para tirarte a alguna perra en un bar cualquiera? Eso sí que es nuevo. No te habrán abducido, ¿verdad, Jaegerjaquez? He oído que esa porquería pasa más seguido de lo que cabría de esperarse.

Le lanzo la lata vacía a la cabeza.

—Dame otra—demando, estirando la mano.

—No quieres follarte a alguien pero sí quieres beber. No concibo la una sin la otra—comenta, más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

—Pues tú eres el imbécil, no yo—me encojo de hombros, riéndome en su cara. Gruñendo por lo bajo, Nnoitra me entrega otra lata de cerveza fría que suda por los bordes. Ya siento el hormigueo típico del alcohol en el estómago y la punta de los dedos. Una cerveza. Una sola, y ya siento que tengo calor. ¿En qué clase de enclenque hijo de perra me he convertido cuando estos desgraciados estaban fuera de la ciudad?

—Aunque me encantaría tomarme otra de tus cervezas baratas, Nnoitra—constata Harribel, aunque arruga la nariz en la palabra “encantaría” como si estuviera mintiendo descaradamente—, yo voy dentro a comprarme un trago más sofisticado.

—Oye, si vas a beber mucho, ¿cuál es el punto de beber algo caro? Terminarías creando el vómito más costoso de la historia, eso seguro—repongo yo, abriendo la segunda lata de cerveza que, luego de crujir, deja escapar un sonido parecido a un suspiro que se pierde entre el ruido de la música y la gente a nuestro alrededor.

—Eres un cerdo, Jaegerjaquez—reclama, componiendo una mueca de asco.

—Estoy para servirte, preciosa—me burlo.

En cuanto sus tacones negros desaparecen entre la gente, me acerco a Gilga, que yace medio sentado medio acostado sobre el pickup. Tiene la mirada desenfocada de un ebrio en su único ojo violeta y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro que me habría encantado sacarle de un guantazo bien puesto.

—Si te estás follando a Harribel, dame esos cinco _ahora mismo_ —demando, lo más bajo que puedo considerando el alto volumen de la música. El cartel negro que reza «El Arrancar» en letras blancas se inclina sobre la puerta, iluminado con unas pocas luces de neón azules que aún funcionan, y su zumbido también aumenta el ruido ambiental.

Él me dedica una sonrisita.

—Levanta esa mano, Gatito. Me la he estado tirando por unos buenos meses—repone Gilga. No es como si fuera la gran hazaña del mundo, porque Harribel es bastante desinhibida con respecto a sus parejas sexuales. Le importa una cagada de mosca lo que cualquier persona pueda decir acerca de con quién se acuesta, por lo que muchas personas se contentarían con tratarla de promiscua. Yo simplemente la considero una jodida diosa.

Choco los cinco con el imbécil antes de empinarme la mitad de la cerveza.

— ¿Tan aburrida ha estado con la universidad?

—Ni menciones esa mierda de lugar—gruñe, arrugando la nariz—. No sé cuánto podrán aguantar mis nervios.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome que decidieran ir a la universidad. Al menos tú y Luppi. De Szyael y Harribel me lo esperaba, pero tú _,_ Luppi y _Yammi…_

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo el cerebro suficiente, cabrón?—ruge hacia mí.

Mientras me carcajeo en su cara, me termino el resto de la bebida en mi mano, para volver a lanzarle la lata a la cabeza. Está tan borracho que parece no sentirlo.


	3. Capítulo tercero: y las sorpresa suman y siguen.

 

**_Ichigo_. **

 

—No estoy bromeando. Pateó a ese bastardo en pleno pecho sin siquiera sudar. Si eso no es radical, entonces no sé qué es.

Miro a Renji con exasperación. Un corillo de compañeros de clase se ha reunido a nuestro alrededor para oír la historia de cómo yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, le planté cara al desquiciado de Grimmjow. Tiene fama de ser un gamberro bastante peligroso en la escuela, y aunque no le pongo mucha atención debido a lo mucho que lo detesto, no me sorprende. Todo él grita peligro.

—Lo digo en serio. Arisawa estuvo allí cuando Ichigo le dijo que soltara al crío—alza la cabeza y sus ojos buscan a Tatsuki, sentada detrás de él con las piernas cruzadas en actitud aburrida y cansada, como la mía. Pone los ojos en blanco antes de trabar su mirada con la de Renji—. Vamos, no me mires así. Admite que fue genial.

—Lo suficientemente genial como para que ahora tenga la mitad de la cara morada—remarca Tatsuki, con tono cansino—. No digo nada, Ichigo, pero fue una movida estúpida.

—Demándame, pero no podía dejar que golpeara al tipo—replico yo, encogiéndome de hombros. A cada latido de mi corazón, el moretón en el que se ha convertido mi mejilla izquierda palpita dolorosamente.

—Tienes serios impulsos suicidas que no puedes controlar, ¿eh, Kurosaki?—comenta Hirako, sonriéndome ampliamente con sorna.

—Llámalo como quieras—muevo la mano hacia Shinji, en un ademán despreocupado. La verdad, entre “tendencias suicidas” y “valentía” (que es sinónimo de estupidez la gran mayoría de las veces) hay una línea muy fina y muy difuminada—. La cosa es que el bastardo se lo tenía bien merecido.

—Ya, pero no fue Jaegerjaquez el que terminó de culo en el suelo, ¿o sí?—el tono burlón de Hirako me hace querer lanzarle una mesa. O quizás algo más pesado… ¿alguna sugerencia?

—Todo por culpa de Ochi-sensei—silbo en respuesta. Si ella no me hubiese desconcentrado cuando estaba a punto de volarle la jeta de un guantazo, seguramente no habría terminado sobre mi trasero.

Cuando llega la profesora, el grupo de mis compañeros se dispersa y se sientan cada uno en su lugar. Tras de mí se queda Renji, que sigue alucinado con lo que pasó ayer, y a mi derecha, Rukia, que parece muy interesada en su celular.

Las clases se me hacen tediosas, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ponerle atención a todo lo que diga Ochi-sensei. No puedo darme el lujo de pajarear por la vida cuando mi carrera académica está en juego. Se me vienen unos meses estresantes, sabiendo que voy a tener que esforzarme al máximo en el equipo de taekwondo y en la escuela para subir mis calificaciones de buenas a excelentes. Es la única forma que se me ocurre para no reprobar el curso.

Una clase tras otra, y aunque me siento adormilado y dolorido, me esfuerzo por estar atento a cada palabra, a tomar apuntes con cuidado y a mantener mi mente enfocada en nada más que la pizarra y el profesor. No es como si me fuera fácil divagar en clases, pero hoy me siento algo distraído. Sobre todo cuando pienso en las dos horas extra que tengo que quedarme.

Cuando la campana del almuerzo suena a través de los pasillos de la escuela, dejo mi lápiz sobre el cuaderno y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. Miro las líneas que he escrito en la hoja blanca, sorprendido de lo mucho que puedo retener en mi cabeza estando lo suficientemente atento.

Siento la mano derecha acalambrada y me late la cara. Estoy destruido.

Guardo las cosas bajo mi pupitre y saco mi almuerzo. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que habrá preparado Yuzu hoy, pero seguramente no alcanzaré a ver ni la mitad de ello. Con el hambre que tengo, dudo mucho que la comida me dure más de diez minutos. Sobre todo con lo bien que cocina mi hermana.

Mi grupo de amigos y yo nos reunimos en la puerta trasera del salón y nos dirigimos a alguna parte para poder comer en paz. Durante esta época del año, a pesar de que es primavera, el extraño clima frío es bastante molesto en lo que respecta a estar al aire libre. Además, por lo general, evitamos comer en el salón y preferimos la cafetería. Por lo tanto, nos vamos caminando tranquilamente hacia el comedor, que ya comienza a llenarse de estudiantes.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo de la estancia. Las chicas han decidido comer en el salón, así que solamente estamos Renji, Chad, Ishida (que aún parece algo reacio a aceptar que de hecho le gusta comer con nosotros), Mizuiro, Hirako y a último momento, salido de Dios sabe dónde…

— ¡Keigo!—lo saluda Mizuiro con las cejas alzadas y cara de sorpresa—. ¿Dónde te habías me…?

— ¡I-CHI-GO!

Alzo la mano hacia su cara antes de que pueda acercarse más. Mi palma abierta impacta contra su rostro con fuerza, remeciendo los músculos de mi brazo.

—En serio, Keigo—comenta Mizuiro, componiendo una mueca que va entre el cansancio y la risa contenida—, después de todos estos años, uno creería que has aprendido a no hacer eso.

—Es un impulso—dice Keigo apenas, con mi mano aún presionada en su cara.

—Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que haces eso, Keigo—lo reprendo, separando mi palma de su nariz y sacudiéndola para quitarme el hormigueo que sube por mis nervios—, seguramente sería millonario.

—No tienes por qué ser tan violento, Ichigo—se queja, dejándose caer en la única silla libre en la cabecera de la mesa. Saca su almuerzo y juguetea con los palillos como si intentara distraerse—. Hablando de violencia…

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

— ¿Es verdad que te peleaste con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ayer?—inquiere, demasiado interesado para mi gusto.

Le dedico un ceño fruncido que hasta a mí me parece francamente terrible, y no me decepciona verlo sobresaltarse y tragar con dificultad.

Renji, sin embargo, parece ansioso de volver a contar la historia de nuevo. Por lo que puedo observar de la cafetería, todo el mundo sabe ya lo de la pelea de ayer. A pesar de que estábamos bastante apartados de la multitud que se congregaba para presenciar los eventos deportivos, el rumor, y luego la certeza de que había intercambiado más que una tensa conversación con el gamberro había corrido entre los estudiantes igual que fuego sobre pólvora. No me gusta la atención desmedida que estoy recibiendo. Acarrea más problemas de los que ya tengo.

—… fue la cosa más loca que lo he visto hacer. Te lo prometo. No lo golpeó una vez, sino _tres veces_. El bastardo no se lo podía ni creer…

Las palabras de Abarai me llegan desde muy lejos. Debería sentirme culpable por no ponerle atención mientras cuenta mis grandes hazañas, pero mi cabeza ha estado demasiado ocupada preocupándose por mi vida escolar y el castigo que me espera dos horas al día cuatro veces a la semana.

Los murmullos de la cafetería se detienen como si hubiesen chupado todo el sonido del mundo con una aspiradora. Inquieto, alzo la mirada de mi comida, cuadrando los hombros y sintiendo un peso caerme por el estómago de manera desagradable.

Por la puerta de entrada, seguido de su séquito de amiguitos cuyos nombres nunca me he molestado en saber, se desliza grácilmente Grimmjow. Es como si su impactante altura y los músculos feroces que se hinchan cuando se mueve no existieran. Camina con facilidad y elegancia, mirando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa socarrona que da a entender que cree ser el mejor del mundo.  Tiene las cejas alzadas, dando la impresión de estarse riendo de un chiste privado que sólo comparte con él mismo.

Escucho los suspiros que se escapan de las bocas de las chicas que están sentadas a nuestro alrededor. Los gruñidos de odio de los chicos que me rodean. La tensión cae sobre nosotros con la misma desagradable consistencia del caramelo caliente; el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Todo se ha quedado estancado por unos momentos. Siento un escalofrío, una mezcla entre pánico, aborrecimiento y algo más, bajarme por el espinazo con tanta fuerza que me quedo casi sin resuello.

Se pasean por la cafetería hasta encontrar una mesa relativamente desocupada. Hay dos chicos de primer año de secundaria sentados comiendo, conversando entre ellos animadamente. En cuanto registran la presencia del desgraciado en su metro cuadrado, ambos alzan los ojos de sus respectivas comidas y los clavan en Grimmjow, que les dedica una sonrisa que, si no lo conoces, podrías incluso considerar afable.

Eso, por supuesto, queda totalmente descartado cuando su voz se alza por sobre el silencio del casino con tanta maldad que trago saliva sin poder evitarlo:

—Levanta tu culo del asiento y déjame la mesa, pequeña mierda.

Es automático. Si alguna vez has visto a un gato saltar asustado, te imaginarás la reacción de los chicos sentados a la mesa. Las patas de las sillas chirrían contra las baldosas del suelo cuando las empujan hacia atrás con las rodillas, asen sus almuerzos y salen pitando de la cafetería.

Tengo la acuciante necesidad de levantarme. Volver a plantarle cara y patearle la cabeza. Y al parecer, estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerlo, porque la mano segura y fuerte de Renji se posa en mi brazo, afirmándome con fuerza.

Le dirijo una mirada sorprendida, alzando las cejas. Él simplemente niega con la cabeza lentamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de arriesgar mucho más que un simple castigo.

La ausencia de sonidos, más allá de las respiraciones de todos, cuelga sobre la cafetería como una araña gigantesca, peluda y asombrosamente asquerosa.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—alza la voz, recorriendo con sus ojos azules las caras en la estancia. Frunce las cejas al medio de su frente, de esa forma en la que parece que casi se están tocando, los tatuajes verde azulado bajo sus ojos dándole un tinte de mayor ferocidad a su mirada—. Vuelvan a sus malditos asuntos.

Igual que al accionar un interruptor, las conversaciones se reanudan y cada par de ojos se vuelve a su comida y a las caras de quienes se sientan con ellos.

Una sonrisa cruel se desliza en sus labios, alzando las comisuras de su boca, y sus ojos se clavan momentáneamente en los míos. Siento que se me aprieta el estómago y mi boca lucha por colgar abierta. Aprieto los dientes, los músculos de mi mandíbula entumeciéndose ante la fuerza, y le devuelvo la mirada con furia.

Grimmjow simplemente amplía su sonrisa y se deja caer desgarbadamente sobre la silla que está delante de él. Sus “secuaces” (dormí con el diccionario debajo de la almohada, muchas gracias por apreciarlo) se dispersan y se sientan a su alrededor. Me da asco la forma en la que lo miran, como si fuera alguna clase de dios o algo así. Quiero golpearlos a todos y cada uno, en especial a él.

Últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de golpear gente. Y eso no es bueno para nada.

 

 

Me rasco la nuca mientras intento concentrarme en el libro que tengo delante. Es algo difícil de lograr cuando tienes a un idiota jugando con una pelota de tenis de mesa, cuya procedencia es francamente desconocida para mí. Y no es que quiera saberlo tampoco; no es de mi maldita incumbencia.

De nuevo, me encuentro demasiado pendiente de él como para poder concentrarme.

Siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda y oigo el rebote crujiente de la pequeña esfera de plástico contra la madera vitrificada de las mesas de la biblioteca del instituto. El segundero del reloj marca el paso tedioso del tiempo sobre nuestras cabezas; han pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que puse mi trasero en esta incómoda silla para recibir mi primer día de castigo.

Me la he pasado leyendo desde que llegué. Es una buena forma de distraer mi mente de Grimmjow, sentado tras de mí con expresión aburrida y un bostezo constante que me hace preguntarme qué estuvo haciendo anoche.

Y ahí voy de nuevo, preocupándome de lo que el maldito bastardo haga o no con su tiempo.

Cuando vuelve a hacer rebotar la jodida pelotita en la mesa, siento el tirón del músculo sobre mi ceja izquierda. Inhalo profundo para poder ignorarlo, pero las letras ya no me llaman la atención; estoy absolutamente abrumado por el sonido que provoca el plástico. Oigo cómo se ríe por lo bajo, como si estuviera haciendo la broma más graciosa del mundo, burlándose de mí y mi intento de ignorarlo.

¿Cómo planea Aizen que me pase dos horas con este tipo, cuatro días a la semana, y no termine ahorcándolo con sus propios intestinos?

Le dirijo una mirada enfurecida por encima del hombro izquierdo. Está echado hacia atrás en la silla, con una mano en los bolsillos y la otra sobre la pelota de tenis de mesa. La esfera blanca ha desaparecido bajo la palma de su mano, sus dedos largos y sorprendentemente gráciles estirados sobre la madera y las uñas tamborileando sutilmente.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?—gruño bajo el aliento. Mi tono de voz parece causarle risa—. Estoy intentando leer.

Una nueva carcajada silenciosa que silba entre sus dientes.

— ¿Podrías dejar de leer? Estoy intentando hacer ruido—se burla, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con la luz que cae en un agudo ángulo desde uno de los ventanales. La iluminación crepuscular arranca brillos de color plata a su cabello y oscurece su piel un par de tonos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su comentario estúpido. ¿Está tratando de sacarme de mis casillas? Está teniendo bastante éxito en su cometido. O será que su sola presencia logra hacerme hervir el ácido estomacal.

Vuelvo mis ojos hacia las páginas delante de mi nariz. A pesar de que no estoy leyendo ni una mierda, porque no puedo concentrarme, por lo menos me sirve para no tener que mirarlo mientras se ríe por lo bajo.

¿Qué es? ¿Todo risitas o qué? Maldito fenómeno.

Enfoco toda mi atención en el tic tac del segundero. Si logro calmarme lo suficiente, si logro que mis manos dejen de temblar, si logro de dejar de morderme el labio, de golpear el suelo repetidamente con el pie… quizás podría sentir que controlo un poco mi propio cuerpo. Pero el pequeño bastardo parece estarme traicionando ¿me entienden? Porque hay _algo_  en Grimmjow que me pone de los putos nervios. Y no tiene nada que ver con las alarmas de peligro que se encienden en mi cabeza cuando compartimos la misma habitación. Tiene que ver con otra cosa. Con algo que hace que mi estómago dé vuelcos y mi corazón se salte latidos como un loco.

—Deja ya de intentarlo, Strawberry. Habla conmigo, venga. Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

Cierro el libro casi con parsimonia y lo dejo sobre la mesa. De nuevo, le dirijo una mirada enojada por encima del hombro.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Jaegerjaquez? Dudo que haya algo que nos interese a ambos.

—Salir de aquí podría ser una buena idea.

—Ni en el séptimo círculo del infierno—bufo hacia él, rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que me invade un vahído.

Incluso aunque no lo estoy mirando, sé que me dedica una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—Te das cuenta de que vamos a pasar _mucho_ tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?—comenta. Oigo su silla correrse y dos segundos después está frente a mí, dando vuelta el asiento que está directamente al otro lado de la mesa. Se sienta a horcajadas en la silla, su estatura doblándose con gracia sobre el artefacto de madera. Apoya los brazos cruzados contra el respaldo y coloca su mentón sobre ellos como si estuviera mirando una película sumamente divertida—. Sin contar con que todavía me debes una por el puñetazo que me diste.

Me permito mirarlo. Y me refiero a _mirarlo_ en serio. Su rostro es ligeramente alargado, con una nariz recta y proporcionada a su cara. Sus ojos perfilados le dan un aire felino y los mechones de cabello celeste que le caen sobre la frente amplia esconden apenas unas cejas aguzadas. Tiene ojeras bajo los ojos y luce cansado como la mierda.

—Te lo merecías—suelto, enredándome con las palabras. ¿Qué diablos me sucede? No es como si yo fuera gay. No al menos lo suficiente como para ignorar su mierda de personalidad. Pero me estoy desviando del tema; no es momento para reconsiderar mi orientación sexual. No por su culpa.

Ahora eso lo toma desprevenido. Alza las cejas y unas arrugas ínfimas aparecen horizontalmente sobre su frente, hundiendo la piel broncínea en líneas cargadas de sarcasmo. Sus ojos despiden un brillo malévolo mientras una sonrisa socarrona se extiende por sus labios, alzando la esquina derecha de sus labios.

Debería dejar de mirarlo.

—Así que, ¿ganaste tu competencia, Berry?—inquiere, ignorando el tema anterior. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándose la mata celeste, y la necesidad de imitarlo y correr mis dedos por su pelo me seca la boca. Es tan repentina, tan acuciante, que con el sólo hecho de _contemplar_ la posibilidad, mi corazón golpea fuertemente contra la parte interna de mis costillas.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondo, frunciendo el ceño. Aprieto los dientes, lo cual es un hábito que debería dejar, y desvío mis ojos de los de él. ¿Qué le importa? No es como si fuéramos amigos. Además, toda la escuela sabe los resultados de las olimpiadas.

—Que maleducado—canturrea. Una burla así en su voz grave podría parecer fuera de lugar con alguien que no sea Grimmjow, pero por alguna razón, esa misma voz de barítono parece darle a la mofa un sentido más malicioso. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como lo haría un halcón curioso mirando a su presa—. Estoy tratando de armar una conversación aquí ¿sabes? Podrías ser un buen chico y cooperar.

—Yo estoy tratando de ignorarte, por si no lo habías notado.

—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo—puntualiza.

—No hay un buen ambiente de trabajo aquí—refunfuño por lo bajo, frotándome la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¿Estoy sudando? ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Grimmjow se ríe por lo bajo. El sonido reverbera en su pecho como un gong, y un escalofrío me recorre el espinazo.

—Además, ¿por qué querrías entablar conversación conmigo? Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que hablamos amenazaste con golpearme.

—Estoy tratando de ignorar el hecho de que quiero partirte la cara—se encoge de hombros, como si estuviese hablando del clima—. No me apetece pasar más tiempo castigado.

—Entonces _sí_ tienes cerebro, ¿eh?—me burlo, dedicándole una sonrisita sarcástica.

Él frunce el ceño. ¿Está ofendido? Pues que bien.

Aunque creo que va a decir algo, simplemente se queda en silencio. Me observa atentamente, igual que un dibujante miraría a su modelo. Me da la impresión de que intenta memorizarse mi cara.

O burlarse de ella.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—inquiero, alcanzando de nuevo mi libro. Busco la página por donde dejé de leer y finjo enfrascarme en la lectura.

—Nah.

Vuelve a quedarse callado. Y sigue observándome. Esa mierda me pone de los nervios; ¿es que nadie le ha dicho que mirar a alguien a la cara por mucho tiempo puede interpretarse como deseos de asesinato? O deseo sexual. Dudo que sea del segundo tipo. No parece la clase de chico que se interesaría por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Todo en él es confuso, no obstante, y eso me deja sin balance. Al momento de estar frente a mucha gente parece un gamberro sin remedio, un bastardo cruel que cree que puede tratar mal a los demás solamente porque tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y estando aquí, a solas conmigo (evito removerme en mi asiento ante ese pensamiento, lo que me hace sentir mortificado), parece bastante tranquilo. ¿ _Quién_ es este tipo?

Cuento los segundos que pasan sin ponerle atención a la lectura. Ya puestos, sé que no podré leer ni un solo párrafo con Grimmjow sentado delante de mí. No me siento lo suficientemente seguro como para quitar mi enfoque de él.

Cuando ya han pasado treinta minutos y alzo la vista de las páginas medio amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, descubro que Jaegerjaquez se ha quedado dormido. Me sorprende un poco, pero decido no molestarlo.

Después de todo, nadie dijo que no podíamos dormir durante el castigo.

Sabiendo que ya no me observa, que ya no tengo que preocuparme por la posibilidad de él lanzándose sobre mí para golpearme, puedo centrar mi atención en lo que estoy haciendo. Me relajo más rápido de lo que debería ser natural, tomando en cuenta que él aún podría despertar, pero finalmente la historia me atrapa y termino leyendo ávidamente.

Mi celular timbra en mi bolsillo justo cuando estoy pasando la página. Siento la vibración contra mi pierna izquierda, avisándome que tengo un mensaje. Me pregunto a quién se le ocurrirá enviarme un texto. Las posibilidades son bastante amplias.

Saco el aparato del bolsillo y la luz fría y blanca de la pantalla me hiere las retinas. Parpadeo para aclarar mi visión, aún con estrellas de colores bailando ante mi mirada. Cuando por fin mis ojos dejan de doler, los bajo hacia la pantalla y reviso el mensaje.

~Rukia [4:40 pm]: _¿ha tratado de asesinarte ya?_

Dejo salir una risa en voz baja.

~Ichigo [4:41 pm]: _ha tratado de conversar conmigo… ¿puedes creerlo?_

El celular zumba de nuevo, pero esta vez no son palabras. Es un emoticón de sorpresa.

~Rukia [4:41 pm]: _no te creo, ¿en serio? ¿Estás seguro que estamos hablando de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?_

Como si yo no me sintiera igual de sorprendido que ella. Frunzo las cejas, analizando la situación por unos momentos antes de contestarle.

Literalmente, no parece que fuera la misma persona que peleó conmigo ayer por la tarde. No se parece en lo absoluto al tipo con mirada de asesino que casi me quiebra la mandíbula con un gancho derecho. Al mirarlo ahora, hay alguna clase de fragilidad que no estaba allí cuando estaba despierto. E incluso, ayer, mientras estábamos en la oficina de Aizen, cuando por un momento pareció que todo su mundo se derrumbaba por completo por algo de lo que el director había dicho. No va con la imagen que tengo de Grimmjow en mi cabeza.

~Ichigo [4:43 pm]: _sí, estoy seguro._

Al parecer, mi respuesta la deja tan desconcertada que no me contesta.

 _Bienvenida a mi mundo, Rukia_.


	4. Capítulo cuarto: de sangre y amigos desconcertantes.

 

**_Grimmjow_. **

 

—Eh—llama una voz. No quiero ponerle atención. Diablos, si pudiera, me quedaría con los ojos cerrados por el resto de mi puta vida. Nunca siento tanta paz como cuando estoy durmiendo, excepto quizás por las piscinas. Aunque esa paz es diferente; es el hecho de saber que estoy en mi entorno, que nadie puede vencerme allí. Eso es lo que me hace sentir tranquilo. Dormido, sin embargo, logro a veces escaparme de la vida de mierda que tengo. Así que sí, voy a odiar a quien quiera que sea este cabrón que trata de despertarme—. Jaegerjaquez. Despierta, imbécil, el castigo ya terminó…

Aprieto los párpados con fuerza. No quiero moverme. Estaré incómodo, acalambrado, con los brazos dolorosamente puestos bajo mi cabeza y con el cuello duro como una tabla, pero por lo menos no tengo que enfrentarme a ni una mierda.

—Ah, que te den. Que no se diga que no lo intenté.

La voz se queda finalmente callada. Pero, para mi pésima suerte, ya no puedo seguir durmiendo. Me duelen los ojos; se sienten hinchados y tengo la sensación de que miles de agujas me los pinchan a la vez. Incluso mi nariz me duele debido a lo poco que dormí ayer.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes horarios decentes para dormir en la semana.

Abro un ojo con pereza. Estoy en la biblioteca del instituto. A través de las ventanas, se ve la luz crepuscular iluminando el horizonte, el cielo revuelto en mezclas de dorado, rojo, rosado y violeta. Se ven algunas nubes negras por sobre la ciudad; va a llover pronto.

Estoy completamente solo. Kurosaki ya se ha ido.

No es que me sorprenda. Es decir, se nota que el tipo apenas soporta estar en la misma escuela conmigo, y mucho menos en la misma habitación. Pero me había gustado su mirada de fastidio cuando me dejé caer en la silla, la forma en la que sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en mí con enojo.

Ah, podría tener algo más de eso antes de romperle la cara.

Me paso una mano por la frente, echándome el cabello hacia atrás. Me levanto de mi asiento sin siquiera dignarme a volver a poner la silla en la posición correcta, y camino hacia la mesa siguiente, para recoger mi bolso y mi chaqueta. No voy a cometer el mismo error de ayer; ni loco me muero de frío solamente por flojo. Hoy no.

Dejo la escuela caminando apenas. Estoy lo suficientemente muerto de sueño para que se me nuble la visión. Por lo menos, me digo, mientras bostezo al salir de las instalaciones, no me dormí en ninguna clase. Ese es un lado positivo de todo esto.

A unas cuantas cuadras de camino a casa, me sobresalta el sonido de una botella quebrándose. Mira, colega, no es que sea fácil sorprenderme. Estoy acostumbrado a estar alerta todo el tiempo, ¿me entiendes? No es como si ir por la vida con tatuajes bajo los ojos, el cabello azul y una cicatriz que haría que el mismo Freddy Kruegger arrugara el entrecejo sea la cosa más fácil del universo. Cuando eres yo, tienes que aprender que del cien porciento de las personas que andan por la calle, un ochenta van a intentar hacerte algo.

Y con _algo_ , me refiero a golpear la mierda fuera de ti.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. La cosa es que tengo la cabeza nublada y me cuesta ver, por lo que el sonido de los vidrios quebrándose logra que dé un muy poco atractivo bote en mi lugar.

¿De dónde viene? Pues viene de mi derecha, desde un callejón. Es angosto y los edificios que lo delimitan son de ladrillo rojizo, de al menos dos pisos cada uno. Veo el contorno borroso de las sombras de un enorme contenedor de basura, el brillo de una que otra posa de agua oleosa en el suelo, y unas siluetas.

Y una se mueve más rápido que las demás. Y por rápido me refiero a que apenas puedo seguirla con la mirada.

Me detengo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, deseando tener unas cuantas tazas de café expreso a la mano (o mejor, una inyección de adrenalina) para poder despertar a mi cerebro que parece haber decidido que hasta aquí no más llegamos funcionando juntos. Eso debe de haber pasado, porque cuando por el rabillo del ojo detecto el brillo de un cabello naranja, me encuentro a mí mismo caminando hacia el callejón.

_¿Qué mierda…?_

En cuanto mi cuerpo se da cuenta de la situación en la que estoy, la neblina blanquecina que cubre mis ojos se dispersa tan rápido que comienzo a dudar de mis facultades mentales. Atrapo el reflejo de Kurosaki que cae elegantemente sobre sus pies luego de darle una patada en la mandíbula al tipo que había quebrado una botella para ir contra él. Tiene el lado izquierdo de la cara morado, pero eso no tiene nada qué ver con estos tipos; ese es un regalo que le dejé yo.

Sin embargo, hay nuevas heridas en su rostro. Un corte sobre la ceja sangra copiosamente, haciendo correr una línea carmesí que se desliza por el lado derecho de su cara, goteando por su mentón sobre la chaqueta gris del uniforme. Otro corte que parece de preocupación sangra en su mejilla derecha y hay una raja de al menos veinte centímetros manchada con sangre en la parte delantera de su uniforme, en diagonal sobre su estómago.

—Eh, Strawberry, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Los ojos color chocolate de Kurosaki se desvían por un momento del tipo que se agazapa frente a él con una piedra en la mano. Hay una sonrisita de cansancio en sus labios, y no me pasa desapercibido el corte en el labio inferior. Cuando habla, una hilillo de sangre gotea por su mentón.

—No—dice, moviéndose justo a tiempo para evitar que la piedra, del porte de un puño, le dé en plena sien—. Puedo yo solo con ellos.

Su codo conecta con la nuca del tipo y éste cae con un golpe seco al suelo, con las piernas estiradas. Por lo que se ve, Kurosaki le dio un buen golpe; creo que está inconsciente.

Cuando comienzo a contar los cuerpos en el suelo, más los que siguen de pie, comienzo a pensar que si yo soy un sicópata, este tipo es una máquina de hacer mierda a los imbéciles. Es decir, del grupo de quince, quedan sólo tres conscientes. Y apenas. Y todos parecen enojados como si el infierno los estuviese picando con una vara en sus partes íntimas.

No sé si quiero reírme o sorprenderme, así que hago ambas.

Uno de los tipos, un gigantesco mastodonte de por lo menos dos metros, se gira hacia mí. Tiene un ojo inflamado, cerrándose ya bajo la hinchazón, y el labio inferior tan roto que no puede cerrarlo. Un hilo de saliva mezclado con sangre gotea por su mentón.

— ¿De qué te ríes, fenómeno?

Le dedico una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Lo siento, ¿me hablas a mí?—inquiero, fingiendo inocencia. No se me pasa desapercibida la mirada sorprendida que Kurosaki me dedica, sus cejas naranja alzadas y su boca medio abierta. Parece atónito, y, nuevamente, pienso que podría tener más de esas expresiones que hace. Es muy expresivo. Me gusta eso. _Mierda_.

— ¿A quién más?—escupe, acercándose a mí. Oh, miren eso. Hay una cortapluma suiza en su mano derecha. ¿Quiere amenazarme con eso?—. ¿Eres amigo del otro de allá?

—Nah.

—Entonces mueve tu trasero de aquí, desgraciado.

—Nah—repito, encogiéndome de hombros. No es como si con eso pudiera hacerme nada.

—He dicho que te largues—sisea.

—Y yo he dicho que “nah”. ¿O es que no te funciona el cerebro, pedazo de mierda?—replico, sonriéndole con sarcasmo. No puedo evitarlo; la esquina de mis labios se levanta y estoy dándole mi sonrisita de depredador. Estos tipos piden a gritos que les parta la madre. Odio a esta clase de gamberros que atacan en grupo y con armas.

—Hijo de perra…

—Hey, amigo—lo corto. Oh, eso sí que no. _No way in hell that shit is flying_. Nadie se mete con mi madre—. Si quieres que te rompa la cara, deberías decirlo a la de ya. Soy muy poco paciente…

Oigo un desagradable crujido detrás del mastodonte. Kurosaki acaba de literalmente voltear el brazo de un tipo casi tan grande como el que se está metiendo conmigo. Hay una mueca de asco en su cara, mientras sostiene el miembro inutilizado por la muñeca, y le da al tipo una patada en la boca del estómago que lo hace escupir sangre.

—Bastardo—escupe. Lo suelta, y el tipo cae al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

—Oye, tío, eso fue maleducado—le digo, alzando las cejas—. Creía que tú y tu club creían en las peleas limpias.

—Cierra el pico, Jaegerjaquez.

Ah, esa es una gran respuesta.

—Oye, niño bonito—llama el mastodonte. Parece más enojado que antes—. ¿Qué d…?

Mi puño conecta con su cara antes de que termine la oración. Una sacudida me sube por los músculos del brazo y la adrenalina explota en mi sistema cuando oigo el crujido de su nariz bajo mis nudillos. La sangre caliente explota contra mi piel, y retiro la mano, dedicándole una sonrisita.

— ¿Decías?

— ¡Hijo de puta!—grita, sosteniéndose la nariz con la mano libre. La sangre le corre entremedio de los dedos como ríos.

A pesar de que es más alto que yo (algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado), alzo la misma mano con la que lo golpeé, asiendo entre mis dedos la mata negra de cabello. Tiro de ella con fuerza, haciendo que caiga directamente sobre su cara en el pavimento. El crujido aumenta cuando pongo mi pie sobre su cabeza, presionándola contra el suelo, gruñendo en la base de mi garganta.

—Una que otra lección sobre dirigirte a mí, saco de porquería—escupo entre mis dientes apretados. La mano que sigue en mi bolsillo se aprieta en un puño mientras ejerzo más fuerza contra su cráneo—. Nunca. Te. Metas. Con. Mi. Madre.

Remarco cada palabra con una presión mayor. Un ruidito sale de su garganta, como si se estuviera ahogando, pero no podría importarme menos. El desgraciado puede asfixiarse en sus propios fluidos corporales y a mí me seguiría dando la misma mierda. Solamente saco el pie para no mancharme los zapatos con su sangre.

Pateo su estómago con fuerza, sonriendo ante el crujido de sus costillas bajo mi empeine, justo en el momento en que una patada directamente a la cabeza derriba al último de los imbéciles que quedaba en pie.

Me giro a mirar a Kurosaki. Está jadeando, el sudor corriéndole por la quijada y goteando en su cuello. El líquido le pega el pelo a la frente y la nuca, y la sangre se aclara al mezclarse con el fluido transparente.

— ¿Estás bien?

No es como que me importe, de todas formas.

—Sí.

La respuesta escueta me toma desprevenido. No me malentiendan, no me esperaba un discurso sobre sus sentimientos, pero un tono menos cortante habría sido un poco mejor. Aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, quizás lo único que hice fue molestarlo. Como si me importara una mierda.

Se inclina a recoger su bolso, se mete la mano libre en el bolsillo, y comienza a caminar. Está inexpresivo, y parece que intentara no mirarme. No sé por qué. Nuevamente, debería preocuparme de mis propios asuntos, pero no puedo evitar mirar más de lo que debería cuando noto la gota de transpiración que gotea desde la línea de cabello en su nuca y se pierde en los confines de su ropa.

Hey, no me miren así, no es como si yo fuera de piedra. Y este chico está como quiere.

Pero aunque quiero decir algo más, retenerlo para ver la forma en la que me mira con desprecio, él ya se ha ido, dejando tras de sí catorce tipos gimiendo de dolor en el suelo. La sacó bastante limpia, con sólo tres cortes, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de estos tipos.

¿Qué habrá estado haciendo, dándose de golpes con estos desgraciados?

No, no tengo para qué preguntar. Seguramente tiene que ver con su cabello. De hecho, los problemas que tuve anoche mientras estaba en El Arrancar nacieron de la misma raíz.

No les he dicho nada, ¿verdad? Por qué no pude dormir una vez llegué a casa luego de la parranda. Planeaba quedarme con Nnoi y Harribel por un par de horas, ya saben, pasar el tiempo antes de que el bastardo me diera un aventón, porque, si me sacó de la cama para beber con él, es lo menos que podría haber hecho. Pero la cosa no es esa. La cosa es que terminé golpeando a alguien en la cara.

Por culpa de mi cabello.

Mientras Nnoitra se bebía el resto del tequila que le quedaba en la botella y yo me empinaba la cuarta cerveza, Harribel volvió con un trago en la mano. Si no la hubiese conocido, habría pensado que era un maldito jugo natural. Pero cuando me llegó el fuerte olor a alcohol, mezclado con limón, menta y hierbabuena, reconocí la mezcla con facilidad. Un mojito cubano.

Se apoyó contra el pickup, demasiado cerca de Gilga como para mi comodidad (no es que sea mojigato, es que ver a estos dos demasiado cerca me da la misma sensación que tendría si me tirara a Nelliel), y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Así que Grimm—comenzó, revolviendo su trago con la pajita casi parsimoniosamente—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en el último año?

—Gané las olimpiadas escolares hoy—me encogí de hombros. Llevaba todo el día con la noticia atascada en la garganta, y se sentía demasiado bien para mi gusto el poder decirla en voz alta. Ahora, no es como si a Nell no le interesara, pero estaba demasiado furiosa conmigo como para siquiera escucharme. Y sigue furiosa—. Así que no tan aburrido como cabría de esperar.

— ¿Y no te estás follando a nadie?

Maldito Nnoitra. Siempre tan indiscreto.

—No—arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos? Ah, claro. Yo había preguntado si se estaba tirando a Harribel. Era lógico que él quisiera saber dónde estaba poniendo yo a mi amiguito—. Nada interesante.

Intenté ignorar los ojos castaños de Kurosaki mirándome con furia, que aparecieron en un parpadeo y se desvanecieron igual de rápido de mi vista. Maldito crío. No podía ser que me sintiera atraído por el bastardo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—inquirió Nnoitra, entrecerrando su ojo violeta hacia mí con una sonrisa que se comía toda su cara y mostraba sus dientes parejos—. No eres de los que pasa mucho tiempo sin follar. Es una imposibilidad biológica.

En eso tenía razón. Pero tampoco estoy demasiado interesado en enredarme con nadie últimamente. Cuando alguien luce como yo, tiene el derecho de escoger a quién tirarse y a quién no. Y por ahora, no ha aparecido ningún prospecto a pasar la noche en mi cama. La cosa es, tampoco me interesaría en cualquier cosa.

—Nadie que pueda conseguir esto—le dije, sonriéndole con superioridad, apuntando a mi cuerpo con un ademán de la muñeca—. Mercancía de primera clase.

Algo en la esquina de mi ojo captó mi atención. Un tío cualquiera estaba mirando el trasero de Harribel casi con las babas colgándole por la boca, demasiado cerca y demasiado ebrio para mi gusto. No me malinterpreten, me importa una mierda lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida, pero tipos así suelen ponerla de los nervios. Y si bien la dejo hacer lo que le plazca, también es mi amiga. Muy por el contrario de lo que muchas personas creen, no soy un bastardo que deja que su amiga pase un mal rato. Mal que mal, para eso _somos_ amigos. Así que ni una mierda.

—Oye, Bel—le dije, inclinándome sobre la baranda del pickup para alcanzar otra cerveza. Estaba ya medio borracho y lo cierto era que no me importaba. Ebrio o no, no había nada que me importara hacer después. Oh, sí, claro, la escuela. Cinco horas más. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, ya habría eliminado todo el alcohol para cuando comenzara la hora de clases—. Un idiota está soñando con follarte contra el pickup de la camioneta mientras hablamos. No es muy guapo, así que dudo que sea de tu interés.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, buscando al tipo que tenía su vista clavada en su trasero. Cuando lo encontró, a dos autos de distancia, frunció el ceño con asco, dándole un trago a su mojito.

—Puede mirar todo lo que quiera. Si no se hace la paja aquí mismo, no va a molestarme.

Sabía que mentía, pero es la clase de personas que evitan los conflictos. Mayor razón para preguntarme por qué orbita alrededor de Gilga y de mí, sabiendo que nos metemos en problemas (violentos problemas) más seguido de lo que es saludable.

En ese mismo instante, el baboso se acercó a nosotros. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Bel, abrazándola contra su costado. Tenía una mirada de ebrio irremediable y una cara bastante fea. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lucía, pero sí sabía que parecía que le hubiese pasado la llanta de un camión por el rostro. Y la llanta seguramente habría lucido mucho mejor que él.

— ¿Por qué no dejas a este par de idiotas y te vas conmigo a alguna parte?—preguntó; su voz apenas modulaba las palabras. Harribel compuso una mueca de asco al oler su aliento—. Podríamos pasarla bien.

—No estoy interesada, muchas gracias—siseó hacia él.

—Vamos…

—Eh, cara de llanta—se envaró Nnoitra, sentándose en el pickup y dejando la botella vacía de tequila a su lado. Eso me gusta de Nnoi. Piensa los insultos de la misma forma en la que lo hago yo—. Te han dicho que te vayas a la mierda. ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

— ¿Qué mierda te metes tú, pirata de pacotilla?

 _Diablos_ , me dije, alzando las cejas hacia Nnoi; el tipo estaba jodido. Nadie se mete con su ojo, como nadie se mete con mi madre o con Nell. Bueno, hay un par de excepciones, como Luppi o yo. Pero nadie más.

El metro noventa de Nnoitra se deslizó a una velocidad mortal fuera de su lugar de descanso y le plantó cara al borracho con su ojo fijo en él. Fue un chiste ver al supuesto machito dar un paso atrás cuando notó su altura. Nnoitra puede ser un delgaducho con apariencia de enclenque, pero el bastardo sabe dar golpes.

— ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, hijo de perra?—siseó él, dando un paso hacia el tipo. Harribel clavó su mirada en él, y no pude evitar notar la sonrisa de superioridad que le cruzaba los labios.

—No estoy solo, ¿sabes?—escupió el tipo de vuelta, como dándose cuenta de la situación—. Tú y tu mierda de amiguito con pelo de maricón no me dan miedo.

¿Me estaba dando mierda a mí? ¿Y por qué?

La cosa es, que en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para que no me importara por qué tiraba su porquería hacia mí. El problema era que acababa de decir que mi pelo era de maricón, y aunque no es que me ofendiera el epíteto, considero bastante desagradable el uso de esa palabra. Es decir, ¿cuál es el maldito problema con que a alguien le guste una persona de su mismo sexo? Le gusta lo que le gusta y ya. No soporto a los homofóbicos.

— ¿Has dicho algo, cabrón?—siseé, dejando mi cerveza medio vacía sobre el pickup.

—Lo que has oído—chistó, mirando hacia el lado. Cuando su pandilla de amigos se acercó a nosotros y vi las caras de ebrio entre ellos, supe que estábamos condenados a golpear un par de culos para pasar el rato.

—Trae más—le dije, dedicándole una sonrisita mientras me quitaba la chaqueta. Bel extendió su mano y dejé que la tomara sin siquiera mirarla—. Esos pobres hijos de puta no van a poder con Nnoi y conmigo.

Y eso pareció ponerle un cohete en el culo.

Se lanzó hacia mí para barrerme y tirarme al suelo. Para mala suerte de él, es difícil tirarme al suelo. Vean, soy puro músculo debido a la natación, sin mencionar que practiqué boxeo antes de ingresar al club y encontrar algo que realmente me gustara. Por lo que el bastardo se encontró con una pared que no podía mover.

Excepto que yo sí podía moverlo a él.

Lo golpeé directo en el estómago. Gracias al cielo, alcancé a moverme justo antes de que el vómito me manchara la ropa. Fue realmente asqueroso, se los digo en serio. Mi puño conectó con su abdomen y pude oír la mierda subiéndole por la garganta mientras la arcada lo ahogaba.

Cuando cayó al suelo, encima de su propio charco de alcohol devuelto, lo miré con asco.

—Que pase el siguiente bastardo.

Y así. Fueron unos minutos desagradables. Pelear con el alcohol en la sangre, latiendo a través de tus venas y adormeciéndote los sentidos no es fácil, aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo fue que, al final, logré salir sin ni un solo rasguño. Nnoitra se lo pasaba bomba; es de los que usa más las piernas que las manos. Y el desgraciado sabe cómo usarlas perfectamente.

Conté por lo menos diez de ellos. Todos en el suelo, tirados como marionetas a las que les cortaron los hilos, muchos de ellos con sangre saliéndoles de alguna parte. Yo mismo tenía manchas del líquido carmesí en mis nudillos y mi ropa, lo cual, para mala suerte de ellos, me enfureció aún más.

Nnoitra se envaró y miró a su alrededor. La multitud se había ido formando a nuestro alrededor en un círculo que se agitaba con miedo, voces susurrantes hablando quizás qué porquería acerca de nosotros. Y sus comentarios, sus palabras insidiosas cargadas de temor, se esparcían como fuego sobre pólvora.

— ¡¿Queda alguien más que quiera su cara partida a la mitad?! ¡¿No?! ¡Entonces metan las narices en sus propios asuntos, montones de mierda!

Los ojos de la multitud se fijaron en mí. Yo había estado callado todo el rato, simplemente burlándome de los tipos que creían que podían con Nnoi y conmigo. No es como si las peleas no me gustaran, pero me gusta que me _den_ algo de pelea. Estos hijos de puta ni siquiera me habían durado lo suficiente como para comenzar a divertirme.

— ¿Qué me ven?—ladré, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Sentía un hormigueo no del todo desagradable en todo el cuerpo, esa sensación que siempre me recorre cuando golpeo a alguien. Es un placer oír los huesos crujir bajo mis puños—. ¿Quieren algo de esto?

Claro que no lo querían. Simplemente miraban anonadados cómo dos simples tipos habían hecho mierda las caras de diez personas sin siquiera sudar.

—Eso es lo que pensé—siseé bajo el aliento, acercándome de nuevo al pickup de la camioneta. Harribel me entregó la campera con una sonrisita cansada en los labios. Su vaso estaba vacío.

— ¿Vamos adentro a conseguir más de esto?—preguntó, moviendo el vaso para que llevara mi atención hacia el cristal que aún sudaba agua por los bordes—. El olor a vómito, sangre y hombría destruida no es muy agradable.

— ¡Eh, Nnoi!—llamé, mientras el otro idiota miraba a la multitud con su único ojo bueno lleno de sadismo—. Vamos a buscarle a Bel otro trago. Le molesta la mierda aquí fuera.

—Nah, yo me largo. Estos hijos de perra me echaron a perder la noche.

— ¡Pero Gilga!—refunfuñó Harribel, mirándolo ofendida—. Estaba comenzando a divertirme.

—Siempre te divierte que le quebremos la madre a algún bastardo—comenté.

Ella dejó salir una risita.

—Se ven tan machotes—suspiró, casi encantada.

No me habría importado tirármela una y mil veces, pero donde Nnoitra Gilga había puesto su herramienta, yo no iba a poner la mía.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Vamos, Gatito, te dejo en casa. Eh, Bel, súbete al auto.

—Manejar ebrio es un delito—se burló la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la portezuela del pickup con un movimiento fluido que delataba que había hecho eso un montón de veces—. Aunque no me importaría un poco de adrenalina.

—Mete tu culo en el auto, Bel.

Parpadeo para alejar los recuerdos. Son borrosos y están difuminados en los bordes de los ángulos, presumiblemente por la cantidad de alcohol que consumí mientras estaban sucediendo los eventos. Para ser sincero, podría haberme tomado un paquete de seis y habría seguido teniendo sed.

Hago mi camino hasta la casa, ignorando por completo el jeep de Nelliel estacionado en la entrada de auto. Si está en casa y sigue molesta, entonces no hay razón alguna para hablarle de nada. Ni siquiera voy a dirigirle la mirada. Por supuesto, eso es una mentira grande como una casa, pero ese no es asunto suyo.

Cuando ingreso por la puerta principal, me llega el olor a la comida. Alzo las cejas en sorpresa, porque realmente no me esperaba que cocinara. Si está molesta conmigo, suele dejar que me alimente solo. Lo cual es una mierda, porque no podría ni siquiera prender una cocina sin causar un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Me deslizo hacia la cocina en silencio. Tengo sangre en el uniforme y eso seguramente va a hacer que pierda toda su mierda gritándome acerca de cómo me metí en otra pelea estúpida.

No como que me _importe_ una mierda. Por alguna razón desconocida, hoy estoy mintiendo mucho. ¿Saben qué? Ignórenme.

Entro a la cocina con cuidado. Nelliel es de las que salta a tu garganta si la sorprendes, y como mi idea de terminar con alguien encima no conlleva dientes (no la gran mayoría de las veces, porque me encantan los que muerden _ciertos_ puntos de mi anatomía), y tampoco es mi idea de pasar el rato tener a mi hermana sobre mí, prefiero hacerle saber que estoy en casa en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

—Hey, Nell.

Alza sus ojos grises de la mezcla que bate en un bol, y entrecierra los párpados hacia mí.

—Tienes sangre en el uniforme—es lo primero que dice, en voz alta, autoritaria, y, si mi oído no me falla, preocupada.

—Me metí en una pelea estúpida. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ah, lo usual.

 _Wow, eso duele_.

— ¿Qué preparas?—pregunto, mirando hacia la cocina. Parece que hubiese una cena importante hoy.

Mi pregunta parece iluminar su rostro y una sonrisa le extiende los labios. Ella pocas veces sonríe así por algo que haya hecho yo. Me pregunto quién será el afortunado.

—Hoy viene un amigo a cenar.

— ¿Novio?—inquiero, llevando mis pasos hacia el refrigerador. Al abrirlo, un surtido de cosas que hacen que mi estómago gruña de hambre aparecen ante mis ojos. Oh, colega, podría comerme un caballo entero. Pero dejando de lado a mí estómago (algo difícil de hacer, si soy sincero), la perspectiva de que Nell tenga novio es desconocida y causa cierta desazón en mí. Sin embargo, es hora de que deje sus traumas y comience a vivir un poco. Al final no es algo en lo que yo pueda opinar.

—Amigo—recalca. Oigo el aceite caliente crepitar sobre una sartén—. Lo conocí hace años. Es hijo de un médico que tiene una clínica por aquí cerca.

—Eso suena la bomba, Nell—le digo, metiéndome un trozo de pavo frío a la boca—. ¿Vas a tirártelo?

Ella me lanza una cuchara que esquivo por poco.

—No, Grimmjow. Tiene diecisiete, por el amor de _Dios_. Y por todo lo que es santo, niño, deja de creer que todo tiene que ver con lo que te cuelga entre las piernas.

Recojo la cuchara del suelo y la dejo sobre la encimera, al lado de donde está trabajando. Me dedica una mirada agradecida mientras saca un cucharón de uno de los cajones que tiene a su lado. Se mueve por la cocina con la facilidad de una cocinera experta, y no es que pueda decir que su comida es buena. Es _excelente_.

— ¿Y ese amiguito tuyo tan joven… tiene un nombre?

—Se llama Ichigo. Me salvó de un atraco hace algunos años atrás. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquiere Nell, preocupada, mirándome directamente a la cara.

— ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?—toso, intentando encontrar mi respiración—. ¿Pelo naranja?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

_Que si lo conozco…_

—Sí. Es mi compañero de castigo.


	5. Capítulo quinto: cenas que se interrumpen.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

La herida en el estómago duele como la puta madre. Si alguna vez se preguntaron, por ahí, al dejar la mente vagar, qué se sentiría tener un tajo de al menos veinte centímetros en diagonal sobre el abdomen, la respuesta no es muy placentera. Duele. Como. La. Puta. Madre.

Lo observo en el espejo de mi cuarto, frunciendo el ceño hacia mi reflejo. El cardenal que me dejó Grimmjow ya está morado, como un mapamundi en mi cara, y a eso hay que agregarle los dos cortes en el lado derecho. Uno sobre la ceja y otro en la mejilla, donde la sangre ya está comenzando a coagular. El labio partido no se ven tan mal, lo cual es una suerte. Si hubiese estado atento, quizás habría notado la navaja suiza que llevaba el tipo al que Jaegerjaquez aplastó contra el suelo.

De todas formas, de nada sirve que me lamente por cómo quedó mi uniforme o cómo quedó mi piel. El corte no es nada más que una cosa superficial, ni siquiera necesita puntos, pero escuece y eso me molesta. Tendré que ponerle alguna gasa o algo encima para evitar que me manche la camiseta.

Suspirando, me paso la camisa inservible del instituto por la cabeza. Yuzu y Karin están en el comedor, así que dudo que quieran ver cómo me quedó la piel luego de mi escaramuza con los imbéciles.

Bajo las escaleras y paso hecho un vendaval por el pasillo, evitando que me vean. Cuando llego a la puerta de la sala donde papá atiende a los pacientes, espero a chequear que esté completamente solo. Y para suerte mía, está sentado tras su escritorio, revisando unos papeles.

—Eh, papá—lo llamo, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Sus ojos castaños se clavan en los míos y alza las cejas, mirándome con suspicacia—. Antes de que te lances sobre mí a golpearme, te digo desde ya que no fue culpa mía.

— ¿El qué?—inquiere, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa con una calma fingida que me pone los pelos de punta.

Me aclaro la garganta y me paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándomelo más aún, antes de ingresar a la habitación. No se había sorprendido mucho con los cortes y el moretón de la cara (ya lo había visto ayer cuando llegué a casa), pero con el del estómago…

Antes de que pueda verlo ya está lanzándose sobre mí. Suelto un gritito bastante _poco_ masculino y me hago a un lado. Pasa de largo, golpeándose la cara contra el muro y deslizándose cómicamente hasta el suelo.

—Te he enseñado bien, hijo mío—dice con voz ahogada y lágrimas en los ojos, levantándose del suelo y sobándose la nariz enrojecida—. No tengo nada más que mostrarte de la vida…

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Podrías curar esta herida para mí? Tengo una cena con una amiga en una hora y no puedo dejar que esto sangre a través de mi camiseta.

Sus ojos caen entonces hacia el corte en diagonal sobre mi abdomen, que abarca desde mis costillas del lado izquierdo hasta casi el oblicuo del lado derecho. No es demasiado grave, pero la piel en esa zona suele ser bastante alharaca. Él frunce el ceño.

— ¿Te metiste en otra pelea?—inquiere, suspirando.

—Me _metieron_ en otra pelea—repongo yo. Eso no parece generar ningún cambio en su actitud—. Yo iba tranquilo por la vida cuando un grupo de tipos me empujó al callejón. Tenía que defenderme, ¿no?

Isshin suspira de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Ya no parece tan molesto, pero sí preocupado. Aunque sabe que no puede hacer nada, supongo que no puede evitar el sentirse inquieto acerca de los problemas en los que me meto sin pedirlo. Pero no es mi culpa, como ya he dicho varias veces antes; es mi cabello. Naranja brillante. ¿Qué clase de ADN me heredaron mis padres, amigo? Cabello _naranja_. Aunque viendo la cantidad de cabellos extraños que andan por ahí, supongo que tampoco puedo hablar.

—Siéntate en la camilla y quítate la camisa.

Oh, esa es su voz de médico. Ok, será mejor que haga lo que dice.

Me quito la camisa por sobre la cabeza, componiendo una mueca cuando el corte escuece y manda escalofríos de dolor por mis nervios. A medida que la herida se enfría, la siento pulsar con cada latido de mi corazón. La sangre comienza a coagularse encima y a secarse por los bordes, dándole un peor aspecto del que en realidad debe tener. Los bordes dentados de la piel se levantan desagradablemente, y temo que quizás se haya quedado pegado un trozo de cristal.

Papá compone una mueca de desagrado mientras se lava las manos en un lavamanos cerca de la puerta. La espuma blanca se arremolina antes de deslizarse por el desagüe, y él se seca las manos con el papel absorbente que cuelga del dispensador que está empotrado a la pared justo encima. Se pone los guantes y esteriliza el equipo, haciéndose con vendas, cinta adhesiva, desinfectante y un ungüento que sé de antemano que me va a arder hasta el alma.

—Recuéstate.

La voz de doctor es imposible de ignorar, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? En plan, este no es mi viejo. Es un profesional. Y, amigo, si lo conocieras cuando está tonteando por la casa, te costaría creer que es el mismo tipo con la bata blanca de médico sobre la ropa, con la placa plateada que reza «Dr. Kurosaki Isshin» en letras negras. Como si dejara todo lo que es fuera de la habitación cuando tiene un paciente, y le da lo mismo que el paciente sea su hijo.

Acerca la charola con los instrumentos y otra para dejar las gasas usadas, y se mete de cabeza al trabajo. Limpia la herida son suero fisiológico, desechando al menos tres montones de gasa en limpiar toda la sangre pegada a mi piel. Intento no removerme mientras hace su trabajo, pero, diablos, la fricción duele como la mierda.

Y entonces el antiséptico. _Colega_ , eso arde de una manera atroz. Aprieto los dientes, los músculos de mi mandíbula hormigueando, amenazando con acalambrarse ante la presión excesiva.

— ¿Con qué te cortaron?—pregunta, apenas respirando cerca de la herida. Tiene un talento para eso, no sé cómo mierda lo hace.

—Una botella rota—contesto a través de mis dientes apretados. Oh, diablos, podría haberme bañado y nada más, quitar la sangre y ponerle un vendaje mediocre encima. Pero, hey, la salud es primero. Además, no quiero arruinar más ropa.

—Te metiste en un buen lío, ¿eh?—murmura, frunciendo el ceño. Ase las pinzas y saca un trozo mínimo de vidrio de color café pegado al borde dentado de la herida—. ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

—Lo de siempre. No les gusta mi pelo.

—Ah.

Con eso, la conversación parece morirse ahí mismo. Se queda silencioso como una sepultura, silencioso como nunca lo ves en la vida, excepto quizás las veces en las que vamos a ver a mamá al cementerio y él mira la tumba de su esposa con ojos fijos y ausentes. Es casi la misma rutina; parece que su mente estuviera por otro lado, mientras alguien desconocido surge ante mí y trabaja minuciosamente en limpiar cada trozo de piel rota.

Después de unos minutos, de varios paquetes de gasa, media bolsa de suero y bastante antiséptico, decide que la herida está lista. No me venda ni pone nada encima, lo que me sorprende.

— ¿No vas a vendarla?

—No es necesario—contesta, haciéndome una seña para que me siente. Comienza a trabajar silenciosamente en los cortes de mi ceja y mi mejilla—. Ninguno de estos es lo suficientemente grave. Puedes incluso bañarte y no habrá problema.

Eso es una buena noticia.

Después de veinte minutos, las heridas escuecen como si tuviera sal sobre ellas, pero ninguna sangra. Están completamente limpias, sin rastro alguno de cristales o sangre, y la piel sonrojada alrededor de las brechas rosa brillante comienza a picarme debido al antiséptico.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias papá.

—De nada.

—Recuerda que voy a cenar en casa de una amiga. No me esperen a comer, ¿si?

Alza las cejas hacia mí, y el profesional doctor Kurosaki desaparece, dejando solamente a Isshin, mi maniático, loco y sicópata padre. Una sonrisa expande sus labios, y unas arruguitas cargadas de doble sentido le nacen alrededor de los ojos.

—Ah, ¿una chica?—pregunta, sentándose más cerca. Su mirada de pervertido hace que se me suba el rubor a la cara. De nuevo, no tiene idea de _cuánto_ odio sonrojarme—. ¿Es bonita?

—Es una amiga, diablos, quita tu apestosa cara de la mía—gruño, poniendo mi palma abierta sobre su rostro y alejándolo lo más posible—. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Un joven sano de diecisiete años—se encoge de hombros, con mi mano aún sobre su cara y con la voz amortiguada por mi piel—. Sería normal que tuvieras novia. ¿Qué tal Orihime-chan? Es bonita y simpática.

Sí, Inoue es guapa y simpática. Pero no puedo sentir nada más que amistad hacia ella, aunque hubo un tiempo en que se me aceleraba el pecho con sólo pensar en verla. Eso pasó hace tiempo, cuando teníamos quince años. Ya no. Fue fugaz como un fuego artificial.

—Nah.

—O un novio. ¿Qué tal Renji? Son buenos amigos.

Arrugo la nariz ante ese comentario.

—Cuando tu padre comienza a sugerir que salgas con alguien de tu mismo sexo, esa es una gran señal para salir corriendo como un murciélago huyendo del infierno. Voy a bañarme.

Lo dejo en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño durante todo el camino hacia mi cuarto mientras busco un par de toallas, y mantengo mi expresión cuando cruzo la puerta del baño en el primer piso.

Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo. De la hora que tenía para ir donde mi amiga, apenas me quedan cuarenta minutos, y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a demorarme en llegar. Se cambió de casa hace un par de años, por lo que realmente ya no sé dónde vive. Tengo la dirección, sí, pero ya saben cómo es esto.

Me seco el pelo con la toalla y me echo la ropa encima cuando todavía tengo la espalda húmeda. Una camiseta azul con blanco, unos vaqueros grises ajustados y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra. Mientras hago mi camino hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, me detengo ante el armario, sopesando la posibilidad de echarme unos guantes al bolsillo y una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Nunca está demás ser precavido, ¿verdad?

Termino enrollándome una bufanda blanca al cuello y guardándome unos guantes de cuero forrados en chiporro en el bolsillo. Odio sentir frío.

Me meto las llaves al bolsillo y camino directamente hacia la dirección que me dieron hace unos días. El lugar no está lejos de mi casa, a unos quince minutos de caminata como mucho, por lo que espero no llegar tarde. La cita es a las siete y son las seis cuarenta. No mi mejor tiempo en la ducha, eso seguro.

Cuando por fin los números de la casa y la calle en la que se encuentra coinciden con el papel escrito a mano por esta chica, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar en totalidad el edificio. No es nada demasiado ostentoso, aunque por alguna razón eso lo hace más elegante. La madera de la fachada está pintada de un agradable tono verde claro con los marcos de las ventanas negros, el techo de tejas de color rojizo terracota. La entrada de auto está cubierta por un techo separado del de la casa, sostenido por unos pilares pintados de azul, al igual que el techo inclinado.

Es una casa bonita al estilo occidental. Nada demasiado llamativa, pero con clase en su simpleza.

Suena como la clase de lugar en el que Nell viviría.

Camino un par de pasos y toco el timbre adosado al muro. A través del citófono, la voz agitada y rebosante de alegría de Nell suena con un tinte de estática.

— _¡¿Si?! ¡¿Ichigo, eres tú?!_

Dejo salir una risita.

—Soy yo, Nell, abre la puerta.

— _¡Está abierta!_

Le dedico una sonrisita al aparato aunque sé que no puede verme, y empujo la rejita que me llega hasta el estómago antes de cruzar el camino pavimentado hasta la puerta principal, pintada de color caoba. En cuanto la abro, un borrón de cabello verde y suéter blanco se lanza sobre mí. Me rodea un olor a sándalo bastante agradable mientras los brazos de Nell me aprietan contra ella.

Me falta el aire, porque aunque es pequeña, tiene una fuerza sorprendente, justo como Rukia. Y creo que estoy sobre mi trasero. No sería una sorpresa. Cada vez que Nelliel Tu Odelschwank me ve, se lanza sobre mí; mide un poco más de un metro setenta, tiene una figura que es simplemente perfecta, la piel broncínea y unos enormes ojos grises pardo que ocupan casi la mitad de su cara. Su largo cabello es verde azulado, como turquesa, brillante, abundante y sedoso.

— ¡Ichigo!—dice, tendida sobre mí. Amigo, si fuera cualquier tipo estaría en el séptimo cielo, pero ahora mismo está presionando justo sobre la herida de mi estómago y eso duele—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—Nell—digo apenas, con la voz ahogada—, ¿puedes salirte de encima? No puedo respirar.

Ella me suelta, aún sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos y una sonrisa radiante le cruza los labios. Siempre me mira así; se le iluminan las facciones.

— ¿Cómo es…?

Entonces, nota los dos cortes en mi cara, el corte en el labio, y el moretón de mi mejilla izquierda. Su cara de felicidad se transforma a una mueca helada llena de preocupación, y sus dedos suaves como plumas recorren mi cara.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—pregunta, su voz como un suave murmullo.

Ay mi madre. Está furiosa.

—Unos tipos se metieron conmigo en la calle—le explico, lentamente, con tono conciliador. Quizás así no se ponga _tan_ furiosa. Incluso aunque sabe que las peleas en las que me meto no son completamente por culpa mía, sigue enojándose un montón por ellas. Sobre todo porque siempre salgo con algún corte o algo. Eso la pone de los nervios—. No fue nada, no te preocupes.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?—inquiere, lentamente, emulando mi tono. Hay un matiz peligroso en su voz y trago saliva al notarlo.

—Mi cabello. Ya sabes, me da problemas el ochenta porciento del tiempo. Nell, ¿podrías levantarte? Estás en una posición algo _comprometedora_ , y a no ser que te vayan los chicos menores, pues…

—Ay, lo siento…

Se levanta y por fin puedo respirar mejor. Cuando se equilibra sobre sus pies, me tiende una mano y me ayuda a levantarme también; su mano se siente pequeña y cálida en la mía, completamente familiar.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué delicia preparaste hoy, Nell?

—Ah, preparé algo dulce—sonríe, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca y dirigiéndome por la casa hasta la cocina. Tengo que correr tras ella para no caerme de cara y lesionarme más de lo que ya estoy—. Hice crepas con crema de chocolate.

La sola mención del chocolate me hace la boca agua. Crepas. Dios, hace mucho que no como ese tipo de cosas. Espero que haya hecho bastantes, porque tengo hambre. Quizás podríamos ir a comer a alguna otra parte más tarde; mal que mal, para eso tengo algo dinero ahorrado.

—Ven, ven—ríe, cuando por fin estamos en la cocina. Es un sitio amplio y decorado con sobriedad, paredes blancas con una que es completamente de cristal. Encimeras brillando de limpias y con unos pocos utensilios encima se arriman a los muros de concreto y sobre la estufa hay una sartén plana y baja que asumo es la crepera—. ¿Te parece bien comer aquí?

—Ningún problema.

Con una risita, Nell saca de debajo de una de las encimeras unos taburetes que no había notado que estaban allí. Me hace una seña para que me acerque y me siente, mientras trae los platos y un bol con una espesa crema que huele a chocolate y naranja. La deja frente a mí, junto con un par de tenedores y cuchillos, para luego ir a buscar un par de tazas y una tetera.

Del pico sale vapor, que se ondula lenta y perezosamente en el aire. Me sirve un poco de té y luego se sirve ella, para después sentarse con el cuerpo medio girado hacia mí.

Prepara una crepa con facilidad y fluidez. El olor a chocolate hace que mi estómago gruña en protesta, y para cuando ya me la tiende, lista para comerla, estoy salivando con la sola visión. Colega, si Nell y yo no fuéramos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, seguramente le pediría que saliera conmigo.

Aunque no es que vaya a hacerlo realmente, soy demasiado tímido para eso.

Doy el primer bocado y tengo que contener el gemido que me presiona la garganta. _Dios,_ esto está bueno.

Me mira expectante, con sus grandes ojos grises abiertos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo están?

—Deliciosas, Nell.

—Me agrada oír eso—asiente, llevándose su propia crepa a la boca. La mastica lentamente y cuando traga, deja salir un suspiro—. El chocolate. Manjar de dioses.

—Oh, Dios _sí_ —dejo salir.

— ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?—inquiere. Hay algo en su voz que me dice que sabe algo que yo no.

Me pregunto qué será.

—Gané las olimpiadas ayer—me encojo de hombros—. Mi club de taekwondo es actualmente el mejor de Japón.

—Esas son grandes noticias—me felicita, asiendo su taza de porcelana finamente decorada con flores y llevándosela a los labios para darle un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Y las notas?

Compongo una mueca.

—Pues bien, igual que siempre. Mi cabello ya me da problemas, así que tampoco quiero que me vayan dando la lata por ahí con mis notas.

— ¿Todo bien en la escuela?

Ahí está de nuevo. Ese tono que dice que sabe algo pero que quiere que yo se lo confirme. Frunzo el ceño hacia ella, algo confuso con la actitud, notando su mirada fija en mí. Está analizándome, como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Tuve un par de problemas por pelearme con un gamberro. Nada grave.

Deja salir un suspiro.

— _Ichigo…_

—Vamos, Nell, no te preocupes—le dedico una sonrisa. Está mirándome con esos ojos grises grandes y enojados, aunque parecen más preocupados que nada. Es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve—. Está todo bien. Promesa de boy scout.

—Nunca has sido boy scout.

—Vale la pena tratar ¿no?

Ella se ríe, esa risa que la hace cerrar sus ojos y negar con la cabeza.

—Eres todo un caso.

—Sí, por eso me quieres.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Idiota.

Esa es la forma que tienen las chicas para decirte que te quieren. Le dedico una sonrisa, volviendo a mi crepa.

Conocí a Nelliel harán unos cinco años atrás. Estaba caminando a casa desde la escuela, luego de una práctica, cuando la vi. Ya a los trece estaba practicando taekwondo en la secundaria (había comenzado como a los ocho años), compitiendo y preparándome para ser un deportista de alto rendimiento. La cosa fue que me encontré con un tipo que intentaba robarle el bolso. Nell vestía el uniforme de la secundaria, y noté desde lejos lo asustada que estaba.

Me acerqué y golpeé la mierda fuera del tipo que intentaba asaltarla. Cuando salió corriendo, dejando tras de sí el bolso de Nell, me giré a verla. Estaba acurrucada en el suelo, llorando, cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Hey—le dije—. Ya se ha ido. ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó los ojos del piso y recuerdo haberme sentido como un héroe cuando me miró como si hubiese salvado su vida. Viéndolo desde una perspectiva más amplia, quizás hice más que evitar que le robaran el bolso. Era ya muy guapa en ese tiempo, con diecisiete años, y Dios sabe qué otras cosas habría intentado ese imbécil hacerle si no hubiese aparecido.

—Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por salvarme.

Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando estuvo en pie, se agachó y recogió su bolso, limpiando el polvo que se había pegado a la lona. Aún lloraba, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, aunque ya no sollozaba.

—No te preocupes—le contesté. Me sentía un poco intimidado por lo guapa que era, y no me culpen, pero tenía trece años y a esa edad tus hormonas vuelan como locas—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa preciosa, que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos y le hundía unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Ahora que lo pienso, tenía un enamoramiento juvenil con Nell bastante fuerte.

—No es necesario. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ichigo—me sonrojé—. Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Oh, vaya—se sorprendió, acercándose a mí y agachándose. Era varios centímetros más bajo que ella en ese tiempo—. Es un muy lindo nombre. ¿El protector?

Asentí con la cabeza, azorado.

—Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. ¿Te parece si te invito un helado para agradecerte el que me salvaras?

Volví a asentir.

—Vamos, pues.

Hemos sido amigos desde ese momento, cinco años atrás. Con el tiempo descubrí que el enamoramiento juvenil hacia ella había ido decayendo, para mi alivio, porque no es agradable ser un chico preadolescente y estar enamorado de una chica cuatro años mayor.

Nunca he sabido de nada de su familia, no obstante. No sé si tiene hermanos, qué pasó con sus padres, ni nada de eso. Tampoco voy a preguntarle así porque sí. Si no me lo ha dicho, tiene que tener una buena razón, ¿no?

Cuando estoy a punto de hablar, alguien irrumpe en la cocina y veo de reojo que Nell pone los ojos en blanco, girándose hacia la puerta.

—Hey, Nell, ¿me dejas el auto? Nnoi acaba de de mandarme un texto. Quiere salir a comer alguna mierda de comida rápida y su auto está capút.

Es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.


	6. Capítulo sexto: frustración.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Sé que está aquí. Desde mi habitación, puedo oír su voz ronca traspasando paredes y techo para llegar a mis oídos. Frunzo el ceño hacia mi reflejo cuando mis propios ojos me miran brillantes desde el vidrio. No. No. _No way in hell that is flying_. No es como si quisiera verlo. No. Solamente lo he visto directamente cuatro veces, y una de ellas involucró golpes que todavía me duelen. Así que no.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza. Tengo el pelo húmedo por la ducha rápida, pero no es como si me importara realmente. Clavo la mirada en el techo blanco de mi cuarto, frunciéndole el ceño a la nada, molesto por el vuelco que da mi estómago cuando lo oigo hablar de nuevo.

Dejo escapar un gruñido mientras me giro sobre el costado y abro de un tirón el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Dentro, un par de lápices, preservativos, unos audífonos enredados y un paquete de goma de mascar tan viejo como el tiempo mismo se golpean contra la parte delantera. Saco los cascos y los desenredo, asiendo el celular desde la superficie del velador.

Me engancho los audífonos en los oídos, conectando el plus al celular y busco alguna canción ruidosa para aislarme. Lo que sea por no oír la voz de Kurosaki haciendo cosas que no entiendo con mi estómago.

Suspirando en alivio cuando por fin soy incapaz de oírlo, vuelvo a dejarme caer de espalda, con las manos abiertas sobre el abdomen y la cabeza cómodamente puesta contra las almohadas. Debo estar seriamente jodido si me siento atraído hacia el tipo que golpeó la mierda fuera de mí ayer por la tarde. Sobre todo porque fue jodidamente _ayer en la tarde._ Claro, lo había visto por los pasillos, andando por ahí con esa chica de cabello negro y el tipo de pelo rojo con tatuajes. O con el mexicano. O esa chica realmente guapa que se babea entera por él. O con esa gran cantidad de amigos que parecen orbitar a su alrededor. Casi nunca anda solo. Siempre hay alguien a su lado, y no parece que lo hagan porque lo respetan a muerte como lo hacen mis así llamados “amigos” de la escuela. Tampoco se parece a la clase de amistad que tengo con Nnoi, Harribel o los demás. Parecen realmente felices de estar con él.

Cierro los ojos y dejo caer mi antebrazo sobre ellos. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? No es como si el bastardo me gustara. Será que quiero patearle el culo, y eso me tiene obsesionado. No debe ser nada más que eso.

La música del celular se detiene abruptamente y eso hace que me siente como un resorte en la cama, mirando al aparato como si acabara de traicionarme.

Entonces, el tono de llamada comienza a sonar, y el identificador de llamadas muestra una línea escrita en caracteres blancos: «Nnoitra (excusa de hombre)».

Ah, es Nnoi.

Saco los audífonos de su lugar de un tirón y deslizo el dedo por la pantalla antes de poner el artefacto contra mi oído.

— ¿Dos llamadas en dos días? Esto es raro, colega, ¿ya estás ebrio? ¿No es jueves? Es un poco temprano para que estés fuera de tu mierda…

— _Oi, bastardo, no seas hijo de puta. Estoy llamándote porque somos amigos. Diablos, mira la mierda gay que me haces decir._

Dejo salir una risita sarcástica. Es el único que puede llamarme de esa forma sin resultar en un trasero pateado hasta saborear betún.

—Ni una mierda gay, Gilga. ¿Qué hongo alucina tu mente, bastardo?—inquiero, volviendo a dejarme caer contra las almohadas.

— _El hongo de «mira, mi porquería de carro se hizo mierda». Quiero ir a comerme una hamburguesa, pero este trasto no anda. ¿Qué tal si me llevas y te invito a comer algo grasoso?_

Suena bastante bien. Además, no he comido nada americano en un tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estás?—inquiero, bajándome de la cama y caminando hacia el clóset. Estar en ropa interior y camiseta es cómodo, pero aunque le haría un favor al mundo saliendo solamente así, no quiero que arresten mi trasero.

— _A las afueras de Karakura._

—Tío, ¿me vas a hacer conducir hasta allá?

— _¿Quieres tu jodida hamburguesa o no, desgraciado malagradecido?_

—Cierra el pico, Gilga.

Eso significa sí, por supuesto. Así que me pongo unos vaqueros azules, me cambio la camiseta, me paso un suéter celeste por encima de la cabeza y me hago con unas Vans raídas de color gris. Me pongo unos calcetines impares y salgo de mi cuarto descalzo.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirijo a la cocina. El cuadro que se está pintando en ella me deja en una pieza, demasiado sorprendido para hablar a la primera.

Nell, mi hermana, la que no le da bola a ni un tío debido a nuestro padre, que no se acerca a más de un metro de nadie, está sentada muy cerca de Kurosaki, con una sonrisa que ilumina todo su rostro. Nunca me sonríe de esa forma. Nunca le sonríe a nadie de esa forma, si soy más preciso. Y se ha vestido sólo para él, con un ajustado suéter blanco de punto, una falda de tablones gris, medias oscuras y botas.

 _Amigo_ , creo que a Nell le gusta Strawberry. Y eso me hace apretar los dientes.

—Hey, Nell—comienzo, luego de estar seguro que la ira no se filtra en mi voz—, ¿me dejas el auto? Nnoi acaba de llamarme. Quiere salir a comer alguna mierda de comida rápida y su auto está capút.

Sus ojos grises se giran hacia mí y su ceño se frunce.

— ¿Nnoitra Gilga?—inquiere, sonando algo enojada. Por alguna razón, entre ella y Nnoitra siempre ha habido esta… _animosidad_ que no entiendo—. ¿Alto, pelo negro y parche en el ojo izquierdo?

Yo diría que lo recuerda perfectamente.

—Sí, parece una puta mantis religiosa. ¿Sí o no?

Ella frunce el ceño, justo en el momento en el que los ojos de Kurosaki se clavan en mí. Intento no mirarlo más que de reojo, aunque es imposible mantener la vista lejos de su llamativo cabello naranja y desordenado, levantado en punta alrededor de su cabeza.

—Jaegerjaquez—susurra, atónito.

Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para mirarlo como si fuera un bicho extremadamente desagradable.

—Kurosaki—siseo. Estoy molesto ¿saben? Este maldito crío está ahí, mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate y me hace sentir incómodo. Me acelera el pulso. Maldito cabrón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere. No se me pasa desapercibida la mano de Nell sobre su antebrazo y la mirada que le dirige para que se quede callado.

— _Vivo_ aquí—puntualizo, frunciendo el ceño. Mi mirada pasa de él a mi hermana, que parece avergonzada—. ¿No le dijiste?

— ¿Decirme qué, Nell?—pregunta él. Su voz cambia completamente cuando se dirige a ella. Suena más suave, conciliadora, incluso con un matiz de ternura que me desarma. Colega, ¿en qué mierda gay estoy pensando?

—Grimm es… ah—ella se pasa una mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás—. Es mi hermano menor.

Amigo, la mirada de Kurosaki. Su _cara_. Es como si le hubiesen dado una patada en los huevos y estuviese tratando de entender qué diablos acaba de suceder. Simplemente no tiene precio; me mira a mí y luego a Nell, como si buscara algún rasgo parecido entre nosotros. No va a encontrarlo, eso es seguro. Nell es solamente mi hermana adoptiva, pero eso no la detiene de ser la única persona en el mundo que realmente me importa. La única que ha creído en mí sin importar cuántas veces haya fallado…

Hasta ayer, claro.

— ¿Hermano menor?—susurra él, frunciendo el ceño. Aún más, porque siempre va por la vida con el ceño fruncido. No parece complacido con la noticia y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se me desliza en los labios—. Es… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Bien, ahora estoy molesto. La pregunta de Strawberry ha dado en el clavo. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que soy su hermano?

—No suelo hablar mucho de mi familia—susurra.

—Bien, ¿puedo llevarme el auto o no?—la corto con displicencia. Me parece una razón lógica para no haberme mencionado, pero eso no quita lo molesto que estoy.

Nell asiente con la cabeza.

—Tráelo en una pieza, Grimmjow, o voy a patear tu trasero.

—Como ordenes.

Los dejo en la cocina, algo agradecido de por fin salir de la visión periférica de Nell y Strawberry, en dirección hacia la puerta. Descuelgo las llaves del auto de mi hermana colgadas en un gancho justo al lado y salgo de casa de camino a donde el jeep está estacionado. Me deslizo en el asiento del piloto y meto la llave en el contacto.

Unos minutos más tarde, estoy conduciendo hacia las afueras de Karakura. Nnoitra está apoyado contra el capó de su camioneta, mirándola como si hubiese salido de las fauces del mismísimo infierno. Está vestido con vaqueros negros y una camiseta manga larga que le queda ligeramente corta en las muñecas, lo cual no me sorprende en nada, porque el hijo de perra es tan alto que no entiendo cómo se compra ropa.

Piso lentamente el freno para bajar la velocidad mientras me estaciono al frente de Nnoitra. Su ojo sube desde su camioneta hacia mí, y me dedica esa sonrisa que engulle todo su rostro.

—Oi, bastardo.

—Así que tu camioneta se hizo mierda, ¿eh?—le pregunto, apeándome—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Nah, parece que hay problemas con los pistones. Tendré que llamar a la grúa.

Arrugo la nariz.

—Eso apesta. Venga, Gilga, súbete al auto. Quiero mi hamburguesa.

Dedicándome una mirada con los párpados entrecerrados de su único ojo bueno, Nnoitra murmura por lo bajo mientras se desliza en el asiento del copiloto. Nos demoramos unos veinte minutos en encontrar un local de comida americana que no sea McDonald’s. Cuando por fin ordenamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos a una mesa, Nnoi se deja caer sobre la silla con aspecto cansado. No lo había notado, pero tiene una ojera oscura como un moretón bajo el ojo derecho.

—Tienes cara de estarte muriendo—le comento, tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos. A un par de mesas más allá, un anciano me dirige una mirada de desagrado que retribuyo con una sonrisa sádica.

—La universidad, Grimmjow. Está matándome.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué te metiste en la universidad—le comento, encogiéndome de hombros—. No es que seas muy bueno en los estudios.

—Ya, pero quiero forrarme en pasta. Por mucho conocimiento de finanzas que tenga, sin un título universitario nadie me tomaría en serio.

—Podrías traficar—sugiero, medio en broma medio en serio.

Él parece pensárselo.

—Nah. No quiero que arresten mi culo.

—Sí, seguramente alguien te haría su perra dentro de la cárcel—bromeo, levantándome cuando oigo el nombre de Nnoitra por el mesón donde entregan la comida.

Recibo las bandejas y las equilibro sobre mis brazos. No se me escapa el sonrojo que le sube a las mejillas a la chica que me las entrega, escondiéndose tras la gorra con visera antes de irse hacia el fondo de la cocina.

Sonrío para mí mismo antes de volver a sentarme.

—Ahí está—le tiendo la bandeja a Nnoitra—. Espero que la hamburguesa valga los veinte minutos que me demoré en ir a buscarte.

—Oh, amigo, esto luce espectacular—suspira él, atrayendo el plástico azul hacia él. Desenvuelve la hamburguesa con dedos largos y ágiles, sonriendo de esa forma en la que su cara parece desaparecer al verla entre sus manos—. Ven acá, preciosidad…

Dejo salir un gruñido de desagrado.

—Si quieres algo de tiempo a solas con _eso_ —digo, arrugando el labio—, podrías decirme.

—No lo escuches, bebé, no sabe lo que dice—le susurra a la hamburguesa antes de darle un mordisco.

—Eres un jodido asqueroso, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Prefiero la palabra “sucio”. A las chicas les gusta cuando hago cosas sucias en la cama.

Le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A todos les gusta algo de suciedad en la cama—comento, desenvolviendo mi propia comida sin tanto ánimo como Gilga—. Los santurrones se la pasan mal.

—Tú no tienes filtro alguno escogiendo a quién te follas—repone Nnoitra a través de un enorme bocado. Su ojo violeta se clava en mí, brillando con malicia—. Espero que seas el que va arriba o me sentiría avergonzado de ser tu amigo.

—Oye, el que puede, puede, y el que no, se conforma con un solo lado del espectro.

—Si el otro lado del espectro incluye ir por la vida chupando pollas hasta morir, prefiero quedarme en mi lado—Nnoitra arruga la nariz, como si el sólo hecho de pensar en la idea lo hiciera sentir náuseas.

—Me encantaría verte un día si te encuentras con algún tío que te ponga al cien. Me voy a reír de ti en tu cara.

—Mantén esa mierda gay lejos de mí, Gatito, te lo advierto.

Muevo una mano hacia él, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Algún día puede que pase. O puede que no. De todas formas, me reiría de la cara de imbécil que tenías la otra noche. Estabas completamente fuera de tu mierda.

—Te dije que habíamos empezado a beber antes de que llegaras—se encoge de hombros. La hamburguesa en su mano ya tiene una mitad faltante.

—Sí, media botella de tequila. Amigo, ese _hígado_ …

—Oye—me corta, frunciendo el ceño ahora. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero de sus labios no sale nada. Lo intenta de nuevo—: ¿cómo está Nelliel?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido. ¿Nell? ¿Qué quiere saber este bastardo de mi hermana…?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

— ¿Sigues babeándote por Nell, ah?—le pico, dedicándole una mirada llena de burla. Su ojo violeta se frunce mientras deja salir un gruñido, como si no quisiera aceptar que ha estado por lo menos cinco años enamorado hasta atrás de ella—. Pues bien. Está en la universidad y tal.

— ¿Tiene novio?

La cara de Kurosaki aparece como un relámpago ante mis ojos, la forma en la que Nell lo mira haciendo que se me apriete el estómago y la hamburguesa parezca mucho menos apetitosa de lo que lucía en un principio.

—No. Al menos no lo creo.

Nell dijo que Kurosaki era solamente un amigo. Pero del dicho al hecho…

—Maldita sea—deja salir Gilga, dejando su hamburguesa a medio comer sobre el papel medio arrugado de la envoltura. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, rascándose la frente justo sobre la correa que mantiene el parche en su sitio—. Cinco años y todavía no me animo a invitarla a salir.

Parpadeo sorprendido hacia él.

—Dudo que aceptara—puntualizo, sin querer sonar cruel—. Ya sabes, por mi padre y todo eso. Creo que tiene miedo de los hombres, y no la culparía.

—Ah. Suena lógico. Después de lo que te hizo a ti…

Se me aprieta la garganta y mis dedos se tensan alrededor del frágil pan con tanta fuerza que termino haciéndolo pedazos. Imágenes rápidas como fuegos artificiales, deformadas en los bordes, aparecen frente a mis ojos como el flash de una cámara disparando sin siquiera tener cuidado en no herir mis pupilas.

La cicatriz del pecho me arde incluso aunque sé que la quemadura está curada desde hace años. Sin embargo, el dolor que trajo consigo una herida tan grave sigue siendo lo más grande que he sentido en toda mi vida. Mi umbral del dolor, aunque alto, ni siquiera pudo tolerar cinco segundos de aquella tortura sin gritar.

—Hey, Grimm, lo siento—se disculpa Nnoi, parpadeando ligeramente avergonzado. Nunca le ves esa expresión en la cara a no ser que sepa que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y más allá—. Sabes que soy un bocón de mierda, ¿no?

—Sí—murmuro, limpiándome los dedos con la servilleta—. Eres un cabrón hijo de puta con una boca demasiado grande.

Él sonríe, más calmado ahora.

La historia detrás de la cicatriz es una mierda. Y no es el mejor momento para pensar en ella, pero es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para que ustedes sepan por qué tengo esa marca y cómo fue que apareció en mi cuerpo.

Según los médicos, mi madre la iba a tener muy difícil al quedar embarazada. Así que, cuando mis padres se casaron al cumplir los veintiuno, decidieron adoptar un hijo. Ese hijo fue Nell, que por entonces tenía dos años o algo más. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando mis padres descubrieron que mi madre estaba embarazada. El embarazo era complejo y traía consigo un montón de problemas de salud que podían acarrear su inevitable muerte, y ella pensó que, al tener que cuidar de Nell, lo mejor sería abortar al niño que venía en camino.

Si lo piensan, su idea era bastante lógica. ¿Quién quiere morir teniendo un hijo qué cuidar? Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Nunca la he juzgado, nunca he creído que fuera una desnaturalizada por pensar en esa opción. Tenía que ser una madre para Nell.

Pero mi padre se negó en redondo. La obligó a llevar el embarazo a término, aunque yo nací a los siete meses y medio de gestación. Mamá murió al darme a luz, dejando tras de sí un marido fuera de sus cabales, una niña de tres años ya devastada por la pérdida de su madre adoptiva, y un bebé recién nacido que apenas podía respirar.

No me crió mi padre. Lo hicieron las empleadas de la casa mientras estuvimos viviendo en Estados Unidos. Nell y yo lo veíamos muy de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacíamos, sus maltratos terminaban por hacernos desear no volver a verle ni el pelo.

Esa es una de las razones por las que Nelliel se siente tan asustada de los hombres. Teme que le vayan a hacer lo mismo que nuestro padre.

Cuando cumplí los diez, una noche en que nuestro padre había llegado de un viaje de negocios, me llamó a su estudio. Me felicitó por mi cumpleaños, con su frialdad de siempre, pero me di cuenta de que olía a alcohol y que le costaba hablar. Intenté huir de él lo más educadamente posible, sabiendo que si osaba alzar la mirada del suelo, golpearía la mierda fuera de mí. Intenté excusarme para volver a mi cuarto, diciéndole que tenía tarea por hacer.

Ese fue el peor error que pude haber cometido.

No le gustó la idea de mí dejándolo hablando solo. Se levantó del escritorio y me golpeó con más fuerza, más enojo y más sadismo que antes, sin siquiera preocuparse de mi edad. Fue la primera vez que me daba una zurra tan fuerte, dejándome casi inconsciente en el suelo. Estaba Vivíamos en Minnesota, uno de los lugares más fríos de Estados Unidos, así que la chimenea estaba encendida. Metió un atizador entre las llamas hasta que estuvo caliente, mientras seguía golpeándome. Creo que perdí la conciencia por unos momentos, porque cuando desperté y parpadeé, tenía la camisa rajada por el frente.

Cuando puso el hierro caliente contra mi piel, fue como si mi cerebro explotara de dolor.

—Eres un asesino—había dicho entre los dientes apretados—. Tu madre murió por tu culpa.

—Eh, colega. Grimmjow. ¡JAEGERJAQUEZ!

—Joder, animal, no me grites. Estás escupiéndome tu bolo alimenticio por toda la cara—reclamo, componiendo una mueca de asco. Me limpio la saliva de la cara y clavo mis ojos en Nnoitra, que me mira ligeramente preocupado—. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Estabas en otro planeta. El epítome de perderte en tu cabeza—contesta, dándole un trago al vaso de litro de bebida—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—No es asunto tuyo—gruño hacia él. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Solamente quiero ir a casa y dejar caer la cabeza en las almohadas. Pero entonces, recuerdo quién está en casa, y decido que quizás podría estar más cómodo aquí.

—Uh, amigo, que miedo. Mírame temblar—se burla Nnoitra, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cierra el pico, Gilga.

Él me dedica una sonrisita.

—Así que… ¿Nell está en casa?

—Sí—replico, frunciendo el ceño ahora—. Pero está con alguien.

Ante eso, Nnoitra alza las cejas, demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa. Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, por fin abre la boca.

— ¿Y con quién?

—Con el tío con el que me peleé el día de las olimpiadas.


	7. Capítulo séptimo: lazos que unen lo que no se puede unir

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

—Nell—le digo mientras la abrazo con fuerza—, fue un gusto verte.

Ella me da un apretón de vuelta antes de soltarme y dedicarme una enorme sonrisa.

—Podría pasar a recogerte a la escuela mañana. ¿Te parece? Ir a tomar helado o algo.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

—Eso sería genial.

Me despido de Nell e inicio mi camino a casa. Ya son las nueve cuarenta de la noche y seguramente papá va a estar esperando el detalle completo de todo lo que pasó. Como si esperara que volviera diciéndole que acabo de tener sexo con Nell.

Parece que esperara que tuviera novia en algún momento cercano.

Niego con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, enfundándome las manos en los guantes y cerrando la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Hago mi camino hacia casa a largas zancadas, el frío del ambiente quemando sobre mis mejillas y mis ojos. Estoy más que agradecido de avistar el letrero de la clínica mientras me acerco.

Cuando entro, quitándome los zapatos, veo a Yuzu y a Karin sentadas en el sofá, viendo la tele. Papá está bebiéndose un té, sentado a la mesa, mirando de reojo la pantalla que se ilumina y cambia de colores.

Los ojos castaños de Isshin se alzan de su té y se clavan en mí, una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios que hace que me den escalofríos. Tengo la necesidad de golpearlo.

—Ah, hijo mío. Vienes hecho todo un hombre, ¿verdad?—pregunta, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia mí.

—Cierra la boca, viejo—contesto, arrugando el entrecejo—. Te dije que Nell es sólo una amiga.

—Pero te has puesto muy guapo para ella—su tono de voz sugerente y sus cejas alzadas hacen que mis ansias de que se calle, preferentemente con su cara contra el suelo, aumenten—. Dime, ¿van a comenzar a salir? Oh, Masaki, nuestro hijo está creciendo tan rápido… ahora tiene novia y…

—Que no es mi novia, cabra vieja—le interrumpo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras camino hacia donde están acurrucadas mis hermanas. Los ojos de ambas se levantan de la televisión, y Yuzu me dedica una sonrisa—. Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal la televisión?

Deposito un beso sobre la coronilla de cada una de las gemelas antes de apoyarme contra la parte trasera del respaldo del sofá.

—Terrible—comenta Karin, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se parece mucho a la forma en la que lo hago yo—. ¿Quieres ver una película, Ichi-nii?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Se va a hacer muy tarde. Deberían irse a dormir. Yo mismo voy a meterme al sobre.

Les dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a besar sus cabezas, y dirigirme directamente hacia mi cuarto con los zapatos colgando de mis manos. Llegar a mi habitación me alivia un poco, haciéndome darme cuenta de lo tenso que la revelación de Nell me había dejado. Sigo sin creerme que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el gamberro de la escuela, sea pariente de alguien como ella.

Me desvisto y me pongo los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta raída para irme a dormir. Cuando me meto en la cama, mi celular, que está sobre la mesita de noche, vibra y deja salir el sonido de alerta de mensaje.

Alargo la mano hacia el aparato, asiéndolo entre mis dedos. Al contacto con mi piel ya caliente, el metal de la parte trasera está frío como el hielo.

Deslizo el ícono en la pantalla para leer el mensaje y sonrío para mí mismo.

~Nell [10:00 pm]: _paso a buscarte mañana a las cinco, ¿te parece bien?_

Alzo la otra mano y muevo mis pulgares sobre el teclado táctil, escribiendo una respuesta rápida.

~Ichigo [10:00 pm]: _me parece perfecto. ¿Helado o pizza?_

~Nell [10:01 pm]: _helado_.

Dejo el celular en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes de ver el mensaje de Nell y me dejo caer contra las almohadas. Se siente bien tener a mi amiga de vuelta. Después de todo, aunque mis amigos de la escuela son una de las mejores cosas en mi vida, tener una amiga que sea un par de años mayor ayuda a aclarar las cosas cuando necesites consejos de alguna índole.

No es que _yo_ los necesite por ahora.

 _Por ahora_.

Al despertarme lo que me parecen segundos después, noto que faltan cinco minutos para que la alarma de mi celular suene. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras me destapo, el frío de la habitación golpeando mis pies descalzos y mis brazos mientras balanceo las piernas fuera del colchón y las plantas de mis pies tocan el suelo de madera helado.

—A la ducha—murmuro para mí mismo, frotándome el ojo derecho con el talón de la mano. Oh, amigo, qué no daría por enrollarme bajo las cobijas de nuevo. Hace frío y tengo más sueño de lo que debería ser normal.

Me obligo a levantarme de la cama y conseguir una toalla en el closet. Bostezando, hago mi camino hacia el baño, agradeciendo que mis hermanas no estén de pie todavía.

Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo para evitar el frío que hace, y un par de minutos más tarde, estoy terminando de secarme el cabello y vistiéndome con el uniforme de la escuela. Como día viernes, tengo práctica del club de taekwondo, lo que significa que no tendré que pasar dos horas de mi tiempo con Grimmjow. Un alivio.

Oigo a mis hermanas levantarse cuando yo estoy pasándome una camiseta negra por la cabeza. La voz de Karin me llega a través de las paredes, discutiendo suavemente con Yuzu acerca de quién tomaría la primera ducha ese día. Y como siempre, Yuzu es la primera en bajar y dirigirse al baño.

Entonces, siento que alguien toca la puerta. Reconozco de inmediato el tono suave que suena  a través de la madera, aunque me sorprende un poco oírlo. Karin casi nunca toca a la puerta de mi cuarto, y mucho menos tan temprano.

—Dame un minuto, Karin—digo en voz alta, abrochándome el botón del pantalón y luego el cinturón—. Bien, ya puedes pasar.

La puerta se abre ligeramente, y por la abertura se introduce la cabeza de Karin. Su cabello negro está desparramado para todos lados debido al sueño y aún tiene ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos. Lleva una bata encima del pijama y va en pantuflas.

—Buenos días, Ichi-nii.

—Hola, Karin. ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto, mirándola con las cejas alzadas mientras termina de abrir la puerta y camina directamente hacia mi cama. Se sienta en ella, los pies aún ligeramente separados del suelo—. ¿Karin?

—Uhm—comienza ella. Un rubor le sube a las mejillas y me encuentro sorprendido al verla sonrojarse. Mi hermana y yo nos parecemos mucho, por lo que es realmente extraño verla azorada. Le pasa lo mismo que a mí no obstante; cuando se enoja, el rosa cuelga de los ángulos de sus pómulos—. Yo… ah. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Dispara.

—Está… bueno, hay un… un chico, en la escuela…

_No. Jodas._

Alzo las cejas hacia mi hermana menor, entre sorprendido y ligeramente nostálgico. Han crecido tanto durante estos años que es casi imposible creer que son las mismas niñas que solían jugar en los columpios y subirse a mi cabeza como si fuera yo un árbol.

—Alguien parece estar enamorada—bromeo, casi doblándome en dos al reírme cuando el sonrojo enmascara su rostro completo—. Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Venga, dime.

—Bueno, se llama Toushirou—continúa, algo más segura. Al parecer mi broma la hizo entrar en confianza, lo cual es bueno, porque no me gusta ver a Karin enredarse con las palabras. Eso no es propio de ella—. Somos compañeros en el equipo de fútbol…

—Oh—dejo salir. No es como si no me esperara que fuera algo así—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Catorce.

—Ah, te gustan los chicos mayores, ¿eh?

—Uh, te estás comportando como papá.

—Oh, Dios, no—compongo una mueca de espanto. No, no quiero comportarme como el viejo—. Todo menos eso.

Ella deja salir una risita.

—Lo que quería preguntarte—prosigue Karin, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su bata— es, ¿cómo sabes que le gustas a un chico? Es decir… no sé, ¿hay alguna forma de saberlo sin preguntarle?

Oh, diablos. No le podría haber preguntado a nadie con menos experiencia en eso. Soy completamente un idiota en lo que refiere a este tipo de temas; nunca me he dado cuenta si le gusto a una chica, y las veces que alguien me ha gustado, simplemente me pongo una máscara de indiferencia. Hasta la hora, Nell nunca ha sabido acerca de mi pequeño enamoramiento, así como Orihime nunca supo que me sentí atraído hacia ella cuando tenía quince.

—Uh, Karin—dejo salir en un suspiro—, le preguntas a la persona menos indicada. Soy un completo idiota en ese aspecto.

Karin mira al suelo, ligeramente decepcionada.

—Pero lo que sí sé, es que los chicos de catorce generalmente no saben qué hacer alrededor de las chicas.

—Toushirou no sabe actuar alrededor de nadie, eso es seguro. Es tan… _huraño_.

La palabra me saca de balance.

— ¿Huraño? ¿De verdad? Mira quién habla…

— ¡Ichi-nii!

—Mira, Karin. Podrías preguntarle indirectamente, ya sabes. Eres una chica muy inteligente, seguramente se te ocurrirá algo. Además, lo peor que podría decir es no, ¿me equivoco? Tendría que ser un idiota para no ver lo increíble que eres.

Me dedica un ceño fruncido escalofriantemente parecido al mío.

—Tienes que decir eso, eres mi hermano—refunfuña, cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho.

—Sí, como también tengo que decir esto: si te hace sufrir, voy a golpearlo. Mucho. Aunque seguramente tú serías capaz de manejarlo sin problemas.

 

 

—Bien, entonces, ¿cenaron?

— ¿Por qué están todos tan obsesionados con Nell? Diablos, es como si nunca hubiesen visto a un chico y una chica ser amigos. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

Frunzo el ceño hacia mi grupo de amigos mientras cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. La cafetería está llena a rebosar y por suerte encontramos una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todo el grupo. Ishida, Chad, Shinji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Mizuiro, Keigo y yo estamos todos sentados comiendo ligeramente apretados unos contra otros, pero no es como si no fuera siempre de esta forma.

El sonido de las conversaciones se alza por la estancia como un zumbido persistente que pierde sentido mientras más lo escuchas, como una palabra que pierde significado al pronunciarla muchas veces. Me cuesta incluso escuchar las voces de mis amigos cuando abren la boca, sobre todo porque lo hacen todos a la vez.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Nelliel Tu Odelschwank? Es simplemente preciosa…

—Ichigo, te prometo que si tú no la invitas a salir, voy a hacerlo yo…

—Jesucristo, cállense todos ustedes…

—Son un montón de niñatos hormonales, ¿se los han dicho?

—Rukia no me digas que no es sospechoso…

— ¿Puede todo el mundo callarse y dejar de especular sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa, por favor?—los corto, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al instante, nueve pares de ojos me miran sorprendidos por mi tono duro y molesto—. De veras. Cállense todo el mundo. Es una _amiga_.

Una carcajada general explota entre ellos y los doy por perdidos. Incluso Rukia está riéndose como si no hubiese mañana, su frente escondida en el hombro de Renji para que no la vean carcajearse. Ishida, por su parte, trata de mirar hacia cualquier parte, menos nosotros, para esconder la risa que intenta escaparse de sus labios.

Dejo salir un gruñido de molestia. ¿Tienen que ser todos tan infantiles? Sin embargo, cuando se quedan callados y vuelven a mirarme, una nueva carcajada invade la mesa, y esta vez, no puedo evitar reírme con ellos. Maldita sea, soy tan débil.

Las clases pasan como un borrón y pronto me encuentro vestido en mi uniforme de taekwondo, ajustándome las protecciones del pecho y la cabeza. Una vez están bien puestas y correctamente apretadas sin quitarme libertad de movimiento, estiro los brazos y las piernas, soltándolos con movimientos ligeramente bruscos. Una inyección de adrenalina me recorre cuando me paro sobre el tatami, saltando sobre la parte curva de mis pies para luego ponerme en posición y subir la guardia.

Tatsuki, directamente al frente de mí, me imita y sube su guardia, protegiendo su cara con los puños y su pecho y costillas con los codos. Abre las piernas justo a la altura de sus hombros, y oigo la indicación del entrenador para comenzar la pelea.

He conocido a Tatsuki toda mi vida, al igual que su estilo de combate. Nos entrenamos juntos desde pequeños, y siempre solía dejarme sobre mi trasero.

Eso cambió cuando la pubertad atacó.

Viene hacia mí con una patada que trae toda la fuerza de su cadera. Va directamente a mis costillas, por lo que alcanzo a recibir el golpe con el protector del ante brazo, afirmando su pantorrilla con mis manos e imitando su patada, solamente para obtener el mismo resultado.

La dejo ir empujando su pierna lejos de mí, y nuevamente, ella me imita. Somos un espejo el uno del otro como siempre ha sido, pero no es que eso sea un problema. Bloqueo el puño que va directamente hacia mi pecho interponiendo la muñeca y moviendo su mano hacia un costado con un movimiento fluido, descubriendo la protección en su tórax por el tiempo suficiente para marcar un punto.

—Kurosaki—anuncia el profesor—. Dos pasos atrás. Saluden.

Seguimos las instrucciones, y luego, volvemos a lo nuestro.

Pronto el profesor nos dice que podemos deshacernos de las protecciones. Una vez que el calentamiento ha terminado, las protecciones no son necesarias.

La hora y media de entrenamiento drena casi toda mi energía. Uno creería que después de tantos años practicando artes marciales, ya no me sentiría tan agotado después de las prácticas. Eso es un error. Sigo sintiéndome agitado cada día al final de los combates, presumiblemente por la cantidad de adrenalina que llena mi sangre mientras peleo.

Le doy un sorbo a mi botella de agua antes de dirigirme a los camarines del gimnasio. Siento las piernas de goma y el cuerpo tan liviano como una pluma; la actividad física siempre deja esta sensación en mí. El sudor enfriándose contra mi espalda, mi nuca, mis sienes y mi frente.

Luego de una ducha para quitarme la transpiración y de secarme el cabello y el cuerpo, me deslizo de nuevo en el uniforme de la escuela. Guardo mis implementos en el bolso de lona y lo cruzo sobre mi pecho, mirando la hora en mi celular.

Diez para las cinco de la tarde.

La hora perfecta.

De camino a la salida de la escuela, paso por la piscina, dirigiendo una ausente mirada hacia el domo blanco que la cubre. Se oye el silbato y las órdenes de Yoruichi, la entrenadora del equipo de natación.

Inconscientemente, mis pies me dirigen hacia la entrada y hacia el muro de un metro de altura que rodea la piscina y en cuya entrada está la ducha que los practicantes deben pasar para ingresar a su lugar de entrenamiento. Ligeras volutas de vapor ascienden del agua temperada.

—Bien. Jaegerjaquez, Cifer, cuatrocientos metros estilo libre.

Mi mirada se clava en los postes de salida; tablas inclinadas hacia delante sobre un armazón metálico para facilitar la entrada al agua de los nadadores. Inclinados en posición de salida están Grimmjow y uno de mis compañeros de clase con el que nunca he hablado; Ulquiorra Cifer. Es un tipo delgado y pálido de cabello negro desordenado, cortado en melena hasta la mitad del cuello y unos ojos verdes vacíos y sin brillo. Para ser sincero, su mirada fija asusta.

El trinar del silbato me hace volver a la realidad en el mismo momento en el que ambos se lanzan con experticia al agua. Jaegerjaquez apenas si salpica mientras sus manos estiradas sobre la cabeza, con las palmas juntas, cruzan la superficie de la piscina con fluidez. Lo pierdo de vista un momento, ahogándome de sólo pensar cuánto tiempo puede contener la respiración bajo el agua, y unos cincuenta metros más adelante, emerge y comienza a bracear.

He visto suficientes veces los Juegos Olímpicos para saber que el tipo es un experto en lo suyo. Los músculos de sus brazos se mueven con firmeza calculada al salir y entrar del agua, a ritmo de dos por uno, braceando dos veces y tomando una respiración por el costado al emerger a la superficie.

Cerca del borde opuesto del rectángulo de cien metros por sesenta, su cabeza se hunde y veo sus pies apoyarse contra la losa, impulsándose al otro lado con una facilidad que da a pensar que de hecho una vuelta olímpica no tiene ninguna dificultad. Sé por experiencia propia que no lo es; hay que saber calcular el momento en el que el cuello llega a la T dibujada en el fondo, recoger las rodillas y retorcerse del modo correcto para no ahogarse. Requiere de muchísima práctica, pero tanto Grimmjow como Ulquiorra lo hacen como si estuviera en sus más básicos instintos.

El primero en terminar la serie es Grimmjow. Pone su mano contra la losa justo debajo de su poste de salida, y unos segundos después, Ulquiorra se le une, subiéndose los lentes por sobre la frente.

—Excelente, Jaegerjaquez. Mejoraste tu marca en cuatro segundos. Excelente tiempo tú también, Cifer. Cuida un poco más la entrada de tu brazo derecho. Recuerda que mientras más adyacente el brazo al agua, más rápido nadas.

—Sí, Yoruichi.

Oigo el chapoteo cuando Jaegerjaquez se alza solamente con las manos puestas en el borde de la piscina, izándose nada más que con la fuerza de sus bíceps. Se da una vuelta y se sienta cómodamente en la orilla, con los pies aún metidos en el agua, y se quita el gorro de goma y los lentes, sosteniéndolos en las manos.

Sus ojos azules están ligeramente enrojecidos debido al cloro de la piscina y su cabello, a pesar de haber sido protegido por el aislante de la gorra, está ligeramente húmedo, rizándose en sus sienes y la nuca. Se pasa los dedos por la mata celeste, con ademán distraído, echándose unos mechones hacia atrás.

Mira a su alrededor con pereza. Luce más relajado de lo que lo he visto nunca, sin sonrisas socarronas y sin el ceño fruncido. Incluso podría decirse que parece feliz.

Aunque toda la emoción se desvanece cuando su mirada se traba con la mía. Mierda, ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba mirando fijo. ¿Qué me pasa? No se puede ir por ahí mirando al gamberro de la escuela fijamente, no cuando ya tienes un castigo que va a durar _todo_ el año escolar. Y Dios sabe que no quiero más problemas.

Salgo de mi estupor y me giro sobre los talones para seguir mi camino y encontrarme con Nell fuera de la escuela. Con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y la mirada fija al frente, doy largas zancadas en dirección hacia la salida.

Cuando alcanzo las puertas, noto que Nell ya está esperándome. Lleva su largo cabello verde turquesa trenzado a un lado de la cabeza, vestida de vaqueros ajustados, botas bajas y un suéter cuello de tortuga de lana. Parece la clase de prendas suaves y confortables, ligeramente peludas.

—Hey, Nell—la saludo, acercándome a ella.

Alza los ojos de su celular, y sus ojos grises se clavan en mí. Una sonrisa enorme le cruza el rostro y se lanza hacia mí, abrazándome como si no me hubiese visto en años.

—No respiro—jadeo.

—Oh. Lo siento. Lo siento…—se disculpa, soltándome y dando un paso atrás. El olor a sándalo se queda impregnado en mi ropa de inmediato—. Lo olvidé. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto—repongo, rascándome la parte trasera del cuello. Una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro—. ¿Qué? ¿Vamos por ese helado? Me muero por comer algo dulce.

— ¿Vienes de una práctica?—inquiere.

—Agotadora.

—Olvidé felicitarte por ganar las olimpiadas. Grimm me dijo que la pelea fue impresionante.

Le dedico una mirada de sorpresa, mis cejas subiendo casi por voluntad propia hasta la línea del cabello en mi frente.

Sin embargo, me contengo de decir nada. Me sorprende que Jaegerjaquez comentara algo de mí con Nell, pero, como dije al principio de todo esto, ése no es el punto. El punto es… ¿cuál era el maldito punto de nuevo?

—Sí. Oye… lamento haberle pateado el trasero a tu hermano.

¿Qué? Amigo, no. Diablos, no. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? No es como si me arrepintiera. Es más; volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero seguramente Nell se habrá preocupado por él, sobre todo sabiendo que Aizen se había comunicado con nuestras familias para informar del incidente. Más que sentirme culpable por golpearlo, me siento culpable de haberle dado a Nell un problema que realmente no necesitaba.

El silencio que sigue a mis palabras me desconcierta ligeramente, así que bajo mi mirada hacia ella. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos directamente al frente, como si estuviera rememorando algo incómodo. No me gusta la expresión de su rostro.

—De hecho, debería agradecerte. Merecía que alguien le diera una buena patada en el culo. A ver si así se le acomodan los sesos.

Deja escapar un suspiro; parece realmente preocupada por su hermano menor. No la culpo. Estoy seguro que si Karin o Yuzu terminaran haciendo de su vida un desastre, yo tendría exactamente la misma expresión. Sigo sin entender en qué posible mundo, Jaegerjaquez puede estar emparentado con ella.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando era un niño, no era así—murmura—. Solía ser muy amable, incluso inocente. Casi bobo. Pero después de… un par de años, nuestras vidas dieron un giro terrible. No es culpa de Grimmjow al fin y al cabo. Él simplemente…

—Nuestro pasado no nos define, Nell—la corto suavemente. Entiendo que quiera justificar el comportamiento de su hermano; yo también lo intentaría. Pero viéndolo desde una perspectiva lógica, todos tenemos la opción de ser quienes queramos, sin importar nada—. Cada uno escoge lo que hace de su vida. Grimmjow escogió mal. No es culpa de nadie más que de él.

Asiente con la cabeza, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros y luciendo muy pequeña.

—He intentado todo para ayudarlo. Traté que fuera a terapia, lo inscribí muy joven en el equipo de natación para que descargara su molestia en el ejercicio físico… incluso intenté razonar con él.

“Razonar” y “Grimmjow” no van juntos en la misma oración. Pero, hey, esa es mi opinión. Y mi mamá me enseñó que si no tengo nada bueno qué decir, mejor mantuviera mi boca cerrada.

—Nada parece funcionar.

— ¿Has intentado… no sé, ahogarlo o algo? Quizás una _lobotomía_ …

Una risa abrupta sale de sus labios, como si mi sugerencia fuera una broma. No lo era. Aunque dudo que el bastardo pudiera morirse ahogado, una lobotomía bien podría servir para eliminar los instintos de “macho alfa” que parecen empujarlo a hacer de la vida de todos un infierno.

—O podría salir por ahí contigo. Le haría bien ir a alguna parte con alguien que ha pasado por algo parecido.

Y ahí está de nuevo. Es la segunda persona en menos de una semana que me dice que Grimmjow y yo tenemos de hecho más cosas en común que un cabello naturalmente vistoso. La perspectiva no me es ni cómoda ni agradable. ¿Qué podríamos tener en común él y yo? Por como yo lo veo, el ser victima de acoso puede hacer dos cosas contigo. Una, es convertirte en otro más del montón, creer que tu vida te ha guiado exactamente hacia donde estás ahora como si no tuvieras opción alguna. Grimmjow es esa clase de personas. Y la segunda, hacer que decidas defenderte por ti mismo, sin siquiera _pensar_ en la posibilidad de hacerle lo mismo a alguien más. Esa es la vía por la que yo opté. Jamás sería capaz de hacer cosas como las que él hace.

Como casi ahogar a un chico inocente por toparse con él.

—Él y yo no tenemos nada en común—murmuro, casi refunfuñando.

Nell niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo tienen. Desde pequeño, Grimm tuvo problemas por su cabello. Muchos niños solían golpearlo en la escuela. Nuestro padre nunca se preocupó de ello. Y por si las golpizas en la escuela no fueran suficientes, papá solía golpearnos a nosotros en casa cada vez que andaba por ahí. Así que… sí, Ichigo, hay cierto lazo que los conecta.

Ahora, ¿con quién hablo, a quién le corto la garganta para romper ese lazo?


	8. Capítulo octavo: de compras y llamadas desagradables.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

—Así que crees que puedes ir por ahí nada más, observando a la gente y después correr como una niña ¿no?

—Cierra el pico.

—Si siempre vas a contestarme eso, vamos a terminar donde mismo; me encantaría verte intentarlo.

Tres semanas y media. Tres. _Tres_ malditas semanas de castigo y aún no puedo lograr que el bastardo saque la cabeza de sus deberes o sus libros para mirarme. ¿Es que no tiene educación, el muy desgraciado? Mientras más lo pincho, mientras más le hablo, más se cierra. Es como uno de esos jodidos moluscos que aprietan las barbas cada vez que los tocas. Y lo que más me molesta es verlo periódicamente en las prácticas de mi equipo de natación. Puede hacerse el idiota y pretender que no ha estado dejándose caer por la piscina de la escuela, pero no podría engañar ni a su propio reflejo con sus negativas.

Este chico se ha pavimentado muy bien el camino hacia lo que yo llamo una _obsesión_. Y yo no suelo obsesionarme con nadie.

Y eso me hace sentir más molesto todavía.

—Ya te cerré el pico una vez, Jaegerjaquez, que no se te olvide—gruñe hacia mí. Su ceño se frunce, profundo sobre su frente, con tanta fuerza que creo que sus cejas van a tocarse. Sus ojos marrones, sin embargo, siguen clavados despreocupadamente en el libro que tiene delante.

—Venga, háblame. Ya han pasado tres semanas, Strawberry. A estas alturas deberías saber que no me rindo con facilidad—lo pico, apoyando mi mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados. Me he sentado aquí durante estas tres semanas, mirándolo fijamente mientras hace lo que sea que haga para ignorarme. Sé que le cuesta.

No es por ser demasiado pagado de mí mismo, pero cuando uno luce _así_ , cualquiera tiene problemas para mantener su atención en otras cosas.

—Estoy intentando leer, Jaegerjaquez. Tengo examen de lectura mañana. Ahora, si me disculpas…—murmura, sin siquiera alzar la mirada del libro.

— ¿Qué libro es?—inquiero. Tiene las manos abiertas sobre portada y la tapa trasera, así que no puedo ver el título o la foto del autor.

— _Romeo y Julieta_. 

—Ah, ya lo leí—me encojo de hombros. Espero que dijera algo más, pero sus ojos siguen leyendo las líneas a una velocidad impresionante.

—Y yo. Cuatro veces. Ahora, cierra la boca, siéntate por allá y déjame tranquilo de una buena vez.

— ¿Para qué vuelves a leerlo si ya debes sabértelo de memoria?—inquiero, honestamente confuso.

—Porque—comienza, dejando por fin el tomo sobre la mesa. Sus ojos castaños se clavan en mí, y noto unas pequeñas manchas doradas alrededor del iris que brillan con fuerza bajo la luz que entra por el ventanal— estoy tratando de ignorarte. Leería un listín telefónico solamente para deshacerme de ti.

Le dedico una sonrisita de triunfo.

—Acabas de dejar tu libro sobre la mesa.

—Eres un imbécil—bufa, volviendo a alzar el libro y poniéndolo frente a su cara. A no ser que el tío tenga dificultad para leer, dudo que necesite tener las páginas tan cerca de su rostro. Quizás está intentando esconderse de mí.

—Nunca he clamado ser lo contrario.

— ¿Tengo que ponerme los audífonos para que dejes de tocarme los cojones, Grimmjow?—gruñe, su voz rasposa en su pecho. Tengo que reprimir el gruñido que empuja también en mi propia garganta, mientras su voz se hace un camino directamente hacia mi pelvis. _Colega_ , si me pongo duro a mitad de la biblioteca y por culpa de este crío, voy a ponerme delante de un tren bala.

Me atrapa completamente desprevenido el tono de su voz, como también el que use mi nombre. Es de hecho la primera vez que lo oigo llamarme por mi nombre. Se me seca la garganta y el eco de su voz es como una inyección de sangre directa a mi entrepierna. Voy a ir a ponerme delante de un tren bala ahora mismo.

Maldito crío. ¿Quién se cree que es? Haciéndome tener una erección en medio del lugar más aburrido de la escuela. No, tacha eso. Haciéndome tener una _erección_. Su voz dominante acaba de hacer que me tiemblen las rodillas. ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?

Vuelve a su libro como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no acabara de hacer que mi vida completa se pusiera de cabeza. Estoy replanteándome seriamente mis opciones de vida. De haber sabido que iba a terminar sintiéndome dominado por un chico seis centímetros más bajo que yo y considerablemente más delgado, habría evitado golpear a ese crío el día de las olimpiadas. Es más, habría hecho elecciones de vida completamente diferentes. Como haberme quedado en Estados Unidos, por ejemplo.

Aprieto los dientes. El silencio es tan profundo que si no fuera porque me siento paranoico, creería que Kurosaki es de hecho capaz de oír mi músculo cardíaco golpeando a mil el interior de mis costillas. _No_ puede ser que me haya encendido su tono de voz. Es simplemente ridículo.

Se me ha quedado la mente en blanco. No sé qué decirle para seguir picándolo y no tengo ni idea de cómo moverme sin que mis pantalones y mi ropa interior presionen y rocen la erección que ruega por ser liberada, latiendo dolorosamente contra mi pelvis.

Ahora, amigo, puedo decir algo de lo que ya estaba seguro antes, pero que es incluso más fácil de notar dada la situación en la que estoy. Estoy irremediablemente jodido.

No solamente siento esta extraña necesidad de sacarlo de sus cabales, porque, para ser sincero, es gracioso cuando se enoja. Tiene esta manía de arrugar la nariz, y la forma en la que sus párpados se entrecierran y remarcan esas pupilas de color chocolate… _diablos_. Sino que ahora, también, me siento físicamente atraído hacia él, hacia la dominancia que parece esconderse tras la superficie de su personalidad.

Digan conmigo, niños: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez está _jodido_.

Está bien, no digan nada, no es necesario que me confirmen lo que yo ya sé. Pero no soy de fierro así que… no sé, demanden a mi maldito cuerpo por reaccionar ante alguien atractivo. Aunque pensándolo bien, “atractivo” no alcanza realmente a cubrir a este maldito desgraciado.

Verán, soy bastante quisquilloso para escoger a mis parejas sexuales. A pesar de mi bisexualidad, no es como dice Nnoitra; de hecho sí tengo un filtro para follar. Y eso es, nada más, ni nada menos, que la apariencia física. Si el tipo o la tipa no me gustan, ¿cuál es el punto de siquiera intentar desordenar la cama?

Y el problema aquí es que de hecho Kurosaki tiene algo que me atrae. Lo peor es que no sabe que es realmente… no sé cuál es la palabra que busco. ¿Sensual? Sí, quizás.

Tiene esta piel bronceada ligeramente, de un tono uniforme y radiante. Y la piel de su cuello, el punto sobre su yugular… Dios sabe que he intentado dejar de mirarlo, o dejar de imaginarme mis dientes raspando sobre él, pero no es como si mi cuerpo me escuchara. Simplemente me tira imágenes de ese punto en particular a mitad del día. Me hacen perder la concentración.

Sin mencionar, claro, los músculos definidos que se que se esconden tras la ropa. No es que Kurosaki intente esconderlos tampoco. Le gusta andar por ahí con la ropa ajustada como si yo no tuviera suficientes problemas por la vida. Y ni siquiera me hagan empezar con el cabello.

Entonces están esos ojos. Son castaños y cálidos, y por alguna razón, cambian de color bajo la luz. Por un momento se ven completamente dorados, al siguiente tan oscuros que parecen negros, sin ninguna diferencia entre el iris y la pupila. Y si hay algo que me hace perder la cabeza como un crío de doce años, _eso_ son los ojos que tiene Kurosaki. Expresivos. Podrías saber lo que está pensando con sólo mirarlo. El problema, es que él no suele mirarme de vuelta, así que…

En fin. La cosa es que, aunque me haya costado admitirlo al principio, el tipo me pone al cien. Y su actitud no ayuda a bajarme las ganas de tenerlo en mi cama.

Aunque eso no le quita lo insoportable.

Verán, los santurrones como él suelen sacarme de mis casillas. Tengo esta idea de hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y este tío parece controlar cada aspecto de su vida. Incluso aunque he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo enojar (y soy muy bueno en hacer enojar a la gente), parece que fuera insensible a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. He intentado saber cosas de él, porque, no me digan que pasarse dos horas tres o cuatro veces a la semana con alguien que no te mira ni por si acaso no es aburrido, y resulta que él simplemente… me ignora. Ni siquiera sube los ojos del libro o los deberes.

¿Cómo puede controlar tan bien lo que siente? El único destello de sus emociones yace en sus ojos. Y parece que sofocara cualquier intento de expresión igual que se sofoca una chispa. Quitándole el oxígeno.

Me encuentro preguntándome a mí mismo _por qué_. Por qué intenta sofocar todo lo que siente. Lo he visto aplacar su ira cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, para luego simplemente parecer ausente. Pero también lo he visto en el clímax de esa misma ira, el día en que me golpeó. ¿Cómo encajan dos personas tan distintas en un mismo cuerpo?

Frunzo el ceño. Si sigo pensando así, seguramente se me va a incendiar la cabeza.

Los minutos se desgranan lentamente del reloj, cada tic tac del segundero tan exasperante como el anterior. A pesar de que han pasado unos buenos momentos desde que Kurosaki me mandó a callar (y de que yo haya descubierto que había terminado por arruinar mi vida), aún no me he atrevido a hablar. Temo que si lo hago, mi voz va a sonar falta de aire. Porque siento como si tuviera un ataque de asma, lo que es gracioso, porque mis pulmones funcionan a la perfección.

La alarma del celular de Strawberry suena con un pitido insistente. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el aparato, vibrando sobre la mesa, y casi me deja atónito el verlo alargar la mano (esas manos… _just fuck me up_ ) con tranquilidad y asirlo entre sus dedos, deslizando uno de ellos sobre la pantalla para acallar el sonido. Miro la hora en el reloj de mi propio celular, sorprendido de que ya sean las cinco de la tarde. Es el final del castigo.

Guarda sus cosas con parsimonia, casi disfrutando del final de la hora. Oigo el roce de la tela contra el papel mientras guarda el libro entre sus cuadernos, y las patas de la silla arrastrarse lentamente mientras se yergue. Casi me deja sin aliento cuando soy capaz de ver de nuevo el trozo de piel que cubre el latir de su pulso, la vena yugular que pulsa casi con relajo. Se echa el bolso al hombro y sale de la biblioteca, con la mano libre en el bolsillo, dejándome detrás sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Aprieto los dientes. Quién. Se. Cree. ¿Que es? Podría por lo menos despedirse. Pasamos ocho horas juntos todas las semanas, más el tiempo que de repente pierde en mi casa, visitando a Nell. A estas alturas, uno creería que su actitud hacia mí se habría ablandado. Nada más equivocado que eso; pareciera que me odia incluso más que antes.

A todo esto… ¿por qué estoy yo preocupándome por lo que él siente hacia mí? Ya, está bien, la atracción física. Sí, lo entiendo, pero no es como si me sintiera atraído hacia él de ninguna otra forma. No. Es ridículo.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras me levanto de la silla y me cuelgo el bolso al hombro. No tiene lógica, y tampoco quiero esforzarme en buscársela. Sé de antemano que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo. Así que simplemente me dirijo hacia la salida de la escuela, intentando encontrar el minuto de mi vida en el que empecé a pensar en Kurosaki de esta forma.

A mitad de camino de la salida, me intercepta una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y un largo cabello morado. Su piel, del color del caramelo, parece brillar bajo la luz del frío crepúsculo, y su ajustada ropa de ejercicio parece estar pensada para ser una tortura hacia los más jóvenes del establecimiento. Sé que debajo de esa ropa hay un traje de baño negro Speedo que parece una segunda piel, y que la hace lucir igual de mortífera que un tiburón cuando se sumerge en el agua. Si yo soy rápido… ella podría dejarme atrás sin siquiera esforzarse.

Sus ojos dorados, como los de un gato, se clavan en mí. Se cruza de brazos, el silbato que cuelga de un cordel en su cuello perdiéndose entre el escote.

—Jaegerjaquez—dice Yoruichi Shihöin. Una sonrisita le curva los labios—. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

Parpadeo hacia ella. No me habla si puede evitarlo, y mucho menos me pide favores.

— ¿Qué sería?—pregunto, imitándola al cruzarme de brazos.

—Necesito que ayudes a Cifer a mejorar sus tiempos y su técnica.

Abro la boca para contestar, pero nada sale de ella. ¿Ayudar a Cifer? Ulquiorra me detesta, así como yo lo detesto a él. Si me tienen a mí en el equipo, ¿por qué querría Yoruichi que le ayudara a mejorar? Entiendo lo de la superación personal, pero ella es una excelente entrenadora. No necesita de mí para que le ayude.

— ¿Por qué?—inquiero con cautela.

Yoruichi alza una ceja, dedicándome una sonrisita paciente.

—Porque como yo lo veo, no creo que dures mucho en el club. Con esto de tu castigo y tu falta de disciplina en la escuela… pues la respuesta es algo lógica—responde.

Lo dice como si fuera un hecho. Como si estuviera destinado a fracasar y mandar todo a la mierda. No puedo poner en palabras lo mucho que eso me enoja.

—No.

El tono duro de mi voz parece sorprenderla. Más que eso: dejarla atónita. Sus ojos dorados se amplían y se clavan en mí, su boca colgando abierta como si estuviera intentando decir algo. No me interesa. No voy a dejar que me subestime de esta forma; nadie tiene el derecho a hacerlo.

—No tienes que preocuparte porque yo vaya a dejar el equipo. No voy a ayudar a Cifer porque no es necesario. Si no confías en mí, Yoruichi, voy a mostrarte que ya deberías haber aprendido que cuando me comprometo, cumplo.

Deja salir un suspiro exhausto.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso.

 

 

Miren, no es que sea sexista. Creo que las mujeres pueden ser tan buenas como los hombres en todos los aspectos, e incluso mejores que nosotros en algunos. Pero, aunque me diga eso una y mil veces, no puedo evitar pensar «mujeres» cuando Nell sale por décima vez del probador, con una tenida que luce exactamente igual que la anterior, preguntándome que cómo se ve.

—Es exactamente igual que la anterior, Nelliel—le digo, echado hacia atrás en uno de los sillones que la tienda provee para quienes esperan a los compradores. Con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, las rodillas abiertas y las manos en los bolsillos, estoy seguro que entiende perfectamente lo aburrido que estoy. Oye, sí, lo entiendo, podría recrear mi vista con alguien por aquí, pero parece que los únicos clientes que están en la tienda somos Nell y yo—. ¿Qué diferencia tiene?

Mi hermana pone los ojos en blanco y sus manos sobre sus caderas. El largo suéter azul que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos se ajusta a sus curvas de una manera que me hace cuestionarme si debería dejar que vaya sola por ahí vestida de esa forma. Las calzas negras y las botas de tacón no ayudan a que el tipo del mostrador, a unos metros más allá, le quite la mirada del trasero.

—Grimm, este es azul marino. El otro era _añil_.

—Luce igual para mí—me encojo de hombros, porque realmente no alcanzo a ver las diferencias tan sutiles en los colores. Será porque ella estudia moda y todo eso—. Te ves igual de bien en ambos. ¿Vas a llevártelos los dos?

Su mirada se ilumina y se lanza hacia mí, rebotando sobre el sillón, moviéndolo un par de centímetros. Aterriza sobre mi regazo, pasándome los brazos por el cuello, su olor a sándalo invadiendo todo mi espacio personal.

—Nell—digo apenas. Me está ahorcando. Quizás lo haga a propósito—. No respiro…

—Oh, lo lamento—me deja ir, aún sentada de lado sobre mis muslos, sus largas piernas estiradas en horizontal sobre el borde del sillón—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntos. Es agradable tener una tarde solo de hermanos.

Le dedico una sonrisa. La clase de sonrisa que solamente tengo guardada para ella, sin tantos dientes, sin tanto sarcasmo. Una de cariño genuino.

—Sí. Ahora, _por favor_ , ¿podrías decidirte por la ropa que te vas a llevar? Estoy muriéndome de hambre y mañana tengo escuela. Son casi las nueve de la noche.

— ¿El día sábado?—se sorprende. Sigue sentada en mi regazo—. ¿Qué es? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ¿reprobaste alguna materia?

Ahora es mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si hubiese reprobado, me habrían sacado del equipo. ¿No te lo dijo Aizen? 

—Tch—deja salir ella. Me sorprende un poco oír ese sonido saliendo de su boca; es algo que suelo hacer yo cuando estoy frustrado o enojado. Generalmente, ella evita adquirir mis costumbres—. Estaba demasiado enojada para entender nada.

Un escalofrío de pánico me baja por la espalda. El peligro que surge en sus grandes ojos grises se parece mucho a lo que me imagino se sentirá ver una aleta de tiburón rompiendo la calma del agua.

—Bueno, pues eso. Así que no. Solamente tengo que ir a un par de clases y quedarme después para mi castigo.

Una sonrisita socarrona le curva los labios.

—Ah, eso suena bien. Te lo mereces. Lástima que Ichigo tenga que desperdiciar un sábado porque está castigado.

El nombre de Kurosaki me toma desprevenido completamente. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de quitar a Nell de mi regazo para que no note que el sólo hecho de pensar en él acaba de mandarme una inyección de sangre directamente a la entrepierna. El calor se extiende por mi bajo vientre, y estoy considerando seriamente golpearme la cabeza contra alguno de los pilares que sostienen el techo de la tienda. No debe ser legal tener una erección solamente por pensar en alguien, mucho menos cuando tu _hermana_ está sentada sobre ti.

Pongo las manos sobre sus caderas y la empujo fuera de mi regazo, sentándola junto a mí. Deja escapar una risita, igual que una niña, y agradezco a cualquier deidad insertada aquí que no notara el bulto sobre mi pelvis.

—Ahora, vamos a pagar.

Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve al probador, dejándome solo nuevamente. Para mi alivio, claro está, porque no voy a acomodarme el pantalón en su presencia. Mucho menos después de oírla decir _su_ nombre.

Dejo escapar un gruñido medio frustrado medio incómodo cuando el pantalón roza una parte ciertamente erógena de mi extensión.

—Bien, ¡vamos a comer!

La voz de Nell saliendo repentinamente de la nada me sobresalta, y parpadeo confuso hacia ella. Está parada frente a mí, con un montón de ropa sobre el brazo que tiene doblado contra el pecho. Su cabello verde turquesa le cae desordenado alrededor de los hombros y tiene las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por un suave tono rosáceo.

—Grimm, ¿estás bien?

Asiento con la cabeza, levantándome de mi asiento. Me maldigo de inmediato. _Diablos_.

—Parece como si estuvieras… _incómodo_.

¿Incómodo? ¡¿Incómodo?! ¿Ha intentado caminar con una erección? No, claro que no. Qué mierda estoy pensando.

—Estoy aburrido, tengo hambre, tengo sueño y aún no he podido quitarme el olor a cloro.

—Eres siempre _tan_ divertido…

Pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige al tipo del mostrador, dejando la montaña de ropa sobre la superficie. El vendedor está de lo más feliz de atenderla, cómo no, y le dedica una sonrisa de galán. Cuando me deslizo silenciosamente al lado de mi hermana, los ojos del vendedor se clavan en mí y su sonrisa decae.

Nell paga sin siquiera mirarlo. Sé de antemano lo incómoda que está debido a la mirada que le dirige el tío detrás del mostrador. Los hombres la ponen nerviosa hasta el punto de los ataques de pánico. Por eso, le dedico al hombre un ceño fruncido y una mirada fija terrible, de esas que sé que los hacen mojarse los pantalones.

El miedo se lleva todo el color de su cara. Palidece con tanta rapidez y facilidad que casi me da un ataque de risa.

Nell ase las bolsas con manos temblorosas, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al vendedor. Aprieta la ropa empacada contra su pecho, se gira sobre los talones, y emprende su rápido camino hacia la salida.

La sigo a largas zancadas, sin molestarme en mirar atrás. Cualquiera que haga sentir incómoda a mi hermana no se merece más tiempo de mí del que me toma amenazarle con la mirada. Tan simple como eso.

—Dame acá—le susurro suavemente, quitándole las bolsas de las manos. Sus ojos grises se clavan en mí, y no se me pasa desapercibido el ligero enrojecimiento de sus globos oculares. Maldito bastardo—. Vamos a comer algo.

Una sonrisa tristona se extiende por sus labios.

—Soy un desastre, ¿verdad?—murmura, abrazando sus codos.

—Nah.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería. Las calles se están vaciando de gente debido a la hora, aunque en un par de momentos más, seguramente los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos van a inundarlas con los bolsillos llenos de dinero y una sed que debe quemar como el mismísimo infierno. Dentro del local, las mesas están casi todas desocupadas, pero ninguno de los dueños está listo para cerrar todavía. Como buen día viernes, esperan la afluencia de clientes listos para parrandear.

Escogemos una mesa al fondo de la cafetería y nos dejamos caer en las sillas. Suelto un suspiro de alivio. La presión en mi pelvis ya no es tanta, sin mencionar que dejar de caminar en esta situación supone un descanso bastante necesitado.

Una mesera se acerca a nosotros, con una libreta y un lápiz listos para tomar nuestras órdenes.

Nell pide un café y una dona de frutilla, y yo pido un café y un trozo de tarta de manzana. A estas alturas, dicho sea de paso, no me interesa lo que sea que le eche al buche. La cosa es comer algo, porque estoy famélico.

Cuando nuestra comida llega, Nell ataca su dona rellena con el hambre de quien ha vuelto a la vida. A pesar de su figura, come un montón; francamente no sé cómo lo hace. Chicas más jóvenes que ella van por la vida quejándose de las dietas todo el tiempo.

— ¿No tienes hambre?—inquiere a través de un bocado de dona. Tiene mermelada de frutilla en la comisura de la boca—. Porque eso se ve delicioso. Si no lo quieres, puedo comérmelo yo.

—Aléjate de mi comida, Nelliel—le advierto, dedicándole una mirada sorprendida. Nunca hace eso. Por lo general, en público es más reservada. Quizás sea porque estamos casi solos—. Tienes mermelada en el costado de la boca.

Se le sonrojan las mejillas y se pasa el dedo sobre la zona embarrada, llevándose el brillante fluido rojizo hacia la boca.

—Podrías ser más discreto—murmura, azorada.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Nell, es _mermelada_. Cálmate un poco, nadie te está siguiendo.

Sus ojos se oscurecen ligeramente, y ya no luce tan animada. Inhala profundamente, jugueteando con un trozo de masa entre sus dedos, como si no se atreviera a echárselo a la boca.

—Hay… algo que tengo que decirte.

_Por favor, que no tenga que ver con Kurosaki…_

—Escúpelo.

—Grimmshaw llamó a mi celular hoy en la tarde, mientras estabas entrenando.

La taza de café se queda a medio camino hacia mis labios. Siento como si se me congelara la sangre dentro de las venas, cristalizando dolorosamente. Mi estómago se hunde, haciendo desaparecer mi apetito más rápido que un parpadeo.

 _Grimmshaw_.

Dejo la taza en el plato lo más calmado que puedo. Me arde la cicatriz del pecho y mis manos tiemblan, y sé que Nell está preocupada, pero no puedo evitar el gruñido que me retumba en medio del pecho.

— ¿Y qué quería nuestra querida excusa de _padre_?—escupo la última palabra con tanto veneno que pienso que así debería sonar una serpiente si ellas pudieran hablar.

 _Ahora desearía que me hablara de Kurosaki_.


	9. Capítulo noveno: juventud descarriada.

 

**_Ichigo_. **

 

Tener clases los días sábado debería ser ilegal. Y, sobre todo, debería ser ilegal que te dejen castigado después de la hora por algo de lo que realmente tú no tuviste la culpa. Pero, como hemos aclarado a lo largo de todo… _esto_ , el punto no es exactamente ése. El punto es que estoy enojado, incómodo, furioso y…

 _Caliente_.

Ya, ya está, ya lo dije, nadie lo recuerda. Pero sí. Tres semanas han sido suficiente tiempo como para que haya terminado de ver a Jaegerjaquez de otra forma. No me culpen, pero pasar dos horas al día con alguien termina haciéndote verlo de más cerca. _Muy_ de cerca. Incluso aunque trate de concentrarme en los libros y los deberes, ellos solamente ocupan mi mente por un periodo de tiempo muy corto; después de un rato, no puedo quitar mi atención de _él_.

Niego con la cabeza, confundido, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Rukia, que camina a mi lado.

—Así que… ¿qué te pasa hoy?—inquiere suavemente, casi con ligereza.

Puede ver a través de mí como si yo fuera cristal. No sé si sentirme agradecido de ello, o furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan fácil de leer.

—Rukia—comienzo, algo inseguro— ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que me…? Ah, diablos. Que me atrae alguien.

—Eso depende—medita ella, poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su mentón—. ¿Es guapa? ¿Es mayor? ¿Es una prima…?

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Me he quedado mudo. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que no es una chica, si un _tipo_? Y no cualquiera. Sino el gamberro oficial del instituto de Karakura.

Y de nuevo, me lee con facilidad.

—Oye, no, espera. No es una chica—se detiene abruptamente, asustándome. Me detengo yo también y me giro hacia ella, ligeramente avergonzado—. ¿Es un chico?

—Pues… sí.

Sus ojos violeta se clavan en mí, ligeramente entrecerrados. Está intentando saber si bromeo, y Dios sabe que me encantaría estar jugándole una broma. Durante todo este tiempo he pensado en lo estúpido que es. ¿Sentir atracción física hacia la personificación de lo que yo más odio en el mundo? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa? Debo estar loco de remate. Loco. De. Remate.

— ¿Quién es?—inquiere, suavemente. Oh, mierda, ese es el tono que usa para sondear. Si Rukia Kuchiki quiere respuestas, va a obtenerlas. Incluso aunque haga mi mejor esfuerzo para mentirle—. Ichigo… ¿quién es?

Se me aprieta la garganta y se me seca la boca. ¿Cómo explicarle? Su mirada se traba con la mía por lo que parecen milenios, sus ojos penetrantes viendo a través de mí como si yo fuera simple cristal. A veces tengo la sensación de que Rukia es capaz de leer mi mente, de ver lo que se esconde tras mis ojos.

—Jaegerjaquez—me rindo por fin, dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Casi puedo ver los engranes girando en su cabeza; la información parece haberle descompuesto el cerebro. Su boca cuelga abierta y se cierra, para luego volver a repetir el proceso. Finalmente, aprieta los dientes, un músculo en su mandíbula retorciéndose casi de forma indetectable.

Se cruza de brazos, haciendo malabares con su maletín. Sus ojos se entrecierran hacia mí, sus perfiladas cejas frunciéndose al medio de su frente y generando líneas cargadas de estrés en la piel de alabastro de su frente.

—Jaegerjaquez.

Asiento con la cabeza. Parece como si me hubiese dado una cachetada.

— ¿Jaegerjaquez?—repite, esta vez con un chillido en la parte trasera de su garganta. Su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración, que comienza a agitarse—. ¿El bravucón por excelencia de la escuela? ¿El que te dejó un cardenal en la mitad de la cara?

Vuelvo a asentir.

—Ichigo, de haber sabido que eras así de masoquista…—suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Oye, no es mi culpa. No es como si yo hubiese querido empezar a verlo de otra forma. Simplemente pasó. Y sí, sé que es la típica excusa, que es lo que todos dicen, pero es cierto. Comenzó como la frustración hacia sus comentarios de listillo, hacia su sarcasmo y sus intentos de sacarme de mis cabales. Incluso creí con el paso del tiempo que estaba aborreciéndolo incluso más que antes, lo cual consideraba bastante imposible. Pero a medida que los días transcurrían, me encontraba a mí mismo pensando vagamente en las horas de castigo después de clases. Mi mente vagabundeaba sin permiso alguno hacia su voz, hacia sus ojos. Y ahora… pues ya. Atracción física. Paff. Igual que un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Y él?

La voz de Rukia descarrila mi tren de pensamiento. Parpadeo hacia ella, volviendo a la realidad tan rápido como un chasquido, medio confuso debido a la niebla que cuelga sobre mi cerebro.

— ¿Él… qué?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo—bufa Rukia, poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanto desdén que casi me siento ofendido—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Siento el calor antes de siquiera terminar de procesar la frase en mi cerebro. El sonrojo trepa por mis mejillas, descolgándose del ángulo externo de mis pómulos, y tengo la necesidad acuciante de mirar hacia cualquier parte menos a ella.

—No—contesto firmemente. No estoy mintiéndole—. Intento ignorarlo lo más que puedo. Es un pesado.

Una ceja se alza sobre sus ojos, que ya no brillan con desconcierto. La forma en la que me mira… amigo, es casi picardía. El calor en mi cara aumenta unos peligrosos grados.

—Ignorarlo. Sí, ajá. ¿Tú te crees que yo soy tonta?—dice, medio riendo. Está intentando ser seria, pero parece que mi dilema interior la hace reír. No sé si quiero golpearla o abrazarla. Quizás las dos—. Claro que es un pesado. Es Jaegerjaquez. Pero podrías ser su am…

— ¿Amigo?—dejo salir, sorprendido. La palabra parece errónea cuando se junta con el nombre de Grimmjow—. Rukia, es un imbécil. Golpea gente por gusto. No podría ser amigo de alguien así… _jamás_.

—Ya, pero aún así te gusta. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?

Oh, ha puesto el dedo en la llaga. Y como si eso no fuera poco, acaba de ponerlo con fuerza. Frunzo el ceño, molesto de que haya dado con el problema con tanta facilidad. Tiene razón, después de todo. Si considero a Grimmjow un imbécil, ¿en qué me convierte a mí sentirme atraído hacia él? ¿En alguna clase de hipócrita? Claro que lo hace. No tengo siquiera que preguntármelo.

Y la certeza de saber que estoy traicionando mis valores, mis principios y mis ideales, hace que sienta náuseas.

—No lo sé—termino por contestar, en tono evasivo. No puedo decirle a Rukia la conclusión a la que llegué en el momento en que comencé a mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Pero, como siempre, ella ya lo sabe.

—Dice que eres un hipócrita. Eso es. Y lo sabes.

—No debería habértelo dicho—refunfuño. Esperaba el juicio, pero no sabía que me molestaría tanto oírlo realmente. Las cosas son distintas cuando las piensas a como se llevan en la realidad. Y esa diferencia nunca ha fallado en hacerme sentir como alguna clase de idiota de récord Guiness—. Debería haberme quedado callado.

Para mi sorpresa, ella deja salir un suspiro casi cansado. Cierra los ojos por un momento, el violeta de sus irises desapareciendo tras la delgada piel de sus párpados, donde venas moradas tan delgadas como cabellos se extienden por la parte superior como filigranas. Sus largas pestañas negras tocan la parte superior de sus pómulos.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos ya no lucen tan tormentosos. Hay calma en ellos, una calma que me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo por alguna razón que desconozco.

—Soy tu amiga, tarado—dice con suavidad. Es casi un ronroneo tranquilizador—. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Me alegra que me lo hayas contado. Sé que debe ser difícil sentirte de esa forma hacia él.

Dejo salir la exhalación que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. A medida que el aire deja mis pulmones, una sensación de mareo, como si el cerebro se me hubiese convertido en algodón, llena mi cabeza. Mi pecho arde en necesidad de oxígeno, el martilleo de la presión sanguínea en mis oídos rugiendo con tanta fuerza que por un segundo es lo único que puedo oír. El minuto parece interminable, sin aire, con los pensamientos tan lejos unos de otros que apenas alcanzo a divisarlos entre la niebla que nubla mi cerebro.

Y tan rápido como había comenzado, termina con una nueva inhalación.

—Gracias, Rukia—musito lentamente, mi voz un tono más bajo y casi silbante en mi caja torácica.

—Pero Ichigo—continúa, como si yo no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto—, te recomendaría que intentaras conocerlo. Quizás hay más detrás de quien es. ¿Has pensado que quizás… él es diferente a cómo se muestra?

La pregunta me toma completamente desprevenido, chocando contra mí como si me hubiese dado de cara directamente con un sólido muro de concreto salido de la nada. Claro que lo había pensado. Grimmjow es… _distinto_ cuando está conmigo en la biblioteca. Sí, es un pesado. Sí, hace comentarios de listillo todo el tiempo. Me distrae de mis deberes.

Pero no parece un depredador.

—Voy a pensarlo—suspiro, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Quizás es una escapada sicológica, un tic nervioso, pero no me interesa—. Venga, enana, te invito a cenar.

 

 

—No puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado hasta aquí _sin mi consentimiento_.

—Sí, sí, como sea, Ichigo. Simplemente sonríele al guardia. Es amigo de los padres de Renji.

—Rukia, somos menores de edad.

Rukia mueve una mano hacia mí con displicencia, quitándole importancia al asunto. Me pregunto cómo puede hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

Son las diez y media de la noche de un sábado. El clima extrañamente frío para la primavera de hace unos días se ha desvanecido completamente, dejando tras de sí un agradable calor y el aroma de los cerezos en flor. La luna se alza en el medio del cielo, igual que un párpado medio cerrado, las estrellas casi desvaneciéndose debido a las luces de las farolas y las luces de colores que se filtran a través de la puerta entreabierta del bar.

Las más de cincuenta personas que esperan en fila detrás del gorila del portero se inclinan hacia delante cuando el tipo le niega la entrada a un menor. Le dirige una fiera mirada que hace que el chico se empequeñezca, encorve los hombros y se meta las manos a los bolsillos, largándose de allí sin siquiera molestarse en protestar.

Nos movemos hacia delante.

El bar frente a nosotros se llama El Arrancar. El edificio de dos pisos de ladrillo rojizo que parece un galpón abandonado durante el día, cobra vida durante la noche, renaciendo de entre los cristales rotos a su alrededor, brillando como estrellas caídas bajo las luces de colores que se filtran a través de las grietas de la pintura negra en las ventanas, imposibilitando mirar hacia dentro para husmear. Las colillas de cigarrillo siembran el suelo de blanco y naranjo, rodando sobre el asfalto que parece negro debido a la poca iluminación del sector, el viento arrastrando papeles y latas como esos típicos arbustos en el desierto. Sobre la puerta cuelga un letrero inclinado, iluminado con luces de neón azules que crujen y chisporrotean. Las letras blancas y monótonas de color blanco sobre un fondo negro rezan «El Arrancar», viéndose tan desvencijadas y descuidadas que uno creería que de hecho el bar está abandonado no sólo durante el día, sino también en la noche.

Cuando por fin alcanzamos al gorila de la puerta, Renji se abre paso entre nosotros con una sonrisa amplia y lobuna. Los ojos del gorila se clavan en él, y una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de mi amigo le tironea los labios.

—Mira quién decidió acordarse de los pobres—comenta, hacia nadie en particular—. Renji Abarai.

—Shuuhei—saluda el pelirrojo, extendiendo el puño a modo de saludo. El gorila, Shuuhei, con un tatuaje de un sesenta y nueve en el lado izquierdo de la cara, y tres cicatrices verticales sobre el ojo, choca su puño contra el de Renji. Se ven cercanos y cómodos el uno con el otro—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Soportando críos—suspira él, pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro. Sus ojos entonces se fijan en nosotros, el grupo de ocho personas apiñándose tras la espalda de Renji—. ¿Amigos?

—Sí.

—Pasa.

Los ojos de Renji se clavan en los míos mientras, boquiabierto, sigo a Rukia y Tatsuki dentro del caldeado ambiente del bar. Me dedica una sonrisita de superioridad cuando traspasamos la angosta y alta puerta pintada de verde latón.

Dentro, el mundo parece esfumarse tras tu espalda. Como entrar a una dimensión completamente desconocida.

El espacio es amplio y decorado con tonos azules, grises y blancos, luciendo moderno y acogedor. El suelo de baldosas negras y blancas, igual que un tablero de ajedrez, se extiende por metros y metros más allá de donde alcanza a divisar el ojo. Lo único que puedo ver, gracias a la forma del techo, es que estamos en un gigantesco cuadrado cuyas proporciones ni siquiera quiero intentar adivinar.

La pista de baile al medio del lugar está llena de cuerpos que se mueven al son de la música que retumba a través de bocinas de alta fidelidad. Incluso a este volumen, con el bajo del sonido reverberándome en la médula de los huesos y la nuca, puedo distinguir cada instrumento que compone la música.

Por el lado izquierdo de la entrada, una enorme barra tras la cual se manejan varios barman se extiende paralela a la pared y a la estantería donde descansan una cantidad de licores tan grande que no alcanzo ni siquiera a identificar una o dos botellas. Luces de colores instaladas tras la pared de cristal iluminan el vidrio y los líquidos de diversos colores en sincronización con la música.

A la derecha, arrimados a la pared, hay reservados con sillones construidos en medio círculo, rodeando mesas bajas que a estas alturas están llenas de tragos y ceniceros, gente riendo y bebiendo. Puede que uno u otro estén dándose el lote en los reservados más alejados de la puerta.

Hay pilares que sostienen el techo, pintados de color blanco. Al mirar hacia arriba, comprendo por qué el lugar parece tan iluminado, siendo que las únicas fuentes de luz están en las esquinas y tras la pared de cristal en la barra. El techo es un espejo gigantesco, compuesto de algunos más pequeños que deben medir por lo menos dos metros cuadrados. Mis ojos marrones me devuelven la mirada desde el reflejo, difuminados por la distancia.

Al fondo del lugar, hay una escalera de caracol pintada de negro que se retuerce hasta casi marearme, sus peldaños dirigiendo hacia el segundo piso.

La mano de Rukia se ase en mi brazo.

—Venga, Ichigo—me insta, empujándome para que siga a Renji—. Vamos al subterráneo.

_¿Subterráneo?_

Me arrastran entre la multitud. Capto miradas de lujuria dirigidas hacia mí, hacia Renji e incluso hacia Rukia, que apenas podría moverse sin empujarme a mí para abrir el mar de cuerpos que se balancea a nuestro alrededor. Hay calor por todas partes, olor a cigarrillo, clavo y alcohol, el dulzón aroma del sudor alzándose sobre las cabezas de los clientes que parecen perdidos en la música y en el movimiento monótono de su baile.

Por alguna razón, una inyección de adrenalina me llega directo al corazón.

Más rápido de lo que cabría de esperarse, llegamos a la escalera de caracol. Se oye desde arriba el sonido de las risas y se ven pies pasando de vez en cuando por el rectángulo que da la salida al segundo piso. Pero no es arriba a donde nosotros vamos: al clavar la mirada en el suelo, otro rectángulo del mismo tamaño que el que yace sobre mi cabeza se abre como una boca, llevando a las profundidades del pub El Arrancar. Renji comienza a hacer su camino con confianza, descendiendo hacia el subterráneo como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces.

Lo sigo, sin necesidad que Rukia me obligue empujándome. Detrás de mí desciende ella, luego Tatsuki, luego Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, y cerrando la marcha, Chad. El mundo cambia de nuevo ante mis ojos, surgiendo desde la semi penumbra, iluminado en tonos rojos en contraste con el verde.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, parpadeo confuso. Parece que el mundo superior hubiese desaparecido completamente tras mi espalda, tal como lo hizo el exterior al poner el primer pie en El Arrancar.

La sala es tan grande como la superior, pero aquí no hay pista de baile, ni bola de discoteca colgando del techo, ni espejos sobre nuestras cabezas. Suena una suave música que apenas tiene que luchar con la que se pierde en el rectángulo que da paso al primer piso, la ornamentación de la estancia tan diferente a la primera que uno creería que al bajar la escalera, El Arrancar se ha desvanecido.

El suelo sigue siendo blanco y negro, aunque el uso del espacio es distinto. En vez de reservados, mesas, sillones, pista de baile y barra, se extienden varias filas de mesas de pool alineadas perfectamente la una con la otra, igual que pupitres en una sala de clases. El fieltro verde de las buchacas, la mesa y las bandas contrastando con la luz rojiza que se proyecta desde apliqués empotrados en las paredes que en otros tiempos tuvieron que haber sido para lámparas de gas.

Varios camareros se pasean entre las mesas donde se reúnen los jugadores, sosteniendo tacos de diversas alturas y diablos para los tiros más largos. Uno que otro frota tiza celeste contra la punta de su respectivo taco, el polvo casi brillando bajo la luz rojiza.

—Vamos a jugar—dice Renji con una sonrisa ladeada.

Oigo la emoción de mis amigos salir de sus bocas con vítores y a través de sus manos con aplausos. No me doy ni cuenta cuando me uno a ellos, sonriendo con el corazón latiéndome a mil en el pecho.

No se supone que esté aquí. Nada de esto es legal. Soy un menor de edad metido en un pub, de cara a juegos de apuestas. Nadie juega pool o billar sin apostar; no es lógico.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Debajo de cada mesa hay una tabla deslizable sobre rieles, que al ser extraída, revela brillantes tacos de madera clara y oscura, de diferentes largos cada uno, todos en perfecto estado. Un diablo, igual de largo que el taco más extenso, con su forma extraña para apoyarse en la mesa y apoyar el taco sobre él para disparar los tiros más difíciles, yace sobre el terciopelo rojo.

—Escojan sus armas, mis amigos—sonríe Abarai. Parece estar frenético—. El que anote menos puntos al final del juego invita las cervezas.

¿Cerveza? Nunca en mi vida he bebido. Pero por alguna razón, la perspectiva no me asusta.

Sin embargo, al parecer ni Mizuiro, ni Tatsuki, ni Keigo ni Ishida están tan emocionados como nosotros. Así que Chad, Rukia, Renji y yo extraemos las largas y sorprendentemente pesadas extensiones de madera, escogiendo las más cómodas según nuestra altura.

Renji tira de otra madera sobre rieles del lado opuesto de la mesa. Es igual que un cajón: contiene el triángulo y las pelotas de pool, el marfil brillando suavemente bajo la luz, los colores pareciendo envoltorios de dulces.

Pone el triángulo sobre el fieltro y pone cuidadosamente cada una de las esferas en su lugar. Lo sitúa cerca de la banda más lejana, al fondo, y luego quita el triángulo con facilidad.

— ¿Vienes aquí seguido?—bromeo.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Y comenzamos a jugar.

El sonido del marfil golpeando contra el marfil llena la estancia mientras explosiones de risa se dejan oír de vez en cuando. Huele a tabaco, fuerte y especiado. Tatsuki comenta de vez en cuando un buen pillo que poder sacarse con una banda, nos reímos y hacemos bromas.

Al final del primer juego, Chad tiene que pagar por las bebidas.

Un camarero a quien no me molesto en mirar me tiende una botella de cristal café, ligeras gotas de agua cayendo por el vidrio debido al frío de la bebida. Juntamos las boquillas en un brindis, para luego llevárnoslas a los labios.

El primer trago quema mi garganta. Sabe amargo, especiado y profundo, con un regusto dulce tan al final del sabor que es casi imperceptible. Calienta su camino hacia mi estómago y me deja sin aliento, deseando más. El gas de la bebida cosquillea en mi lengua, mi paladar y en la carne suave y frágil del interior de mis mejillas.

—Ichigo—llama Renji—, ¿última partida y vamos a bailar?

Asiento con la cabeza, dándole otro trago a mi cerveza.

 _Amigo_ , esto sabe bien. Es lo que llaman un gusto adquirido, eso lo sé, pero que fácil me ha resultado adquirirlo.

Para el final de la segunda partida, Rukia ha perdido por dos puntos de diferencia. Dejamos un par de billetes sobre la mesa mientras desandamos nuestros pasos hacia el primer piso, con el alcohol corriéndonos en las venas igual que fuego. Mi estómago se siente ligeramente hueco y caliente, y me hormiguea la punta de los dedos.

El cambio de la iluminación y la profunda sensación de estar rodeado de gente me golpean como una cachetada. Encienden mis sentidos y me dejan con la boca colgando, mientras inhalo profundo el olor a humanidad que se desprende de la masa de cuerpos que gira y se mueve en sincronía con la música que suena por los parlantes.

—Vamos a bai-lar—canturrea Rukia.

Recibe como respuesta nuestras risas, mientras nos internamos en la multitud. Un tema electrónico explota por las bocinas, la luz moviéndose en sincronía con el bajo de la canción, girando aquí y allá y haciendo parecer el mundo mucho más vivo y oscuro a la vez.

Es algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Nuestro grupo se encuentra ahora al medio de la pista de baile. El sudor me corre por el cuello y me pega el pelo a las sienes, así como también la camiseta entre los omóplatos. Bailo con una chica menuda que no conozco, divirtiéndome más de lo que creí posible en un lugar como este.

Al alzar la vista de sus ojos, un destello celeste atrapa mi mirada.

Sería imposible no verlo. Un metro ochenta y seis de músculo mortífero.

Y la cerveza ya no me parece tan buena idea.


	10. Capítulo décimo: el poder de un nombre.

 

**_Grimmjow_. **

 

Miro el techo de mi habitación con un sentimiento desagradable en mi estómago. Se parece mucho a la sensación que te aprieta las tripas cuando te tuerces un tobillo: tira hacia abajo, pincha y da la impresión de que me hubiesen ahuecado el interior como una calabaza.

Grimmshaw.

Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez.

Mi pobre excusa de padre.

¿Cómo puede querer vernos después de tanto tiempo? ¿Después de lo que me hizo a mí, del daño que le hizo a Nell? Tenía solamente diez años. _Diez_. Me marcó con una cicatriz gigantesca que solamente podría borrarme a través de una cirugía plástica. Me dejó solo en el suelo de su estudio, gritando de dolor, medio inconsciente, con el hierro caliente aún pegado a la piel que se desprendía de mi pecho y mi abdomen.

Parpadeo con fuerza, alejando las memorias de mi cabeza. Una simple llamada de ese hombre es capaz de destruir toda mi vida, de voltearla de cabeza de formas tan horribles como solamente lo podría hacer tu peor pesadilla. Aunque es lógico. Grimmshaw es, de hecho, mi peor pesadilla. Soñé con él por muchos años, despertando en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto con un grito atascado en la garganta. Incluso en el hospital, mientras la piel de mi pecho se curaba, las enfermeras tuvieron que ponerme en una habitación aparte para poder dejar que los demás niños pudieran dormir sin mis gritos de agonía.

Me aprieto los ojos con el talón de las manos, el incipiente ataque de pánico corriendo sus dedos fríos por mi nuca. El miedo asoma su fea cara por los rincones más oscuros y profundos de mi mente, riéndose de mí y mi incapacidad de hacer algo para alejarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de dieciocho años temiéndole al mismo par de ojos?

Ojos que son iguales que los míos. Los mismos ojos que me miran cada mañana desde el espejo.

—Maldita sea—dejo salir a través del nudo que me aprieta la garganta. Mi respiración se hace más corta y menos profunda, el oxígeno apenas llegando a mi cerebro. El mundo se tambalea sobre su eje, de aquí para allá, ondulando frente a mi mirada como una bandera al viento.

Ahí viene. El ataque de pánico.

Las náuseas me queman el estómago y un temblor recorre mi cuerpo con tanta facilidad que si no estuviera con la cabeza tan nublada, sentiría vergüenza de mí mismo. De pronto la temperatura a mí alrededor se deja caer tan cerca de los cero grados que siento una convulsión.

Oh, no. Espera. No es el ambiente.

Soy _yo_.

—Respira—logro decir a través de mis dientes apretados. Me duelen las mandíbulas, pero con el latido enfebrecido de la sangre en mi sistema apenas soy capaz de registrarlo correctamente. Girando hacia el lado, rodando sobre la cama, el final del colchón se hace presente y caigo al suelo con las palmas por delante, golpeándome las rodillas. El aroma seco del polvo y la madera pintada inundan mis fosas nasales—. Demonios, Grimmjow, respira…

Obligo a mi cuerpo a obedecerme. Recojo las rodillas debajo de mi cuerpo, logrando estabilizarme a gatas. El jadeo interrumpe el silencio del cuarto, sonando como si estuviera tragando cristales rotos.

Un grito de pánico se construye detrás en mi garganta. Lo siento subir por mi pecho e intentar abandonar mis labios con tanta fuerza que me quita la casi inexistente respiración. Quema su camino por mi tráquea, inunda mi tórax de una sensación que se parece a la del ácido sobre la piel. Toso intentando contenerlo, poniendo mi brazo delante de mi cara y apoyando mi frente en él.

No voy a ponerme en posición fetal. _No_.

No después de tantos años.

Fuerzo a mis pulmones a tomar respiraciones más profundas. Inhala, exhala. Duele como respirar agua, pero sé que es la única forma de poder calmar la ansiedad que recorre mi cuerpo tan rápido como la adrenalina, aunque no tan placentero.

Cuando el ataque de pánico se retira de mi cuerpo, me quedo débil y sudoroso en la misma posición, sin fuerzas ni para levantarme ni para dejarme caer al suelo y yacer de espaldas. El mundo está oscuro tras mis párpados cerrados y lo único que soy capaz de oír es el latido de mi corazón, que se estabiliza a medida que los minutos se caen del reloj, estrellándose contra la nada igual que gotas cayendo directamente al suelo.

Alguien toca a la puerta, pero suena demasiado lejano como para que pueda importarme. El sonido me llega a través de lo que parece cristal, tan amortiguado que apenas soy capaz de oírlo. Se repite con más insistencia, pero sigo sin poder enfocarme en el mundo que me rodea. Solo estoy yo, el dolor en mis pulmones, el sudor en mi espalda y las náuseas.

Nunca va a haber nada más después de esto. Jamás habrá nada más aparte del latido desenfrenado de mi corazón, nada más que este dolor lacerante de color rojo brillante que se extiende por mi pecho, no voy a sentir nada más que este temblor que me recorre los miembros como si estuviera en plena hipotermia. Esta es la manera en la que toda mi eternidad se va a desgranar hacia la nada: conmigo a gatas en el suelo, ahogándome en mi propia bilis.

La puerta se abre entonces; soy capaz de oír los goznes y los pasos apresurados de alguien sobre la madera. Siento las cálidas y delicadas manos de ese alguien sobre mis hombros y escucho el sonido de alguien que se esfuerza por mover algo pesado.

La luz de mi cuarto penetra a través de la delgada piel de mis párpados cuando me apoyan contra el borde de la cama. Siento cómo me inclinan hacia el lado, y mi cabeza da suavemente contra la pierna de alguien.

Huele a sándalo. A comodidad y familia.

— ¿Grimm?

Abro los ojos lentamente. La luz fría del cuarto hiere mis retinas al instante. Queman mientras intento enfocar mi mirada, la silueta confusa y difuminada de alguien colgando sobre mí. A medida que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, la cara de Nell se hace más clara cada vez, tomando forma y definiéndose los ángulos de sus pómulos, su nariz, su barbilla y su frente.

— ¿Grimm?—repite, pasando su mano por mi frente y mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás con delicadeza. Su tono de voz es suave y reconfortante, llenándome de una sensación de paz que me es casi ajena. No es correcto para mí sentirme de esta forma. La paz no me corresponde ni me pertenece—. ¿Estás bien?

Mi mirada se traba con la de ella. Sus ojos grises y grandes se ven pacíficos, aunque hay un destello de miedo tan mínimo en ellos que casi no importa.

—Sí.

Me niego en redondo a creer que ese rasposo sonido que se parece a las uñas sobre un pizarrón sea mi voz.

— ¿Ataque de pánico?

Asiento con la cabeza, cruzando mi brazo sobre mis ojos.

Hace un par de años atrás, este tipo de cosas eran comunes. Los tenía casi todas noches. Despertaba en medio de la noche, con la mirada de loco de Grimmshaw grabada a fuego en las pupilas, sin poder respirar y sintiendo que quería sacar el estómago por la garganta. Mientras las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que creía que eran verdad, intentaba encontrar la superficie y respirar con normalidad.

La única que podía calmarme era Nell. Ella se sentaría en el suelo, pondría mi cabeza sobre su regazo y jugaría con mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y pasando las yemas de sus dedos, livianas como el ala de una polilla, sobre mis sienes. Me diría que coordinara mi respiración con la suya, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, una sonrisa cruzando sus labios y su mirada tan sabia que parecía haber visto los confines del universo y los secretos de la existencia.

Su voz sería suave como la caricia del agua en calma contra mi piel. Tranquilizaría mis nervios de punta y haría que la piel de gallina fuera poco a poco retrocediendo sobre mi carne. Me envolvería en una manta y se recostaría conmigo hasta que me quedara dormido de nuevo, besando mi frente antes de irse a su cuarto.

Justo como ahora.

—Vamos, Grimm. Respira conmigo—murmura suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello. Coordino mi respiración con la suya, todavía sintiendo como si el fuego me bajara por la tráquea—. Adentro, afuera. Eso es. Buen chico.

Las caricias en mi cabello me calman. Hacen que el frío comience a retroceder.

— ¿Sabes? Ichigo me contó algo de sus hermanas el otro día.

A pesar de la situación, a pesar de que su nombre debería empujarme al borde, lo único que inyecta en mi sistema es tranquilidad.

—Dijo que cuando eran pequeños, un poco después de que su madre falleciera, Yuzu iba a su habitación porque no podía dormir. Incluso aunque fueran las cuatro de la mañana y él tuviera clases al día siguiente, no importaba a qué hora ella lo despertara. Yuzu se metía en su cama, y aunque Ichigo era muy pequeño en ese entonces, la dejaba dormir con él toda la noche, pasándosela en vela.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras Nell masajea suavemente mis sienes.

—Karin, sin embargo, se parece mucho a él, y se negaba a depender de alguien más cuando lloraba. Ambos son muy independientes. Pero una noche, cuando Ichigo ya tenía quince años, Karin se metió a su habitación. Dijo que no podía dormir porque había soñado con su madre. Dijo que no quería molestar a Yuzu, y que la única persona que le recordaba a su madre además de su gemela, era él. Ichigo la metió en su cama y durmió con ella hasta que Karin se despertó y se fue del cuarto sin despedirse.

¿Madre muerta? Algo que tenemos en común.

—Cuida mucho a sus hermanas. Ellas y su padre son lo más importante para él. La única persona a la que he visto preocuparse tanto por la familia es a ti. Sé que te cuesta y que es difícil superar todo lo que nos ha pasado. Yo misma me encuentro odiando al mundo cuando pienso en ello. Pero también sé que eres una buena persona, y no importa lo que nadie diga, ni siquiera lo que haya dicho Grimmshaw. No eres un error. No eres inútil. _No_ eres un perdedor.

Ah, demonios. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que dar en el clavo? Conoce cada camino a cada nervio para presionar los botones justos y dejarme desarmado y hecho una madeja de sentimientos. Mi garganta se aprieta y siento los ojos quemar en lágrimas no derramadas.

_Mi hermana._

—Gracias, Nell—murmuro, logrando que mi voz se mantenga firme aunque en un bajo volumen.

—Estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

Me ayuda a levantarme y a recostarme de nuevo en la cama. Aún vestido, me meto bajo las cobijas con el cuerpo tambaleante y drenado de toda energía. El aroma familiar y confortable de mis sábanas me envuelve rápidamente, relajando mis músculos tensos.

Ella se inclina junto a mi cama, besando mi frente y dejando que sus dedos peinen mi cabello hacia atrás por última vez.

Finalmente, se gira sobre sus talones y alcanza el interruptor de la luz, apagando la iluminación mientras abre la puerta.

— ¿Nell?—murmuro, a medio camino entre la realidad y el sueño.

—Dime.

—No eres un desastre.

Se queda en silencio por tanto tiempo que apenas la escucho cuando habla de nuevo.

—Gracias, Grimmjow.

Cierro los ojos por última vez y me quedo dormido sin soñar.

 

 

—Sabes, Gatito, esto de salir juntos tantas veces dentro de un mes me está llevando a pensar que quizás terminaste enamorándote de este pedazo de _obra maestra_.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Nnoitra, por millonésima vez, no follaría contigo ni siquiera aunque fueras el último _ser vivo_ en el universo. Preferiría morir.

—Oh, eso duele—se lamenta Nnoi, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Además, dijiste que mantuviera mi “mierda gay” lejos de ti, aunque te he dicho hasta el cansancio que soy bisexual.

—Sigue siendo gay para mí.

—Que te den.

—Caballeros, caballeros, por favor—comenta una suave voz. Nnoi y yo nos giramos hacia el chico bajito y delgado de cabello rosa que acomoda sus anteojos de montura rectangular al aire sobre el puente de su nariz. Tras los cristales, sus ojos dorados como los de un gato siniestro se clavan primero en Gilga, y luego en mí—. Nadie quiere oír acerca de quién sería el de arriba y el de abajo, así que por favor…

—Szyael—gruñe Nnoitra, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿recuérdame de nuevo por qué te invité a venir hoy?

—Porque anhelan la presencia de alguien con cerebro.

Harribel, parada al costado de Nnoi, delante en la fila para ingresar al pub, deja salir una risita.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—gruñe Nnoitra, fijando su ojo bueno en Szyael.

Se oye una risita cantarina y nos giramos a ver a Luppi, apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Este tipo siempre me ha confundido, verán, es delgado y bajito, y tiene una complexión muy frágil. Que eso no los engañe, el bastardo puede dar buenos golpes. Se aprovecha de su poca altura para alcanzar los puntos más bajos de su oponente.

Al punto. Sí. Resulta que el tío tiene estos enormes ojos morados, un tatuaje de tres rombos de color violeta conectados entre sí sobre la ceja izquierda, y el cabello negro cortado de tal forma alrededor de su cara infantil que realmente parece que fuera una mujer. La primera vez que lo vi, pensé en serio que era una tía. Si no hubiese sido por la ausencia de _delantera_ (si saben a lo que me refiero, y creo que lo saben perfectamente), habría realmente creído que es un bicho salido de las fauces del infierno.

Oye, no, espera, si mal no recuerdo hay un mal que recae en los genes que hace que la gente tenga confundidos los géneros. Sí, creo que tiene que ver con uno de los cromosomas que dicta el sexo del individuo.

De todas formas…

—Significa—comienza, rodando los ojos— que no tienen cerebro. Lo que queda muy a la vista dado que no entendiste la frase, Gilga.

—Antenor…

— ¿Qué, pirata, quieres pelea? Venga, aquí te espero. Te parto la cara y a ver si te arreglo el ojo.

_Y comenzamos de nuevo…_

¿Recuérdenme por qué sigo siendo amigo de estos tipos, por favor? Están todos locos. Fuera completamente de sus cabales. _For real_. Es como si no tuvieran la capacidad de hacer sinapsis.

Aunque son todos unos genios. Malditos hijos de perra.

Tengan a Luppi Antenor, por ejemplo. Diecinueve años, estudiando física en la universidad de Tokio. El tipo podría hacer lucir a Einstein como un niño de primaria. ¿Szyael Aporro-Granz? Genio de los locos. Veinte años, segundo año de siquiatría, podría hacer que Sigmund Freud se tirara de los pelos. Universidad de Tokio. ¿Nnoitra Gilga? Veintiuno, experto en finanzas, contabilidad y manejo del dinero. Haría que el CEO de la más importante empresa del mundo quisiera besar el suelo por el que camina o simplemente lanzarse desde la azotea del edificio de la bolsa de Nueva York. Universidad de Tokio. ¿Tier Harribel? Veintiún años, segundo año de medicina forense. Podría abrir un cuerpo con unas tijeras de podar oxidadas y cerrarlo con hilo de pescar.

¿Es necesario que les diga dónde estudia?

Repitan después de mí: universidad de Tokio.

Y luego estoy yo, claro. Ni siquiera sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida. Lo único que sé es que quiero dedicar mi vida a la natación. No hay otra cosa en la que sea bueno.

Bien, quizás en la ciencia, pero no me atrae tanto como debería, tomando en cuenta lo bien que me va.

—… capaz ni de tocarme, Antenor. Seguramente te dejaría sobre tu trasero llorando como una niña. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Oh, suenas aterrador Gilga. _En serio_.

—Cierren el pico los dos. Les juro que si nos echan de El Arrancar los voy a patear hasta que me duela el pie. ¿Me han comprendido?

Gilga gruñe algo que suena como que me está remedando.

—Sí, Gatito, como sea. Vamos. Es nuestro turno.

El gorila de la puerta, que se llama Hisagi Shuuhei, revisa nuestras identificaciones antes de dejarnos entrar. Cuando el mundo exterior queda tras mi espalda, inhalo profundo el aroma a sudor, tabaco, alcohol, clavo y humanidad que se desprende de la masa de cuerpos que se mueve al son de la música.

—Ahora—comienza Gilga a voz en grito, intentando sobreponerse a la cantidad de ruido ambiental que rebota contra las paredes del pub—, vamos a emborracharnos, vamos a tirarnos a algún desconocido, y vamos a despertar mañana con una resaca para contarles a los nietos que dudo que vayamos a tener.

El grupo asiente con la cabeza después de oír las palabras de Nnoitra. Es como una arenga.

Amigo, hoy voy a conseguirme una buena cintura que apretar contra la pared.

Antes que nada, nos dirigimos hacia la barra. Pedimos unos tragos, que van desde cerveza hasta el típico mojito cubano de Harribel, y cuando nos terminamos la primera ronda y tenemos la segunda en la mano, vamos directo hacia la pista de baile.

Nos metemos entre la gente que baila. No pasa mucho antes de que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenga una pareja con la qué divertirse. La mía es una muchacha bajita, de cabello morado atado en coletas a cada lado de la cabeza. Se mueve como una serpiente, dedicándome sonrisas por sobre el hombro y “casualmente” rozando mi entrepierna con sus caderas.

Hoy me toca.

Pongo las manos en sus caderas y la volteo, para que su espalda encaje en mi pecho. La altura no es correcta, pero por lo menos hoy podré descargar frustraciones.

Siento la indescriptible sensación de ser observado fijamente. Se parece mucho a un escalofrío que baja por mi espalda y me saca de mi concentración. Se me tensan los músculos de todo el cuerpo y mi respiración se atasca en mi garganta, e incluso la chica que baila conmigo lo nota.

Se separa de mí y alza las cejas, mirándome con sus grandes ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Qué pasó, machote, se te acabó el combustible?—inquiere, sonando molesta.

—Ah, jódete.

La dejo ir sin miramientos. Amigo, no me interesa que me miren de esa forma. Mi humor se ha ido a la mierda y lamentablemente, parece que he perdido una buena oportunidad para algo de una noche. En fin, la vida sigue, tengo un trago medio vacío en la mano, y ahora que la tercera ronda la invita Luppi, no debería sentirme deprimido.

Aunque la sensación sigue allí.

Alzo la cabeza y cuadro los hombros, vagamente pensando que debo lucir como un perro perdiguero marcando una presa. Mi metro ochenta y seis ayuda bastante al mirar por sobre las cabezas de la gente, mientras peino la estancia para ubicar a quién me mira de esa forma.

Hay dos opciones. Una, voy a tener que patear el trasero de un desconocido, o dos, me voy a tener que _follar_ al desconocido. Ya saben cómo va. Todo depende de quién sea y lo que quiera. Y de cómo se vea, por supuesto.

Por fin, luego de unos angustiantes segundos de buscar entre la multitud, noto quién es la persona que me mira fijamente.

Colega, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Es una broma, cierto? A ver, ¿dónde están las cámaras? Venga, sé que esto es una cámara escondida, no pueden esconderse de mí. Ustedes deben saberlo tan bien como yo, ¿no es cierto? Tendría que tener mucha mala suerte para estar en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento que…

 _Kurosaki_.

Su cabello está desparramado para todos lados, e incluso desde esta distancia, puedo notar el brillo del sudor en sus sienes y su frente cuando la luz pasa por sobre su piel en cierto ángulo preciso. Sus ojos castaños, que se ven negros bajo las luces de colores, están fijos en mí con tanta fuerza que casi se me escapa el aliento. Le devuelvo la mirada con las cejas alzadas, intentando controlar el aplastante torrente de deseo que me quema las venas. Allí está, medio sudoroso, con una camiseta ajustada de las que le gusta llevar, y aquí estoy yo, con dos whisky encima hormigueándome en la punta de los dedos como fuego.

Le dedico una sonrisa ladeada. Me doy unas metafóricas palmaditas en la espalda por conseguir controlar mi expresión facial cuando su mirada se traba con la mía, porque, maldita sea, la forma en la que me mira es como una inyección de sangre directamente a mi pelvis.

Debería quedarme en mi sitio. O mejor, debería darme la vuelta y pedir otro whisky, o quizás una botella de tequila para mí solo, en plan de seguir los pasos de mi querido amigo Nnoitra. Pero no. En vez de ponerme a salvo bajo el resguardo del alcohol, comienzo a serpentear entre la gente y dirigirme hacia él, que sigue mirándome como si nunca me hubiese visto.

A medida que me acerco, voy notando más y más detalles en su rostro y su postura corporal. Para comenzar, además del cabello pegado a las sienes y la frente por la transpiración, también tiene pegada la camiseta a la piel del pecho. Los brazos le brillan suavemente bajo las luces, como si su piel tuviera nimios diamantes incrustados. Sé que es el sudor perlando su piel.

¿Cuándo tiempo lleva bailando? Son las doce de la noche. No tengo idea de a qué hora habrá arribado a El Arrancar, pero estoy seguro de que debe llevar un buen rato en esto. Seguramente habrá venido con amigos; dudo que pudiera pasar a Shuuhei sin una identificación falsa.

Oh, el santurrón está pasándose al _lado oscuro_. No existen palabras para describir lo mucho que me enciende esa idea.

¿Qué tan malo se habrá vuelto? ¿Lo suficiente como para dejarme follármelo contra una pared hasta que no pueda ni siquiera recordar su propio nombre? Me encantaría oírlo gemir. Ver qué caras es capaz de hacer cuando esté tocándolo por encima de la ropa, azuzándolo y subiendo su temperatura corporal. Haciendo que toda esa fachada de control se quiebre sin remedio, rompiéndose en mis manos, para obtener una mirada de la lujuria que podría esconderse tras sus ojos.

A estas alturas, ya estoy junto a él. Parados frente a frente, en nuestro propio espacio privado, incómodo y caliente. De haber sabido que me lo encontraría aquí, de entre todos los lugares en Karakura en un sábado por la noche, habría tratado de comportarme. _Tratado_ es la palabra clave, porque en estas tres semanas, no he sido capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza.

Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, como si disfrutara de lo que ve. Tomo nota de la forma en la que sus ojos se amplían en sorpresa cuando nota los vaqueros oscuros pegados a la pierna y las Converse que estoy usando. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo algo con los pantalones ajustados. Su vista recorre rápidamente la definición de mis abdominales, marcada por la camiseta blanca, devorando cada detalle como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria. Cuando finalmente su mirada se clava en la mía, cejas fruncidas y labios apretados en una fina línea, noto el sonrojo que trepa en sus mejillas. Casi podría quemarme con la temperatura que ha tomado su cara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—escupe lentamente, inyectando tanto veneno en sus palabras que me deja sorprendido.

— ¿No es obvio?—me encojo de hombros, una involuntaria sonrisita ladeada tironeando de la comisura derecha de mi boca—. Vine a emborracharme y festejar.

Alza las cejas tan alto que el arco casi toca la línea de su cabello. Se cruza de brazos, dirigiéndome una mirada incrédula, y no sé si reírme o acorralarlo contra la pared.

Decido que lo primero sería menos dañino, así que dejo escapar una carcajada.

Soy recompensado con un bufido de fastidio. Sisea entre sus dientes muy parecido al silbido de una serpiente cascabel, alistándose para clavarme los colmillos al cuello.

Oh, y cuánto, _cuánto_ me gustaría tener esos dientes raspando sobre el pulso en mi yugular. El sólo pensamiento manda un chispazo directamente a mi entrepierna; siento mi miembro endurecerse contra la tela de la ropa interior y los vaqueros. La reacción involuntaria me hace dejar salir un suspiro quedo, casi de sorpresa, algo que no pasa desapercibido para los ojos de Kurosaki.  

—Este club es lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que mirarnos a la cara. Así que, si me disculpas…

Alza la voz por sobre las conversaciones, las risas, los ocasionales gemidos y la música, y no puedo evitar imaginarme cómo sonara esa voz cuando grite mi nombre.

Uff, si no hago algo ahora, como escaparme al baño y cuidar de mí mismo, podría morirme aquí, en este mismo instante.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?—le digo, asiendo su muñeca justo en el momento en el que se gira para irse. No, no señor. No te vas a escapar—. Baila conmigo.

Me dedica una mirada incrédula.

—Estás ebrio.

_Sí, quizás… es decir, dos vasos de Jack Daniels podrían poner ebrio a cualquiera…_

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—No voy a bailar contigo, Jaegerjaquez. Déjame ir.

Ahí está, llamándome por mi apellido de nuevo. Me estoy muriendo por oírlo decir mi nombre, en ese mismo tono que usó la última vez cuando estábamos en la biblioteca del instituto. Con esa dominancia que podría ponerme de rodillas tan fácilmente que debería ser vergonzoso. Pero como ya sabemos, eso no me importa ni una mierda.

Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Y ahora… lo quiero a _él_.

— ¿Vas a dejarme plantado en medio de la pista de baile?—repongo, cruzando mi mano libre sobre mi corazón y fingiendo sentirme ofendido. El sonrojo en sus mejillas hace que todo esto valga la pena—. Ni siquiera tú podrías ser tan cruel, _Ichigo_.

Ah… decir su nombre en voz alta. Causa placer el sólo hecho de que mi lengua acaricie las sílabas.

Siento el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo a través del simple vínculo de mi mano alrededor de su muñeca. Puedo notar cómo se le ha puesto la piel de gallina, los vellos de sus brazos como agujas contra mi mano.

No se puede esconder de mí.

—Si bailo contigo, ¿vas a dejarme tranquilo?

_Eso ni pensarlo._

—Claro… a no ser que quieras más.

 _Y todos sabemos que vas a querer más_.


	11. Capítulo undécimo: deseo culposo.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

Miren, sé que podría hacer cosas muy estúpida en la vida. Saltar de un avión en paracaídas. Conducir ebrio. Chocar mi cabeza contra un muro de concreto corriendo a toda velocidad. Subirme a un helicóptero y manejarlo sin tener idea de siquiera cómo encenderlo. La lista suma y sigue, infinitas posibilidades de estupidez abiertas ante mis ojos.

Y todas ellas lucen más seguras que lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Los ojos de Grimmjow están fijos en mí, cambiando de color bajo las luces de discoteca que giran y se rompen en ángulos a nuestro alrededor. La masa de cuerpos se mueve uniformemente como un solo ser, una sola criatura ondulando a nuestro alrededor.

Estoy tan cerca que puedo oler el aroma que se desprende de su piel, corrompido por los olores que rodean la masa de cuerpos danzantes. No puedo relacionarlo con nada, no hay un solo recuerdo en mi mente que pueda cotejar con el aroma que flota desde él como olas que mandan chispazos de deseo por mis nervios.

Mi cuerpo está haciendo cosas por sí mismo y no sé qué hacer. Es la primera vez que siento esta cantidad de adrenalina tironearme en las venas con la sola cercanía de alguien. El corazón me late desbocado en el pecho, la presión sanguínea latiéndome en las orejas con tanta fuerza que casi se amortigua la atronadora música que suena por los parlantes. Y lo único que Jaegerjaquez está haciendo es poner sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca.

Temo que note cómo me late enfebrecido el pulso bajo sus dedos, pero al parecer, el alcohol en su sistema no se lo permite. Doy gracias a cualquier deidad insertada aquí por ese hecho.

—Bien—termino por ceder. Ignoro olímpicamente el vuelco en mi estómago cuando accedo a su petición. No quiero bailar con él. O al menos mi parte racional no quiere estar cerca suyo, pero hay otra parte, más oscura y más profunda (que creo es que es la libido) cuyo único objetivo es estamparme contra él y sentir el ondular de sus músculos bajo mi propia piel—. Solo _un_ baile.

La sonrisa ladeada en sus labios se amplía y tengo una visión perfecta de sus afilados caninos. Se me escapa la respiración con el sólo hecho de imaginarme esos dientes dejando canales abiertos de fuego sobre mi piel.

Tira de mi muñeca hacia él. Pierdo la estabilidad por unos momentos, pero cuando creo que voy a darme de cara contra el piso, sus manos ya están en mis caderas. Estoy tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se tocan, su respiración arremolinándose con la mía sobre mis labios. Incluso a través de la tela de los vaqueros, puedo sentir todos y cada uno de sus dedos presionados contra los huesos de mi cadera. Se siente como si tocara directamente sobre mis nervios, sobre la médula de mis huesos.

Se mueve al son de la música. Parece una serpiente lista para encerrarme en sus anillos y asfixiarme hasta la muerte. No, ¿qué digo? No se parece a una serpiente. Se parece a un felino. A una pantera feroz y sigilosa, lustrosa, malévola. Sus ojos azules no dejan los míos ni siquiera cuando pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros, mis uñas inconscientemente dejando un camino sobre la tela de su ropa.

Su boca cuelga abierta ligeramente, sus labios abriéndose lo suficiente para que pueda tener una olisqueada de primera mano de su aliento. Huele a whisky, a menta y algo oscuro y sensual, como un escalpelo goteando chocolate sobre mi piel.

Mi cabeza corre a cien por hora, pensamientos poco comunes para mí apareciendo ante mis ojos como el obturador de una cámara disparando cruelmente. El deseo me revuelve las tripas con tanta fuerza que se me escapa un ligero gemido, que ruego el cielo haya pasado desapercibido.

El sonido de la tela contra la tela y nuestras respiraciones agitadas parece borrar todo lo demás. No hay nada más aparte de él en mi visión periférica ni en mi cabeza. Estoy completamente atrapado en sus ojos.

Ahora, ¿por qué estaba molestándome en negarme?

La forma en la que sus manos aprietan mis caderas y sus músculos se flexionan bajo mis manos parece ser demasiado buena para ser verdad. ¿En qué habré estado pensando cuando quise escaparme de esto? Si esta era la recompensa por dejarme llevar, ¿por qué simplemente no lo hice antes?

Las preguntas se arremolinan en mi cerebro y se cortan instantáneamente cuando Grimmjow se inclina hacia mí. Inhalo violentamente, pensando en que definitivamente no me gustaría dar mi primer beso entre el alcohol burbujeando en mi sistema y las luces de discoteca que iluminan el mundo de una manera extraña, convirtiéndolo todo en un país extraño de colores fluorescentes y ácidos.

Pero sus labios nunca alcanzan a tocar los míos. Incluso aunque la decepción me hace fruncir el ceño, no tengo mucho tiempo de enojarme conmigo mismo por desear su boca. Sus dientes trazan una línea que deja fuego tras de sí, recorriendo desde el ángulo de mi quijada hasta mi mentón.

Sus manos dejan mis caderas y suben por mi pecho, causándome un escalofrío y la necesidad de morderme el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido. Entonces alcanza mi garganta, y sus pulgares presionan bajo mis mandíbulas, obligándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

La parte racional de mi cerebro grita que es una estupidez dejar un punto tan vital al completo acceso de un depredador. Me lanza imágenes de la facilidad con la que Grimmjow podría aplastar mi tráquea entre sus dedos, de cómo sus colmillos afilados podrían arrancar la carne de cuajo.

Pero sus dientes no hacen nada de eso. Muerde lentamente el punto donde late la vena principal de mi cuello, tomándose su tiempo, como si disfrutara del sabor de mi piel contra su lengua. La humedad que deja a su paso se siente extrañamente caliente, sobre todo con esa parte racional de mi cabeza aún conectada sabiendo que debería sentirse frío.

Inconscientemente, mis dedos aprietan en puños la tela de su camiseta. Siento más que oigo el gruñido que deja sus labios y que manda una corriente eléctrica directo a mi pelvis.

Siento algo vibrar en mi bolsillo. Si la parte lógica de mi mente no estuviera conectada, habría pensado que era yo. Pero como todavía soy capaz de pensar más allá de Grimmjow, pongo una mano en su pecho y lo alejo de mí con toda la gentileza que soy capaz.

Saco el aparato de mi bolsillo, aún con mi brazo estirado para hacer espacio entre él y yo. Es como si la racionalidad y la lógica llenaran esa distancia entre nosotros, como agua subiendo rápidamente por una pecera. Mis sentidos se aclaran lenta pero eficazmente, y parpadeo ante la luz que hiere mis ojos cuando gira sobre sí misma y me da directamente sobre las retinas.

Con nebulosas blancas aún girando delante de mis ojos, desbloqueo el celular y miro el mensaje.

~Rukia [12:20 am]: _Ichigo, ¿dónde estás? Estamos en el segundo piso_.

Dios la bendiga. Que los ángeles guíen su camino al cielo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Hey—mis palabras parecen sacarlo de onda, y me mira entre sus pestañas, parpadeando confuso—, aún no terminamos de bailar…

—Ya, eso no importa. Tengo que irme. Te veo el lunes en la escuela.

Si alguna vez han oído el dicho «patitas para qué las quiero» y lo han puesto en práctica, podrán entender perfectamente la forma en la que me escabullo de Grimmjow. Serpenteo entre la gente ignorando completamente las miradas de odio y las maldiciones que me dirigen, buscando desesperadamente la escalera de caracol al final del pub.

Cuando por fin la encuentro, me aferro a ella como si fuera una tabla y yo un náufrago en medio del mar. Mientras subo los escalones, mi corazón golpea con fuerza en mi pecho.

Un simple contacto. No fue nada más que una mordida y su cercanía, y fue suficiente para mandarme directo a lo que yo pienso que podría haber sido combustión espontánea. Así de fácil, con tan sólo poner su boca contra mi cuello. Me tiemblan las rodillas de sólo pensar en ello.

Cuando por fin me alzo en el segundo piso, noto aterrado que el piso es transparente.

Sí, _transparente_. Como jodido cristal de alta calidad. Se puede ver perfectamente la masa de cuerpos que se mueve abajo, la barra, los reservados donde personas hacen cosas que hasta unos minutos atrás no me atraían en ninguna forma. Mientras me abro paso entre la gente que conversa animadamente, noto que gracias al cielo no se pueden distinguir muchas cosas más allá de masas borrosas que se mueven de aquí para allá.

La música del primer piso retumba en el suelo como el enorme corazón de una bestia dormida. Hay sillones arrimados a la pared, toda la decoración en negro y celeste. Una barra de tragos y cóctel en la parte más lejana, al fondo, directamente frente a la escalera de caracol.

La luz parece no provenir de ninguna parte, pero es suave y confortable.

Una gran diferencia con respecto al tumulto del primer piso y la sensual oscuridad rojiza del salón subterráneo.

— ¡Ichigo!—llama la voz de Renji. Cuadro los hombros y alzo la cabeza, preparado para fingir estar felizmente medio ebrio—. Eh, estamos aquí…

Sigo el sonido de su voz. Los encuentro en uno de los sofás de cuero que rodean una mesa redonda, muy parecido a los reservados del primer piso. Sin embargo, en el centro de la mesa hay un…

Oh, espera, esto no me parece _tan_ buena idea.

Es una tubería de metal que ocupa desde la mesa hasta el techo. Un _caño_. Dios santo. No. No. No en esta situación. ¿Vamos a ver a una stripper? ¿Con Rukia y Tatsuki presentes? No, amigo, eso es de locos.

Renji nota mi mirada puesta fijamente en la tubería y se ríe como si nunca hubiese visto nada más gracioso.

—Siéntate ya, virgen. La noche de stripper masculinos es los martes, y la de stripper femeninas los jueves. Hoy no hay problemas en beber aquí.

Aliviado, dejo salir un suspiro. Me dejo caer entre Renji y Rukia, cuyas mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas. Ah, parece que no soy el único afectado por la bebida hoy.

Me tienden otra cerveza, y encogiéndome de hombros, la recibo sin chistar. No hay para qué negarse cuando ya estoy _técnicamente_ ebrio, ¿verdad? Aún puedo caminar sin serpentear, aunque me hormiguean el estómago y los muslos. Me estoy sintiendo antinaturalmente feliz y desinhibido. Tampoco es que eso sea malo.

Luego de una ronda de cervezas y conversaciones banales acerca de nada y de todo, los ojos de Tatsuki se clavan en mí. Una sonrisa pícara se extiende por sus labios.

—Así que, _Ichigo_ —comienza. La cadencia de su voz se debate entre la suavidad y el alcohol en su sangre—, ¿por qué te perdiste allá abajo?

_Oh._

—Estaba bailando con una chica—miento, con una sonrisa. Oh, mira eso, el alcohol me ayuda a pensar más rápido en mentiras creíbles. O eso me hace creer—. Era guapa así que perdí el sentido del tiempo.

—No te creo ni lo que rezas—suelta Renji a mi lado, explotando en risas que pronto se contagian a mis demás amigos—. ¿Tú? ¿Encontrar guapa a una chica? Eso sí que es gracioso.

Le dedico un ceño fruncido que yo, personalmente, considero terrible.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Amigo, si te gustaran las chicas, habrías hecho algo para salir con Inoue hace mucho tiempo.

Oh, mierda. No ahora, por favor, en cualquier momento menos ahora. No cuando la cerveza está ahogando mi sentido común.

Dejo salir una risita, negando con la cabeza. Ellos nunca supieron acerca de mi pequeño enamoramiento hacia Orihime. Quizás sea que soy reservado con ese tipo de cosas. Tampoco supieron de mis sentimientos hacia Nell. Es obvio que no soy heterosexual, porque la forma en la que me derretí como mantequilla en las manos de Jaegerjaquez da una pista bastante acertada de mi orientación sexual.

—Soy demasiado tímido para eso.

En respuesta, recibo aullidos y carcajadas que hacen que todas las caras que nos rodean se vuelvan hacia nosotros. Capto ceños fruncidos en molestia, pero no me importa. Sonrío como un campeón cuando Renji pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros, diciendo algo acerca de cómo lo virgen se me nota hasta en el pelo.

Quizás debería beber algo más seguido. Se siente bien no estar preocupado de lo que digo y lo que no, de cómo me comporto delante de mis amigos. Como si fuera libre de mis propias ataduras.

A las dos de la mañana estamos listos para irnos a casa, visiblemente más ebrios de lo que deberíamos estar para ser menores de edad. A ninguno le interesa. Bajamos al primer piso y dejamos El Arrancar por una salida lateral que da a un callejón, y caminamos serpenteando en las calles vacías, armando alboroto entre risas y gritos.

Cuando llego a casa, me quito los zapatos y subo directamente hacia mi habitación. Me tropiezo en la escalera con mis propios pies, pero en vez de enojarme como lo haría comúnmente, dejo salir una risita burbujeante. La risita se vuelve una carcajada que amortiguo con mi brazo, y me apoyo en la pared hasta que el ataque de risa se retira de mi sistema.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación con cuidado, más cuidado del que necesitaría tener si estuviera ciento porciento sobrio. Por supuesto, todos sabemos cómo funciona el alcohol en la sangre. Por ahora, lo único que quiero es meterme a la cama y dormir a pierna suelta hasta el final del mundo.

Se me cierran los ojos mientras me quito la camiseta y los vaqueros. Así nada más, sin siquiera ponerme el pijama, me dejo caer en la cama, con la ventana abierta y el fresco aire de la madrugada entrando en mi cuarto y arremolinando las cortinas.

La fresca brisa despeja un poco mi mente nublada. Hago recuento de la noche, intentando discernir cuántas cervezas bebí. ¿Habrán sido seis, siete? Vagamente recuerdo que el alcohol provoca resaca, pero soy incapaz de concentrarme en ello cuando recuerdo los dientes de Grimmjow sobre mi cuello.

Mi mano derecha vuela hacia el punto de mi cuello donde su boca estuvo hace tan sólo unas horas atrás. Casi puedo sentir su lengua dejando un camino húmedo sobre mi piel, sus dientes mordiendo con la fuerza justa para hacerme contener un gemido.

Los recuerdos hacen que la sangre decante hacia un solo lugar posible. Más pronto que tarde, me encuentro con la erección presionando contra la tela de los bóxers. Dejo escapar un gruñido cuando, al cambiar de posición, la tela presiona con más fuerza.

No. No voy a masturbarme. _No_. No ante el recuerdo de las manos de Grimmjow sobre mi cuerpo.

Pero mientras pienso en eso, mi mano derecha hace su camino por los músculos de mi abdomen, moviendo la banda elástica de mi ropa interior e infiltrándose bajo la tela.

Cuando mis dedos se cierran alrededor de mi miembro, dejo salir un suspiro a medio camino de un gemido. Mi mano sube y baja, lentamente primero, disfrutando de las primeras sensaciones que se esparcen como olas furiosas desde mi pelvis hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. A medida que la necesidad late en mis venas y que mi respiración se acorta y se hace menos profunda, el ritmo de mi mano subiendo y bajando por mi extensión aumenta.

El nudo en mi estómago se aprieta con una velocidad alarmante. Con los ojos cerrados y la mente vagando, veo explosiones de azul, ojos profundos como océanos sin fondo mirarme con lujuria por entremedio de unas sorprendentemente largas pestañas.

Oigo su voz en mi oído, diciendo mi nombre de esa forma que hizo que casi me convirtiera en un charco en el suelo. Me imagino cómo se oiría ronroneando cosas en mi oreja, cosas que solamente me atrevo a pensar en la privacidad de mis cuatro paredes. Su aliento corriendo como fuego por la piel sensible de mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

Mis caderas ondulan en mi mano por última vez cuando la liberación me deja sin aliento, mi cabeza enterrándose con fuerza en las almohadas y mi espalda arqueándose. La tensión me hace sentir como si me hubiese reducido a una bola del tamaño de un puño, y cuando todo eso explota, un gruñido raspa mi garganta.

Dejo caer mi mano al costado y busco el oxígeno que me falta. Mi respiración silba de camino a mis pulmones mientras el latido de mi corazón se estabiliza, un ligero sentimiento de culpa filtrándose en mis pensamientos. Acabo de… oh Dios santo. Acabo de _tocarme_ pensando en Jaegerjaquez.

¿Qué está mal conmigo? Ni siquiera me siento lo suficientemente ebrio como para poder echarle la culpa al alcohol. Jesucristo, debería comenzar a ir a la iglesia.

El desastre en mis bóxers me obliga a levantarme y desnudarme. Uso la misma tela para limpiarme antes de tirarla al canasto de la ropa sucia. Saco un par fresco de uno de mis cajones, subiéndomelos por las piernas antes de volver a echarme sobre la cama. Aún siento mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, mi respiración sin calmarse todavía.

Rukia tiene razón. Soy un hipócrita.

Con ese pensamiento, me giro sobre mi costado y obligo a mis ojos a cerrarse. El sueño me atrapa y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy soñando con unos ojos azules tan profundos que soy incapaz de quitar mi vista de ellos.

 

 

Cuando la luz de la mañana entra por mi ventana abierta, dejo salir un gruñido de molestia. Me giro sobre el estómago, escondiendo la cara entre las almohadas para evitar que la iluminación se infiltre a través de mis párpados cerrados, y justo cuando estoy comenzando a dormirme de nuevo, la puerta de mi habitación se abre con un estrépito.

— ¡ICHIGOOO~!

Dejando salir otro gruñido, esta vez de frustración, cierro mi mano en la funda de la almohada libre y la cruzo sobre mi cabeza. No es suficiente para amortiguar el alboroto que el loco que tengo por padre arma en mi cuarto tan temprano, y me siento mortificado por ello. Quiero gritarle que se vaya, porque sus gritos y sus pisadas sonoras como gongs están causando un efecto directo de pulsaciones en mi cabeza.

Tengo la boca seca y sabe a perro muerto.

No es que yo sepa a qué sabe, pero me _imagino_ que sabe a lo que huele.

— ¡Vamos, mi querido hijo, el sol brilla y los pajaritos cantan! ¡Eres un joven de diecisiete años, vigoroso y con la vida por delante, no puedes pasarte toda la vida metido en tu habitación!

Otro gruñido y agrego las colchas sobre mi cabeza para acallarlo.

Pero las colchas desaparecen con rapidez cuando Isshin tira de ellas hacia atrás, dejándome solamente en bóxers sobre el colchón. Quita la almohada de mi cabeza con la misma fuerza, y la luz penetra a través de los espacios que deja mi cara enterrada en la suave almohada.

—Cinco minutos más—gruño a través de mi resaca.

—Vamos, vamos, ¡arriba! Vamos a llevar a tus hermanas al parque.

Esta vez mi gruñido suena más parecido a un gemido.

—Papá…

No alcanzo a decir nada. Siento el peso del cuerpo de mi padre caer sobre el mío, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, está aplicándome una de sus famosas llaves.

— ¡POR EL AMOR DE _DIOS_ , CABRA VIEJA, DÉJAME!

— ¡VAMOS A SALIR TODOS COMO UNA SALUDABLE FAMILIA…!

—Papá—se oye la voz de Yuzu llamar desde mi puerta abierta de par en par. Parece tan exasperada como me siento yo—. Onii-chan llegó tarde ayer. Déjalo que duerma un rato más…

Mi padre me suelta, levantándose de un salto de la cama y presionando mi pecho en el proceso, dejándome sin respiración.

Me mira ofendido, con una mano cruzada sobre su pecho.

— ¿Mi pequeño hijo, carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre, llegó _tarde_?—inquiere con voz dramáticamente quebrada. Miro a Yuzu en busca de ayuda, por fin pudiendo moverme sobre mi propia cama y maldiciendo en mi fuero interno cuando la resaca se ríe en mi cara, haciendo que me duela la cabeza y el cuerpo entero—. Oh, Masaki, nuestro hijo ya no tiene toque de queda…

—Si quieres que me vista, viejo, ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO!

Una hora después, cuando estoy vestido y desayunado, la familia se dirige al parque para que las gemelas puedan distraerse en familia por un rato. Karin va con Yuzu un par de metros delante de nosotros, su brazo arqueado alrededor de una pelota de fútbol que sostiene como si su vida dependiera de ella. La altura entre las gemelas es igual, aunque son como el día y la noche.

Se me aprieta el pecho al pensar en ellas. Son lo más importante de mi vida.

Una vez en el parque, mi padre y yo nos dejamos caer en una banca cercana. La luz del día es dorada sobre la extensión de pasto verde y el maicillo, reflejándose en los guijarros esparcidos por el suelo como diamantes siendo atravesados por arcoíris.

Es relajante. A pesar de mi resaca y la cantidad de cafeína que burbujea en mis venas, puedo disfrutar de la vista de mis hermanas jugando y riéndose en el parque. Recuerdos de mi madre jugando con ellas, su cabello de un color muy parecido al mío levantándose con el viento. La nostalgia me deja una sonrisa agridulce en la boca.

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle a mi papá si nos va a llevar a comer a alguna parte después de que Karin y Yuzu se cansen, siento la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo. Frunzo el ceño. No es común que mis amigos me manden textos durante los domingos, sobre todo pensando en que tienen que estar tan resacosos como yo.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y retiro el aparato de su lugar de descanso. Arrastro un dedo por la pantalla para desbloquear el mensaje y me encuentro con un número desconocido.

~Desconocido [1:30 pm]: _¿qué tal mis dientes en tu garganta?_

Me quedo congelado. Mi padre se levanta a mi lado, diciendo algo acerca de ir a jugar con las gemelas, pero no puedo oírlo. Todos mis sentidos están puestos en la línea de caracteres negros formando una pregunta que me hiela la sangre.

La única persona que podría ser es…

~Ichigo [1:32 pm]: _¿quién es?_

Como si no supiera la respuesta.

~Desconocido [1:32 pm]: _vamos, Strawberry, ¿tan rápido desechas nuestro amor?_

Vaya si contesta rápido. Aprieto los dientes; la única persona que me llama Strawberry es Grimmjow.

No contesto al mensaje. En vez de eso, me levanto, guardando el aparato en mi bolsillo, y me dirijo hacia mis hermanas. Karin está rodando los ojos porque papá acaba de caerse de cara directamente a la gravilla, descansando cuan largo es en el suelo. Nos reímos de él y jugamos, corriendo de acá para allá con la pelota en los pies.

Logro empujar el recuerdo de Grimmjow en mi cuello a la parte más oscura de mi mente, el deseo suprimido por la actividad física. Así es mejor, me digo mientras me río con Karin y Yuzu. No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como Jaegerjaquez. No hay nada de él que yo quiera, y nada de mí que él pueda querer. Es mi antagonista. Mi enemigo.

Debería tratarlo como tal y odiarlo.

 


	12. Capítulo duodécimo: como las cuerdas de un arpa.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Su expresión vale todo el dinero del mundo. Se los digo en serio. No, no, esperen… no. Amigo, la cara de Kurosaki _no tiene_ precio. No hay dinero suficiente en el mundo, ni lo habrá jamás, que pueda pagar la forma en la que sus ojos rehúyen de los míos y se clavan desesperadamente en el libro delante de su nariz. Incluso por sobre el borde de las páginas, puedo ver el sonrojo que colorea sus mejillas de un brillante rojo carmín. 

Ha evitado mirarme desde el momento en que llegó a la biblioteca, lo que fueron unos pocos minutos después que yo. Cuando lo hizo, me miró directamente y se sonrojó profusamente, para luego dejarse caer sobre la silla. Se escondió inmediatamente tras el libro, fingiendo ignorarme como siempre. 

Pero sé que esto es distinto. Puedo sentirlo en la forma en la que jadea en busca de aire. Puedo verlo en la forma en la que sus dedos tiemblan al sostener el tomo. ¿Cree que puede engañarme? Pues si lo cree, está más loco de lo que puede uno llegar a imaginarse al verlo por ahí. 

He estado enviándole mensajes de texto durante todo el día domingo y parte de hoy, solamente para reírme de él. Ni siquiera sé si tiene mi número guardado. Lo que sí sé, es que ha leído cada texto que ha llegado a su teléfono. 

—Nunca contestaste a mi último mensaje—le digo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Pienso momentáneamente en decirle cómo obtuve su número telefónico, pero dudo que la idea de mí violando la contraseña del celular de Nelliel en medio de la noche como un ladrón para obtenerlo le guste demasiado. Y no puedo permitirme perder más puntos con él, ¿verdad?

Ante la mención de mi último mensaje (que decía algo así como « _tú, yo, los camarines. No sé, piénsalo_ »), el carmín en sus mejillas se oscurece aún más si es eso posible, trepando por sus orejas y dejándose caer por su cuello. 

No dice nada. Se queda en silencio por tanto tiempo que tengo la necesidad de soltar una risita burlona. 

—Sé que los leíste. 

Más silencio. Aunque no me ha contestado, casi puedo oír la piel de su cara hervir bajo su vergüenza. Es gracioso, si lo piensas. El tan controlado Ichigo, con su ceño fruncido de marca registrada, con esa mirada de desafío en su cara... ha perdido todo control sobre sus emociones. Es tan fácil verlas pintadas en su rostro como sería de fácil ver un rascacielos. 

— _Ichigo._

Digo su nombre lentamente. Mi lengua acaricia las sílabas de su nombre, envolviéndose a su alrededor como si de una paleta se tratase. Me manda un escalofrío de desconocido placer el hacerlo, y soy perfectamente capaz de notar que mi voz ha cumplido su cometido. No es difícil perderse el estremecimiento que remece sus hombros al oírme decir su nombre de esta forma. 

— ¿Qué quieres, Jaegerjaquez?—inquiere, lentamente. Parece que creyera que hablar más rápido podría hacer que su voz se quebrara. 

—Quiero saber por qué no contestaste a mis mensajes. 

Deja salir un suspiro de frustración que tiembla al final, arruinando el efecto. 

—Porque no quería.

La respuesta es corta, seca y gélida. 

Oh, a mí no le engañas, Kurosaki. A mí no. Puedo ser un imbécil el ochenta por ciento del tiempo, ser un gamberro y meterme en peleas muy a menudo, pero si hay algo que no soy, eso es estúpido. Tengo un cerebro muy funcional arriba en la azotea. Ya debería saberlo; estamos en camino a cumplir un mes de castigo. 

— ¿Oh? ¿En serio? Creí que después de derretirte entre mis brazos de esa forma, querrías un poco más...

El libro se estampa pesadamente contra la superficie vitrificada de la mesa. Sus ojos castaños están abiertos de par en par, mirándome mortificados. El sonrojo en sus mejillas es brillante, tanto, que estoy seguro de poder freír un huevo sobre su frente. Su pecho sube y baja al compás de los jadeos en los que su habitualmente calmada respiración se ha convertido. El aire silba al hacer su camino por su sistema respiratorio, la tensión de sus hombros tan placenteramente notoria que tengo que contener el gemido que amenaza con dejar mis labios. 

—No… no vuelvas a hablar nunca más de eso—chasquea. Suena como los dientes de un perro furioso cerrándose muy cerca de mi cara—. Lo que pasó fue... estaba borracho, ¿sí? Olvídalo. 

_¿Olvidarlo? ¿Está fuera de sus cabales?_

—Ni una mierda, Kurosaki—me carcajeo, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Has oído el dicho de «si lo hiciste ebrio, lo pensaste sobrio»? Pues si no, ahora ya sabes cómo va. 

La rapidez con la que rodea la mesa casi me deja boquiabierto. Casi. Aunque no me esperaba una reacción así, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Su mano se aferra al respaldo de la silla, tirando con fuerza de él. Mueve mi peso y el del mueble con facilidad, arrastrando las patas por el suelo con un chirrido enervante. Quedo cara a cara con él, tan cerca que su respiración cepilla contra mi piel. 

Ah... ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de esto? 

Su rostro esparce mis pensamientos. Está a tan poca distancia que solamente tendría que inclinarme unos simples centímetros para rozar mis labios contra los suyos.

—No creas, ni por un segundo, que pensé en que alguien como tú me tocara. Ni en el séptimo círculo del infierno, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, disfrutaría del que me pusieras un dedo encima. 

Oh, eso... duele más de lo que me gustaría admitir. 

Pero, diablos, están _tan_ cerca que puedo oler el efluvio que se escapa de su piel en oleadas que confunden mi cerebro. Agradezco por una vez no haberme sentado a horcajadas en la silla o esto no estaría saliendo tan bien.

—Mantengo mi argumento—dejo salir, un _poquito_ falto de aliento.

—No, Jaegerjaquez. Ni en mil años.

Y así, tras esas simples palabras contundentes como un axioma, él se endereza y me dirige una mirada gélida.

Antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo, mis manos ya están en sus muñecas.

La mirada en sus ojos cambia radicalmente ante el contacto. Cuando tiro de él para acercarlo a mí, cuando mis dedos aferran sus caderas y las guían hacia mi regazo, el sonrojo cubre su rostro con tanta fuerza que casi podría creer que está teniendo una subida de presión.

Tener a Kurosaki sentado sobre mis muslos realmente no había estado en mis planes cuando comenzó todo esto. Mis planes habían sido romperle la cara. Y ahora… ahora mis planes se han hecho trizas delante de mí con la facilidad de una voluta de humo empujada por el viento hasta desaparecer. Su proximidad me deja sin respiración, con la sangre decantando hacia mi pelvis con tanta facilidad que debería sentirme avergonzado.

— ¿Qué…?—jadea él. Sus manos están en mis hombros, justo en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron el sábado en la noche, y los recuerdos medio difuminados por el alcohol hacen presencia en mi cabeza, traicionándome.

—Shh.

Mis manos abandonan sus caderas y trazan un camino directamente hacia su cuello. La piel caliente manda chispazos por mis nervios, acelerando mi respiración, haciendo nadar mi imaginación en fantasías tan claras y definidas que me cuesta creer que son solo eso, fantasías. La niebla rojiza que cubre mi cerebro es confusa, cargada de lujuria, y por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro con un temblor en mi estómago que nunca había sentido al tocar a alguien de esta forma.

Los dedos tras su nuca lo atraen hacia mí casi por voluntad propia. Está tan cerca, _tan_ jodidamente cerca, y la necesidad me está matando. Este simple contacto, ligero como se siente para alguien como yo que ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas han pasado por su cama, está logrando que pierda completamente la cabeza.

¿ _Quién_ es este jodido tipo? ¿Por qué me saca de balance con tanta facilidad?

Oigo su jadeo cuando nuestros labios se tocan suavemente. Es un contacto liviano como el ala de una polilla, pero enciende fuego en mis venas y borra cualquier pensamiento que haya habido en mi cabeza hasta el momento.

Sus dedos se trasladan desde mis hombros hasta mi nuca, descansando justo en la línea difuminada de ralo cabello que cubre la parte trasera de mi cuello. Se mueve un poco más cerca de mí, su abdomen presionando contra el mío. Puedo sentir el latido enfurecido de su corazón contra mi piel.

Muerdo su labio inferior, ganándome un gemido que aprieta mi estómago. Todo este tiempo me imaginé cómo se oiría, pero mi imaginación no le ha hecho justicia de ninguna forma. El sonido se amortigua contra mi boca y se transforma en vibraciones que viajan a través de mi piel y me dejan atontado.

Mi instinto toma entonces el control. Deslizo mi lengua en su boca, aprovechándome de sus labios abiertos debido a su gemido. Me recibe la calidez de la suya, la suavidad y la humedad que saben a chocolate. Aunque jamás he sido un gran fan del chocolate, el sabor me enloquece ahora, mezclado con su aliento entrecortado y los sonidos que hace mientras se aprieta más contra mí. Ni siquiera un mísero átomo podría caber entre nosotros.

Bajo las manos a sus caderas y lo aprieto contra mí, siguiendo la línea de sus deseos y los míos. Sus labios se mueven en sincronía al ritmo que marco, dominándolo suavemente sin presionarlo. Parece de lo más cómodo con que sea yo quien tenga el control, porque sigue mi ritmo con suavidad y más sensualidad de la que podría haberme esperado jamás de él.

Trazo patrones circulares por sus caderas, asiendo el límite de su camisa, buscando desesperado sentir su piel bajo mis dedos. No deseo nada más ahora mismo que ver la piel expuesta de su pecho y su abdomen, de memorizar con mi propia piel cada plano, cada ángulo, cada curva y cada hueco de su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin mis dedos hacen contacto con la piel que cubre sus oblicuos, lo siento tensarse contra mí. Se vuelve casi de acero entre mis brazos, sus labios congelándose sobre los míos tan rápido como el parpadeo de un ojo. Su piel deja la mía tan rápido que la falta de su peso sobre mis piernas me deja sin aliento.

Y entonces… el gancho derecho directamente a mi mandíbula.

_Crack._

Si los golpes que Ichigo me había dado antes habían dolido… este es simplemente como hundir la cara en ácido. No se me ocurre otra forma de describirlo. Relámpagos blancos pasan tras mis párpados y mi visión se vuelve borrosa por unos terribles segundos, los que me demoro en registrar su acción.

—No me _toques_ —sisea. Cuando abro los ojos, parpadeando confuso tras las estrellas de colores que danzan ante mí, noto el desprecio en su mirada—. Vuelve a poner una _sola_ mano sobre mí, Jaegerjaquez, y juro que voy a _matarte_.

Con eso, Kurosaki toma sus cosas del escritorio, las guarda dentro de su bolso con violencia, y deja la biblioteca sin siquiera girarse a mirarme.

Pongo mis dedos sobre la zona dolorida, aunque me siento ligeramente vacío. Se había dado tan fácilmente a mí, derritiéndose entre mis brazos igual que la primera vez que nos tocamos de esta forma en el club, parecía tan… _inmerso_ en el beso, que no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Lo que tampoco puedo creerme, es la sensación de dolor que me nubla los sentidos. Y no tiene nada que ver con mi mandíbula.

 

—Ahora, Grimmjow, _explícame_ con detalle por qué Kurosaki se retiró del castigo apenas unos minutos después de llegar.

Aizen me mira con las cejas alzadas, sus ojos marrones siguiendo cada movimiento que hago. Intento verme relajado, pero no podría sentirme más lejos de eso. El tipo me dejó colgando con una erección que podría cortar diamantes, me golpeó y luego se fue a la mierda. Y encima, ahora tengo que mentir por él.

Podría simplemente decirle a Aizen que se fue. Que simplemente tomó sus cosas y se largó, omitiendo el hecho de que lo besé mientras estaba sentado en mi regazo. Dudo, ciertamente, que al director le gustara escuchar que su sobrino estuvo a punto de tirarse a alguien en la biblioteca. Pero por alguna razón, desconocida, lejana e hija de puta, siento la necesidad de _proteger_ a Ichigo.

No me vean así. No es mi culpa que el maldito crío se haya pavimentado el camino hacia mi obsesión. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Se sintió mal. Creo que era algo del estómago—me encojo de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Intento no pensar en sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y en el gemido que se le escapó cuando mi lengua entró en contacto con la de él. Es todo demasiado erótico para estar fantaseando bajo la atenta mirada de halcón de Aizen—. ¿Quién puede culparlo?

—Nadie lo hace—dice él, lentamente, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla con ruedas. El cuero rechina con su movimiento, y lo veo cruzar sus piernas, poniendo el tobillo sobre el muslo. Parece relajado, más que la última vez que estuve en su oficina, y sé que es porque estamos solos—. De todas formas, no voy a hacer nada.

Alzo las cejas hacia él, sorprendido. Esperaba que me dijera que íbamos a tener que quedarnos más tiempo otro día de castigo, que estábamos fuera de los equipos y que estábamos en camino a reprobar el curso. Pero no parece importarle realmente que Ichigo se haya largado así como si nada. Quizás es porque sabe que él es el bueno en todo esto. Seguramente, si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, Aizen estaría con sus dientes en mi garganta, desgarrando mi tráquea a mordidas.

Clava su codo en el apoyabrazos y apoya su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Se sacude una pelusa imaginaria del pantalón negro del traje, en un movimiento displicente que asocio completamente con él. Esta es la antesala de una «charla». Espero que no sea _la_ charla, porque realmente no quiero hablar de lo que hago o no sobre el colchón de alguien.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Grimmjow, y espero que seas sincero—comienza, lentamente, como sopesando las palabras en su boca. Su voz grave demanda atención y exuda autoridad. No hay por qué preguntarse cómo llegó a ser el director de la secundaria. Parece que hubiese nacido para comandar sobre los demás—, ¿consideras que el castigo que les di es justo?

Mi boca cuelga abierta. ¿Que si es _justo_? ¡Diablos, no!

Pero a medida que repaso las cosas en mi cabeza, me doy cuenta de que no es justo con _Ichigo_. Fui yo el que nos arrastró a todo esto, el que puso el pie en el pedal y no se detuvo incluso aunque sabía que iba a chocar directamente contra un muro de concreto. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. No me gusta que me toquen (el incidente con mi padre dejó el toque humano fuera del sexo como una de las peores torturas), sobre todo cuando estoy concentrado en otras cosas. Tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en mi medalla, y ese _crío_ simplemente apareció de la nada. Reaccioné por puro instinto, mis oídos bloqueándose y mi mirada tomando un tinte rojo en los bordes.

Ichigo simplemente hizo lo que cualquier persona habría hecho de haber podido. Golpear la mierda fuera de mí por ser un bastardo malnacido.

Literalmente.

—Conmigo, sí—contesto luego de unos segundos de silencio. Evito la mirada de mi tío, sintiéndome de pronto incómodo en la habitación bajo su escrutinio. No suelo sincerarme con él; suelo mandarlo a freír espárragos a la China en el mismo momento en que abre su boca para preguntar algo personal. Pero ahora… no tengo idea de lo que está pasando—. Pero no con Ichigo.

Me mira sorprendido. Quizás estaba esperando a que le gritara que por supuesto creo que toda esta mierda es injusta. Que no hay forma de que yo vaya a aceptar ser castigado por alguna estupidez como esa. Pero el resultado, al final, es que aunque haga la suma una y mil veces, dos más dos siempre van a ser cuatro. Y eso quiere decir que yo fui el que cometió el error. Soy yo quien merece el castigo, no él.

— ¿Así que no crees que Kurosaki tenga la culpa?—inquiere suavemente.

—No. Yo debería ser el único recibiendo el castigo. Es una espléndida persona… no merece estar castigado solamente por defender a alguien de _mí_.

Las palabras se me escapan antes de siquiera pensarlas. ¿Les ha pasado? Que les hacen una pregunta que aprieta los botones justos, que toca los nervios como manos expertas lo harían sobre las cuerdas de un arpa y simplemente dejas salir lo que se te viene a la cabeza. Y aunque crees que son solamente balbuceos y nada más, es de hecho una declaración que pone todo en juego. Que lo revela todo, que no deja nada en secreto y que termina por demoler hasta los cimientos de tu propia voluntad.

Ya está. He dicho exactamente lo que pienso. Lo que me _atrae_ de él, y es un cliché tan antiguo como poderoso. Lo que pensé al principio que era solamente lujuria, el deseo de atraerlo hacia mí y hacerlo sucumbir ante la libido, ahora resulta que es más sentimental de lo que había creído. Tres semanas y un poco más me la pasé observándolo incluso fuera de los castigos. Dejé a mi grupo de “amigos” de la escuela sin siquiera darles una explicación. Lo hice porque me avergonzaba la forma en la que me miraban. Aún lo hace. Porque quiero exactamente lo que él tiene: gente que me ame de verdad. No que orbiten a mí alrededor por miedo o respeto.

Y lo que es más estúpido aún, lo quiero a _él_. Con todo y su ceño fruncido.

Sí. Tres semanas. Casi un mes. Es todo lo que necesité, eso, mi estupidez y masoquismo, para enamorarme como un idiota de un tipo que me odia.

Así que ya ven, si mi vida estaba jodida cuando Grimmshaw llamó a Nell, ahora podríamos decir que he tocado fondo.

—Eso no cambia las cosas—deja salir Aizen por fin. Parece derrotado y muy, muy cansado—. Aunque podría reducir el castigo a tres meses más.

Lo miro anonadado.

— ¿Por qué?—tartamudeo sorprendido.

—Porque ya he logrado exactamente lo que quería.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él, confuso, sin poder dar realmente con su objetivo. Dudo que fuera que me… bueno, no voy a usar la palabra, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. Dudo que fuera que me _eso_ de él. Sería una locura de grado A.

— ¿Y eso sería…?—arrastro la última sílaba, casi con pereza. Lo que menos siento ahora es eso, por supuesto, pero tengo que fingir para salvar mi dignidad.

—Que Kurosaki lograra hacerte ver las cosas de una perspectiva distinta.

Mientras camino a casa con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y una persistente gota de sudor goteando en mi camisa, mi mente vagabundea sin rumbo fijo hasta que aterriza suavemente sobre las palabras de Aizen, que se han repetido en  mi cabeza como un disco rayado. Una perspectiva distinta. ¿Se refería a que viera el error que estaba cometiendo, el camino equivocado hacia el que estaba empujando mi vida? Muy posiblemente se trate de eso. Después de todo, sé que se preocupa por mí. La idea no me gusta, porque soy independiente y no necesito de nadie que me cuide, pero lo agradezco.

Otra perspectiva. Hay muchos ángulos desde los que podrías mirar mi vida. Tantísimos que es casi imposible intentar resumirlos todos. Cada cabeza es un mundo y cada mundo es tan complicado como sencillo en su propia categoría. Por eso me cuesta un poco discernir a lo que se refiere.

Dejo salir un gruñido. Pensar tanto no es bueno; sobre analizar te lleva a confundirte con la perspectiva. Para admirar un cuadro, no puedes simplemente verlo de cerca. Tienes que dar un paso atrás y mirar todo el conjunto.

Mi celular timbra en mi bolsillo y la alerta de llamada se deja oír por la calle. Un par de personas me miran con las cejas alzadas como si nunca hubiesen oído sonar un celular, por lo que les dedico una fría mirada con las cejas alzadas.

En serio, ¿nunca han recibido una llamada en su vida? Fenómenos.

El número es desconocido. Me sorprende un poco; no le he dado mi número telefónico a nadie en muchísimo tiempo. Tiendo a ser reservado con ese tipo de cosas. Solamente Nell y los chicos con los que voy a El Arrancar lo tienen. Por supuesto, también Ichigo, pero eso es tema aparte. Ni siquiera Aizen puede contactarme de esta forma.

Deslizo el ícono para contestar en la pantalla táctil y lo pongo contra mi oreja.

—Banco de esperma; usted lo expulsa, nosotros lo guardamos—dejo salir, usando la broma más desagradable que se me puede ocurrir. Como habrán notado, aborrezco las llamadas de números desconocidos.

Hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea tan escalofriante que me hace detenerme en seco. El miedo me da un vuelco en el estómago e inyecta adrenalina a todo mi sistema.

— _Te has vuelto muy desagradable en estos ocho años, Grimmjow._

¿Han oído alguna vez la voz de alguien que les hizo muchísimo daño en el pasado, y su primer instinto es correr hasta que las piernas no les den más? La necesidad de gritar y aislarse del mundo surgiendo como una masa de agua implacable que te aplasta contra las rocas afiladas de un acantilado. Como si de pronto todo el mundo perdiera color, brillo, _vida_.

Los recuerdos pasan ante mis ojos con tanta rapidez que pierdo el equilibrio. Tengo que alargar la mano y poner mi palma contra la pared a mi izquierda para que mis rodillas no se doblen y el mundo deje de girar.

—Grimmshaw—es todo lo que digo, lo único que puedo decir. Destellos de los ojos fuera de las órbitas de mi padre mientras el hierro caliente me abrasaba la piel brillan ante mí, difuminados en los bordes y con los ángulos desdibujados por el tiempo.

— _¿Qué es eso de llamar a tu padre por su primer nombre? Los jóvenes de hoy…_ —murmura, casi ofendido.

Corto la llamada con violencia. Un poco más y habría destrozado la pantalla. Pero su simple voz, el simple hecho de saber que ha tenido acceso a mis datos, que ha obtenido mi teléfono incluso sin siquiera tratar a través de Nell…

No sé en qué momento llego a casa, y ciertamente no recuerdo haberme quitado el uniforme de camino a mi baño. Pero mientras mis ojos desenfocados me devuelven la mirada desde el espejo, noto que luzco frenético. Y no de una buena forma. Las mejillas sonrojadas como si tuviera fiebre, los labios con marcas de dientes y una ligera gota de sangre cerca de mi canino izquierdo, las pupilas fuera de las órbitas.

Grimmshaw. Ha aparecido en mi vida de nuevo, después de casi una década de relativa paz mental. Mientras apoyo las manos en el borde del lavamanos, me imagino el peor escenario posible; encontrármelo. No, eso no es lo peor.

Que Nell tenga que verlo cara a cara.

¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué aparecer ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Violando la orden de restricción que la corte de Minnesota le impuso por el resto de su vida. No debería contactarse con nosotros de ninguna forma posible. Ni siquiera por e-mail o por redes sociales. Eso viola directamente la jurisdicción de la ley. Pero, ¿aplica la ley americana en Japón?

Las preguntas me dan vueltas en la cabeza como un torbellino borroso. Me falta el aire y siento un inminente ataque de pánico lanzarme su aliento frío sobre el cuello.

Le frunzo el ceño a mi reflejo. No, no de nuevo. No por culpa suya.

Sin siquiera quitarme la ropa interior, me meto debajo de la ducha y doy el agua fría. Quizás los estertores del agua gélida que cae sobre mí puedan lavar mis pensamientos y relajarme un poco.

Sé de antemano que es inútil, claro.


	13. Capítulo decimotercero: llamadas telefónicas subidas de tono.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

—Ichi-nii—llama Karin, mirándome con los ojos entornados—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Alzo la vista de mi plato y la clavo en Karin. Me mira preocupada, con ese pequeño ceño fruncido que se le hunde entre las cejas cuando siente que algo no está bien. No puedo culparla; no he comido absolutamente nada. Simplemente muevo la comida en el plato de aquí para allá, sin apetito. Ni siquiera me atrae la perspectiva de echarme un bocado a la boca. No al menos mientras mis tripas se revuelven como serpientes enojadas dentro de mi estómago.

—Sólo un poco cansado—contesto, dedicándole una débil sonrisa a mi hermana—. Fue un día de escuela algo difícil.

«Difícil» es decir poco. Estoy destruido, y aún así, mi cabeza no para de lanzarme la sensación de tener los labios de Grimmjow sobre los míos y sus manos sobre mis caderas a la cara. Estoy tan duro que creo que no podría caminar escaleras arriba ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual apesta, porque realmente, _realmente_ , quiero irme a dormir. O pasar un rato a solas para poder desahogarme. Ya saben a lo que me refiero.

—Hijo mío—comienza mi padre, mirándome con solemnidad—, ¿tienes problemas de amores?

Casi me atoro con mi propia saliva.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, diablos! ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso, cabra vieja?

—Yo también tuve tu edad—dice, mirando hacia el techo con exagerada nostalgia. Suspira y mira hacia la enorme foto de mamá colgada en una de las paredes—. Mi Masaki y yo…

— ¡Está bien, no quiero oírlo!—lo detengo, antes de que revele cosas que _realmente_ no quiero saber. Karin parece estar a punto de salir corriendo y Yuzu tiene las mejillas coloradas—. No tengo mal de amores, ¿bien? Solamente estoy cansado.

Sin embargo, papá sigue hablando, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada. Mis hermanas y yo cruzamos miradas, decidiendo implícitamente que la cena acaba de terminar en desastre.

Luego de lavar los trastes y despedirme de las gemelas, subo a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies por las escaleras. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro de placer sin siquiera molestarme en encender la luz de mi mesita de noche. La luz de las farolas en la calle ilumina tenuemente mi habitación, con un tono pálido y relajante.

Permito que mi mente divague a los sucesos de esta tarde. La forma en la que Grimmjow… ah, demonios. Ahí está de nuevo. El calor entre mis piernas, y la incomodidad debido a que estoy literalmente de cara contra el colchón.

¿Qué me está pasando? Ya, el tipo me atrae. Físicamente. Lo entiendo; no es nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, la forma ridícula en la que simplemente terminé dejando que me pusiera las manos encima, cómo sentí que mis huesos desaparecían de mi cuerpo como si de pronto fuera una masa de carne con los nervios expuestos… ahora, _eso_ es algo que jamás me había pasado.

Lo peor de todo esto (imagínense qué tan mal estoy), es que no tengo idea de por qué reaccioné de esa forma cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Habrá sido un acto reflejo? Después de todo, ¿qué garantía tengo de que Grimmjow no está jugándome una broma pesada con todo esto? No está nada de mal asegurarme de que no vaya a terminar riéndose de mí en mi cara, ¿cierto?

Bien, sueno como un completo paranoico. Felicidades, Ichigo.

Me doy vuelta, rodando sobre mi espalda. Acomodo mis pantalones, negándome a caer en lo que la última vez me llevó a un orgasmo tan abrasador que vi blanco por unos segundos. Ahora estoy sobrio, así que no puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol. Y no es que pudiera hacerlo en primer lugar, pero ya saben. Lo que sea para mantener mi feliz estado de negación.

Dejo salir un gruñido. No sé realmente cómo me siento. Lo que sí sé, es que el sólo hecho de pensar en verlo mañana durante el castigo me acelera el pecho y me seca la boca.

Mi celular timbra sobre la mesita de noche. Vibra y se retuerce cuando el tono de llamada comienza a sonar atronadoramente en el silencio pacífico de mi cuarto. Miro la hora en la pantalla, preguntándome quién podría llamarme a las ocho y media de la noche. Es día de escuela mañana, así que dudo que a Renji o a Rukia se les ocurra salir a ninguna parte.

Cierro mis dedos alrededor del aparato y miro la pantalla atentamente. Es Grimmjow.

Hasta ahora, solamente me había mandado mensajes. No me siento listo para oírlo en mi oído. No cuando tengo… _este problema_ entre las piernas.

Pero mi cuerpo parece que cree que se manda solo, porque mi pulgar desliza el ícono para contestar sobre la pantalla, y lo siguiente que sé, es que el aparato está contra mi oído.

—Que sea rápido, Jaegerjaquez.

Por unos segundos, solamente soy capaz de oír estática en el teléfono. Como si el final de la línea estuviera vacío. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos que se alargan como un chicle, lentos, pesados y que me aceleran el pecho, oigo su risita calmada en mi oído. Ronca, profunda, oscura. Manda chispazos de placer por mis nervios y un estremecimiento me baja por la espalda con tanta rapidez que me deja sin aliento.

Mi erección late dolorosamente solamente con oírlo reírse tan cerca, tan íntimo. Siento mi cara sonrojarse profusamente.

— _¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? ¿Estás ocupado?_ —inquiere ligeramente. Como es lógico, se está burlando de mí.

Dejo salir un suspiro resignado. No me voy a deshacer fácilmente de él, así que mejor le doy lo que quiere para que me deje en paz y yo pueda cambiarme de ropa e irme a dormir. Estoy, para ser completamente sincero, tan cansado que apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto. Me aprieto el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados. Una luz ligeramente rojiza ilumina el interior de la frágil piel debido a la iluminación de la farola que está al frente de mi casa.

— _Saliste tan apresurado hoy… no sé. Me estaba preguntando si te había dado un ataque cardíaco o algo_.

—Cierra el pico—ladro, sin siquiera quererlo. Y yo que pensaba tomarme esto con calma. Creo que estoy fallando miserablemente.

— _Que sensible. ¿Se te subió la presión, Strawberry? No me sorprendería. Parecías bastante subido de temperatura hoy en la tarde. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro_ —su frase termina en una risita cantarina. Juro por mi vida, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez debe ser la única persona en el mundo que logra hacer eso sin perder un ápice de hombría. Maldito desgraciado.

—Grimmjow, por segunda vez, ¿qué _quieres_?

Tarde me doy cuenta de que he usado su nombre. Es la segunda vez que lo hago. La primera vez, sin embargo, pude ver el sonrojo alzarse en sus mejillas como si de pronto hubiese perdido todo control sobre su fachada de chico malo. No es necesario decir que me sentí _muy_ incómodo después de eso. De nuevo, supongo que saben a qué me refiero con “incómodo”.

Al parecer, él lo nota también. Se queda en silencio, pero soy capaz de oír su difícil respiración contra mi oído. Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo incluso sentir el aire que deja sus pulmones cepillar lascivamente mi piel.

— _¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me_ calienta _cuando dices mi nombre?_

Oh, mierda, _mierda_ , eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Tengo que apretar los dientes cuando el flujo de sangre late dolorosamente contra mi ropa interior. De pronto, los pantalones me ahogan.

—Eres un idiota—bufo, controlando mi voz lo más que puedo.

— _Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé cómo te hago sentir_.

No se equivoca. Seguramente soy tan fácil de leer para él como lo sería un libro.

—Tienes un autoestima muy alta—me burlo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y la risa baja y ronca que suelta ante mis palabras me hace soltar un jadeo. Se detiene por un segundo, mientras me doy de bofetadas en mi fuero interno. Voy a sentirme mortificado por ello el resto de mi vida. Muchas gracias, hormonas.

— _¿Qué pasó?_ —inquiere. Su voz ha descendido un par de octavas, lo justo para que suene sensual y peligroso, como un depredador. Incluso aunque no puedo verlo, sé que tiene esa mirada de superioridad en su rostro que solamente él podría mostrar—. _¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Ichigo?_

—No—respondo, cortante. Claro está, mi voz me traiciona y tiembla patéticamente al final. Maldita sea.

_—Pareces molesto. ¿Estás incómodo? ¿Te aprieta la ropa?_

Dejo salir una exclamación ahogada de manera involuntaria. ¿Cómo lo sabe? No, olvídense de eso. Claro que lo sabe. Después de todo, los sonidos que dejaron mi boca cuando me besó no fueron demasiado masculinos que digamos. Debe estar al tanto de lo mucho que el bastardo me enciende. Demonios.

— ¿Y qué si lo hiciera?—inquiero, sin pensarlo. Las palabras escapan de mi boca antes de que me dé cuenta de ello. Ya está dicho. Oleado y sacramentado.

— _Pues que estaríamos igual._

El rumbo que esta conversación telefónica está tomando no me gusta. Borra eso, me gusta demasiado para mi propio bien. Demasiado para mi propia paz mental. De pronto, el sexo telefónico me parece muy, muy _atractivo_. Sobre todo con su voz de barítono en mi oído.

— ¿Ah, sí?—una sonrisita me cruza los labios, aunque sé que no puede verme. El sólo pensar en que se siente tan afectado por mí como yo por él hace que la dureza entre mis piernas se retuerza de anticipación y deseo.

— _¿No me crees?_ —ríe, suavemente. Es casi un ronroneo, y no por primera vez, me recuerda a un gigantesco gato. Un gato peligroso, malévolo y sensual.

—No es que no te crea—repongo, imitando su tono. Lo oigo jadear en mi oído y me permito disfrutar de mi pequeña victoria personal. Me pregunto cómo se oiría gimiendo en mi oído, con su aliento electrificando mis terminaciones nerviosas como si tuviera la mano puesta sobre una corriente continua. Mis dedos deshacen el botón de mis pantalones, tirando del cierre hacia abajo. Mi entrepierna agradece de inmediato que haya aligerado algo de la presión sobre ella—. Es que me parece _difícil_ de creer.

— _Ah, no tienes idea._

Demonios. Mi extensión se retuerce contra mí y tengo que apretar los dientes para no gemir.

— _Por cierto, Ichigo_ —continúa. Su lengua parece acariciar las sílabas de mi nombre, como si el sólo hecho de decirlo lo hiciera sentir una inmensa cantidad de placer. Gimo en voz baja, demasiado hipnotizado por su voz como para preocuparme—, _¿estás tan excitado ahora como lo estuviste hoy en la tarde?_

—Sí—contesto, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Tenía planeado decirle que se podía ir a la mierda, pero ya puestos, que continúe la racha.

— _Bien_ —concede. Oigo el sonido de la tela rozando la tela y me pregunto qué estará haciendo—. _Porque no tienes ni idea de lo caliente que me dejaste hoy._

_Oh, mierda._

— _Tócate para mí_ —ronronea en mi oído. Sus palabras hacen que el vuelco en mi estómago me quite el resuello. Contengo el gemido que amenaza dejar mi boca mordiéndome el labio inferior—. _Déjame oírte. Déjame escuchar lo mucho que me deseas._

Inhalo profundo, tenso como un alambre. La parte racional de mi cabeza me dice que mi padre o mis hermanas podrían oírme, pero la parte que parece dominar ahora no tiene ningún interés en ello. Está rogando por ser liberada, está gritando para que deje mis inhibiciones y simplemente haga lo que Grimmjow dice. Y por primera vez en mi vida, sinceramente, estoy más de acuerdo con la parte lasciva de mi cabeza que con la racional. Levanto mi polera de un tirón, el aire fresco que entra por la ventana abierta dándome de lleno contra la piel del abdomen y poniéndome de punta los vellos ralos e infinitesimales que se esparcen sobre los músculos. Bajo la luz de las farolas, algunos de ellos parecen brillar.

Lucho contra mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, balanceando las caderas y alzando la pelvis en el aire para poder bajarme un poco la ropa y dejar libre mi dureza. Salta libre de los confines de mis bóxers, una gota de líquido transparente brillando sobre la punta, evidencia de lo excitado que estoy. Con los dedos temblando de anticipación, la respiración entrecortada convertida ahora en un rasposo jadeo lujurioso, cierro mi puño a mí alrededor, poniendo el pulgar sobre la gota de fluido pre seminal. Un escalofrío de placer me estremece cuando hago movimientos circulares con el pulgar sobre mi glande, esparciendo el líquido para lubricar un poco el movimiento de mi mano.

—Ah—dejo salir, de manera involuntaria.

La risa de Grimmjow en mi oído es como si tocara directamente mi erección. La siento latir entre mis dedos, retorciéndose.

 _—Eso es_ —susurra. Ahora, él también se oye falto de aliento, y oigo un gruñido amortiguado—. _¿Te imaginas, Ichigo? Mi propia mano en ti. Subiendo, lento, con calma. No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Dime, ¿puedes verlo?_

Mi propia mano sigue su orden implícita, bajando lentamente por mi extensión para luego volver a subir. Dejo salir un gemido, el calor abrasándome las venas, haciéndome bullir la sangre que late desenfrenada por todo mi cuerpo.

Oigo a Grimmjow gruñir en mi oído, un sonido animal y salvaje. Suena ronco, como si no tuviera suficiente aire en los pulmones.

— _¿Puedes verlo, Ichigo?—_ inquiere de nuevo. Suena como si tuviera los dientes apretados.

—Lo veo—replico, con un gemido tembloroso cuando mi mano vuelve a bajar y a subir. Inhalo con fuerza, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Mi cuerpo parece tener voluntad propia, aunque lucho para mantenerme concentrado a través de la niebla rojiza de placer que nubla mis sentidos. Cierro los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un sonido tembloroso a medio camino de un gruñido y un jadeo—. Nhn…

— _Eso_ —murmura, jadeante—. _Me encantaría tenerte aquí ahora mismo. Te follaría hasta dejarte sin sentido. ¿Te gustaría eso?_

Ahora mismo, me encantaría. Debo ser sincero. El ritmo de mi mano aumenta, el sonido de mi piel contra mi propia piel se pierde entre mis sentidos nublados. Me imagino su mano alrededor de mi erección, moviéndose con lascivia alrededor de mí, sus dedos expertos estimulando la punta. Pero mi cerebro no está contento, quiere más. Así que me regala una visión de su boca cubriéndome, envolviéndome en calor y humedad. Casi puedo sentir su lengua recreándose en toda mi extensión.

—Ah, Grimm-

_—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Dilo… ¡ah!_

—Nhn…—el sonido que escapa de mis labios es demasiado agudo para mi gusto, pero ahora no podría preocuparme menos. Su voz me lanza tan cerca del borde, sus propios gruñidos y gemidos como si estuvieran conectados directamente a mi puño. Mis caderas ondulan en mi mano, siguiendo el ritmo de cada movimiento.

— _Ichigo_ —susurra, a través de sus dientes apretados—, _está cerca. ¿Puedes sentirlo?_

—Sí, ah…—jadeo, desesperado. El nudo en mi estómago se aprieta, más y más, caliente y placentero. Mis sentidos se amortiguan, cerrándose mis oídos y mis ojos. Lo único que puedo sentir es mi mano subiendo y bajando por mi erección, cada vez más rápido, empujándome tan rápido hacia la liberación que no puedo esperar a terminar por fin. Sin embargo, me encuentro en el dilema típico del orgasmo; es una carrera que me siento desesperado por finalizar, pero que realmente no quiero que termine.

 _—Termina para mí_ —ronronea en mi oído. Su voz tiembla y lo oigo gruñir. Lo único que atino a hacer es dejar salir un gemido entrecortado—… Ichigo.

La forma en la que dice mi nombre era el último empujón que necesitaba. Mi mano asciende, mi pulgar trazando un círculo sobre mi glande, y con eso, el nudo en mi estómago se corta. Veo blanco por unos momentos que parecen interminables, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas y mis caderas levantándose en el aire, ondulando por última vez en mi puño. Me derramo sin vergüenza alguna, con un gemido que se parece sospechosamente al nombre de Grimmjow escapándose de mis labios con tan poco aire que dudo que lo haya escuchado. El líquido tibio cae sobre mi estómago al compás de las pulsaciones enfurecidas de mi corazón, que son lo único que puedo oír ahora mismo.

El gruñido animal de Grimmjow en el teléfono me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Gime alto y claro, y cuando lo hace, una sola palabra sale de sus labios: mi nombre. Suena desesperado y anhelante, y de no ser por lo cansado que estoy ahora mismo, volvería a ponerme duro en un santiamén. Me deja estático el sonido que reverbera en mi cráneo, incrédulo por decir lo menos. Se me sube el sonrojo a la cara con tanta rapidez que apenas lo noto cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Por unos momentos, un extraño silencio se apodera de la línea telefónica. Ninguno hace otra cosa más que respirar. Mis ojos están clavados en el techo, aunque siento que me pesan los párpados. Si ya estaba cansado antes de toda la _actividad física_ , ahora apenas puedo quedarme despierto.

— _Nos vemos mañana, Ichigo_.

Oigo un clic al otro lado de la línea y ésta muere instantáneamente. Se oye el pitido que anuncia el fin de la llamada, incesante y rápido, como el latido de mi propio corazón.

—Nos vemos mañana, Grimmjow.

 

 

Mientras Rukia entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí con perspicacia, se lleva un bocado de arroz a la boca. Parece como si estuviera intentando descifrar mi expresión, ver a través de mi rostro o meter sus ojos en mi cráneo para adivinar lo que estoy pensando. Decir que es enervante es poco, pero mantengo el control sobre mi cara; si me pongo nervioso, aunque sea sólo un poco, mi máscara se va a romper irremediablemente, y las preguntas van a comenzar como una oleada sofocante.

Así que mastico con tranquilidad el almuerzo que Yuzu preparó para mí, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, lo más relajado que puedo.

Las conversaciones de mis amigos no se registran en mi cerebro, incluso cuando trato de prestarles atención. Mi mente está dispersa, mis pensamientos tan lejos unos de otros que tratar de alcanzar dos al mismo tiempo es casi imposible.

Recuerdos relámpago de la noche anterior me asaltan cuando menos lo espero. Oigo trozos de la “conversación” (si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma) con Grimmjow reproduciéndose felizmente en mis oídos, una y otra vez. Mi mente se recrea en los sonidos que me llegaban a través del teléfono, modificándolos, alargándolos y acentuándolos de tal forma que pareciera que mi cabeza es un cine porno.

Frunzo el ceño hacia el suelo. Si esto sigue así, voy a ser muy afortunado si logro ponerme aunque sea un libro en el regazo.

—Kurosaki-kun.

Quizás debería hablar con él y decirle que me deje en paz. Claramente, eso no es exactamente lo que quiero, pero me sería mucho más fácil pensar si no tuviera el corazón cayéndoseme al estómago cada cinco minutos al pensar en la perspectiva de verlo hoy, después de clases, en el castigo. Dos horas, _solos_ … después de lo de anoche, no creo que tenga la compostura suficiente.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?

Diablos, diablos. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Siquiera le habrá importado lo que pasó anoche? Lo dudo mucho. En serio. Además… ¿de qué me preocupo? Es Grimmjow, después de todo. Es un bastardo de nacimiento. Ni siquiera debería preocuparme por su reacción.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!

La voz de Inoue descarrila mi tren de pensamiento. Alzo la mirada hacia ella, parpadeando confuso. Se siente como si viniera recién despertando en la mañana.

Los ojos grandes y oscuros de Orihime están fijos en mí. Me mira como si estuviera esperando a que le dijera algo; el problema, queridos amigos, es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que ha pasado a mí alrededor desde hace varios minutos. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en cómo voy a tapar mi cara cuando me encuentre con Grimmjow.

—Dime—respondo, casi automáticamente.

—Es la tercera vez que Orihime te habla—me informa Rukia, llevándose un bocado a la boca. Mastica parsimoniosamente, con los ojos cerrados—. Has estado distraído.

Me muerdo el labio inferior para poder frenar la risa nerviosa que amenaza con burbujear en mi pecho.

—No dormí muy bien.

Eso es una mentira grande como el Titanic. Pero, por supuesto, nadie tiene por qué saber que dormí como tronco toda la noche sin siquiera despertarme. Y mucho menos deben saber _por qué_ dormí tan bien.

—Eso me parece raro—comenta Ishida, clavándome sus ojos azules a través de sus anteojos—. Te ves fresco como una lechuga.

Si me sonrojo ahora me voy a sentir mortificado por el resto de mi vida. Sí, ahí está. Mortificación eterna con extra culpabilidad para el tipo de pelo naranja de la mesa cinco.

—Ishida tiene razón—asiente Renji, mirándome con las cejas alzadas. Alza las cejas y sus ojos se llenan de picardía—. De hecho, parece que dormiste _demasiado_ bien.

Me atraganto con el bocado.

— ¿Qué diablos insinúas, Renji?—logro decir. Entre tos y tos, apenas sé si me habrán entendido.

—Nada, nada. Ya ves cómo te pones. Jesús, Ichigo, de verdad necesitas una _novia_.

—Eso no ayuda en nada—le informo, apartando mis ojos de los suyos.

Si supiera.

—Tiene razón, cabeza de piña—oigo decir a Rukia—. Que se consiga una novia no va a quitarle lo tímido. Déjalo estar.

Dejarlo estar… suena de hecho como un gran consejo. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Rukia lo mucho que su idea me ha ayudado. Debería agradecerle, pero para ello, tendría que contarle acerca de lo que pasó anoche. Y lo cierto es que contarle algo así a Rukia sería mi perdición. Seguramente no se cansaría de lanzarme indirectas que harían que me pusiera en evidencia.

Cuando las clases terminan, me arrastro desganado hacia la biblioteca. El salón está vacío, lo cual es realmente común; Grimmjow casi nunca llega antes que yo al castigo.

La biblioteca, situada cerca del gimnasio y que se conecta por un pasillo techado al edificio donde los de penúltimo año de preparatoria tenemos las clases, es una construcción de cemento blanco y pulido de dos pisos, con una terraza clausurada hace un par de años. El piso de madera oscura brilla desgastado gracias al paso de los años; las estanterías altas de doble fila se separan solamente por unos centímetros del techo, y hay que usar escaleras para llegar a las filas superiores.

Las mesas de madera vitrificada están a un lado de los ventanales de doble hoja, de al menos un metro y medio de alto y uno de ancho. La luz de la tarde se filtra a través de los corta luces, cuadrados de iluminación dorada dibujándose difuminados por el ángulo agudo. Se reflejan contra las mesas, ligeros arcoíris dibujándose en las esquinas de los muebles.

Dejo mis cosas sobre la misma mesa en la que siempre me siento. Me tiemblan las manos, tengo la garganta seca y el pecho me va a cien por hora. Apenas puedo estarme quieto; por lo general, cuando estoy así de nervioso, mis pies, mis manos o mi cabeza no pueden dejar de moverse. Tamborileando sobre la mesa, marcando el ritmo de alguna canción con el pie. Moviendo la rodilla de manera incesante.

La lista suma y sigue.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre con un estruendo, y el diablo en persona hace su aparición. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, con el pie aún en alto. ¿En serio acaba de patear la puerta? ¿Qué le costaba simplemente abrirla con la mano, como cualquier ciudadano decente? No, ¿saben qué? Olvídenlo. Grimmjow tiene de ciudadano decente lo que yo de princesa. Y antes de que hagan algún comentario acerca de mi confundida sexualidad, no, no tengo nada de princesa. Diablos.

Hace su camino hacia su silla habitual. En cuanto se deja caer delante de mí, con las manos aún enfundadas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se inclina hacia atrás, equilibrándose en los ángulos de las patas de la silla. Sus ojos azules, ojos que parecen contener todo el jodido mar, se clavan en mí. La transformación en su rostro es digna de ser grabada y reproducida a cámara lenta: su ceño se relaja, sus ojos brillan con malicia, y una sonrisa engreída se le desliza en los labios, levantando la comisura izquierda de su boca. Sin embargo, soy capaz de notar las profundas ojeras bajo sus párpados inferiores, el ligero enrojecimiento de sus globos oculares y la palidez de su piel. Grimmjow no parece darle importancia, no obstante, así que me guardo mis observaciones para mí.

—Pero mira—comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Qué tal, Kurosaki?

Tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerme. Es decir, ¿en serio? Después de lo de anoche… nadie puede esperar nada de mí, ¿verdad? No es como si esperaran que me sintiera muy cómodo y compuesto. Sería poco probable. Me encantaría verles la cara si tienen que cruzarse con la persona con la que tuvieron sexo telefónico solamente la noche anterior. Adoraría ver sus rostros. A ver si pueden sentirse tan relajados.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?

Ah, claro. Vamos a molestar al tipo de pelo naranja sentado allí, tratando de obligar a la tierra a que se abra para que pueda desaparecer. De verdad, si ha habido un momento en mi vida en el que he deseado que la tierra me trague, este sería el perfecto escenario.

—Normal, gracias—contesto, sin mirarlo. Intento esconder el temblor de mis manos mientras deslizo mi bolso hacia mí, buscando mis cuadernos y un lápiz para iniciar mis deberes. _Respira, Ichigo._

Su risita hace que mi cuerpo se congele en su lugar. Bueno, “congelarse” no sería exactamente la palabra que usaría. Es decir, hay de todo corriendo por mi cuerpo, pero frío no es exactamente una de las cosas que andan por ahí. Es de hecho un calor agobiante, tan extremo que hace hervir la sangre en mis venas y que hace que mi corazón golpee enfurecido mis costillas. Un poco más y creo que podría comenzar a sangrar por la nariz.

—Puedes ir por ahí pretendiendo que no pasó nada, o puedes simplemente relajarte. Tienes dos opciones.

— ¿Opciones?—dejo salir, en una exclamación ahogada. Ay mi madre. ¿Qué está insinuando?

—Claro. Mientras más intentes esconder lo de anoche, más ganas me van a dar de decirle a todo el mundo.

Eso _sí_ que es inesperado. Y aterrador. Es decir, ¿podría él simplemente ir por ahí contándole a todo el mundo lo que su llamada telefónica terminó haciendo conmigo? Claro, claro que podría. Estúpido de mí preguntarme una cosa así. Después de todo, es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. No tiene vergüenza alguna. Seguramente me usaría como trofeo, alardeando de cómo me hizo caer en su estúpido juego.

—Strawberry, tu cara no tiene precio—termina por decir, luego de unos tensos segundos en silencio. Una carcajada retumba en su pecho y se eleva en el espacio libre de la biblioteca vacía, reverberando en las paredes. El eco de su risa se pierde más allá de las estanterías—. Dios santo, relájate un poco. Necesitas dejar de ser tan tímido, te lo digo en serio.

Le clavo la mirada, sorprendido de su tono casi juguetón. Este no es el Grimmjow al que tanto he despreciado desde hace cinco años. El Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez que yo conozco es un bastardo cruel que hace sufrir a las personas por el solo gusto de hacerlo. Es irascible y no respeta las normas. No respeta a nadie. Pero el tipo que tengo delante de mí no encaja con esa descripción; la persona que está sentada al otro lado de la mesa está riéndose, burlándose de mí, es cierto, pero no lo hace con el afán de herir. Eso puedo verlo con facilidad.

Y no es tampoco el tipo que me hizo venirme con tanta fuerza que casi no pude hablar por unos minutos.

De nuevo, ¿quién diablos es este tipo?

—Podría relajarme si no estuvieras riéndote de mí—puntualizo. El calor en mis mejillas me avisa demasiado tarde que estoy sonrojándome. Otra vez.

—Es que no puedo—se excusa, alzando las palmas en gesto de rendición y negando con la cabeza—. Es como si nunca hubieses hecho nada con alguien.

¿Será porque eso es exactamente lo que pasó?

—Deberías salir más y divertirte. Te veías muy relajado el sábado.

—Estaba ebrio.

—Por supuesto que estabas ebrio. Es decir, ¿cuánto bebiste?—ríe él, casi incrédulo. Niega con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerse que yo fuera capaz de tolerar el alcohol. No sé si sentirme halagado por la percepción casi de santo que tiene de mí, o molesto por la misma razón—. No debes beber demasiado si no estás acostumbrado. Es algo básico.

—Sólo fueron un par de cervezas—admito en voz baja.

—Sí, las que contaste.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él. Claro que no perdí la cuenta de las cervezas que bebí. No lo hice, ¿verdad? Intento rememorar el número exacto, solamente para llegar a la misma conclusión que Grimmjow. Realmente, no puedo recordar cuántas cervezas bebí. No sé en qué estaba, y no sé a quién agradecerle el no haber tenido una resaca peor.

—Ése no es el punto—murmuro, abriendo mi cuaderno con los apuntes. Apoyo el lápiz sobre la hoja, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer. No puedo concentrarme.

— ¿Y cuál es el punto?—inquiere, apoyando los brazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante. Cuando exhala, el aroma de su aliento me golpea en plena cara.

Parpadeo grogui.

—El punto es…— ¿cuál era el punto?—… que no es asunto tuyo.

Ah, ahí está.

—Claro, eso es cierto—concede, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Cuando me mira así, me recuerda a un enorme gato mirando a su presa predilecta intentar escapar de sus garras—. No es de mi incumbencia, es verdad. Pero no parecías demasiado preocupado por las cosas que eran asunto mío anoche, ¿o sí, _Ichigo_?

Ahí está de nuevo. Es la misma forma en la que dijo mi nombre anoche, la misma que hizo que me derramara sin vergüenza y dejara salir su nombre casi sin respiración. Y también, ahí va la sangre a decantarse en mi pelvis. El ya familiar calor se extiende por el sur, y tengo la necesidad de acomodarme los pantalones.

—Lo de anoche fue…—comienzo, intentando decir algo inteligente. Está demás decir que no sale nada. Nada de nada.

—Asombroso, pero estás demasiado preocupado avergonzándote para darte cuenta.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Ahí vas. Por lo menos lo has admitido.

Pregunta, ¿se puede uno morir desangrado por sonrojarse demasiado? De verdad quiero saberlo. Porque ahora mismo, podrías freír un huevo en mi cara. O quizás un pollo entero.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un café después de salir del castigo?


	14. Capítulo decimocuarto: «un café y nada más».

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Molestar a Ichigo y sacarlo de sus cabales es más divertido a cada momento que pasa. ¿Saben por qué? Porque está demasiado ocupado sintiendo vergüenza de algo que disfrutó. No entiendo eso de la gente. Es cierto, hay límites que uno debería respetar (eso viniendo de mí debe sonar muy gracioso), pero un poco de sano sexo telefónico no es un delito. O no lo era la última vez que miré.

Que lo haya invitado a tomarse algo conmigo después de salir de aquí parece dejarlo más sorprendido que nada, y no sé si reírme u ofenderme. Es decir, sé que no le caigo bien (aunque al parecer _sí_ le caigo lo suficientemente bien como para correrse con el sonido de mi voz), pero tampoco es como si fuera por la vida ahogando gatitos bebés y pisando mariposas por diversión. No soy _tan_ mala persona.

Lo observo sonrojarse como si hubiese metido la cabeza dentro de un horno a toda potencia, y tengo que reprimir mis ganas de sonreír. De verdad, sus caras no tienen precio. Cuando su fachada se rompe, las expresiones de su rostro son simplemente impagables. Como si intentara esconder todo eso del mundo y entonces, bam. Puedes leerlo igual que a un libro.

Espero su respuesta con una creciente ansiedad retorciendo mis tripas. Se parece mucho a cómo me imagino se sentiría si me reemplazaran los intestinos con serpientes que no se quedan quietas por nada del mundo. He invitado a un montón de gente a salir de esta forma, pero jamás me había sentido tan ansioso de oír la contestación.

—Un café—murmura entonces, desviando la mirada. ¿Por qué insiste tanto en sentirse avergonzado?—. Nada más.

Le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

—A menos que quieras iniciar otra “conversación”—comento ligeramente, moviendo los dedos para remarcar las comillas de la última palabra. Me lanza una mirada enfurecida, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo traiciona—. Sabes, le estás haciendo honor a tu nombre, Strawberry.

— ¿Qué?—deja salir, sorprendido.

—Pues que estás rojo como una fresa.

—Eres un idiota.

Llámenme masoquista o lo que sea, pero la forma en la que me llama “idiota” simplemente es adorable. Y ahora estoy pensando como una mujer. Alguien golpéeme en la cara ahora mismo. Ser bisexual no significa que tenga que pensar como una chica, diablos.

Lo dejo tranquilo por un rato, permitiéndome a mí mismo sumirme en mi propia miseria personal. Sí, que Ichigo haya aceptado tomarse algo conmigo después del castigo me alegra un poco el ánimo, pero tengo problemas más importantes a los que dedicarles mi atención.

No he dormido bien desde la llamada de Grimmshaw. Me despiertan a mitad de la noche las pesadillas que se repiten como un bucle infinito, siempre la misma escena: el atizador al rojo vivo bajando sobre la piel expuesta de mi tórax, los ojos enloquecidos de mi padre y su voz diciéndome que yo soy el culpable de que mamá haya muerto. Vean, esas cosas no son fáciles de olvidar, incluso aunque he tratado con todas mis fuerzas.

Sé que no luzco saludable para nada. Tomé nota hoy en la mañana, frente al espejo, de las profundas ojeras violáceas que descienden desde debajo de mis ojos, con un tono tan oscuro y marcado que pareciera que estoy recuperándome de una quebradura de nariz. Mi piel luce pálida, tal como lo haría la de alguien que no ha tenido contacto con la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, lo que dista bastante de la realidad. Parece que fuera traslúcida, delicada como tela de cebolla.

Por la mirada de soslayo que Ichigo me lanza desde sus apuntes, puedo decir que él también lo ha notado. No es que sea difícil de hacer, ya saben, porque suelo verme arrebatadoramente guapo y fresco todo el tiempo. No es porque quiera alardear de mi apariencia física; solamente estoy constatando un hecho.

Me tranquiliza un poco, al menos, el notar que esa frialdad despiadada con la que solía mirarme se ha ido desvaneciendo lentamente. Ya no hace esfuerzos titánicos para enfrascarse en una lectura que sé que no lo atrapa, y tampoco intenta cerrarse en redondo a cada intento que hago de entablar una conversación con él. Ahora, si eso no es un avance, entonces no sé qué es.

Tampoco quiero levantar mucho mis esperanzas. Quizás resulte que el tipo no sienta nada más que atracción física hacia mí, lo cual comprendo perfectamente, porque… bueno, ya hemos aclarado este punto, ¿no? Soy jodidamente sexy. Así que sí. Entiendo si se siente atraído hacia mí solamente por mi cuerpo. Sería lo lógico.

El pequeño problema, el _infinitesimal_ drama que me aqueja, es que lo que yo siento hacia él no parece ser atracción física. No al menos _solamente_ eso. No sé si me entienden. Tengo este deseo acuciante de conocerlo, de saber de él, de su pasado, su familia, las cosas que quiere y lo que planea hacer con su futuro. Que me cuente lo que le molesta y que me incluya en su rutina, que me incluya en sus planes.

Ah, pero mira lo cursi que me he puesto.

—Así que—comienza, luego de unos minutos en silencio y aclarándose la garganta. Estaba tan concentrado en mi propia cabeza que su voz hace que dé un bote en mi silla. Alzo las cejas hacia él, recién notando que ha dejado su lápiz encima del folio en blanco que yace a su lado, y que me mira directamente a los ojos. No hay rastro alguno de desprecio en su mirada, así como tampoco puedo ver la vergüenza que parecía mortificarlo unos momentos atrás. Lo único que soy capaz de ver es una cautela calculadora que se agita inquieta tras sus ojos marrones—… ¿te sientes bien?

Le dedico una mirada sorprendida, alzando mis cejas con tanto ahínco que casi siento que tocan la línea de mi cabello. No me esperaba que me comentara directamente acerca de mi mal aspecto, sobre todo porque no lo veo preocupándose por mí ni en mis sueños más locos.

Para ser sincero, me siento como la mierda, pero, hey, por lo menos voy a poder tomarme un café con él esta tarde. Si eso no es algo positivo entre toda esta porquería, entonces no sé qué diablos es.

— ¿Preocupado por mí, Kurosaki?—inquiero, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Pone los ojos en blanco, como si intentara contener un gruñido de molestia o la necesidad de insultarme.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Ahora, eso _sí_ que es inesperado. Podría haber dicho un montón de cosas, pero de todas las posibilidades, esa era, de hecho, la más improbable de todas. Sobre todo con el tono de voz que usa; calmado y carente de esa frialdad que usa por lo general para hablar conmigo, sin esa ferocidad que a veces logro que se filtre en sus palabras, o sin ese temblor nervioso que parece quebrarle la voz cuando está avergonzado.

—Ah, ¿podría ser que te hayas enamorado de mí después de nuestra pequeña llamada telefónica de anoche? Ichigo, de haber sabido que necesitaba solamente eso para hacer que cayeras como mosca…

—Corta el rollo, Jaegerjaquez—bufa, rodando los ojos. Parece, de pronto, tan cansado como yo—. ¿Sabes? No importa. No debería haberte preguntado nada. Ignórame.

No, no debería haber dicho nada. Debería haberse quedado callado, pero ya ha preguntado, y con ello, ha hecho estragos. El deseo… no, la _necesidad_ de decirle acerca de mi padre barre a través de mí como un impulso casi imposible de soportar. Me quema, me empuja y me quita el aire, embotándome los sentidos.

—No—murmuro, encontrando de pronto muy interesante la superficie vitrificada de la mesa—. No estoy bien.

¿Qué estupidez estoy haciendo? ¿Es que acaso me he vuelto loco? No, no respondan a eso. Sin embargo, no puedo contarle. Sería no solamente develar mi pasado ante un perfecto extraño (sí, es un extraño aunque quiera apretarlo contra la pared y hacer toda clase de cosas libidinosas con él), sino también el de Nell. Pero… ¿quiero realmente ocultárselo? Él es, después de todo, el objeto por el que estoy intentando cambiar. Es el punto de inflexión en mi vida, con su familia y sus amigos sinceros, todo tan perfecto, tan acomodado, que no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, envidioso, de todo lo que es.

Kurosaki Ichigo, aunque quiera evitar pensarlo, aunque intente negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, ha cumplido exactamente con el objetivo que Aizen ideó para él: cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo.

— ¿Quieres contarme?

El suave tono de su voz es casi un arrullo, y me encuentro a mí mismo cerrando los ojos al oírla. Es la voz con la que alguien le hablaría a un niño asustado o a un animal herido. La pregunta que me cae de cajón es, ¿cuál de los dos soy yo? ¿El niño asustado o el animal herido? Quizás soy ambos.

— ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés?—inquiero, desviándome del tema solamente para contener las ansias de explicarme. Es un mecanismo de defensa, supongo, porque si le hablara de ello, entendería por fin por qué he pasado tanto tiempo haciendo daño intencionalmente a otros. Revelaría las bases de mi comportamiento, el fondo que se esconde tras todo lo que aparento ser. Le mostraría sin tapujos que no soy un tipo duro, que soy solamente un chico herido, asustado de su propio pasado y tan dañado que quizás no tenga remedio.

Me dirige una mirada confusa. Frunce el ceño, casi en cámara lenta, incapaz de decir de pronto por qué se preocupa por mí. Intento ignorar el vuelco que da mi estómago ante ese último pensamiento; no es de hecho ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello.

—No lo sé. Pero me preocupo. Ahora, ¿vas a contarme o no?

Abro la boca para contarle lo de mi padre, pero de mis labios no sale sonido alguno. En el momento en el que más quiero hablar, me he quedado completamente mundo. ¿No es la vida una perra? Quiero contarle, explicarle por qué parece que estuviera a punto de caerme en pedazos. Sin embargo soy incapaz de hacer algún sonido. Bien, esto apesta.

—Si no quieres contarme, no hay ningún problema—dice con amabilidad. Sus ojos se suavizan y su ceño se relaja. Cuando tiene esta expresión en la cara, calmada, amable, casi suave, podría decir que se parece muchísimo a un niño. Sin las cejas arrugadas al medio de la frente, sin la mirada llena de desprecio o frialdad y sin los labios apretados en una fina línea pálida, se ve más joven, más inocente. Como si le quitaras de golpe unos cinco años de encima. Incluso da la impresión de necesitar protección, lo que sé de primera mano que no es así.

—No sé por dónde empezar—dejo salir, en medio de una carcajada sin rastro alguno de alegría. Es un sonido amargo y apático que hace eco en las paredes y las estanterías de forma casi tenebrosa.

—Podrías comenzar por el principio.

Lo miro largamente, sopesando sus palabras. Por alguna razón, no parece molesto bajo mi constante escrutinio, no como suele parecerlo al menos todo el tiempo. El Ichigo que está delante de mí es distinto a todos los que he visto.

¿El principio, ah? ¿Cuál es el principio de todo esto… de mi historia? Quizás el día en que nací, o quizás más atrás, el día en el que fui concebido. Incluso podría ser mucho antes, cuando mis padres se vieron por primera vez. O tal vez al inicio del universo, cuando el Bosón de Higgs colisionó y creó las partículas que han viajado catorce millones de años para formar todo lo que vemos hoy.

—No sé—susurro, a medio camino entre la realidad y mis propios pensamientos—. Tiene que ver con mi padre.

Ah, pero mira. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé.

—Tienes problemas con él—susurra suavemente. La cadencia de su voz es la que alguien usaría para guiar a un ciego a través de una habitación llena de elementos afilados y cosas venenosas; me empuja suavemente hacia aquello que quiere saber, sin presionar, simplemente haciendo el comentario justo, haciendo la pregunta correcta, con el tono necesario para que me sienta libre de expresar lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Es bueno en estas cosas.

No es que sea distinto a guiar a un ciego a través de un campo minado con peligros aterradores. Está pisando hielo delgado; tiene que saber dónde está poniendo los pies.

—“Problema” no alcanza a cubrir ni la punta del iceberg—bromeo, demasiado alegre y demasiado rápido. Mi voz suena como uñas en un pizarrón y dejo de intentarlo de inmediato—. Grimmshaw es… un caso _único._

Es la primera vez que digo _su_ nombre frente a alguien que no sea Nell o Nnoitra. Se siente extraño decírselo a Ichigo, sobre todo porque hay cosas de mí que no quiero que sepa. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, _quiero_ también decírselo. Es todo una madeja de mierda confusa y no sé cómo manejarlo.

— ¿Los maltrataba a ti y a Nell?

Clavo mis ojos en él, demasiado sorprendido para hablar. ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Por lo que yo tengo entendido, Nell nunca habla de Grimmshaw si puede evitarlo, y yo jamás le he comentado nada a Ichigo acerca de mi pasado. Estoy cien porciento seguro que ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi segundo nombre (es Alexander, por cierto). Dudo mucho que haya sido Aizen el que abrió la boca con respecto a mi padre, porque a pesar de que el tipo es un dolor masivo en el culo, no es un imbécil. No al menos lo suficiente como para chivarse de cosas que no son de su incumbencia. Después de todo, sabe que el tema de nuestros padres solamente nos concierne a Nell y a mí. Entonces, ¿cómo es que Ichigo abre la boca, lanza una adivinanza al azar, y logra acertar sin siquiera fallar por centímetros?

—No es muy difícil darse cuenta—repone, frunciendo el ceño hacia el folio en blanco que yace delante de él, sobre la mesa. ¿Hice la pregunta en voz alta o mi expresión es tan reveladora que no fue necesario que preguntara explícitamente?—. Nell tiende a ponerse muy nerviosa cerca de los hombres. He notado que parece estar al borde del ataque de pánico cada vez que tiene que tratar con nosotros. A mí me costó muchísimo tiempo lograr que me dejara siquiera acercarme. Y tú… tú tienes esa cicatriz enorme en el pecho y no parece que te sientas orgulloso de ella. Si fuera resultado de alguna pelea callejera, quizás incluso la presumirías. Pero de hecho la escondes. Cuando usas el traje de baño y alguien la mira demasiado, tiendes a taparte…

¿Quién _mierda_ es este tipo, Sherlock Holmes?

—Sin mencionar que tú y tu hermana viven solos, pero Nell tiene un auto. Tienen una casa espaciosa y electrodomésticos de última generación, así que alguien los mantiene financieramente. Si su padre y ustedes tuvieron problemas, lo más seguro es que pague una manutención. Así que, con todo eso junto, y pensando que la raíz más lógica del miedo de Nell hacia los hombres es el maltrato de una figura masculina importante en su vida, y pensando también en que podría ser la base de tu _completo_ desprecio por la autoridad y tu… bueno, el que maltrates a los demás. Ya sabes. Ser bravucón y tal… lo más lógico sería pensar que la relación entre ustedes no es muy buena.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—tartamudeo, demasiado atónito para decir otra cosa. Eso ha sido alucinante. Ha deducido todo eso desde un par de datos sueltos que obtuvo de sus horas con mi hermana y el tiempo que ha pasado conmigo en estas tres semanas y media. Lo ha puesto todo junto, cotejándolo con lo que vio en mi casa, uniendo los puntos poco a poco, y ahí vas. Ha adivinado la historia casi completa. Tengo la necesidad de aplaudirle lentamente solo para mostrar mi estupefacción—. Ichigo, ¿qué diablos acabas de hacer?

—Ehm… ¿usar la cabeza?—murmura, azorado. Desvía la vista y el rojo le trepa por las mejillas, las orejas y el cuello.

—Colega, eso fue _genial_ —lo alabo. Estoy demasiado anonadado como para recordar que de hecho quiero “mantener el misterio” para poder meterme en sus pantalones—. ¿Ves muchas series policiales o qué?

—Ése no es el punto—replica, aclarándose la garganta. Un sonrojo aún más brillante enmascara al anterior—. ¿Vas a contarme acerca de tu padre o no?

Ah. Sí. Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez.

—Él… ah… él fue el que me hizo la cicatriz del pecho.

Creo que eso no se lo esperaba, aunque seguramente lo intuía. Mi confirmación lo deja pálido, ligeramente verdoso, como si estuviera a punto de echar la pota. No me sorprendería; yo mismo siento náuseas de solamente pensar en ello.

—Con un hierro ardiendo.

—Eso…—comienza, pero le tiembla la voz, y es incapaz de terminar la frase. Aprieta los dientes, un rictus de tensión haciendo que el músculo de su mandíbula se retuerza—. Grimmjow, yo… de haber sabido…

—Nah—lo corto, desviando la mirada. Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y escondo la frente en ellos, demasiado avergonzado como para atreverme a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué me avergüenza algo de lo que yo no tengo la culpa? ¿Será porque, muy en el fondo, aún creo que fui yo quien asesinó a mi madre? Es ridículo, lo sé, pero, ¿cuándo se ha preocupado esa voz hija de perra acerca de lo que es lógico o no cuando busca hacerte mierda por equis razón?—. Ibas a saberlo tarde o temprano.

—No lo creo—murmura. Su voz suena lejana debido a la interrupción de mis brazos—. Nell no habla de su familia. La conocí hace años, pero no me enteré hasta hace poco que tenía un hermano. Y tú no eres el tipo más accesible del mundo.

Alzo la cabeza como por acto reflejo. Cuando mis ojos se clavan en los suyos, una sonrisa se ladea en sus labios.

—Eso es. Así te ves mejor. El look de “destruido por la vida” te hace ver demacrado. No va con la imagen del Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez que tengo en mi cabeza.

No puedo evitarlo. Se me escapa una risita que burbujea fuera de mis labios como si no estuviera sintiéndome como la mierda.

— ¿Y cuál es esa imagen?—inquiero, negando con la cabeza.

—No te importa nada, vives bajo tus propias reglas, y ciertamente, necesitas bajarte de tu nube.

—Mi nube—repito, lentamente. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que logra subirme el ánimo al burlarse de mí?

—Claro. Eres como un ego inflado andante.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Cuando el castigo finaliza y su celular timbra con la alarma configurada para el final de la hora, deja salir un suspiro que se parece mucho al sonido que haría un gato al estirarse. No me culpen, pero creo que se ve… tierno. Ah, dispárenme entre los ojos, estoy convirtiéndome en un imbécil.

Así que diez minutos después del final del castigo, estamos pidiendo nuestras bebidas en la barra de un café pequeño medio escondido entre los callejones. Es un negocio relativamente nuevo, pero he probado los productos que venden aquí. Es bueno, es barato, y es _privado_.

El tipo tras la barra toma mi orden, para luego preguntarle a Ichigo que qué quiere. Espera pacientemente su orden, mientras reúne los ingredientes de la mía.

—Un café negro, sin azúcar. Con un chorrito de leche. Gracias.

Alzo las cejas hacia él.

— ¿Eso nada más? ¿Qué, estás obsesionado con bajar de peso?—dejo salir, inclinando la cabeza para observarlo mejor.

Me recompensa con una rodada de ojos tan feroz que creo que sus globos oculares podrían saltar fuera de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Me pregunto si podría alcanzar a agarrarlos antes de que rebotaran en el piso. Broma, broma.

—Necesito dosis extra de cafeína para _soportarte_ —comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa. A pesar de su frase, su tono es casi juguetón, así que no me ofendo. Técnicamente no me habría sentido ofendido de todos modos, pero en fin—. Así que sí. Café negro.

No discuto con eso. Cualquiera necesitaría estar hasta las cejas en algo para soportar mi humor de mierda y mis comentarios sarcásticos. No puedo culparlo; por lo menos es cafeína y no cocaína o LSD. Me sentiría _muy_ ofendido, eso sí, si decidiera que los estupefacientes son la única forma en la que logra no ahorcarme hasta morir. Pero, nuevamente, tendría todo el derecho. Sé que no soy el bollito más dulce de la panadería.

Buscamos una mesa vacía y nos dejamos caer en las sillas. Cuando mi espalda se apoya por fin contra el respaldo, dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio. Amigo, me pican los ojos. ¿Han sentido alguna vez sabor a _sueño_ en la boca? Ese sabor extraño y acartonado que viene con el dolor de los ojos y esa neblina extraña que te cubre los sentidos cuando has dormido mal o de plano no has dormido nada en días. Pues toma un poco de eso, agrégale un dolor de cabeza masivo, ojos hinchados y un temblor nervioso, y _voilà_ , Grimmjow Alexander Jaegerjaquez. Un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Cuando la camarera nos deja nuestras órdenes en la mesa, no puedo evitar notar que sus ojos se entretienen un poco más del tiempo necesario en Ichigo. Él, por supuesto, parece completamente ajeno al escrutinio (por no decir que lo están desvistiendo con los ojos), porque está muy ocupado quitando la gota de líquido oscuro que se desliza por el borde saltado de la taza de aspecto viejo y desvencijado.

—Gracias—digo, lentamente, mirando a la camarera con las cejas alzadas. En el minuto en que sus ojos se posan en mí, casi puedo ver la incredulidad en sus ojos. Sí, sí, ¿qué hacen dos tipo así de buenos sentados en una cafetería en un día cualquiera? Pues lamentablemente, hoy juego para el equipo de local. Lo siento mucho por ella. Sobre todo porque creo que Ichigo también juega para el equipo en casa—. No necesitamos nada más.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra sin decir nada. Un sonrojo trepa a sus mejillas. Ah, pero mira. Sí, suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres. La cosa es… que ahora mismo no estoy interesado. En otro momento, quizás podría haber considerado llevármela a la cama. ¿Ahora, con Kurosaki sentado frente a mí, frunciéndole el ceño a la picadura en el borde de la taza? Ni en un millón de años.

Se va, serpenteando entre las mesas, y desaparece tras la puerta de la cocina. Mis ojos se quedan clavados por unos segundos más de los necesarios en el lugar por el que su cabello largo acaba de desaparecer.

— ¿Sabes? Uno creería que todo mundo sabe lo peligroso que es usar una taza saltada—comenta Ichigo, pasando la yema sonrosada de su dedo índice sobre la picadura de la loza. Tiene dedos largos, ágiles y delgados, los dedos de un pianista. Sin embargo, sé el daño que pueden hacer. Se entretiene raspando con la uña, como si saltadura fuera una mancha y pudiera quitársela con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Bébete el café, Ichigo. Es una simple taza—repongo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me inclino hacia delante y le echo un par de sobres de azúcar a mi chocolate caliente. Huele cálido, dulce y atractivo. Y no es que sea un gran fan del chocolate, ¿saben? De hecho, la gran mayoría del tiempo me atosiga. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte… esa jodida cosa café, dulce y cremosa simplemente me chifla.

Alza sus ojos castaños de la taza de café humeante y me dedica su ceño fruncido de marca registrada.

—Claro, claro. Lo olvidé. Tu mantra.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu idea de vida, la convicción que te repites todo el tiempo. Vamos, ¿no sabes lo que es un mantra?—inquiere, asiendo la cuchara plateada entre sus dedos y jugueteando con ella como si fuerza una baqueta.

—Sé lo que es un mantra.

—Oh, mira eso. Has tomado un diccionario de vez en cuando.

Ignoro olímpicamente el insulto directamente a mi inteligencia.

— ¿Y según tú, cuál es _mí_ mantra?—inquiero, alzando las cejas e inclinándome hacia delante, hacia él. La mesa es redonda, pequeña, confortable y muy personal. Puedo oler el perfume que se desprende desde el hueco en su garganta, puedo contar las pestañas que coronan sus párpados, las pecas que espolvorean como azúcar moreno el puente de su nariz y el ángulo superior de sus pómulos.

Mi repentina cercanía parece descarrilar su tren de pensamiento. Su expresión se queda en blanco, su boca colgando abierta de sorpresa. Parpadea confuso hacia mí, alzando las cejas tan rápido que casi creo que podrían tocar la línea de su cabello.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Qué?—deja salir. Suena un poquito falto de aliento.

No puedo evitar la corriente eléctrica que viaja directamente hacia mi pelvis.

—Te pregunté que según tú, cuál es mi mantra.

—Ah—frunce el ceño, más recuperado ahora. Sus ojos se entornan y comienza a revolver lentamente el café. El aroma oscuro y fuerte del brebaje me llega a la nariz, mezclándose con el aroma del chocolate y el efluvio que emana desde la piel de Ichigo. Es una combinación extraña, oscura y excitante—. «Me importa una mierda».

Remarca las comillas en el aire con una sonrisita ladeada, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello.

—Bueno, eso es inesperado—comento, enganchando mis dedos índice y medio en la oreja de la taza blanca. El calor que se desprende de la loza me hormiguea sobre la piel.

— ¿El qué?—inquiere, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Un mechón de cabello se cruza frente a sus ojos y tengo que contener el impulso de apartarlo de su mirada. Su cabello naranja parece brillar como un atardecer en la tenue luz de este café.

—El que hayas sido capaz de ver eso.

—Ya te dije que uso mi cabeza.

—No lo dudo.

Kurosaki Ichigo va a ser, con toda seguridad, mi fin. Y no sé si me siento asustado por haberme dado cuenta de ese hecho con tanta rapidez, o excitado por ver cómo termina todo esto. Quiero saber si es capaz de dejarme hecho una madeja de confusión. Aunque, por lo que veo, es perfectamente capaz de eso y _más_.


	15. Capítulo decimoquinto: la empatía y el abandono.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

Cualquiera que haya visto a Grimmjow, cualquier día de la semana en cualquier lugar, podría notar que _ahora_ no está nada bien. Es fácil decirlo porque siempre parece la clase de tipo que acaba de salir caminando de una sesión fotográfica para alguna revista de alta costura. Cualquier cosa que se tira encima parece una prenda de diseñador. Y ni siquiera me hagan empezar con el cabello o los ojos. Oh, y su _cara_. No, tendría que estar loco para intentar _siquiera_ describirla sin sufrir una subida de presión. Pero hoy luce demacrado, cansado, casi exhausto. Puedo ver que le pesan los ojos; tiene los párpados nacarados por la falta de sueño, sin mencionar las profundas ojeras que descienden como moretones por su piel. Se ve realmente destruido.

No lo culpo. Si soy completamente sincero, no me esperaba que me contara el origen de la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho. Al principio creía que se la habían hecho con un machete o algo así, quizás en una pelea callejera, pero a medida que lo observaba y observaba sus patrones de comportamiento, me daba cuenta que intentaba esconderla de los demás. Incluso a simple vista, siempre evitaba que los demás se fijaran mucho en ella.

Y saber que su padre se la hizo con un hierro al rojo vivo… pues pone las cosas en una perspectiva completamente distinta, ¿saben? No puedo mirarlo como un simple bravucón. Ya no. Ahora, tras ese rostro cruel hay algo más. Le ha dado nombre y apellido a sus demonios personales y no puedo evitar sentir algo parecido a la empatía por él. Sí, sé que dije que ni en mil años (¿o eran un millón de años? Ah, qué más da, entienden la idea) podría sentir empatía por alguien como Grimmjow, pero realmente nada ni nadie es capaz de prepararte para una cosa así.

Por alguna razón, quiero confortarlo. Por otro lado, también, quiero simplemente ignorar ese conocimiento y tratarlo de la misma forma en la que lo he tratado desde que comenzamos a asistir al castigo juntos. Bueno, quizás no de la _misma forma_ , porque realmente solía ser un bastardo con él, pero tampoco quiero que crea que siento pena por él. Porque no podría estar más alejado de la realidad.

Cuando mi madre murió, odiaba que las personas me tuvieran pena. Hacía que la bilis se me alzara en la garganta y me enojara con el mundo. Sentía como si todo el valor de mi persona se redujera a la frase de «oh, pobre Ichigo, el niño con la madre muerta». Si han estado en una situación así, entienden lo que se siente. Entienden a la perfección que uno pierde valor como persona y pasa a ser la criatura desvalida a la que todo el mundo tiene que dirigirle su lástima.

No conmigo, no señor. Esas cosas no pasan en el turno de Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Hey, Berry.

La voz de Grimmjow me saca de mis cavilaciones. Le doy un trago a mi café, componiendo una mueca cuando el líquido caliente cae directamente sobre mi lengua. Me lagrimean los ojos, pero me obligo a tragar.

—Dime—logro decir, fingiendo que todo está perfecto.

— ¿Tú y mi hermana salieron alguna vez?

Alzo las cejas hacia él, demasiado confuso para recordar siquiera el dolor en mi lengua.

— ¿Salir con Nell? ¿Como en _una cita_ y así?

— ¿De qué otra forma?—inquiere, dedicándome una mirada condescendiente a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

—Oh, no sé, quizás tú no puedas ver a las chicas como otra cosa más que adorno de colchón, pero hay algunos que podemos ser sus amigos, ¿sabes?—el tono de mi voz es tan condescendiente como su mirada, y no contento con eso, le dedico unos ojos en blanco que habrían hecho que Karin quisiera golpearme. Por lo que puedo ver, tiene el mismo efecto en él. Su ceño se frunce, profundo sobre su frente, sus ojos azules entornados hacia mí y sus labios apretados. Oh, pero mira eso, acaba de molestarse. Que mal que sea demasiado divertido como para solamente dejarlo ahí—. ¿Qué, herido por algo de lo que dije?

—Me _ofende_ un poco el saber que crees que voy por la vida tirándome todo lo que tenga pulso.

— ¿Qué no es así?—pregunto, alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

—Bueno no… _tan así_. No soy pansexual, sabes.

—Oh—frunzo el ceño ahora. No soy un experto en las orientaciones sexuales, créanme cuando les digo que hasta bastante poco tiempo creía que no había más mundo que las lesbianas, los homosexuales y los heterosexuales. Ese era todo mi conocimiento con respecto a la comunidad gay. Pero hace poco he descubierto que no solamente existen ellos, sino que un montón más cuyos nombres no puedo siquiera recordar. Todo muy confuso—. ¿Entonces qué eres?

— ¿Además de mercancía de alta calidad que debiera llevar un letrero que ponga «inflamable»? Bisexual. Creía que eso era obvio después de lo de anoche.

Bueno, en lo de mercancía inflamable de alta calidad no hay absolutamente nada qué discutir. Grimmjow tiene esto de que parece saber perfectamente que atractivo y simplemente vive con ello como algo de segunda mano. Ni siquiera se fija en sí mismo. Ser seductor le sale natural, le exuda por cada poro, y Dios sabe que si no fuera tan susceptible a ello, lo habría mandado a la mierda en el primer momento en que puso uno de sus dedos sobre mí.

Pero ese es mi problema. Me atrae como el fuego a una polilla. Y llámenme estúpido o lo que sea, pero quemarme parece la perspectiva más placentera en lo que respecta a él.

—Bisexual. Ajá—repito, desviando mi mirada de él. Eso es… inesperado. O sea que se tira _casi_ todo lo que tenga pulso.

—Pareces sorprendido.

—No sé. Cuando creo que te tengo descifrado, me sales con algo que no esperaba. Eres frustrante.

No esperaba decírselo a la cara, pero ya no puedo retractarme. Aprieto los dientes, recodándome por enésima vez que tengo que dejar ese hábito, y desvío la mirada de sus profundos ojos azules. Me pone nervioso cuando me mira de esa forma, como si me viera _realmente_. Es enervante. No me gusta que lo haga; se siente como si estuviera desnudo ante él. E incluso más expuesto.

—Es el halago más raro que alguien me ha hecho alguna vez—repone, llevándose la taza a los labios y dándole un sorbo a su bebida. La punta de su lengua recoge el rastro de chocolate en su labio superior, deslizándose casi lascivamente, y me encuentro a mí mismo mirándolo idiotizado.

—N-no es un halago—logro tartamudear, maldiciéndome en mi fuero interno—. Estaba constatando un hecho.

—Sigue siendo halagador—comenta sin mirarme.

—Eres un idiota.

—Aún así te gusto.

Hago todos mis esfuerzos para no atragantarme con mi propia saliva, pero lo cierto es que fracaso patéticamente.

—Tú…—comienzo.

Grimmjow levanta las manos, con las palmas hacia mí. Puedo ver que está haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse de mi desgracia; al igual que mi intento de no atorarme, fracasa estrepitosamente. De hecho, podríamos decir que choca y se incendia nada más haber comenzado a tratar. Sería gracioso si no se estuviera riendo en mi cara.

Le doy un sorbo a mi café para hacer tiempo. Lo cierto es que no sé qué podría decirle. No después de una frase como esa; porque la verdad es que aunque sea un idiota… el tipo _sí_ me gusta. Y eso me complica la vida, porque solía ver a Grimmjow como lo que más detesto en el mundo. Ahora, si eso no es un problema de proporciones épicas, entonces que alguien me diga qué es. Apreciaría un montón las sugerencias.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?—inquiere de pronto, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Tiene un dedo puesto contra el borde de la taza, inclinándola hacia fuera, lejos de su cuerpo. El líquido café se agita suavemente dentro del tazón, un hilo de vapor blanquecino arremolinándose y perdiéndose en la atmósfera cálida del café.

—No es necesario—le contesto, terminando mi propia bebida. El último sorbo de café es por alguna razón mucho menos amargo que el primero, y me deja un sabor oscuro y placentero en el paladar—. Ya viste el otro día que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí mientras apuntala el codo sobre la superficie desvencijada de la mesa. Apoya la mejilla en el talón de la mano, dirigiéndome una mirada perezosa a través de sus pestañas.

—Eso olvidé preguntarte. ¿Fue muy grave el corte en el estómago?

—No. Según mi papá ni siquiera necesitaba puntos.

— ¿Y tu papá sabe de eso porque…?—arrastra la última sílaba de su oración para convertirla en una pregunta.

—Porque es doctor, payaso. Tenemos una pequeña clínica en casa.

Eso parece interesarlo.

—Vaya, ¿en serio?—pregunta. Algo brilla en sus ojos, moviéndose tras la superficie, pero es demasiado rápido como para que pueda identificarlo. Tras un parpadeo, se ha perdido—. Eso no lo sabía.

—Así que si mi sicópata padre lo dijo… supongo que tendré que hacerle caso. Ni siquiera quedó cicatriz.

—Oye, no puedes hacer un comentario como ese y esperar a que yo _no_ te pida ver. Ten un poco de consideración, ¿si?

_¿Acaba de…?_

— ¿Estás _coqueteándome_ , Grimmjow?—digo, incrédulo. Creo que se me ha secado la boca. Sí, tengo la boca seca. Como papel de lija. ¿Puede uno deshidratarse tan rápido? Supongo que sí, sobre todo con el sonrojo masivo que hace hervir la piel de mi rostro.

—Eso es un nuevo récord—comenta, mirando hacia el reloj imaginario en su muñeca—. Un mes. Es lo que más ha tardado alguien en darse cuenta de que estoy flirteando. Creí que estaba siendo bastante obvio, ya sabes, con eso de besarte y tener sexo telefónico…

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?—siseo entre mis dientes apretados—. ¡No es necesario que todo el mundo sepa acerca de eso!

—Patrañas.

—No son patrañas—replico, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

—No.

Lo dice con tanta facilidad, como si fuera un hecho. Me deja completamente atónito; no hubo ni un solo momento de duda en su voz. Ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse una milésima de segundo a pensar la respuesta; ¿de verdad no…?

—Mira—comienza, revolviendo su chocolate con parsimonia—. La gente suele avergonzarse de las cosas más estúpidas. Los libros que leen, la televisión que miran, las horas que pasan viendo porno en internet o su vida sexual. Todas esas cosas son un beneficio personal. No las harían si no les gustara hacerlas. Si no estás dañando a nadie con ello, ¿por qué sentirte avergonzado de algo que te entretiene? Como dije, _patrañas_.

La forma en la que se expresa da a entender que eso es exactamente lo que piensa. No hay sonrisas sarcásticas, no hay cejas alzadas, no hay exceso de dientes. Este es Grimmjow hablando desde su propia persona y no desde un objetivo medio lascivo. No quiere conseguir nada, no busca zafarse de nada ni molestar a nadie.

—Bien—repone, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Se bebe el resto del chocolate y se levanta, colgándose el bolso al hombro—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Asiento con la cabeza y lo imito, levantándome y echándome el bolso al hombro. Estoy a punto de buscar mi billetera para pagar mi taza de café cuando Grimmjow deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

—Oye…

—Ya que yo te metí en esto del castigo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte algo. Vamos.

Incluso aunque replicara, seguramente no serviría de nada. Así que decido quedarme callado, meterme las manos a los bolsillos y seguirlo. Después de todo, vivimos relativamente cerca, por lo que de todas formas seguimos el mismo camino.

Caminamos en silencio por un rato. La tarde primaveral está ligeramente fresca, y la brisa fría se filtra a través de mi ropa. Aún así, falta poco para que llegue el verano; se siente en el aire y se ve en los manchones verdes que se abren paso a través de las flores que adornan los árboles.

Serpenteamos a través de callejones y calles aledañas. Pasamos incluso por el callejón en el que me peleé por última vez hace unas semanas. Cuando miro hacia el interior, noto que Grimmjow hace lo mismo; nos miramos por un par de segundos y luego seguimos caminando, aunque percibo la sonrisita de medio lado que levanta la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

Al salir por una calle estrecha y doblar por una esquina, escucho un ruido agudo. No es humano, ciertamente, porque es demasiado gutural, demasiado fino. Ninguna garganta humana, ni siquiera la de un bebé, podría producir ese sonido.

Me detengo a mitad del paso y miro a mí alrededor. Grimmjow me imita, frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose hacia un costado. Tiene los ojos clavados en un gran contenedor de basura de color verde con manchas sospechosas y parches de afiches pegados tan viejos que apenas se pueden notar los colores originales de las impresiones. Posas de agua oleosa tachonan el pavimento que brilla con nimios trozos de cristales rotos repartidos, cajas derruidas y mohosas amontonadas contra las paredes de concreto gris.

Esperamos en silencio, apenas respirando, hasta que somos capaces de volver a oír el sonido. De nuevo, resuena en las paredes del callejón adyacente a la callejuela, se eleva por encima de la basura y flota con su timbre agudo.

— ¿Qué será?—murmuro, ingresando al espacio cerrado. Huele acre; a putrefacción orgánica, papel húmedo, pintura reseca y ese rancio aroma del alcohol y las gaseosas viejas. Arrugo la nariz; uno creería que no hay lugares así en un pueblo como este. Hay que ver lo descuidada que es la gente a veces.

Peino el lugar con la mirada; no se ve nada sospechoso. Aún así, estoy completamente seguro de que el sonido provenía de por aquí, porque estoy seguro de que Grimmjow también lo escuchó. Estoy a punto de darme por vencido cuando una caja de cartón más baja que las demás me llama la atención. Está sobre un grueso trozo de madera que la separa del piso húmedo, y sobre ella, hay una toalla de aspecto raído aunque bastante limpia para encontrarse en un lugar como este.

Enrollados en la toalla, muy pegados el uno al otro, hay dos gatos. Son simples cachorros, no deben de tener más de un mes de nacidos. Uno tiene el pelaje completamente blanco, y el otro es casi completamente negro, a excepción de una mancha blanca con forma de lazo alrededor del cuello que se difumina en el pecho. Ambos tienen unos gigantescos ojos azules y las orejas levantadas, mirándome directamente como si fuera una amenaza.

—Eh, Grimmjow—llamo, haciéndole una seña. Lo oigo hacer un comentario acerca de lo tarde que es y lo mucho que le gustaría irse a casa y dormir, pero se acerca de todas formas y se para junto a mí. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los dos bultos ariscos que gruñen hacia nosotros, con el lomo erizado y las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Parecen bastante peleones para ser tan pequeños y asemejarse tanto a las ratas.

Él deja salir un silbido.

—Vaya. No tienen que tener más de un mes.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

—Yo me llevo la caja—continúa, como quien no quiere la cosa. Da un paso al frente y se inclina para enganchar sus dedos en la base de la caja—. Venga, llévame el bolso. Si intentan escapar, el peso extra me va a molestar.

Frunciendo el ceño, quito la correa de su hombro y la cuelgo al mío. Genial. Ahora llevo dos bolsos y él lleva solamente una caja con un par de gatos que deben pesar menos que una pluma. Esto sí que es justo.

— ¿A dónde piensas llevarlos?—inquiero, dándome cuenta de pronto de que no tenemos ningún lugar dónde dejarlos.

—A mi casa, por supuesto.

— ¿Y Nell?

—Adora a los animales. Ya me cuida a mí.

No puedo discutir con esa lógica.

Cuando ya soy capaz de divisar su casa, siento la vibración en mi bolsillo. El tono de llamada explota atronadoramente a través de los parlantes del aparato, y compongo una mueca antes de deslizar mi mano en mi bolsillo y retirar el teléfono de su lugar de descanso.

Ah, pero mira. Es mi papá.

Deslizo el ícono de contestar por la pantalla y mantengo el celular lo más lejos posible de mi oído.

— _¡I-CHI-GOOO~! ¡Querido hijo, es tan tarde y tú aún no estás en casa!_

Pongo los ojos en blanco y acerco el aparato a mi oreja.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer, cabra vieja. ¿Qué quieres?

— _Tu hermana Yuzu estaba preocupada porque no llegaste a cenar…_

—Estoy perfectamente. Estoy en casa de…—le dirijo una mirada de soslayo a Grimmjow, que está haciendo malabares con la caja y su codo para poder abrir la puerta. ¿Estoy en la casa de _qué_? ¿De un amigo? ¿De un… _fuck buddy_?—… un compañero de clases.

Eso es perfecto.

— _No llegues demasiado tarde. Recuerda que es noche de escuela. ¡HIJO M-!_

—Sí, sí, nos vemos en casa. Adiós.

Corto la comunicación antes de que pueda decir algo vergonzoso. Cuando estoy devolviendo el celular a su sitio, veo que por fin se ha abierto la puerta de la casa. La luz dorada del recibidor se derrama tenuemente en la entrada, reflejándose en los guijarros repartidos por el ante jardín.

Me quedo allí parado, indeciso por unos momentos. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Simplemente entrar? No es como si fuera la primera vez que entro en su casa, aunque sí sería la primera vez _sabiendo_ que lo es. Todo es confuso, una madeja de pensamientos y hormonas y no sé cómo manejar todo esto.

—Oi, Berry, ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche parado ahí?

Parpadeo hacia él, confuso. ¿Eso es una invitación…?

—Ah, haz lo que quieras. Que no se diga que no lo intenté. ¡Cierra después de que entres!

Dicho aquello, simplemente camina dentro de su casa y cierra suavemente la puerta tras de sí, aunque sin ponerle seguro. Me quedo parado como un paleto por los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida, antes de dejar salir una maldición entre dientes y hacer mi camino a largas zancadas hacia la entrada de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda.

La casa huele a mantequilla y a dulce. O podría decir mantequilla, azúcar y _gloria_ porque, amigo, huele como si alguien estuviera haciendo croissants. Y si Nell está en la cocina, eso significa que podría escaquearme con algo dulce antes de saber qué diablos va a hacer Grimmjow con los dos gatos.

— ¡GRIMMJOW ALEXANDER JAEGERJAQUEZ!

Oh.

 _Oh_.

_¿Alexander?_

—Oye, Nell, mira, no es problema mío que hayan estado ahí tirados. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que los dejara solos? Vamos, ni siquiera yo tengo un corazón tan frío.

Puedo oírlos desde la entrada. Es decir, sé lo fuerte que la voz de Nell puede alzarse; lo digo en serio. Es tan dulce todo el tiempo, tan cariñosa y caritativa con _casi_ todos, que no te creerías lo fría y malévola que se ve cuando se enoja. Gracias al cielo, nunca se ha enojado así conmigo.

Además, la voz grave de Grimmjow no es un sonidito de cajita musical, eso seguro. El tipo grita y seguramente lo escuchan en el siguiente distrito.

Hago mi camino hacia la cocina con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos. De pronto me siento demasiado consciente de mí mismo, como si tuviera vergüenza. ¿De qué? Ni idea. La cosa es que no quiero meterme en una discusión entre hermanos, porque realmente yo nunca las he tenido. Sí, suena raro, pero Yuzu y Karin son mi vida entera y no me atrevería a gritarles de ninguna forma. Sin contar, por supuesto, que ninguna de ellas parece tener una vida tan desastrosa y descarrilada como la de Grimmjow.

Nell está vestida solamente con una camiseta manga larga blanca, pantalones de chándal gris y pantuflas. Tiene el largo cabello retorcido en un moño sobre la cabeza, atravesado con un lápiz de dibujo de color amarillo que resalta contra las hebras verdes. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada fija en Grimmjow como si acabara de decirle que se avecina una nueva guerra nuclear por su culpa, parece que sea capaz de arrancarte la cara de un mordisco.

—Hey—la saludo. Pero miren lo elocuente que me he vuelto con el tiempo.

— ¡Ichigo!

Y ahí va. Ahí viene. Sí. Ahora mi cara está enterrada entre sus senos. Confíen en mí, si fuera cualquier otro tipo que va por la vida, realmente estaría en mi lugar feliz ahora mismo. Pero el tema es que, aunque solía sentir algo por Nell, ahora no puedo recordar por qué. Sobre todo cuando sé que los ojos de Grimmjow están clavados en mí y que tiene esa sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Nell—logro decir. Mi voz suena amortiguada por sus… ah. Ya saben—, no respiro.

Por fin me deja ir. Inhalo profundo, sintiéndome re encantado con el oxígeno. Se cruza de brazos nuevamente, aunque ya no luce amenazadora, lo que es realmente un alivio.

—No esperaba verte aquí—me dice, sonriéndome ampliamente. Sus ojos grises brillan alegremente bajo la luz blanca de los fluorescentes en el techo—. ¿Necesitas algo? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea…

—Eh, esto es incómodo—dice Grimmjow, suspirando. La caja con los gatos, que ya no gruñen y que están enrollados sobre su toalla, durmiendo plácidamente, está sobre uno de los taburetes que Nell mantiene en la cocina.

Su hermana le dirige una mirada con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Y por qué es incómodo?—inquiere, lentamente. Un escalofrío me baja por el espinazo; ese tono de voz tranquilo y delicado es el que usa cuando está muy molesta.

—Porque no ha venido a verte a ti, Nell—continúa Grimmjow, despreocupado. Se dirige al refrigerador y tira de la puerta, la luz pálida de la ampolleta iluminando un rectángulo fantasmagórico sobre el suelo de la cocina. Se inclina y rebusca entre el contenido, el ruido de las botellas y las cajas llenando el incómodo silencio—. Ha venido aquí conmigo.

Si lo dice de esa forma, suena como algo sucio. Pero, como ya ha quedado claro a lo largo de todo esto, Grimmjow es simplemente sexo con pies. Así que no debería sonrojarme. Pero de todas formas lo hago, porque soy Kurosaki Ichigo y mi cuerpo me traiciona más de lo que debería, tomando en cuenta que se _supone_ que estamos en esto juntos.

Los ojos de Nelliel pasan de Grimmjow hacia mí, mirándonos de hito en hito. Frunce el ceño, entrecerrando sus párpados. Casi puedo ver los engranes girando en su cabeza, intentando procesar la información, tratando de poner las piezas juntas y encontrar la grieta que se ha abierto desde un universo paralelo al nuestro; un universo donde Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y yo caminemos sin matarnos desde cualquier lado hasta su casa.

—Yo encontré la caja—comento. Me avergüenza decir que mi voz suena más temblorosa de lo que había querido, pero, hey, no pueden culparme de nada—. Y… Grimmjow decidió traerlos.

—Exacto—conviene él, sacando por fin la cabeza del refrigerador. Tiene un cartón cerrado de leche en la mano. Cierra la puerta del refrigerador con el talón, sin siquiera mirar—. Además, Nell, amas a los gatos.

Un sonrojo trepa por sus mejillas.

—Ese—comienza, tartamudeando. Parece que la afirmación de Grimmjow la hubiese sacado de balance— no es el punto.

—El punto es—continúa Grimmjow, como si Nell no hubiese hablado en lo absoluto— que estaban solos, en un apestoso callejón. _Abandonados_.

Remarca la palabra lentamente, inyectándole un sentimiento tan desolador que me quita el aliento. No puedo explicarlo bien; no suena como si hubiese estado hablando de los cachorros. Suena como si estuviera hablando de sí mismo, de nuevo, desde su persona. No tiene un objetivo egoísta, no quiere hacer que nadie pierda los estribos. La firmeza de su tono deja en claro que no va a tomar un no por respuesta.

Oh, ahora sé qué emoción le llena la voz.

Es empatía.

—Van a dormir en tu habitación. Vas a comprar absolutamente todo lo que necesiten con _tu_ dinero. Yo voy a pagar por las vacunas, pero nada más. Ahora, quítate de mi vista antes de que meta tu cabeza en el horno. Leí por ahí que las mejillas de los animales son lo que más sabor tiene, y no quiero probar la teoría con mi propio hermano.

Grimmjow se estremece, fingiendo el pánico en su cara. Esta faceta suya es completamente desconocida, y por alguna razón que no puedo alcanzar, me siento afortunado de poder presenciarla.

—Eres la mejor. Escalofriante, pero la mejor. Antes de que suba, Nell, ¿podrías entibiar un poco de leche? Seguro tienen hambre.

—Vete. A tu. Cuarto.

— ¿Por favor?

Nell deja salir un suspiro exagerado.

—Deja la leche en la encimera. Ahora, los dos, lárguense de mi vista.


	16. Capítulo decimosexto: Pantera y Zangetsu.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Hay una corta lista de cosas a las que no puedo resistirme en la vida. El agua, Nelliel, dormir, la leche tibia, y…

Los gatos.

Ser una persona de gatos por lo general no les da muchos problemas a los demás. A mí, me granjeó el estúpido apodo de «Gatito» por parte de Nnoitra, Luppi y Yammi. Eso y que, realmente, cuando estaba más pequeño _de verdad_ parecía un maldito gato. Sin mencionar que soy bastante ágil en tierra, aunque mi rapidez sobre mis pies no puede ni compararse con la velocidad con la que me muevo en el agua.

Así que en cuanto vi a los dos cachorros enrollados sobre la toalla, en medio del frío aire primaveral, sentí de inmediato que no podía dejarlos allí. Sin mencionar el latigazo de dolor que casi me partió en dos cuando los relacioné conmigo: abandonados. Igual que Nell y yo. No hay palabras para poder describir la ira que siento cuando alguien abandona criaturas que no pueden defenderse por sí mismas.

Es ridículo, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de años que pasé haciéndole daño a los demás, pero nadie dijo que los sentimientos son lógicos.

Dejo la caja sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado de no moverlos demasiado. Están plácidamente dormidos, uno sobre el otro siendo el blanco el que más espacio ocupa, acomodado cuan largo es sobre la espalda del otro cachorro. Parecen cómodos y más tranquilos, como si hubiesen notado que nadie va a hacerles daño.

— ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea dejar la caja sobre la cama? Es decir, la encontramos en un callejón, y no estaba demasiado limpio que digamos…

Casi, _casi_ , me había olvidado de la presencia de Ichigo tras de mí. Es raro pensar en que está en mi cuarto, parado al medio de la habitación y mirándolo todo con sumo interés. Sin embargo, algo en su actitud me hace sentir como si estuviera visitando el hábitat de un peligroso animal en cautiverio; cuando me giro a verlo, lo encuentro escaneando su entorno. Parece que quisiera aprenderse cada detalle que lo rodea de memoria.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Demasiado blanco y azul para tu gusto?—inquiero, dedicándole una sonrisita ladeada.

Bueno, de hecho sí es demasiado blanco y azul para _mi_ gusto. Pero no me culpen, tenía doce años cuando decoré la habitación. Solamente he cambiado el cubrecama un par de veces, que, junto con el armario, el escritorio y la mesita de noche, es lo único que cambia la decoración. Paredes blancas, el piso de madera azul cobalto (bueno, la pintura es una maravilla, toda brillosa y tal), los muebles de madera barnizada y el cubrecama gris. Es frío, pero es mi espacio personal y es reconfortante llegar desde la escuela y estar aquí.

—Me esperaba un desastre—admite entonces, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Sigue con mi bolso y el suyo colgados del hombro derecho—, ya sabes, botellas de licor en el suelo y colillas de cigarrillo aplastadas sobre el velador. Ropa arrugada y ese tipo de cosas.

Alzo las cejas hacia él. Esa no es la imagen que proyecto, ¿verdad? Puede que sea un desastre, pero lo cierto es que el desorden me pone nervioso. Y en serio, ¿qué clase de persona tendría un basural así en su cuarto?

—No puedo fumar. Soy nadador ¿recuerdas? Necesito mis pulmones al cien porciento para patear traseros en el agua.

—De todo lo que dije ¿eso fue lo que te quedó en la cabeza? ¿Las colillas de cigarrillo?

—Fue lo que más me ofendió.

Ichigo suelta una risa que burbujea en su pecho. El sonido es claro y tintinea como un cascabel, suena como las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Es la primera vez que lo oigo reír, al menos así de cerca. Lo había oído carcajearse antes, pero siempre desde la distancia, observándolo como si yo fuera un extraño en el mundo.

Oírlo reírse me seca la boca y hace que el estómago me dé un vuelco que me quita el resuello.

—Te ofendes con facilidad—comenta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, completamente ajeno a todo lo que ha provocado en mí al simplemente reírse de esa forma. No tiene idea, ni una _mísera_ idea, de que ha hecho estragos todo en mí.

 _Just fuck me up_. Estoy enamorado como un estúpido.

Sé que tengo que decir algo. Diablos, me está mirando directamente, sus ojos castaños fijos en mí, y está esperando a que abra la boca, pero simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Grimmjow?—inquiere. Frunce el ceño y puedo ver la preocupación filtrándose en su mirada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah—dejo salir, parpadeando grogui—. Sí. Estoy perfectamente.

Me aclaro la garganta, desviando mis ojos de él. No necesito que me quite más concentración de la que ya se llevó solamente con soltar una risita. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón con suavidad, apretando los dientes. Colega, esto es una mierda.

Ichigo se descuelga los bolsos del hombro y los deja sobre el escritorio con suavidad, antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse al borde del colchón. Su vista de inmediato se desvía hacia los gatos durmiendo plácidamente en su nido. La mirada en sus ojos hace que se me apriete el estómago como si fuera yo un crío de trece años; los mira como si fueran delicados y frágiles, como si pudieran romperse con simplemente tocarlos.

Extiende una mano y acaricia suavemente con su dedo índice la cabeza del gato blanco, justo entre las orejas. Los ojos del cachorro se abren lentamente y los clava en él, para después cerrarlos suavemente cuando Ichigo repite el movimiento.

—Bueno, parece que le agradas—digo, agradecido de que mi voz suene normal.

—Me encantan los animales—comenta él, sonriéndole a la pequeña criatura. Se oye el ronroneo que proviene desde la garganta del gato, que se estira sobre el que asumo será su hermano—, pero en casa no podemos tenerlos.

Me inclino hacia atrás, apoyándome contra la cabecera de la cama. Cruzo la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, apoyando el tobillo en la rodilla y entrelazando los dedos sobre mi estómago. Le dedico a Ichigo una mirada inquisitiva, esperando a que se explaye acerca del tema, pero parece demasiado absorto en rascar suavemente la cabeza blanca del gato.

— ¿Y por qué?

—La clínica. Sería antihigiénico tener animales en la casa, cuando papá tiene la sala donde atiende a los pacientes justo al lado.

Asiento con la cabeza, evitando mirarlo demasiado fijamente. No quiero parecer un maldito acosador, pero es difícil quitar mis ojos de él.

—Así que no vas a llevarte ninguno, ¿eh?—inquiero, sonriendo de medio lado. Sus ojos se apartan por unos segundos de la pequeña criatura que ahora inclina la cabeza hacia su mano, detenida en el aire a mitad de la acción. Veo el sonrojo colorearle las mejillas cuando su mirada se traba con la mía.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra con fuerza. Frunce el ceño, volviendo su atención hacia la bola de pelo blanco, iniciando de nuevo el patrón de rascado en su cabeza. Amigo, podría ver cómo se sonroja toda la vida.

Y ahora sueno como una mujer. Dispárenme entre las cejas.

—Aunque me encantaría, no puedo. Te ayudaré a comprar cosas para ellos, si lo necesitas…

Muevo la mano hacia él, en un ademán despreocupado.

—No es necesario. Tengo una buena situación económica.

Eso lo hace sonreír. Creo que lo he visto expresarse más hoy de lo que lo he visto en este mes que hemos pasado juntos. Me pregunto si esta comodidad entre nosotros se va a esfumar cuando llegue mañana, cuando nos veamos en la escuela. Eso me haría sentir bastante incómodo. Después de todo, su actitud ha cambiado bastante. ¿Será diferente cuando esté con sus amigos, que se nota a la legua que me desprecian como si yo fuera el Ébola o algo peor?

Un silencio cómodo cae sobre nosotros, solamente interrumpido por el incesante ronronear del gato blanco. El dedo índice de Ichigo rasca suavemente su mejilla y luego bajo el cuello. Tiene manos mágicas; nunca he visto a un gato recién rescatado darse tan fácilmente con una persona.

—Deberías nombrar uno—le comento de pronto. La idea aparece en mi cabeza y antes de que me dé cuenta, las palabras ya han salido de mi boca. Me doy de tortas en mi fuero interno; tengo que comenzar a pensar antes de hablar, porque si sigo así, voy a terminar haciendo un ridículo monumental—. Como tú los encontraste, y eso…

Sus ojos castaños se clavan en mí, dedicándome una mirada sorprendida. Ignoro la forma en la que mi corazón se deja caer a mi estómago cuando lo hace, intentando respirar con normalidad. Estoy tan jodido que ni yo mismo puedo creerlo. Esta mierda de las mariposas en el estómago _no_ es lo mío. Se supone que quiero partirle la cara, no… hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer. Porque ni siquiera sé si quiero follármelo, simplemente acurrucarme con él, o besarlo hasta no poder más. Así que sí, ya que estoy pensando como una mujer, alguien debería pagarme la terapia.

—Es una buena idea—concede, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Cuando ya no me mira, cuando tiene los ojos clavados en las bolas de pelo, dejo escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Es decir, soy nadador, aguantar la respiración no es nada nuevo para mí. Sin embargo, hay algo muy distinto entre esto y la sensación de coordinar la entrada y la salida de aire de mis pulmones. Esto es como ir en una montaña rusa sin cinturón. El corazón en la garganta, los pulmones apenas llenos de oxígeno y la sangre rugiendo en mis oídos—. ¿Cuál quieres nombrar tú?

—El blanco—contesto de inmediato. Me recuerda a mí, con sus enormes ojos azules. Aunque, claro, sé que el color puede cambiar en un par de meses, porque todos los mamíferos tienen los ojos de ese color al primer mes. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

—Genial—deja salir, sonriendo—. Me quedo con el otro, entonces. ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle?

Aprieto los labios. Esa es una pregunta compleja. Verán, soy _pésimo_ tomando decisiones, algo que queda bastante claro cuando uno va analizando el desastre que es mi vida. Problemas en la escuela, fuera de la escuela, en casa… la única buena decisión en mi vida parece haber sido entrar al club de natación, y esa ni siquiera la hice yo. La hizo Nell un par de años después de que nos mudáramos desde Estados Unidos a Japón. Como nuestra madre era japonesa y Aizen, nuestro tío, vive aquí… pues era lo más lógico. Ni Nell ni yo queríamos tener nada que ver con la familia Jaegerjaquez, y ciertamente, el tribunal de Minnesota tampoco nos quería cerca de ellos. Pero me desvío del tema; la cosa es que soy pésimo tomando decisiones y nombrar a un animal es una decisión importante.

—Pantera—digo por fin, mirando al gato fijamente. Sí, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, las panteras son jaguares con una alta concentración de melanina en el pelaje, lo que hace que se vean negros. El hecho de que sea blanco, en todo caso, es todo lo contrario, pero no es que sea necesario discutir las razones genéticas del color de su pelaje.

— ¿En español?—inquiere, alzando las cejas con sorpresa—. ¿Qué eres, bilingüe o qué?

Dejo salir una risita burlona.

—De hecho sí. Pero solamente sé unas pocas palabras en español. Lo mío es el inglés y el japonés.

Parece sorprenderlo mi habilidad lingüística. Oye, no, para, detente ahí. ¿Quién se cree que soy, el ignorante de la clase? Tengo buenas notas, no es como si fuera un idiota sin remedio.

—Vaya. No me lo esperaba.

—Eso es porque pasas la mitad del tiempo subestimándome, Kurosaki—replico, cortante. Si hay algo que me hace hervir el ácido estomacal, es que me subestimen. No entiendo por qué lo hacen. Sí, soy un idiota, lo entiendo, pero eso no es todo lo que soy. Mucha gente asume cosas de mí sin siquiera darse el tiempo de conocerme, de intercambiar palabras conmigo. Me juzgan sin siquiera intentar ver quién soy, y eso me enerva.

—Lo lamento.

Ahora, eso me atrapa con la guardia baja. No pega ni junta con la imagen que tengo de él. La idea que me he hecho de Ichigo Kurosaki es la de un tipo duro, orgulloso y arrogante. Claro, tiene su lado suave, pero no es como si fuera a mostrármelo a mí. Soy, después de todo, lo que más odia en el mundo.

O eso era, porque realmente no sé qué es lo que siente hacia mí, y soy demasiado cobarde para preguntarle.

—No importa—murmuro, encontrando de pronto muy interesante la madera del piso.

Ah, me fascinan los silencios incómodos. Son _encantadores._

Siento sus ojos clavados en mí, como si estuvieran perforando agujeros en mi cráneo. Intento no mirarlo, pero fracaso estrepitosamente (la clase de fracaso que está en la categoría de «chocar e incendiarse»), así que pronto mi mirada está trabada con la suya. De cerca, bajo la luz fría del techo, sus ojos toman un tinte más dorado que castaño, brillos de color canela oscureciendo el exterior de la pupila.

Parpadea y desvía los ojos. Puedo ver el sonrojo enmascararle las mejillas e incluso las orejas; tengo que poner todo de mi parte para no reírme en su cara. Sí, suena a que soy un desgraciado (lo cual, siendo sincero, todos sabemos que soy), pero realmente es gracioso. Cuando no está intentando ahorcarme, cuando no está mirándome como si fuera la encarnación de sus demonios personales, se sonroja con facilidad. Y es casi _tierno_. Ah, mierda.

— ¿Y tú?—pregunto, deseando alejar la atmósfera incómoda que nos rodea.

—Ah—se muerde el labio inferior, entornando los ojos en el pequeño bulto negro que duerme bajo Pantera. Cuando sus dientes se deslizan por la carne suave y sonrosada, siento el escalofrío bajar por mi espalda y enviar de golpe una inyección de sangre a mi pelvis. Aprieto los dientes para contener el jadeo que amenaza con escapárseme de los labios; doy gracias al cielo que Ichigo esté demasiado concentrado en encontrar un nombre para el otro gato—. Zangetsu.

— _Ése_ —comienzo, admirado— es un nombre genial.

Vaya, mira eso, mi voz ha sonado bastante tranquila tomando en cuenta que tengo una _jodida erección_.

Me dedica una mirada fija que me pone nervioso a los dos segundos. Es increíble lo penetrantes que pueden ser sus ojos si pone suficiente fuerza en ellos; creo que podría comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, aunque me siento incómodo y algo nervioso (no se lo digan a nadie o mi reputación quedaría capút), le devuelvo la mirada con calma.

Tengo la acuciante necesidad de parpadear con solo trabar mi vista con la suya, pero soy un hombre y tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Bien, creo que será hora de que me vaya—su voz suena cortante, casi gélida, y parpadeo sorprendido hacia él. ¿Estoy interpretando mal las señales, necesito un sicólogo, un manual de traducción para petroglifos… o qué? Porque realmente no comprendo su comportamiento. Es como si todo el calentamiento global se hubiese concentrado en una sola persona; un día es cálido y al siguiente es un témpano de hielo. Necesito un tercer hemisferio en mi cerebro solamente para llegar a imaginarme lo que pasa por su cabeza—. Es tarde y la cabra vieja ya llamó una vez.

Supongo que se referirá a su padre, así que simplemente no pregunto.

Se levanta rápidamente, sin dirigirme la mirada, y hace su camino hacia el escritorio, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la correa de su bolso. Se lo cuelga al hombro derecho, chequeando rápidamente que el cierre esté completamente cerrado, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, eso me irrita. Parece que quisiera huir de mí, de lo que sea que esté pasando en su cabeza. Oh, no señor. No en mi turno. Los cobardes no se llevan bien conmigo.

—Hey—lo llamo, levantándome. Sus pies se detienen abruptamente a un simple paso de la puerta, su mano en el aire en ademán de cerrarse alrededor del pomo. Puedo ver la tensión en sus hombros y el esfuerzo que está haciendo por no mirarme—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Nada—contesta, demasiado rápido y con demasiada brusquedad. Paso de él y apoyo el hombro izquierdo en la puerta, cruzándome de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva. Lo veo morderse el labio y desviar los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarme.

— ¿De veras?—alzo las cejas hacia él, fingiendo sorpresa.

No es necesario decir que no parece muy contento con mi burla, y mucho menos con el hecho de que esté bloqueándole la puerta. Aprieta los dientes, el músculo en su mandíbula retorciéndose bajo la presión, y su ceño se frunce con tanta fuerza que creo que sus cejas van a tocarse al medio de su frente.

—Jaegerjaquez, déjame pasar—sisea.

Para ser más bajo que yo, se ve amenazador. Tengo que admitirlo. Pero apesta que se vea así porque me dan más ganas de estamparlo contra la pared y… bueno, ya he dejado bastante claro qué es lo que quiero hacerle ¿verdad? Porque si me van a tener repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez no vamos a funcionar.

—Oh, lo haría, verás—comienzo, con fingida ligereza en mi voz. Sin embargo, un tinte de burlona frialdad se filtra en mi tono, y ante ello, los ojos de Kurosaki se entrecierran con desprecio hacia mí. Ahí está; es la misma forma en la que siempre me mira, pero hay algo distinto esta vez. Hay una chispa que intenta sofocar y que no me pasa desapercibida. Sí, este tipo me quiere a mí como un drogadicto quiere su dosis diaria. Ni siquiera puedo describir la oleada de excitación que ese conocimiento hace hervir mis venas—, pero tengo una política de no dejar que nadie deje mi cuarto sin _cobrar estadía_.

Eso es una mentira grande como el Titanic, claro, porque ninguna de mis aventuras de cama ha pisado mi cuarto. No, es demasiado privado, demasiado _mío_ como para dejar que cualquier persona ingrese en él. Pero esa no es razón para decírselo a la cara, así que mantengo mis pensamientos para mí mismo.

— ¿Cobrar estadía?—repite, incrédulo. Es cómica la forma en la que su ceño se frunce, pero de todas formas alza las cejas. No funcionaría en nadie más que en él, claro, y no puedo evitar la ligera envidia que me mordisquea el estómago.

—Claro—concedo, sonriéndole. El estómago se me llena de nudos con la sola anticipación—. Todo tiene un precio en la vida.

—Tienes que estar de broma—bufa, rodando los ojos.

Alzo las cejas hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada. El rubor que se extiende por sus mejillas, rojo y brillante, arruina completamente su intento de parecer molesto. Sé que le gusta esto tanto como a mí, no puede negarlo. Puedo verlo en la forma en la que se le acelera la respiración, la forma en la que sus mandíbulas se aprietan como si estuviera intentando contener un impulso.

Y para cuando Ichigo desvía la vista, yo ya he tenido suficiente.

Si de algo puedo jactarme, es que soy rápido. Lo suficiente como para dejarlo atónito cuando mis dedos se cierran alrededor de su bícep, cuando mi cuerpo lo empuja contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

Llevo semanas soñando con hacer esto. Sin embargo, mi imaginación no le hizo justicia de ninguna forma posible a la electricidad que sobrecarga mi sistema cuando siento su cuerpo contra el mío. Se me aprieta el estómago, el calor hormigueando en la punta de mis dedos y quemando igual que el fuego allí donde lo estoy tocando.

—Grimmjow—dice entonces, como intentando advertirme que me aleje. No sirve de nada; su voz simplemente se quiebra, un hilo que se corta tan fácilmente que me hace preguntarme para qué lo intenta.

— ¿Si?—inquiero, de todas formas. Apoyo las palmas de mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, cortando cualquier posibilidad de escape que pueda intentar. Me clava una mirada enfurecida a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dos pasos atrás—sisea.

— ¿O qué?

Deja salir un gruñido que retumba en su pecho y que vibra a través de mi propia piel. Lo siguiente que sé, es que sus manos están en el cuello de mi camisa y están tirando de mí hacia él.

Sus labios se estampan contra los míos con fuerza. Se me escapa un gruñido, porque nunca me habría imaginado esta clase de fiereza, esta clase de hambre, en alguien como él. Su boca presiona la mía y sus dientes se deslizan por mi labio inferior con tanto ahínco que creo que podría comenzar a sangrar en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, no me importa. Su lengua se encuentra con la mía, cálida, húmeda y con sabor a chocolate. Mi estómago se aprieta como si todas mis tripas estuvieran dentro de un puño invisible.

Me arrimo más a él, mis manos dejando la pared y asiéndose a sus caderas. No pierdo ni un segundo en buscar el límite de su camisa, extraerla de la pretina de sus pantalones y correr mis dedos por la suave piel de su abdomen. Los músculos marcados ligeramente en su estómago se sienten de maravilla bajo la piel de mis manos y siento los vellos erizarse bajo mi toque.

Sus propios dedos no se han quedado quietos en el cuello de mi camisa; temblando y con torpeza, pero no sin menos entusiasmo, buscan desesperadamente los botones y los deshacen uno a uno, descubriendo la piel de mi pecho poco a poco.

Gimo en sus labios cuando sus dedos trazan la forma de mis clavículas, dejando fuego tras de sí. Lo beso con más ansias, con más fuerza, apretando todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo y obligándolo a enganchar los tobillos tras mi espalda.

Sus caderas ondulan contra las mías y el gruñido que deja mis labios se replica en el suyo, que reverbera a través de mis músculos como una corriente eléctrica. Siento el distintivo bulto en sus pantalones, y el sólo conocimiento hace que mi miembro se retuerza de puro deseo.

Nunca había querido tirarme a alguien tanto como a Ichigo. Quiero memorizar cada plano, curva, ángulo y hueco de su cuerpo. Con mis manos, mi boca, mi propia piel; no importa con qué. Tenerlo encima o debajo, eso da básicamente lo mismo. Simplemente quiero oírlo gemir y gritar mi nombre hasta quedar ronco. Un deseo carnal básico e irracional, inflamado por la desesperación con la que busca deshacerse de mi camisa.

Cuando sus dedos han deshecho el último botón de la camisa, quito mis propias manos de su piel y dejo que la prenda se deslice por mis brazos. El aire frío de la habitación aguijonea mi piel, pero el calor que se desprende del cuerpo pegado a mí lo contrarresta sin siquiera intentarlo. Entonces sus manos se mueven de nuevo, a través de la definición de mis abdominales, sobre la cicatriz de la quemadura y apenas rozando sobre mis pezones, arrancándome un siseo y un estremecimiento.

Alzo las manos y las pongo en su cuello, presionando ligeramente con mis pulgares bajo su mentón. Sus labios se separan de los míos y de inmediato siento la ausencia de su boca, aunque no dura mucho tiempo; desciendo por su quijada, ligeros mordiscos haciendo que el sabor de su piel explote en mi boca, bajando por sobre su yugular hasta ese punto donde late su pulso, el punto que me ha estado volviendo loco durante semanas y que no puedo dejar de sentir contra mis dientes.

Cuando muerdo su cuello, se le escapa un gemido ahogado. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el muro, su respiración atascándose en su garganta. Sus dedos aprietan con fuerza sobre mis hombros, sin duda alguna dejando marcas rojas que se convertirán en cardenales, pero no me interesa. No puedo sentirlo ni preocuparme por ello, porque cuando vuelvo a subir, dejando besos húmedos por su piel, sus caderas empujan contra las mías y me roban un jadeo que suena más como un gruñido.

Tres golpes certeros y seguros en la puerta, y la atmosfera se congela. Me separo de Ichigo como si me estuviese quemando, sobresaltado por la forma en la que me han arrancado de la nube rojiza de placer y lujuria; los ojos castaños de Ichigo se clavan en mí, el pánico moviéndose escurridizo en sus pupilas.

Me agacho y recojo mi camisa, haciéndole una seña para que abra la puerta.

Cuando lo hace, luego de acomodarse la ropa ligeramente, extiende la mano y tira del pomo, justo en el momento en el que logro posicionarme tras la puerta.

—La leche está lista—avisa la voz cantarina de Nell—. Lamento haber tardado tanto, olvidé que… ¿estás bien, Ichigo?

Puedo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, en sus orejas, en su nuca. Una marca rojiza en su cuello como un aviso de neón se extiende justo sobre su yugular, el lugar donde mis dientes se entretuvieron y dejaron la evidencia de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Sí—contesta. Suena irremediablemente falto de aliento—. La actitud de tu hermano me da ganas de ahorcarlo, pero nada más.

—Ah. Eso suele suceder. Ten. Grimm tiene jeringas en el baño, así que con eso podrán alimentar a los cachorros sin problemas.

Mi hermana le entrega a Ichigo un termo de un litro y una taza blanca. Veo que las recibe con manos temblorosas pero seguras, sosteniéndolos lejos de su cuerpo como si fueran bombas a punto de estallar.

— ¿Y Grimmjow?

—En el baño—contesta, simplemente.

Nell hace un sonidito con la lengua, que se parece mucho a un chasquido.

—Espero que no esté volviéndote loco.

—No más que de costumbre. No te preocupes.

Ella deja salir una risita, para luego girarse sobre sus talones y retirarse. Oigo sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo hasta que alcanza la escalera, y entonces ya no puedo escucharla. Asumo que ha bajado al primer piso y agradezco que haya bastante distancia entre ella y nosotros.

— ¿Así que te vuelvo loco?—inquiero burlón una vez que ha cerrado la puerta. Me dirige una mirada asesina, de esas que podrían ponerte cinco metros bajo tierra si pudieran matarte.

—Cierra el pico.

—Ah, pero si esa es una gran invitación…

— ¡Solo…!—comienza, alzando la voz. Cierra los ojos e inhala profundo, intentando calmarse—. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

— ¿Vas a dejarme colgando?—inquiero, alzando las cejas hacia él. O sea, sí, entiendo que debe irse… pero amigo, ¿de verdad va a dejarme así? ¿Es eso siquiera legal?

—Pues sí. Ten. Tu termo y tu taza. Cuida bien de Pantera y Zangetsu. Ya vendré en un par de días a ver cómo están.

Dicho aquello, tira de la puerta nuevamente y sale de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí con suavidad. Y allí me quedo yo, con el termo, la taza y la camisa en las manos, mirando atónito el sitio porque el que el bastardo acaba de deslizarse como si huyera del mismísimo infierno.

Cuánto lo odio.


	17. Capítulo decimoséptimo: zona de guerra.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

— ¿Qué es eso, Ichi-nii?

La voz de Karin me sobresalta y desvía mi tren de pensamiento. Me giro a mirarla, algo sorprendido de que me esté viendo tan fijamente.

— ¿Qué es qué, Karin?—inquiero, frunciendo el ceño y bajando la lata de refresco desde mis labios. Tengo la boca seca como si no hubiese bebido nada en _años_. Lo peor de todo es que el líquido no logra quitarme la sensación; mi lengua y mi garganta se sienten deshidratadas como el hueso. Maldito Grimmjow.

—Tienes algo rojo en el cuello.

Mi mano libre vuela hacia el lugar donde el bastardo me mordió hace un rato. No me he mirado al espejo y tampoco sé qué tanto es el daño. Pero si Karin lo ha notado, es porque seguramente parece una zona de guerra. Voy a asesinarlo, lo juro por todo lo que es santo. Voy a _matarlo_. La piel está caliente bajo mis dedos, pero no puedo detectar ninguna hendidura que haya roto la piel. Gracias al cielo solamente es una marca y no hay cortes ni rasmillones, o en serio, _en serio_ me enojaría mucho con él.

—Ah, es una reacción alérgica.

 _Ya, claro. Diez por el intento_.

Pero a pesar de lo madura que es, solamente tiene trece años, y al parecer es suficiente respuesta para ella. Me dedica unas cejas alzadas y luego rueda los ojos.

—Eres un bebé.

Me llevo la lata de nuevo a los labios y vacío el contenido de un solo trago. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la resequedad de mi boca se alivia un poco, pero tengo la sensación de que tendría que tomarme unos mil litros de agua para poder apagar el fuego que todavía arde a través de mis venas.

No sé en qué estaba. Era frustración, era deseo, era el recuerdo de sus labios contra los míos y la llamada telefónica. Era la forma en la que me miraba, como si me estuviera desvistiendo con los ojos. Y demándenme si quieren, pero no soy de fierro. Ciertamente, cualquiera habría caído en sus redes.

Tiro la lata vacía al basurero y me despido de Karin, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez hacia mi cuarto. Cuando cierro la puerta tras de mí, dejo mi bolso sobre el escritorio y me dejo caer en la cama, inhalando hondo.

Intento poner mi cabeza en orden, en busca de descubrir lo que realmente Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez despierta en mí. Vamos, más allá del deseo carnal. Más allá de esa necesidad desesperante de tener sus manos por todas partes, de tener su _boca_ (Jesucristo, esa jodida boca que parece pecado puro… mátenme ahora) contra mi cuello. De oírlo hacer esos sonidos animales, salvajes, que salen de entre sus labios cuando empujo contra él y busco más contacto.

Es más que eso, estoy seguro. Es más que la adrenalina que navega en mi sistema, más que la lujuria que me impide pensar correctamente. Y por mi vida que no puedo poner mi dedo sobre ello. No puedo alcanzarlo, porque cuando creo que lo entiendo, cuando creo que lo he descifrado, se me escapa entre los dedos igual que el agua.

¿Es lástima? Lo dudo mucho. Es cierto, me duele el pensar que un niño de diez años haya tenido que pasar por eso. Y me contraria en demasía, porque no puedo mirarlo a la cara y ver a ese chico asustado que seguramente fue en algún momento.

Me dejo caer hacia atrás, mi espalda dando contra el colchón con fuerza y quitándome el aire de los pulmones. Clavo la mirada en el techo, respirando lentamente para poder calmarme, para poder serenarme y pensar.

¿Qué es lo que siento por Grimmjow? Ya hemos aclarado la parte en la que digo que lo único que quiero es irme a la cama con él, y eso apesta, porque ser virgen significa que todo esto es nuevo. Ya se ha quedado con mi primer beso, y lo cierto es que, aunque al principio estaba molesto (molesto en plan rinoceronte con hernia), terminé decidiendo que no era la gran cosa. Después de todo, lo disfruté. Y mucho. _Mucho_.

Pero no quiero acostarme con alguien por primera vez si no siento algo realmente fuerte por ese alguien.

—Estoy seriamente jodido—murmuro para mí mismo, pasándome las manos por la cara. Tengo su aroma impregnado en la piel y la ropa; cada vez que me muevo puedo sentir cómo llena mis fosas nasales—. Tan jodido que doy risa.

Decido hacer algo por mi mismo y cambiarme de ropa para irme a dormir. Sin embargo, una vez que estoy en la cama, tendido sobre mi espalda, con las cortinas cerradas y el cuarto completamente a oscuras, el sueño se me hace esquivo. Fuerzo mis ojos a cerrarse, pero lo único que logro ver es azul. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus dientes blancos revelándose tras sus labios en esa sonrisa que fácilmente podría ser la de un maldito anuncio de dentífrico.

Cuánto lo aborrezco.

Cuando despierto la mañana siguiente, se siente como si no hubiese dormido nada. La primera hora de clases es un borrón que se confunde entre el sueño y la realidad, y no estoy muy seguro de haber entendido ni jota de todo lo que dijo el profesor. Es frustrante.

Antes de la campana del almuerzo, una chica de otro curso me avisa que el director Aizen quiere verme en su oficina. Hago ademán de recoger mis cosas, pero ella me dice que la cita solamente tomará unos minutos. Eso me confunde; no he reprobado ningún examen y en el club no se han hecho competiciones inter escolares. Tampoco he llegado tarde. De hecho, mi récord de asistencia fácilmente podría ponerse de ejemplo para los demás alumnos del instituto. Es decir, soy un jodido estudiante modelo, muchas gracias por notarlo.

Cuando golpeo suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Aizen, una calmada voz me permite pasar. La atmósfera es cálida y reconfortante. Huele a café, a papel y a barniz de madera viejo. Hay un ligero tinte de olor a luz solar sobre madera.

Me detengo en seco al ver a Grimmjow sentado cómodamente en la silla, justo como la primera vez que estuvimos en esta oficina juntos. El cuerpo echado hacia atrás, un brazo sobre el respaldo y la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, su pie balanceándose perezosamente en el aire al ritmo de alguna canción que está solamente en su cabeza.

—Kurosaki, gracias por venir tan rápido—agradece el director, echándose hacia atrás en la silla con ruedas y clavándome sus inteligentes ojos castaños. Le devuelvo la mirada, algo sorprendido, pero no digo nada mientras me dirijo a la silla libre y me dejo caer sobre ella. Es una sensación de déjà vu bastante extraña, porque nuevamente Grimmjow está sentado a mi izquierda y todo se parece mucho a la vez que nos castigaron por pelearnos. Ahora, en estas circunstancias…

— ¿Qué quieres?—inquiere bruscamente Grimmjow. Me dedica una sonrisa ladina, sus caninos dejándose ver tras sus labios, y tengo que pelear contra el sonrojo que lucha por instalarse en mis mejillas.

—El castigo de dos horas luego de las clases ha sido revocado.

Es la primera vez que veo a Grimmjow tan atónito, y créanme, da _risa_. Si no estuviese yo mismo tan anonadado, seguramente me reiría en su cara de lo ridículo que se ve con esa expresión estúpida en la cara.

—Espere, ¿qué?—dejo salir, atropellándome con las palabras. Le dirijo una mirada confundida a Aizen, que parece tan impertérrito como siempre, con su eterna sonrisa calmada en los labios y su constante estado de tranquilidad. A veces me enerva, lo digo en serio—. ¿Ya no estamos castigados?

— ¿De qué me sirve tenerlos castigados si para ustedes ya no es castigo?

Sus palabras cuelgan sobre nosotros como una serpiente esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Mientras sus dichos caen y hacen mella en mi cerebro, una sensación de desazón comienza a asentarse en mis huesos.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando—deja salir Grimmjow por fin, alzando las cejas y dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén. Es igual a la que me dirigió cuando nos peleamos hace un mes atrás.

—Hay cámaras en la biblioteca—esta vez, la voz de Aizen suena divertida. Y, cómo no, siento el sonrojo alzarse en mis mejillas cuando caigo en la cuenta de a qué se refiere con eso del castigo quedando obsoleto. Él nos vio a Grimmjow y a mí besándonos—. Sin embargo, la prohibición de fallar exámenes, de perder competencias y llegar tarde se mantiene.

Su ceño se frunce ligeramente ahora, y nos dedica una mirada severa.

—Lo que dices es que ya no tenemos que quedarnos dos horas después de clases, ¿no es así?—inquiere el tipo a mi lado. No me pasa desapercibida la ligera decepción en su tono de voz.

—Eso es exactamente lo que digo, Jaegerjaquez.

—Ah, y una mierda. Me largo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Tira del picaporte y deja la oficina como si estuviera dejando su propia habitación, y no puedo evitar dedicarle una mirada sorprendida al lugar por el que acaba de desaparecer. Vaya si no le tiene respeto a nadie.

—Muchas gracias, Kurosaki.

Me giro hacia el director, alzando las cejas y con la boca colgando abierta. ¿Por qué habría de darme las gracias? Debería estarnos castigando _de nuevo_ por besarnos en la biblioteca. Debería haber pensado que había cámaras en la biblioteca, pero, estúpido de mí, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo como para siquiera pensar en ello. Aunque siendo sincero, no es una excusa porque pasé un mes allí casi todos los días. Sin mencionar las veces anteriores en que había estado buscando un libro.

Soy un estúpido.

— ¿Por qué?—inquiero, buscando mantener mi expresión impertérrita. Si Aizen ve que estoy confundido, seguramente se va a burlar de mí de esa forma pacífica y enervante suya.

—Por ayudar a mi sobrino.

_¡¿Sobrino?!_

— ¿Grimmjow es su sobrino?—mi voz suena ahogada y casi me trapico con mi propia saliva.

—Sí. Pero no le digas a nadie—sonríe hacia mí. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, su expresión vuelve a ser seria y casi ceremoniosa—. No se ha metido en ningún problema desde que comenzó el castigo. Incluso dejó de andar con esa pandilla de delincuentes.

_¿Dejó a sus acólitos? Vaya, eso es una sorpresa…_

—No creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo—repongo, realmente pensando que alguien debería enviar a este hombre a terapia. Se está volviendo loco.

—Tiene _todo_ que ver contigo.

 

 

—Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no es así?—inquiere Renji, dedicándome esa sonrisa de tiburón que a veces me hace querer golpearlo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no tengo muchos ánimos de siquiera molestarlo—. Podrás irte a casa a la hora y salir con nosotros.

—Eso es lo único que te importa—comenta Rukia, peleando con la pajita y la caja de jugo. Todos los días es igual—. Poder salir con Ichigo después de clases.

—Oye, por lo menos ya no vas a tener que pasar dos horas de clases con el maniático de Jaegerjaquez—la voz de Hirako llega desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras se inclina sobre su almuerzo, dirigiéndome una mirada inquisitiva con sus ojos castaños. ¿Por qué me mira como si supiera _algo_?—. Nadie podría quejarse después de tener tanta suerte.

—No me estoy quejando—alego, quitándole la caja de jugo y la pajita de las manos a Rukia. Desenvuelvo el tubo de plástico y uso la parte afilada para abrir la dichosa cajita. Se la devuelvo a la enana sin siquiera mirarla, pero oigo que murmura “gracias” bajo el aliento—. ¿Por qué estaría quejándome?

—No lo sé—contesta Hirako, entrecerrando los párpados. La picardía en su mirada casi me hace sonrojarme—. No pareces muy feliz.

—No dormí bien ¿si? Dame un respiro.

—Últimamente no duermes nada bien, ¿ah?—Ishida suena algo burlón, pero al mirarlo a la cara, me encuentro con su seria expresión de siempre. ¿Qué es esto, el día de burlarse de Ichigo?

—Sin mencionar que tu cuello parece una zona de guerra.

Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que debería haberme puesto una bufanda o algo así. Aunque sería un poco sospechoso, verán, porque el clima está cada vez más cálido a medida que se acerca el verano. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? ¿Maquillarlo? Ni loco. Diablos, diablos, voy a matarlo.

Eso ya lo había mencionado antes, pero era solamente por si no les quedaba claro.

—Es solamente una reacción alérgica—murmuro, casi para mí mismo.

En ese mismo instante, la mesa estalla en carcajadas y aullidos de burla. Debería haberme imaginado esta reacción; puede que esa excusa ridícula funcionara con mi hermana de trece años, pero ni en los confines más alejados del universo la misma mentira iba a pasar desapercibida con mis amigos. Sin mencionar que, según todos ellos, soy un pésimo mentiroso. Suelo sentirme orgulloso de ello casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora mismo me encantaría tener más habilidad para urdir engaños.

Rukia, sentada a mi lado, me dedica una mirada incrédula con sus ojos violetas. Tiene la cara roja de tanto reírse, y por un momento, pareciera que va a delatarme. Parece estar a punto de decir algo, pero entonces niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reírse.

Como siempre, termino uniéndome a las risas sin quererlo. Es difícil resistirse cuando todos aúllan como hienas vueltas locas, y lo cierto es que mi propia actitud me parece graciosa. Mientras no se enteren que fue Grimmjow el que me dejó este “regalito”, supongo que no hay problema alguno en dejar que especulen sobre ello.

—Parece que están teniendo una gran fiesta por aquí.

Como si hubiese caído un asteroide al medio de la mesa, todos nos quedamos callados. Diez pares de ojos se giran hacia quien acaba de interrumpir nuestro momento de diversión, y las expresiones de todos se convierten en máscaras de casi pavor.

Yo, sin embargo, pongo los ojos en blanco y le dirijo a Grimmjow unas cejas alzadas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Grimmjow?—dejo salir, fingiendo el fastidio en mi voz. No porque el corazón se me salga por la garganta tengo que decírselo, ¿verdad?

— ¿ _Grimmjow_?—murmura lentamente Rukia junto a mí, dejando salir su nombre como si fuera un insulto. Le inyecta tanto veneno que me hace dedicarle una mirada sorprendida.

—Pues no hay mesas desocupadas—repone él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lleva la bandeja del almuerzo en una mano, el bolso colgado en al hombro izquierdo, y la mano libre enfundada en las profundidades de su bolsillo. Tiene el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, pero como siempre, eso le da un aire de salvaje atractivo. Y me maldigo a mí mismo por pensar en ello—. ¿No es obvio?

—No sé si lo notaste, pero no tenemos espacio—sisea Renji entre dientes.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow se desvían de mí hacia el pelirrojo. Lo mira largamente, como si fuera un espécimen extraño sobre el vidrio de un microscopio; lo analiza con pereza, como si no estuviera especialmente interesado, pero se viera obligado a hacerlo de todas formas.

Y luego, lenta, casi malévolamente, le dedica una sonrisa ladeada que deja ver una parte de sus afilados caninos. Intento reprimir el rubor que comienza a calentarme el cuello, pero lo cierto es que ese tipo de cosas no se pueden detener por mucho que uno lo intente.

—Rukia—comienzo, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿puedes apretarte un poco más para allá?

Dieciocho ojos me miran con distintos niveles de sorpresa reflejados en ellos. Ishida parece el más calmado de todos, mientras Renji está a punto de perder los globos oculares.

—Oigan, no nos va a dejar tranquilos hasta que obtenga lo que quiere—les informo, apretándome un poco más hacia la derecha. Mizuiro me dedica una mirada anonadada mientras empuja a Keigo para hacer espacio. Un poco más y seguramente terminaremos todos como croqueta de estudiantes. Se apretujan las sillas y se hace un espacio, justo entre Rukia y yo; le dirijo una mirada a Grimmjow, como diciéndole que se apresure—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Trae una maldita silla!

La sonrisa ladina sobre sus labios se extiende hasta una sonrisa completa y tengo que suprimir el deseo acuciante de golpearlo. O besarlo. Y ya ni sé cuál de los dos es peor, así que simplemente le dedico unos ojos en blanco que harían que Karin quisiera lanzarme una silla a la cabeza.

Como si hubiese sabido que iba a obtener una respuesta positiva, Grimmjow se gira lentamente y saca la mano izquierda del bolsillo. Cuando se mueve, revela que ya tenía una silla lista para sentarse a la mesa con nosotros.

La arrastra sin preocuparse de los rayones en el piso y la coloca en el lugar que le hemos hecho, dejándose caer sobre ella con elegancia. Coloca la bandeja sobre la mesa y apuntala los codos a los costados del plástico, asiendo el tenedor con la mano derecha y comenzando a comer lenta y parsimoniosamente.

—Así que—comienza, ignorando a todos los demás de la mesa—, ¿te apetece un café luego de la escuela?

—Nos acaban de quitar el castigo—le respondo, volviendo a mi almuerzo. Ignoro la forma en la que mis amigos se tensan y se alejan lo más posible de él. Debería patearlo fuera de la mesa y decirle que se aleje de nosotros, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, proteger a sus camaradas. Sin embargo, algo me impide hacerlo. Quizás los nudos que se aprietan en mi estómago, quizás la sensación de calor asfixiante y lasciva que se desprende de su costado e irradia en mi propia piel. La cosa es… que no podría echarlo ni aunque quisiera—. ¿Ya me echas de menos?

—Eres _tan_ gracioso, Strawberry…

—Uhm—comienza nerviosa la voz de Inoue. La miro, esperando a que hable, ligeramente consciente del rubor que se esparce por sus mejillas cuando mi mirada se traba con la suya—… Kurosaki-kun, ¿por qué no…? ¿Por qué no nos presentas?

—Yo creo que ya todo el mundo sabe quién es—comenta Hirako, soltando una risita. Parece que después del shock inicial, incluso ha comenzado a disfrutar de la situación. Maldito Shinji, ¿es que nada logra ponerlo nervioso?

—Ya—concede Tatsuki, dándole a un despreocupado Grimmjow una mirada asesina—. Pero ya que está sentado a la mesa con _nosotros,_ debería al menos tener la decencia de preguntar nuestros nombres.

Los ojos azules de Jaegerjaquez se clavan en ella con la misma flojera que lo hicieron con Renji. No parece realmente interesado en nadie más que en mí; no obstante, deja salir un suspiro de rendición y murmura algo bajo el aliento que suena muy parecido a «no me inscribí para este tipo de mierda».

—Sé todos sus nombres—contesta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Se lleva un bocado a la boca y mastica lentamente, componiendo una mueca—. Diablos, realmente esto sabe a papel…

—Creí que Nell te hacía el almuerzo—murmuro, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

—Sigue enojada por lo del castigo.

—Espera, para un momento—la voz de Rukia se alza y todos se giran a verla. Todos excepto Grimmjow, que sigue muy ocupado intentando tragarse su almuerzo lo más rápido posible—. ¿Acabas de decir Nell? ¿Como Nelliel? ¿Por qué tendría ella que hacerle el almuerzo?

— ¿Por qué les has hablado de mi hermana?—inquiere, alzando las cejas.

Ahora, todo este intercambio parece una locura. O puedo creerme que el bravucón por excelencia de la escuela, el tipo que me dejó media cara hecha un cardenal y cuyas costillas deben haber tardado bastante en sanarse por uno de mis golpes, esté sentado con mis amigos. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, quejándose de lo asquerosa que es la comida de la escuela e interrogándome acerca de por qué le he hablado a alguien de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Nell es tu _hermana_?—suelta Keigo, demasiado atónito para darse cuenta que el bocado de arroz acaba de caérsele de los palillos—. ¿De qué forma esa diosa está emparentada contigo?

—De ninguna que sea de tu incumbencia—ladra hacia él.

Y es inevitable. La cara de Keigo simplemente no tiene precio y la mesa entera estalla de nuevo en risas. Me encuentro a mí mismo uniéndome a ellos mientras se burlan de nuestro amigo, ignorando la sensación de sorpresa que me recorre cuando noto que son capaces de olvidarse de lo mucho que odian a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Los ojos de Grimmjow demuestran lo poco común que le es encontrarse en una situación así. Recorre la vista con la mesa mientras las bromas vuelan de acá para allá y las risas estallan cada vez más altas, atrayendo la vista de los demás estudiantes que comen en el casino.

— ¿Cómo están Zangetsu y Pantera?—inquiero hacia él, en voz baja, mientras Rukia comenta lo ridículo que Renji se ve en el uniforme de kendo. Todos parecemos estar de acuerdo en ese punto. Todos menos Renji, por supuesto, que dice que se ve muy masculino con la máscara y todo.

—Durmieron sobre mi cabeza—responde, esparciendo la comida en su plato más que comiéndosela—. Creo que tengo tortícolis.

Se me escapa una risita antes de que pueda contenerla, y soy recompensado con un movimiento incómodo de Grimmjow sobre su silla.

— ¿Están bien? Es decir, saludables. Ya me entiendes…

—Hoy los llevo al veterinario—repone, alzando un trozo de carne pinchado en su tenedor. Lo observa con ojo clínico por todos los ángulos posibles antes de llevárselo a la boca y masticarlo. La mueca de desagrado en su cara se hace presente mientras traga—. ¿Te apuntas?

Lo pienso por unos segundos. Sí, _debería_ apuntarme, dado que yo los encontré y que incluso nombré uno. Sin embargo, eso supondría pasar tiempo innecesario con Grimmjow, y se _supone_ que yo no quiero eso.

— ¿A qué hora?

_Whoa, ¿de dónde vino eso?_

— ¿Te parece a las cinco? Puedo ir a buscarte.

El almuerzo continúa y para cuando tocan la campana para volver a clases, ya están casi todos acostumbrados a la presencia del gamberro. Y para cuando falta una hora para que las clases se terminen, mi pie comienza a golpear el suelo sin detenerse, en mi típico ademán nervioso.

La campana que anuncia el final del día nunca ha sonado tan dulce. Con mis cosas apresuradamente guardadas dentro de mi bolso, sigo a Rukia en nuestro camino normal para irnos a casa.

Los primeros minutos de caminata pasan silenciosos y perezosos, ninguno de los dos realmente interesados en hablar. Lo cierto es que me gustaría tener unos momentos a solas para poder sopesar la razón de mi ansiedad y la forma en la que mi estómago se aprieta de manera estúpida cuando pienso en Grimmjow apareciéndose frente a la puerta de mi casa.

No es como si tuviéramos una cita, ¿no es así?

— ¿Ahora le tienes alergia a Jaegerjaquez?

La voz de Rukia me hace sobresaltarme y dar un muy poco masculino bote en mi sitio. Frunciendo el ceño, me giro a verla, pero lo que me encuentro me deja en una pieza: está sonriéndome, con las cejas alzadas, como si estuviera a punto de reírse de mí en mi _cara_.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he dicho millones de veces que no me tomes por tonta—refunfuña, enterrando su dedo índice en mi brazo. El calor y el dolor se desprenden de la zona y pongo mi mano sobre el sitio injuriado, dejando salir un gruñido de molestia—. Puede que los demás no se den cuenta, pero yo tengo dos ojos bien buenos en el cráneo. Ahora cuéntame, ¿te estás acostando con él?

— ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?—tartamudeo.

—Me dijiste que te gustaba. Y se ve que también le gustas. Y cuando dos personas se gustan, pues suelen acostarse—se encoje de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa—. A no ser que seas asexual. No eres asexual, ¿verdad?

—Lo dudo.

La respuesta se me escapa antes de que pueda darme cuenta. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo siendo asexual… no encaja para _nada_ con el calor que parece consumirlo todo cuando el bastardo me toca. Y es terrible, confuso por decir lo menos, porque realmente, _realmente_ , no esperaba esta clase de reacción hacia él.

—Voy a pedirte un solo favor, Ichigo.

El cambio en la cadencia de su tono indica que, esta vez, va a hablar en serio.

— ¿Cuál?

—Jaegerjaquez parece de la clase de tipos que van rompiendo corazones por ahí. No dejes que ese sea tu caso, ¿está bien?

Como si yo no lo supiera.

—Promesa de boy scout.

— _Nunca_ has sido boy scout, Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué todas las mujeres me andan diciendo eso cuando prometo algo?


	18. Capítulo decimoctavo: ¿que me has llamado cómo?

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Ni a Pantera ni a Zangetsu les gusta siquiera la idea del veterinario. Meterlos en la jaula para transportarlos fue una pesadilla, y aún no se quedan quietos dentro de la pequeña caja de plástico que Nell consiguió para ellos hoy en la mañana, y, por la cual, cobró con intereses. «Por el viaje a casa y todo», había dicho, mientras tendía la mano para que le pagara. Pongo los ojos en blanco al pensar en ello. Ciertamente, mi hermana es alguien a quien tener en consideración.

Dejando la jaula en el suelo con cuidado, me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo contra la pared de concreto que queda directamente al frente de la casa de Kurosaki. Se ve bastante tranquila, con la madera barnizada del color natural, el enorme árbol medio florecido que está justo al frente en el jardín y el letrero color azul pizarra que anuncia «Clínica Kurosaki» en letras blancas. Y mientras más la miro, menos calmado me siento. No puedo detener el incesante movimiento de mis dedos contra mis bíceps, aunque realmente no hago nada por intentarlo.

La puerta de la casa se abre abruptamente, y alzo los ojos del suelo para ver si _por fin_ Kurosaki se ha dignado a salir. Faltan unos minutos para las cinco, pero se siente como si hubiese estado esperando una eternidad. Nadie puede culparme por estar ansioso, ¿verdad?

Pero en vez de captar el reflejo anaranjado del cabello de Ichigo, capto un brillo negro como las alas de un cuervo. Miro directamente a la baja figura que se me queda mirando con una ceja alzada en actitud contemplativa, sus ojos negros clavados en mí como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien con el pelo azul celeste antes. Es decir, ¿cómo puede parecer tan sorprendida si Ichigo tiene el pelo _naranjo_?

La chica tiene que tener entre doce o trece años, con el cabello negro cortado en melena alrededor del rostro. Me dedica un ceño fruncido y de inmediato sé que es una de las hermanas menores de Ichigo. Sin embargo, no tiene su tono de piel broncíneo; su piel es blanca como la leche y su cuerpo delgado la hace parecer ligeramente enclenque. Sin embargo, cuando veo el delicado brazo musculado suavemente rodeando una pelota de fútbol, la idea de que esta chica es enclenque se borra de mi cabeza como si nunca hubiese existido.

Si tiene la mitad de la fuerza de su hermano teniendo esta edad, no quiero ni pensar en hacerla enojar. Me recuerda un poco a Nell, ya ven. ¿Cuántas mujeres de este tipo me voy a encontrar en la vida? Entre mi hermana, la hermana menor de Ichigo, Kuchiki y Tier, parece que pongo mi existencia en peligro con el solo hecho de pensar en ser yo mismo.

—Eh, tú, Azul—llama, apuntándome con la barbilla. Su voz es sorprendentemente grave y adulta para alguien de su edad—. Si estás pensando en entrar a robar la casa, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo de observación.

—Estoy esperando a tu hermano—le informo con un gruñido. No contenta con llamarme “Azul”, ahora cree que soy un ladrón. Eso, amigo, es ser maleducado.

 _Mira quién lo dice_.

—Entonces no te quedes ahí parado y mete tu culo dentro de la casa.

Alzo las cejas hacia ella, abriendo la boca para decir algo _ofensivo_ , pero me lo pienso mejor. Como ya he dicho, ni en mis sueños más locos la ofendería. No, gracias, no quiero que pateen mi trasero, y mucho menos una preadolescente. Eso realmente no está en mis planes.

Así que hago lo que me dice, inclinándome antes para recoger la jaula. La chica le dedica una mirada inquisitiva a la caja de plástico, pero no pregunta nada mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para que yo entre.

El interior de la casa de Ichigo es cálido y huele a comida y flores. Huele también a limpio y a familiaridad, ese aroma que tienen todas las casas que son realmente queridas por aquellos que las habitan.

El pasillo que me guía a la sala de estar está decorado con pinturas y retratos de una guapa mujer de largo cabello naranjo, del mismo tono que el de Ichigo. Asumo que será su madre. Me deja sin aliento la belleza de la mujer, una hermosura frágil, serena y avasalladora. Tras sus ojos castaños, sin embargo, se puede ver la fuerza que esconde su mirada, incluso en la fotografía.

Sigo a la hermana de Ichigo hasta la sala de estar. La cocina está conectada con el living y el comedor, puesto justo delante de una ventana corrediza. Las paredes son de un ligero color crema y el piso de madera está brillante y recién perfumado.

Hay un recipiente lleno de flores de colores sobre la mesa del comedor, y una chica de la misma altura que la de pelo negro se mueve tras la estufa con una habilidad y familiaridad que fácilmente podrían rivalizar con la experticia de Nell en la cocina. Tiene el corto cabello rubio oscuro, parecido al castaño claro, unos enormes ojos marrones, y la piel del mismo color que el de la que salió a recibirme. Supongo que serán gemelas, porque se parecen un montón.

Aunque desde ya, puedo notar que son como el día y la noche.

Los ojos castaños de la menuda chica de cabello rubio se alzan de lo que sea que esté cocinando, y se clavan en mí. Al contrario que su hermana, su mirada no es penetrante y ciertamente no me pone tan nervioso. Se ve demasiado maternal para tener doce o trece años.

—Ahm… hola—saluda, algo confusa. Parpadea hacia mí, igual que un pajarillo. Su voz es suave y aguda, aunque sin llegar a ser molesta—. Karin-chan, ¿quién es él?

La chica de pelo negro —Karin— se encoge de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras desliza el balón por su costado con habilidad y comienza a hacer que rebote en la punta de su pie.

—Azul aquí dijo que estaba esperando a Ichi-nii.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?—dejo salir, rodando los ojos. Así que _así_ es como se siente Ichigo cuando lo llamo “Strawberry”. Dejaría de hacerlo, pero la mirada en sus ojos es demasiado divertida como para detenerme, incluso aunque se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de no hacerle a los demás lo que no me gusta que me hagan a mí.

—Pues no tengo otro nombre por el qué llamarte, ¿o sí?

—Karin-chan—deja salir su hermana, suavemente, pero en tono de reprimenda. Es fácil ver que la muchacha está acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitudes por parte de Karin.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha presentado!—responde la azabache, sin dejar de jugar con el balón. Para ser tan pequeña y delgada, tiene una habilidad impresionante.

— ¿Le has preguntado _siquiera_ cómo se llama?—inquiere lentamente.

—No, Yuzu, no lo he hecho.

Los ojos castaños de Yuzu me miran con suavidad y me dedica una sonrisa amable. Me gusta más esta chica que Karin, sinceramente.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Grimmjow—contesto, intentando no sonar demasiado brusco. Algo hay en Yuzu Kurosaki que simplemente no me deja ser sarcástico o rudo con ella—. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

El balón se detiene justo cuando Karin lo toma entre sus manos, y sus cejas se fruncen a la vez que me lanza una mirada asesina tan temible como las de su hermano mayor.

—Fuiste tú—escupe, apretando los labios en una fina línea llena de enojo.

— ¿Yo qué?—inquiero, mirándola perplejo.

—Tú fuiste el que dejó la cara de Ichi-nii hecha un desastre el día de las olimpiadas.

La calmada mirada de Yuzu se confunde por unos segundos mientras sus ojos pasan de su hermana hacia mí, de hito en hito. Luego, frunce el ceño, y aunque me da la impresión de que intenta parecer enojada, lo único que hace es verse como un niño al que le han quitado un dulce. Karin, por otro lado, parece estar a punto de lanzarse a mi garganta.

—No es como si yo hubiese salido ileso—murmuro por lo bajo, pasándome una mano por el pelo. La hermana menor de Ichigo me pone nervioso.

—Voy a…

— ¿Karin?—interrumpe la voz de Kurosaki. Acaba de aparecer por al pasillo, presumiblemente luego de bajar las escaleras. Clava sus ojos marrones en sus hermanas y luego en mí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ichi-nii—comienza ella, mirándolo sorprendida—, él es…

—Sí, sí, el idiota que me dejó media cara morada. No me lo recuerdes.

Camina hacia el refrigerador, revolviendo el cabello negro de Karin en un ademán despreocupado, y tira de la manija del aparato. Saca dos latas de refresco y me lanza una sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. La atrapo en el aire, sorprendido de la forma casi familiar en la que me trata.

—Yuzu, si no llego a cenar a la hora, ¿podrías guardarme algo de lo que sea que estés preparando?

Yuzu asiente, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que ilumina todo su rostro.

— ¡Claro, Onii-chan!

Con una sonrisa, Ichigo se agacha y planta un suave beso en su coronilla, para luego salir de la cocina y unirse a mí. Me dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza como saludo y entonces sigue su camino hacia la salida.

— ¡Vuelve a casa temprano, Ichi-nii!—se oye la voz de Karin cuando Ichigo ya está abriendo la puerta—. ¡La cabra vieja quiere cenar en familia!

Lo veo poner los ojos en blanco pero ignorar el llamado de su hermana, como si no pudiera creerse que quien quiera que sea la «cabra vieja» haya dicho algo como eso. Dejamos su casa caminando uno junto al otro por unos momentos, hasta que por fin, se inclina hacia delante y clava su mirada en la caja de plástico verde desde la que se oye el siseo ocasional de Zangetsu.

—Parece enojado—comenta, como si nada.

— ¿Bromeas? Podría haberme hecho una cirugía a corazón abierto si hubiese rasguñado otro poco—bufo, alzando suavemente la jaula como para asegurar mi punto. Una sonrisita tira de las esquinas de sus labios y sus ojos brillan como si estuviera conteniendo la risa. Se me seca la boca de sólo verlo, así que desvío la mirada y la clavo en el camino que se abre frente a mí.

Luego de una hora y media entre llegar a la clínica veterinaria, esperar nuestro turno y pasar por la revisión de rutina y las vacunas de los animales, Pantera y Zangetsu están completamente histéricos, tan ariscos como el día anterior. El único que logra calmarlos cuando llegamos a mi casa es Ichigo, susurrándoles palabras que no entiendo y que hacen que los dos gatos salgan de la jaula y se froten contra él como si nada hubiese sucedido; da la sensación de que no dejaron la casa para irse al veterinario.

Es una visión algo extraña, debo admitirlo, ver a Ichigo sentado a lo indio al medio de la alfombra azul que mi hermana eligió para combinarla con las pinturas y los diseños de ropa enmarcados que cuelgan de las paredes, con Pantera intentando treparse en su hombro y con Zangetsu tratando de alcanzar la pluma que cuelga de la varilla que nos ha regalado la veterinaria para que juguemos con ellos.

Lo dejo tranquilo mientras se recrea con los gatos, retirándome silenciosamente a la cocina. Nell está sentada en uno de los taburetes, con un libro de cocina francesa abierto sobre la encimera, un codo apuntalado en el mármol que resplandece de limpio, y su mejilla perezosamente apoyada contra el talón de su mano. Ojea las páginas con lentitud, sus ojos enormes y grises moviéndose apenas por los caracteres y las fotos impresas en las hojas satinadas. De vez en cuando se ve que algo llama se atención, pero es como si nada pudiera mantenerla concentrada por mucho tiempo.

—Pantera y Zangetsu están vacunados—le aviso, inclinándome sobre el otro lado de la encimera y moviendo una mano ante sus ojos. Su vista se clava en mí y parpadea confusa, como si hubiese estado en otro mundo justo ahora—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, sí—frunce el ceño ligeramente. No parece estar demasiado interesada en su entorno, y comienzo a sentir el nudo en el estómago que relaciono de inmediato con la preocupación—. Solamente…

— ¿Qué es, Nell?—inquiero, lentamente. Sus ojos se clavan el los míos, y veo mi propio rostro reflejado en sus pupilas. Noto entonces el ligero enrojecimiento de sus globos oculares y la hinchazón que los hace parecer más prominentes y más grandes. Ojeras disimuladas con maquillaje descienden bajo sus párpados inferiores y estoy seguro que sin esa capa de pintura, deben tener la coloración y la apariencia de moretones—. Te ves destruida… ¿quieres contarme?

Intento no inyectarle demasiada ansiedad a mi voz, pero está demás decir que fracaso patéticamente.

—Grimm, tenemos un problema.

—Sí, hay un tipo con cabeza de zanahoria llenando tu alfombra persa azul con pelos de gato.

Por un momento, creo que va a levantarse del taburete y asesinar a Kurosaki en el acto. Sin embargo, el humor decaído que parece tenerla adormilada toma todo ese shock de repentina energía y lo ahoga de inmediato.

—Ah, deja que…—suspira, negando con la cabeza. Parece enferma, como si tuviera migraña o algo—. Hoy Grimmshaw estuvo en mi universidad.

Y el día parecía ir tan bien.

Se me congela la sangre en las venas y la boca se me llena de un desagradable sabor cúprico, como viejas monedas sobre mi lengua; con el tiempo, he aprendido que ese es el sabor del miedo. Metálico y ferroso saturando mis papilas gustativas con un sabor demasiado parecido a la sangre como para ser natural. Se me espesa la saliva y me cuesta tragar, un escalofrío que contrae todos los músculos de mi espalda a su paso bajando violentamente por mi espinazo. Tengo que entrelazar los dedos y apretar hasta que las yemas están blancas para detener el temblor errático de mis manos.

— ¿Habló contigo?—siseo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba apretando los dientes.

Nelliel niega con la cabeza, enganchando su dedo índice bajo una hoja del libro de cocina y pasándola ceremoniosamente. No obstante no mira hacia las palabras escritas o hacia las fotos impresas en el brillante papel. El movimiento es mecánico y carece de un objetivo más que el de mantener sus manos ocupadas.

—No—dice entonces, su tono de voz monótono y plano—. Escapé por los jardines laterales del campus.

—Nelliel, si Grimmshaw llega _siquiera_ a acercarse a ti…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Grimm?—interroga ella en el mismo tono carente de emociones que antes. No parece que fuera mi hermana; no hay chispa alguna de alegría en sus ojos ni me está gritando por cualquiera que sea la metida de pata del día. Esta persona frente a mí _no_ es Nelliel Tu Odelschwank y eso me está poniendo de los putos nervios. No tengo idea de cómo ayudarla—. ¿Golpearlo? ¿Ahogarlo?

—Suena como una buena idea para mí—murmuro, desviando mis ojos de ella y encontrando de pronto muy interesante la hilacha que se desprende del puño de mi suéter.

— _Grimmjow._

— ¿Qué? Nadie va a extrañarlo de todas formas.

—Esto no es un juego, Grimmjow—reprende ella, dirigiéndome por fin una mirada enojada. Algo de color le sube a las mejillas y dejo escapar un imperceptible suspiro de alivio—. Estamos hablando del hombre que…

—No es necesario que me lo expliques, Nell, yo estaba allí ¿recuerdas? Si se acerca a nosotros es simplemente cosa de llamar a la policía. Dudo que la ley japonesa vaya a ignorar la orden de restricción que le impuso la corte de Minnesota.

—Pero, ¿y si logró comprar a los jueces para que se le retirara la…?—comienza a decir. En su tono de voz se filtra la ansiedad y la desesperación que toda esta situación la hace sentir. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de pillarme a Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez en la calle y partirle la madre a guantazos solamente por hacer sentir de esta forma a mi hermana.

—No. Nada de eso, ¿me oyes? Ni siquiera pienses en dejar que ese bastardo arruine tu vida. No de nuevo, Nelliel. No lo vale. No vale ni cinco segundos de tu tiempo.

—No sé qué es lo que quiere—susurra mi hermana, dejando caer los hombros como si de pronto se viera superada por un peso considerable. Entrelaza los dedos sobre su regazo y mira hacia ellos, el cabello que le cae sobre la frente impidiéndome verle la cara directamente—. No sé por qué está aquí. Y no sé qué voy a hacer si él…

—Si se te acerca—gruño por lo bajo, enderezándome—, simplemente mándalo a la mierda. Nelliel, no puedes estar toda tu vida asustada de él. No es natural.

Alza la cabeza y me clava una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—escupe, levantándose del taburete y parándose muy recta sobre sus pies. A pesar de que es más baja que yo, se ve lo suficientemente imponente como para que tenga el impulso de dar un paso atrás—. ¿Qué me dices de tu pánico irracional hacia que la gente te toque? ¿Qué me dices de tu completa falta de respeto hacia la autoridad? ¿Qué me dices de tus ataques de pánico y de tus…?

—No es por ser metiche—interrumpe la voz calmada y conciliadora de Ichigo. Su pequeña intromisión hace que Nell y yo nos congelemos en nuestros lugares, girándonos sorprendidos hacia la entrada de la cocina. Kurosaki está parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y con los dos gatos muy pegados a sus talones—, pero creo que ustedes dos están olvidando algo importante.

— ¿Y qué sería eso?—escupo con sarcasmo.

—Que su padre no puede simplemente deshacerse de una orden de restricción como si nada. Incluso si sobornara a alguien para quitársela de encima, tiene antecedentes por violencia. Y seguramente la corte lo envió a hacer algún tratamiento sicológico si no estuvo ingresado en un sanatorio mental. Así que fácilmente podrían conseguir otra orden aquí en Japón. 

Nelliel abre la boca para replicar, pero no parece encontrar ninguna grieta en la lógica aplastante de Kurosaki. Parpadea confusa hacia el chico que al parecer intenta no mirarnos, como si de pronto su exabrupto de lógica judicial lo hiciera sentir avergonzado.

—Colega, si sigues haciendo eso, voy a creer que eres un _cyborg_.

El ambiente tenso se relaja ligeramente cuando Ichigo rueda los ojos e ingresa a la cocina evitando pisar a los cachorros que corren tras él como si fuera la luz en un túnel completamente oscuro. Se deja caer en el taburete al lado del de Nell y pone una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de mi hermana, mirándola directamente con sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Nell—dice, lentamente. Su voz es tan suave como cuando le habló a Yuzu—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Grimmjow tiene razón; no puedes pasar toda tu vida asustada. Y este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro para enfrentarte a tu padre y mandarlo a freír espárragos a la China.

No sé qué es lo que tiene. Ni siquiera sé cómo es posible que tenga la capacidad de calmar a mi hermana de esa forma tan simple, solamente tocándole y hablándole con esa arrulladora voz suya. Parece que usara la misma técnica que usa con Pantera y Zangetsu. Es increíble lo que logra solamente pareciendo tan calmado y tan racional. El aura de tranquilidad que lo rodea no me pone nervioso como lo hace la de Aizen; inyecta paz a mi sistema y me hace pensar que quizás (solo _quizás_ ) estoy exagerando las cosas.

—Así que siéntate y cálmate. ¿Te gustaría un café o un té?

—U-un vaso de jugo estaría perfecto—murmura, siguiendo las instrucciones de Ichigo de manera mecánica.

—Yo se lo traigo—digo hacia él. Sin dirigirme la mirada, Kurosaki asiente con la cabeza y dibuja círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de mi hermana. Mientras me hago con un vaso limpio y el cartón de jugo de naranja del refrigerador, me pregunto qué es lo que será tan especial en él que logra calmarla con tanta facilidad, que logra que dos gatos que parecen tenerle pánico a los seres humanos se peguen a él como si fueran patos recién nacidos y él fuera lo primero que vieron al salir del cascarón.

El líquido naranja y de olor ácido se arremolina en el vaso mientras inclino la caja y el aroma me hace agua la boca. Le llevo la bebida a mi hermana y la dejo delante de ella, que la toma con su mano libre.

—Ahí estás.

—Gracias, Grimm.

— ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película y pedimos algo para cenar? Mataría a alguien por una pizza.

Esa idea parece iluminar el rostro de Nell. El brillo de picardía y _vida_ que siempre parece resplandecer en sus ojos regresa como si jamás se hubiese ido, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a extiende por sus labios.

—Me parece una idea genial. Ustedes chicos vayan a comprar las golosinas para la película. Ichigo, avisa a tu familia que esta noche cenarás aquí.

Parece bastante decidida a secuestrar a Ichigo por las siguientes horas, y cuando los ojos marrones de Kurosaki se clavan en mí casi como si me pidieran ayuda, simplemente me encojo de hombros. No es que quiera hacer nada para liberarlo tampoco; la idea de que se quede más tiempo dando vueltas por mi casa parece demasiado buena para ser verdad, y ahora mismo debería disfrutar de todo lo bueno que pueda obtener.

Unos minutos más tarde, parados delante del anaquel de golosinas frente a frente, cada uno con el ceño fruncido, estamos tratando de decidir si las palomitas con mantequilla y sal o las palomitas con caramelo son las más adecuadas para ver una película. Mientras él discute acerca de que podríamos muy bien llevar las dos, yo insisto en que no me gustan las palomitas con mantequilla solamente para poder ver ese ceño fruncido y esa mirada de fastidio que me dirige.

Se cruza de brazos, con el paquete plano aferrado a los dedos de su mano derecha como si se le fuera la vida en ello y alza la cabeza, intentando parecer más alto.

—Grimmjow, por enésima vez, podemos llevar las d…

No puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado para mí. Tengo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos en el estómago y no sé cómo controlarlos, cómo expresarlos. Me siento agradecido de que haya ayudado a mi hermana, siento la necesidad de su contacto, siento que le debo un agradecimiento por calmar a mis mascotas con esa facilidad. Así que simplemente me inclino y aprieto mis labios contra los de él, cortándolo a mitad de la oración.

Se le atasca la respiración en la garganta y su cuerpo se tensa por completo. Oigo el sonidito que se amortigua contra mis labios y no puedo evitar sonreír en su boca; suena a mitad de camino entre un jadeo y una exclamación de sorpresa.

El contacto es suave, breve y ligero. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo poco que dura y de lo liviano que es, envía corrientes eléctricas por toda mi piel, haciendo que la sangre me lata enfebrecida en las venas y hormiguee en la punta de mis dedos.

—Podemos llevarnos las dos. Solamente quería hacerte enojar.

—Eres un idiota.

No lo dice como si fuera verdad, así que le dedico una sonrisita ladeada. Pone los ojos en blanco y me quita el paquete de palomitas con caramelo de las manos para poder echarlo al canasto que tiene a los pies, mientras saca alguna que otra cosa llena de azúcar y sodio para meterlas junto con lo demás.

Al final, cuando ya hemos pagado y nos hemos repartido las bolsas de la forma más equitativa posible, salimos de la tienda evitando acercarnos demasiado para no chocar las bolsas. Se queja de la gran cantidad de golosinas que hemos comprado y la enorme y ridícula porción de azúcar que va a meterse al cuerpo con todo eso, alegando que no va a poder dormir si se come todo eso. Es gracioso, porque él fue el que escogió todas esas porquerías llenas de químicos, sin mencionar las tres barras de chocolate que, según alegó, eran solamente para él. Pero sigue reclamando por la excesiva cantidad de calorías.

Yo simplemente le digo que cierre la boca y viva un poco.

Para mala suerte nuestra, cuando llegamos a casa y dejamos las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina, encontramos que Nell se ha quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá, enrollada igual que los dos gatos que descansan sobre sus muslos.

Ichigo y yo nos miramos unos largos segundos antes de suspirar simultáneamente y comenzar a guardar las cosas en la despensa. Entiendo perfectamente que Nell haya terminado quedándose inconsciente después del agotamiento de tener que ver a Grimmshaw. Diablos, yo tuve un ataque de pánico solamente con oír su voz. No quiero ni imaginarme el tener que _verlo_ cara a cara.

—Lamento haberme inmiscuido en sus problemas familiares—murmura Kurosaki mientras deja los paquetes de palomitas en la despensa. Cierra la puerta con un movimiento seguro y se gira a verme, apoyándose contra la encimera—. No debí…

—Nah, está bien. Gracias por ayudar a Nell a calmarse, por cierto.

—No es nada—contesta, con el fantasma de una sonrisa sobre los labios—. Yuzu solía pasarse días enteros así cuando mamá murió, así que aprendí a distraerla y hacer que entrara en razón.

— ¿La rubia, verdad?—inquiero, imitándolo y apoyándome en la encimera delante de él.

—Sí.

No parece que vaya a elaborar más allá con respecto a su familia y yo no lo presiono. Lo cierto es que comprendo que quiera ser reservado con respecto a su vida personal; si yo le he contado acerca de la mía es más bien porque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Bien podría haberlo hecho con Nnoitra, pero por alguna razón, Ichigo me pareció más adecuado para algo así.

Así que sí, como hemos aclarado todo esto es una mierda, porque se ve apetecible ahí apoyado en el mueble de la cocina, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y ese brillante cabello desordenado alrededor de la cabeza. Y me dan ganas de follármelo aquí mismo.

—Debería irme ya.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No es necesario, Grimm—replica, enderezándose y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.

Como si nada, comienza a caminar hacia la sala con actitud despreocupada. Los hombros relajados, las manos balanceándose a sus costados, el paso tranquilo.

Cuando está a unos metros de mí es que caigo en la cuenta.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?—dejo salir. Temía que mi voz sonara temblorosa y patéticamente llena de lujuria, porque, _amigo_ , no puedo creer que acabe de decirme «Grimm». Sin embargo, sale baje y ronca como si estuviera molesto, así que me doy unas metafóricas palmaditas en la espalda.

Se gira hacia mí, mirándome confuso. No tiene idea de que acaba de dar vuelta mi mundo solamente al acortar mi nombre. Acaba de darme un apodo. Un _apodo_. Eso significa… ¿qué significa?

_Bien, mierda._

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Acabas de llamarme _Grimm_. ¿Por qué…?

Eso parece desconcertarlo. Bueno, bienvenido a mi mundo.

—No fue a propósito. Supongo que al oírlo tanto de Nell se me quedó pegado.

No puedo decir nada. La sinceridad en su tono y la confusión en su mirada simplemente me desarman, así que aprieto los dientes para evitar que alguna estupidez salga de mi boca. Lo cierto es que con Ichigo al frente me es muy fácil decir tonterías de las que después no puedo retractarme. Parece que con su sola presencia presionara los botones justos, tocara los nervios necesarios, para desarmar todas mis defensas.

Y no hay palabras para explicar lo mucho que eso me _aterra_.

—Entonces—dice, luego de un incómodo silencio que dura unos segundos—, supongo que nos vemos mañana.


	19. Capítulo decimonoveno: pernoctando.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

Grimm. _Grimm_. ¿Qué clase de estupidez acabo de decir? Sé que ha salido de mi boca justo en el momento en que el apodo se desliza entre mis labios, pero logro controlarme a mí mismo lo suficiente como para no dar luz alguna de que sé que la he cagado de forma monumental. Pero oigan, no es como si quisiera que se alarme o cualquier cosa, porque esto que está pasando es algo raro. Y no puedo negar que me gusta más de lo que debería, tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Ya saben, la pelea, el castigo, la fiesta, el beso, el sexo telefónico, más besos, el que me contara acerca de su padre…

Pero me desvío del tema. El tema es que mientras me alejo de él intentando que no vea lo mucho que me he sonrojado, Grimmjow se da cuenta perfectamente de que acabo de darle un apodo. Estoy a unos metros de su posición, con la puerta como mi único objetivo, pero toda esta situación se está pareciendo desagradablemente a esos sueños en los que corres y corres y nunca puedes alcanzar el final del dichoso túnel oscuro.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?—inquiere. Su voz suena ronca y peligrosa y pareciera que el que acortara su nombre acaba de sacarlo de sus casillas. ¿Qué tan loco estoy si esa voz rasposa me pone al cien? Lo suficientemente loco como para querer _volver_ a hacerlo, eso es seguro.

Me giro hacia él, poniendo mi mejor cara de póquer y disfrazándola con algo de confusión.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Oye, pero tío, deberían darme un Oscar a la de ya. Es decir, si no supiera que estoy mintiendo, creería al instante que estoy realmente confundido, perdido irremediablemente. Así que me felicito en mi fuero interno y hago una nota mental para presentarme al club de teatro.

—Acabas de llamarme _Grimm_ —dice lentamente. Entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí y veo la confusión en sus ojos azul claro—. ¿Por qué…?

Intento parecer sorprendido por su “revelación”. Lo cierto es que me sorprende un poco lo desarmado que parece ante ello, aunque no es una razón para decírselo a la cara.

Arrastra la última palabra hasta convertirla en una pregunta y me tomo unas milésimas de segundo para pensar en la excusa más contundente que se me pueda ocurrir.

— No fue a propósito—miento. Doy gracias a cualquier divinidad insertada aquí porque mi voz salga firme y algo perpleja, y vuelvo a decirme a mí mismo que mis dotes de actuación podrían muy bien ser una carrera—. Supongo que al oírlo tanto de Nell se me quedó pegado.

Dios santo, ¿de dónde he sacado tanta buena excusa junta? Todos alaben al Señor por cuidar de mí.

Se queda en silencio por unos segundos. Parece que mis palabras se tomaran su tiempo para decantar en su cerebro, porque no parece querer ni moverse ni hablar. Así que me aprovecho de su aparente estado de perplejidad para escabullirme lo más rápido que puedo.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Decir que salgo corriendo habría sido una exageración, pero _casi_.

Los músculos me queman mientras hago mi camino a largas zancadas hacia mi casa. Con las manos enfundadas en el fondo de mis bolsillos y la cabeza baja por alguna razón que realmente no entiendo, no me demoro más de diez minutos en llegar a mi puerta, deshacerme de los zapatos en la entrada, y subir hecho un vendaval a mi cuarto.

_Ok, ok, Ichigo, cálmate. Inhala y exhala. Eso es, no es nada grave. Solamente acabas de darle un apodo, no es la gran cosa, lo haces con todo el mundo._

Eso es una mentira, claro está, y no puedo contener la carcajada que deja mis labios con sólo pensar en tal ridiculez.

Así que veamos: Grimmjow me gusta. Ya habíamos aclarado ese punto hace un par de capítulos atrás. Hey, no me miren así, pero no es como si no supiera que están ahí, esperando a que algo más allá pase. El cuarto muro y yo no funcionamos muy bien, ¿me entienden? Además, aquí entre nos, yo _también_ estoy esperando a que algo pase. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría tener a Grimmjow sobre mí. O debajo de mí. La cosa es… que lo quiero en mi cama y es frustrante porque no quiero que mi primera vez sea a consecuencia de no poder aguantarme la calentura.

Me cambio a mi pijama y me tiro en la cama, de cara a las almohadas. La suave tela perfumada a lavanda deja saber a todas luces que Yuzu lavó las sábanas y volvió a hacer mi cama. Bendita sea.

La alerta de mensaje suena alta y clara en el silencio casi aplastante de mi cuarto, y giro mi cabeza con un gruñido hacia el lugar donde yacen mis pantalones, arrugados en el suelo. A través de la tela de los vaqueros, la suave iluminación azulada de la pantalla se pierde entre las fibras.

Tengo una idea de quién es el que me acaba de mandar un texto y estoy seguro como el infierno que ustedes lo saben también. Pero ahora mismo es lo que menos necesito, porque tengo que aclarar todo este desastre en mi cabeza. ¿Qué siento por él? Pues hace que mi cerebro me haga pensar en comenzar a usar partes de mi anatomía que ni siquiera me he molestado en explorar. Pero creo que va más allá de eso.

Va más allá de eso que podríamos llamar «querer conocerlo bíblicamente». Quiero saber acerca de su vida, de las cosas que quiere, de lo que piensa hacer de su futuro, quiero que me cuente qué hace para pasar el tiempo cuando no está metido en una piscina o no está torturando alguna pobre alma inocente. Como la mía, por ejemplo.

Con un gruñido, me levanto del colchón y hago el corto camino hacia el sitio donde la prenda yace arrugada. Me inclino y meto la mano al bolsillo, asiendo el metal frío de la parte trasera del celular entre mis dedos. La pantalla ya se ha apagado y su luz hiere mis retinas cuando desbloqueo el aparato mientras me devuelvo a mi cama.

Me siento al borde del colchón, navegando por las aplicaciones hasta que encuentro el mensaje que acaba de llegar. No me sorprende el remitente:

~Grimmjow [08:30 PM]: _¿estás ocupado?_

¿Que si estoy ocupado? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa si acabo de llegar de _su_ casa? Suspiro con frustración antes de contestarle.

~Ichigo [08:31 PM]: _no, no mucho. ¿Necesitas algo?_

~Grimmjow [08:31 PM]: _¿estás en tu casa?_

Esta es la conversación más rara que he tenido con Jaegerjaquez por texto.

~Ichigo [08:32 PM]: _sí_.

Sale el ícono de visto al lado del mensaje y espero el siguiente, pero no llega. Miro la pantalla con perplejidad por unos minutos antes de encogerme de hombros y dejar el aparato sobre la mesita de noche, volviendo a dejarme caer sobre las almohadas y enrollándome sobre el costado para dormirme.

Los minutos pasan y oigo a mis hermanas irse a la cama. Más tiempo se deja caer del reloj y mi papá se va a la cama también, apagando así las últimas luces de la casa. Nuestro hogar se queda en silencio, a excepción de los lejanos ronquidos de papá, que parece tener esta habilidad para dormirse en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada.

Yo, por otro lado, encuentro bastante difícil la tarea de quedarme dormido, incluso aunque sé que mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y que tengo práctica con el club. No puedo dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Grimmjow me besó cuando estábamos haciendo las compras para la fallida noche de cine, tan suave y tan carente de esa lujuria devoradora que parece quemar mi piel cuando me toca.

Fue… _lindo_.

 _Ah, mátenme ahora_.

Cuando me estoy girando sobre el costado para intentar dormirme, oigo un suave repiqueteo contra el vidrio de la ventana. Imagino que será algún pájaro nocturno intentando simplemente joderme la vida, o quizás alguna piedrecilla levantada por el viento. Pero cuando abro los ojos y veo la silueta antropomórfica dibujada contra el parqué del suelo, me siento como si tuviese resortes en la espalda.

Mirar hacia la ventana casi me causa un infarto. Allí, en cuclillas en el techo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que deja ver sus caninos, está Grimmjow, vestido con la misma ropa que lo vi antes de casi arrancarme de su casa: vaqueros negros y ajustados, converse, un suéter gris con el sierre abierto y una camiseta azul oscuro que realza criminalmente los músculos de su espalda.

Demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa, me inclino hacia la ventana y quito el seguro, deslizando la hoja sobre el riel. Un fresco aire nocturno de primavera agita las cortinas como si fueran fantasmas inquietos, trayendo consigo el aroma que se desprende de él. Lo observo mientras extiende una pierna con cuidado, pasándola por el marco de la ventana. Se inclina con precaución hacia atrás, afirmándose de la parte superior, en un movimiento fluido que me causa un espasmo de envidia. Pasa el resto del cuerpo a través del rectángulo y entonces su peso completo se hunde en el colchón.

— ¿Grimmjow?—susurro, abriendo los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

—La última vez que miré, ése era exactamente el nombre en mi certificado de nacimiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—chillo en voz baja, haciéndole espacio de manera inconsciente para que se siente con la espalda contra el muro. El viento que entra por la ventana desparrama algunos mechones de su cabello azul bebé, y siento la acuciante necesidad de volver a ponerlos en su lugar con mis propias manos.

—Nell sigue dormida—dice, como si eso fuera una respuesta _completamente_ lógica. Se encoge de hombros y estira las piernas, de forma que sus pies cuelgan relajados por el lado opuesto del colchón—. Y no tenía nada más que hacer.

— ¿Y te metes por mi ventana porque no tenías nada más que hacer?—alzo las cejas. Tengo un ataque de risa picoteándome el estómago y me obligo a apretar los dientes para no soltar una carcajada. Es que esta situación es _ridícula_.

—Exactamente.

—Por eso… ¿por eso me enviaste un mensaje preguntando si estaba en casa?—dejo salir, con cierto matiz de frustración deslizándose en mi voz.

Asiente solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Eres un santurrón, así que asumí que ya estabas en la cama. Y no me equivoqué.

—Eres un idiota.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices—se ríe en voz baja. En medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, sus ojos refulgen con malicia mientras recorren cada parte de mí. De pronto, me siento muy consciente de los pantalones de chándal gris raídos y con agujeros en las rodillas y de la camiseta vieja cuyo color es irreconocible. Podría haberme puesto algo más… ¿decente? Para dormir—. Esos pantalones deberían ser ilegales.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

— ¿Disculpa?—logro decir entre toses.

Sin embargo, Grimmjow no parece oír mi intento de cuestionamiento. O si lo hace, simplemente lo ignora. Porque de pronto su mano izquierda está en mi tobillo derecho, y tras un tirón, me deja recostado sobre mi espalda, mirando al techo y preguntándome qué _mierda_ acaba de suceder.

Entonces, su cara se interpone entre mis ojos y el techo, y me encuentro a mí mismo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón. El efluvio que emana desde el hueco de su garganta invade todo mi espacio personal, haciendo que la sangre bulla por todo mi sistema, decantando hacia mi lugar feliz.

—Dije—murmura suavemente. Su aliento barre contra la piel de mis labios, tan cerca que casi puedo contar las líneas verticales que dividen piel de los suyos en pequeños surcos— que esos pantalones deberían ser _ilegales_.

Se me atasca la respiración en la garganta.

—Ah—dejo salir. Parpadeo grogui hacia él, sin saber muy bien que decir en una situación así—… ¿gracias?

—Eres _tan_ virgen—susurra, soltando una risita. El ruido reverbera hacia mí y sacude todo en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi estómago dé un vuelco que me quita el aliento.

Por alguna razón, su comentario no me molesta. Eso es algo nuevo, porque siempre me encuentro a mí mismo gruñendo como un erizo de tierra enojado hacia cualquiera que haya dicho algo acerca de mi inexistente vida sexual.

—Nunca he creído que sea un problema—digo, un _poquito_ falto de aliento.

—Oh, no lo será para ti—se burla. Sus manos se apoyan a cada lado de mi cabeza, encerrándome en una jaula de la que no podría escapar ni aunque quisiera. La cara interna de sus muslos se aprieta sensualmente contra la externa de los míos y tengo que contener un sobresalto—, pero para mí es un infierno.

—No veo cómo mi falta de experiencia sexual es un infierno para ti—alego, poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo. Debería sentirme más nervioso de lo que me siento ahora mismo, tomando en cuenta que está _sobre mí_ con su pelvis muy cerca de la mía y con sus labios a solamente centímetros de tocarme. Por el contrario, me invade una especie de tranquilidad vigilante, incluso cuando mi corazón late a mil por hora dentro de mi caja torácica.

—Si no te conociera, diría que me estás tentando—repone, alzando una ceja. Diablos. No debería hacer eso cuando estamos en una situación tan comprometedora. Me hace pensar… _cosas inapropiadas_.

—Pero no me conoces, así que no puedes decirlo.

Ah, decir eso se siente bien de alguna forma. Quizás por el brillo malicioso que refulge en sus pupilas como un traicionero fuego fatuo, quizás por la forma en la que sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa ladina antes de que se incline y los presione contra mi boca.

Esta vez, ni siquiera pongo un segundo de duda entre pensar y responder. Ni siquiera le doy vueltas al asunto, simplemente separo mis labios bajo la presión que ejercen los suyos y dejo que su lengua se encuentre con la mía. Exploro su boca a consciencia, buscando crearme un mapa mental de la cálida y húmeda cavidad, dejando salir un gemido ahogado cuando noto que sabe a menta. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que están haciendo mis manos, me las encuentro bajo su camiseta, delineando con las yemas de los dedos la definición de los flexibles músculos que ondulan bajo su piel broncínea.

Deja salir un gruñido gutural que resuena entre nosotros; el sonido me da coraje y me hace lanzar las preocupaciones por la ventana. No es que las hubiese tenido en un principio, pero creo que habían estado agazapadas en algún oscuro rincón de mi mente, esperando para hacer su aparición en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, oírlo hacer esos sonidos salvajes y lascivos los borra completamente de mi cabeza, así que me pego un poco más a él, sintiéndome con la libertad de explorar cerca de la pretina de los vaqueros, de recorrer su espalda con mis uñas y recrearme del gemido que se ahoga contra mis labios.

Su mano derecha traza un camino que deja fuego tras de sí, llevándola hacia abajo por mi torso y mi abdomen. Sin dejar de besarme, e incluso mordiendo mi labio inferior, sus dedos encuentran la piel de mi estómago, justo a un lado del ombligo. El roce me hace estremecer y logra que mis tripas sean reemplazadas por una caliente sensación que me ahoga de la manera más exquisita que alguien pueda imaginarse.

Entonces su mano desciende de nuevo, pero esta vez se lleva consigo el elástico del pantalón de chándal y la banda elástica de mi ropa interior. La tela se desliza lo suficiente como para que mi cadera izquierda quede descubierta, y su dedo pulgar se presiona suavemente contra mi oblicuo. Me estremezco ante su cercanía con mi entrepierna, dejando salir un sonidito jadeante que lo hace sonreír contra mis labios.

Su rodilla se acomoda en la separación entre mis muslos, y casi con gentileza, aparta una de mis piernas para dejar espacio para la otra. Cuando obedezco a su mandato silencioso, la mano en mi cadera se inmiscuye tras mi espalda y levanta mi cuerpo, para que mi pelvis quede en el aire. Se sitúa justo contra ella, dejando descansar mis muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

Rueda su ingle contra la mía y un gemido más alto de lo que me gustaría admitir sale de mis labios. Puedo sentir su erección endureciéndose en sus pantalones, mi propio miembro despertando rápidamente ante la estimulación directa y el contacto entre nosotros. Por un momento, mis dedos se detienen en la exploración de su espalda, lo que le causa una risita.

—Perro que ladra no muerde—murmura contra la comisura de mis labios.

Eso me hace enojar. ¿Así que cree que me voy a quedar aquí acostado sin hacer nada? Ni en sus sueños.

Imito su acción, empujando mis caderas contra las suyas y sonriendo con suficiencia cuando un jadeo sorprendido se amortigua contra mi piel. El chispazo de placer recorre mis nervios y hace que el sonrojo se me suba a la cara, todo mi cuerpo sintiéndose acalorado de pronto. Pero no dejo que eso me detenga; mis manos se mueven de nuevo, y esta vez, no se detienen en la pretina de su pantalón.

Palpo el distintivo bulto en sus pantalones, regodeándome del gruñido que se le escapa mientras se alza ligeramente y separa sus labios de los míos. Mira hacia mi mano, puesta con seguridad sobre su erección, y le dedico una sonrisa ladeada aunque sé que no me está mirando.

Con el pulgar y valiéndome de una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, empujo el botón de sus vaqueros y el ojal queda libre de la presión. Encuentro el cierre unos milímetros más abajo y lo empujo, desesperante pulgada a desesperante pulgada, el crujido del pequeño artefacto resquebrajando el silencio solamente interrumpido por nuestros jadeos, hasta que por fin, la cremallera llega al final del camino.

—Sabes que si sigues con eso no puedo garantizarte que voy a detenerme, ¿verdad?

Lo cierto es que no había pensado en ello, porque no había imaginado la cantidad de lujuria que Grimmjow podría estar sintiendo. Pero ante sus palabras, mi mano comienza a temblar ligeramente.

—Parece que no lo sabías—apunta él, dirigiendo sus ojos a los míos. La comisura izquierda de sus labios se levanta y me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de malicia.

Mi mente maquina a una velocidad de vértigo. ¿Quiero que se detenga?

Mirarlo a los ojos es como lanzarme de cabeza al océano sin siquiera preocuparme por respirar. Me mira fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de mi piel, a través de mi propia alma, y mi estómago da un vuelco que me deja sin respiración.

¿Quiero que se detenga?

La respuesta es tan lógica que hace que la pregunta suene estúpida.

 _Ah, a la mierda_ …

¿Y qué si no se detiene? A estas alturas me importa un carajo acostarme con él o no. El deseo es demasiado grande y quema a través de mis venas, navegando por mi torrente sanguíneo con tanta rapidez como lo hace la adrenalina que me desborda. Así que da lo mismo.

—Pero ahora lo sé—susurro, antes de inclinarme hacia delante y capturar sus labios con los míos. Gime en voz baja ante el contacto y se pega un poco más a mí, mientras mis dedos se aferran a la banda elástica de su ropa interior y tiran de ella para poder encontrar por fin su erección. Casi la siento latir en mi mano, caliente, suave, tan diferente de la mía como parecida. Cuando mi mano se cierra a su alrededor, abre los ojos con sorpresa y deja salir un gruñido a medio camino de un jadeo.

Mirarlo a los ojos mientras mi mano se cierra alrededor de su extensión me deja ligeramente atontado. Sus pupilas están dilatadas de tal forma que un aro azul celeste apenas es visible alrededor de los círculos negros de sus pupilas, tan profundos que creo que podría perderme en ellos. Guiado por el instinto y por la _necesidad_ de ver la expresión de su rostro bajo la exposición al placer que le causaría mi siguiente acción, mi mano sube lentamente por su extensión.

Me estremezco ante el sonido ahogado que sale de su boca. Lo veo apretar los dientes y respirar a través de ellos, en un siseo que me recuerda vagamente al de una serpiente. Entonces sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en los míos, y la ridícula cantidad de lujuria que brilla en ellos me quita el aliento.

Basado en lo que sucede justo unos momentos después, puedo decir que Grimmjow tiene mucha, _mucha_ experiencia en lo que se refiere a todo _esto_. El brazo en mi cintura se aprieta más, y tras un hábil giro, él está sobre su espalda y yo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Pero no se detiene allí; se impulsa hacia atrás de modo que ahora está sentado contra la cabecera de mi cama, directamente frente a mí, con su pecho y su abdomen tan cerca de los míos que puedo sentir el latido enfurecido de su corazón junto al mío.

Sus manos buscan el elástico de mis pantalones y tiran de él hacia abajo, lo suficiente para dejar libre mi propia erección. Salta libre desde los confines de mi ropa interior, y sus dedos se cierran a mí alrededor.

—Nhn…

El sonido que sale de entre mis labios al sentir su mano encerrándome está cargado de lascivia. Un resplandor de la conversación telefónica, que parece haber sucedido hace décadas ya, pasa ante mis ojos como la luz de una cámara disparando sin clemencia. Y las palabras de Grimmjow flotan en mi cabeza como una burla de mi cerebro. « _Mi propia mano en ti. Subiendo, lento, con calma_...»

No había prisa entonces, ni la hay ahora. Así que me permito disfrutar de la sensación de su mano subiendo y bajando lentamente por mi erección, gimiendo en voz baja ante el placer caliente que se extiende desde mi pelvis hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

Mi propia mano sigue el ritmo de sus movimientos, ascendiendo y bajando constantemente por su propio miembro. Lo oigo sisear entre dientes, gruñir por lo bajo. Sus caderas ondulan en mi mano, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, ni tampoco había notado que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás. No es que estuviera muy pendiente de esas cosas, si soy sincero.

Entonces, Grimmjow aparta mi agarre, cerrando su brazo izquierdo tras de mí y pegándome más a él, si es eso siquiera posible. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de ambas erecciones, y la piel caliente de su miembro contra la mía es una sensación completamente nueva que me deja absolutamente desarmado, hecho una madeja de nervios expuestos y sobrecargados.

Mientras el ritmo de la caricia aumenta en proporción con nuestras respiraciones difíciles, nuestros jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos, me encuentro a mí mismo con mi frente puesta en su cuello. Mis caderas se mueven al ritmo que impone su agarre, y siento su nariz enterrarse en mi cabello mientras lo oigo decir algo que no entiendo. Sin embargo, alcanzo a distinguir unas cuantas palabras, y entre ellas, el sonido de mi nombre. Ese conocimiento me empuja más allá del borde, amenazando con dejarme caer por él, mientras el nudo caliente en mi vientre se aprieta cada vez más.

Siento como si me estuviera reduciendo a una bola del tamaño de un puño. Mis dedos se aferran a la tela de su camiseta, convirtiendo el género en puños que creo que podría romper si apretara con más fuerza. Gimo en voz alta contra la curva de su clavícula cuando, con un hábil movimiento de su muñeca, el nudo en mi estómago se corta y me derramo sin vergüenza alguna en su puño. Él me sigue unos momentos después, gruñendo en voz baja y encajando sus dientes en el punto donde mi yugular late enloquecida, amortiguando el sonido contra mi piel.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, jadeantes, intentando recuperar la respiración perdida. Comienzan a pesarme los párpados unos segundos después de que haya empezado a respirar con más regularidad, y me sorprendo hasta casi despertarme cuando sus brazos se cierran a mí alrededor. Me atrapa en un abrazo confortable, sin siquiera preocuparse por el desastre entre nosotros. La forma en la que me sostiene hace que me separare ligeramente de él para poder verlo a la cara.

Me mira como si… no sé, no tengo idea de cómo expresarlo. Me mira como si nunca hubiese visto nada como yo, como si fuera un ciego que puede observar el mundo por primera vez. No hay ninguna sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios ni me mira como si quisiera burlarse de mí. Ahora mismo, el Grimmjow que está conmigo es diferente a todas las facetas que le he visto mostrar.

— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?—susurra suavemente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Su pulgar cepilla suavemente contra la piel de mi pómulo, y un sonrojo colorea mis mejillas sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Asiento con la cabeza, algo confuso. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez… ¿está pidiéndome dormir aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿En mi _cama_? La idea debería espantarme, asustar la mierda fuera de mí, pero lo único que hace es que sienta que mi corazón se deja caer en caída libre hacia mi estómago.

Trago saliva. Por alguna razón, este momento se siente incluso más íntimo que el que compartimos hace solamente minutos atrás. No entiendo por qué. Podría ser su actitud, que ha cambiado del cielo a la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o podría ser la sensación de caliente paz que llena cada centímetro de mí.

—Déjame buscarte algo para que duermas más cómodo—murmuro. No alcanzo a desasirme de su agarre cuando él se inclina hacia delante y planta un gentil beso sobre mis labios, muy parecido al que me dio cuando estábamos en la tienda.

Cuando me deja ir, me encuentro incluso más confuso que antes. Lo miro directamente a los ojos unos segundos, buscando algún rastro de burla en ellos, buscando esa malicia que parece acompañar todo lo que hace. Sin embargo, solamente me encuentro con una paz que hace espejo de la mía.

Me levanto y me acomodo la ropa, notando mortificado que hay algo de líquido seminal en mi camiseta. Ahora eso va a ser difícil de explicarle a Yuzu. Será mejor que la lave yo, porque realmente no quiero exponer a mi hermana de trece años a algo como esto.

Rebusco en mi armario hasta encontrar un par de pantalones de buzo lo suficientemente holgados para que Grimmjow pueda dormir. No creo tener ninguna camiseta que pueda quedarle, así que supongo que tendrá que dormir con la que lleva o con el torso desnudo. Ese último pensamiento hace que se me seque la boca.

—Ten—digo en voz baja, tendiéndole los pantalones. La tela verde oscuro está suave por años de uso diario y es confortable, así que supongo que no podría pedir nada más.

—Gracias—murmura, medio somnoliento. Recibe la prenda en sus manos y la deja sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de los zapatos, los calcetines y los vaqueros. Acomoda su ropa interior, y mete las piernas por el elástico, para luego sacudir ligeramente las caderas y subirse los pantalones, alzando las caderas en el aire.

Ase el ruedo de la camiseta y se la quita por la cabeza. La vista de su tronco desnudo me quita el aliento. Bajo la luz azulada de la farola en frente de mi casa, los músculos de su abdomen y sus pectorales proyectan sombras suaves sobre su piel. Es como un estudio de claroscuros, el contraste de su piel broncínea casi desvanecida por la iluminación hasta parecer plateada con la oscuridad de las sombras. Aprieto los dientes para poder desviar la mirada, dándole algo de espacio para que deje caer la ropa a un costado.

Abre las cobijas y se mete debajo de ellas, dejando un lado abierto para mí. Se acomoda sobre las almohadas, dejando salir un suspiro. El sonido se parece muchísimo al ronroneo de un gato, y el pensamiento hace que una sonrisita involuntaria tironee de las esquinas de mis labios.

Así que me deslizo hacia la cama y me dejo caer a su lado, sorprendido por la facilidad de todo esto. Un mes atrás, la situación me habría parecido una estupidez, pero ahora mismo, no hay ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Y cuando el brazo derecho de Grimmjow se envuelve a mí alrededor, pegándome a él, no puedo evitar la sonrisita estúpida que se ladea en mis labios. Me estoy comportando como una colegiala enamorada y ni siquiera me siento avergonzado.


	20. Capítulo vigésimo: preguntas que destrozan el orgullo.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Me despierto a la mitad de la noche cuando la figura a mi lado se gira sobre el costado, de modo que ahora puedo ver su rostro.

¿Qué, en el nombre de todo lo que es santo, se _supone_ que estoy haciendo? Y no me vengan con la mierda lógica de «Grimmjow, estás durmiendo en la cama de Ichigo» y todo eso. No se refiere a eso mi pregunta. Mi pregunta se refiere a qué estoy haciendo yo durmiendo aquí. Por qué de pronto sentí la necesidad de pasar la noche con él, _abrazado_ a él. En plan cucharita. Nunca he sido de los que se acurrucan. Diablos, suelo simplemente tomar mis cosas y largarme luego de cualquier cosa remotamente sexual.

Pero ahora… ahora me encuentro demasiado cómodo, y la sola idea de salir de la comodidad de esta cama, de dejar el calor que irradia de su cuerpo hacia el mío, hacen que me dé náuseas. ¿Qué es? ¿Ridículo, irónico, estúpido, fuera de personaje? Nah, todo lo anterior. Pero lo cierto es que no podría importarme menos.

Ichigo tiene el cabello desordenado por la almohada y los labios entreabiertos. No tengo palabras para describir cómo se ve. Sin su ceño fruncido y sin la mirada de fastidio que suele lanzarme, sin esa boca rápida que me hace querer ahorcarlo de vez en cuando, parece un niño. Se ve muchos años más joven, más relajado, menos controlado. Y no puedo siquiera empezar a explicar cuánto me gusta verlo dormir.

Las pecas espolvoreadas por el puente de su nariz y sobre el ángulo de sus pómulos parecen pequeñas constelaciones bajo la luz azulada de la farola. Su piel parece de plata al exponerse a la iluminación que entra en un amplio ángulo a través de las cortinas abiertas, la suave brisa primaveral que se desliza por la ventana acariciando su rostro y su cabello de modo que parece que estuviera dormido en medio de una playa.

Me estoy convirtiendo en un bastardo cursi.

Sin embargo, la idea no me desagrada. Después de todo, no hay nada más cursi que estar enamorado como un imbécil ¿no es así? Quizás por eso me sentí tan atraído por la idea de quedarme. Hey, no me miren así. Sé que se supone que sea un hombre y no me comporte de esta forma, pero no puedo evitarlo. Además, tampoco tengo otra palabra para denominar el estúpido sentimiento que me invade cuando veo a este pequeño desgraciado enrollado junto a mí, con sus piernas enganchadas con las mías bajo las cobijas.

Quién lo diría. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez enamorado de alguien. Jesucristo, la idea solamente suena como una completa ridiculez. Y sin embargo ahí está el vuelco en el estómago, ahí están los latidos desenfrenados y la respiración difícil. Uno creería que estando así, en esta situación, no tendría tiempo para sentirme nervioso. Pues no. Se equivocan. Tengo la boca seca y la garganta apretada.

Los párpados de Ichigo tiemblan suavemente, y cuando los abre, me encuentro cara a cara con sus ojos castaños mirándome directamente. Están hinchados y brillantes por el sueño, pero siento como si taladraran agujeros en mi cráneo. Me estremezco ante la intensidad de su mirada, trabada con la mía, pero noto una suavidad que antes no estaba allí.

— ¿No puedes dormir?—susurra suavemente. Se estira ligeramente y se inclina hacia delante, descansando su cabeza muy cerca de mí. Su respiración cepilla contra mi piel.

—Me despertaste—lo acuso, dedicándole una sonrisa somnolienta.

Frunce el ceño hacia mí, y entonces nota que ha cambiado la posición en la que dormía. Un sonrojo enmascara su rostro, y la culpabilidad se desliza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

—Cállate y duérmete—murmuro, volviendo a poner mi brazo en su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Su cabeza cabe perfectamente en el hueco de mi cuello, así que descanso mi barbilla sobre su coronilla. Su cabello me hace cosquillas en la piel, pero no puedo pensar mucho en ello cuando comienzo a quedarme dormido de nuevo. Apenas soy capaz de notar la mano de Ichigo descansando sobre mi abdomen, justo sobre la cicatriz, y me siento ligeramente sorprendido de no tener la necesidad de apartarlo. Nadie toca mi cicatriz, ni siquiera Nell. Pero Ichigo es diferente, se encasilla en una categoría completamente distinta a la de los demás, así que no pienso mucho en ello.

Su respiración calmada barre por la piel de mi pecho suavemente, y encuentro relajante el coordinar la entrada y salida del aire de mis pulmones con la suya. Miro al techo por unos momentos, y antes de siquiera darme cuenta, me quedo dormido.

Lo que me parece segundos más tarde, alguien me despierta remeciendo mis hombros. Gruño en voz baja y me giro sobre el costado, llevándome conmigo todas las cobijas y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza. No, no quiero despertar. Tuve un sueño _genial_ la noche anterior y sinceramente no…

— ¡Grimmjow!—sisea alguien. Parpadeo confuso en la oscuridad que se genera bajo las cobijas, descubriendo que las sábanas que me rodean no son mías. Huelen diferentes—. Vamos, despierta…

Alguien tira de las cobijas sobre mi cabeza y me encuentro completamente destapado. Hago ademán de alcanzar de nuevo las tapas, pero un dedo pincha con fuerza mi hombro, despertándome definitivamente. Me giro sobre la espalda, demasiado grogui todavía como para entender qué es lo que sucede.

—Levántate.

Ichigo me dedica su ceño fruncido de marca registrada, aunque en sus ojos brilla la diversión. Tiene los labios apretados en una fina línea pálida, como si estuviera aguantándose la risa. Con una rodilla enterrada en el colchón e inclinado sobre mí, es una visión magnífica al despertar.

Y, por supuesto, el saludo mañanero no se hace esperar.

Sus ojos castaños se fijan en mi entrepierna y un sonrojo colorea sus mejillas. Se levanta, tieso como una tabla, parándose sobre sus pies y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mí. Tengo que contener la carcajada que amenaza con salir de mi boca, porque, amigo, es ridículo que se avergüence ahora.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto, frotándome los ojos con la base de las manos. Por alguna razón, no quiero molestarlo acerca de esto. Quizás sea la hora, quizás sea que se ve adorable cuando intenta ignorar mi notoria erección a través de los pantalones de buzo. El muy desgraciado.

—Seis cincuenta de la mañana.

Casi me caigo de la cama. Habría sido gracioso, porque estoy justo al rincón, al lado de la ventana. Pero imagínense. Seguramente es cómico.

— ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?—gruño en voz baja, dejando salir un gemido de molestia.

—Porque en cualquier momento la cabra vieja va a entrar por esa puerta y podría verte durmiendo aquí. Nunca vería el fin de ello, así que no quiero arriesgarme.

—La cabra vieja es tu padre, ¿no?—inquiero, haciendo por fin la pregunta que me había quedado molestando el día anterior. Lo cierto es que podría haber sido cualquier persona. Y no hay peor error que suponer en vez de preguntar.

—Ajá—murmura él, pasándose una mano por el cabello. No hace más que desparramarlo y desordenarlo, pero noto cierto nerviosismo en sus acciones.

Alzo las cejas hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva. Estoy esperando a que diga algo más, pero simplemente se mete las manos a los pantalones del pijama. Parece incómodo, pero también luce como alguien que quiere hacer una pregunta y no sabe realmente cómo hacerla. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a describir lo frustrante que me parece que no abra la boca y hable de una maldita vez.

— ¿Qué es?—consulto, sentándome en la cama. Cruzo las piernas a lo indio, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

—Directo al grano—masculla, como si no hubiese querido que yo lo oyera—. Es… ah, mierda.

—Sabes, si no hablas a la de ya, voy a tener que hacer algo. Y dudo que puedas hablar cuando haga ese “algo”. Y va a ser frustrante para los dos.

Ichigo me clava una mirada temible, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes. Oh, pero mira eso, si se ha sonrojado. Esa parece ser su respuesta natural cuando digo o insinúo algo acerca de… lo que sea que pase entre nosotros. Es confuso, eso está completamente claro, porque nos odiamos casi todo el tiempo y después… en fin. No, no insistan, dije _en fin_.

—Tiene que ver con lo de anoche…—comienza, ligeramente incómodo.

—Vamos progresando—lo interrumpo, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Solo…! Jesucristo, ¿nunca te cansas de tu propia voz?

—Diría que no. Tengo una voz bastante sensual, ¿no lo crees?

Se atraganta con su propia saliva, desviando la mirada. Esta mañana parece bastante incómoda para él, y debería sentirme algo culpable por disfrutarlo. Aquí hay una certeza: no me siento culpable para nada. Mi negocio es molestar a Kurosaki (negocio descubierto hace muy poco, debo añadir). Aunque más que eso, parece una vocación.

—Ése—comienza, cruzándose de brazos. Parece empeñado en controlar su expresión facial y su lenguaje corporal— no es el punto.

—Siempre me sales con eso. Entonces ¿cuál es el jodido punto?—gruño, dejándome caer de nuevo contra las almohadas. Perderlo de vista me ayuda a aclarar mi propia cabeza, aún un poco confundida por el sueño—. Venga, habla, no tenemos toda la mañana…

— ¿Por qué viniste?—deja salir por fin.

Miro el techo de su cuarto, preguntándome a mí mismo la misma cosa. Simplemente sentí la necesidad de verlo. Y lo que pasó después… pues no es como si él se hubiese resistido mucho tampoco. Además, estar cerca de él parece aliviar un poco mis preocupaciones, que han crecido de manera exponencial en este último mes. El hecho de que Grimmshaw esté rondando a Nell y que ya me haya llamado una vez no hace más que incrementar la sensación de que todo se me va de las manos. Lo único seguro, lo único estable ahora mismo, es esta confusa relación que tengo con Kurosaki.

—No tenemos toda la mañana, Jaegerjaquez—gruñe por lo bajo, emulando mi tono.

Ah, por alguna razón, ya no me gusta oírlo llamarme por mi apellido. Vaya mierda.

—Tenía ganas de verte. ¿Contento?—escupo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Es la manera menos romántica en la que se lo podría haber dicho, pero jamás he clamado ser un maldito Romeo. Lo mío no son las palabras. Lo mío son las acciones.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué mierda es esto, un interrogatorio?—inquiero, alzando la cabeza para poder verlo. Está de cara a mí, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, pero puedo notar una tensión en sus hombros que no estaba allí cuando me dejé caer contra las almohadas—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—No respondas a mis preguntas con más preguntas—me avisa. Un ligero matiz de amenaza se desliza en su voz y eso me hace levantarme, balanceando los pies por el borde del colchón. Ahora que lo veo a la cara, noto que sus ojos no se apartan de mí. Olvidada ya la erección mañanera y el estupor del sueño, comienzo a sentir la ira inyectarse en mi sistema. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua?—. Contéstame. ¿Por qué tenías ganas de verme?

La última parte de su pregunta suena con una suavidad letal. Se parece mucho a la forma en la que Nelliel sondea para obtener respuestas a preguntas que sabe que son incómodas o que no quieren ser contestadas. Sin embargo, ver que Ichigo, de entre todas las personas, use esa clase de estrategia contra mí, me desarma por completo. Quizás sea la suave y arrulladora cadencia de su voz, que se desliza como chocolate derretido hacia mí, o quizás sea el peligro que se mueve sigiloso tras sus ojos, como fuego ardiendo suavemente tras una capa de hielo.

Abro la boca para decirle cordialmente que se puede ir a la mierda, y que incluso puedo pagarle el pasaje y la estadía si así lo desea, pero descubro que ningún sonido sale de entre mis labios. La falta de palabras es frustrante. Al hecho de que nunca sé qué decir o cómo decirlo, ahora agrégale que mi cerebro parece haberse olvidado de cómo poner dos sílabas juntas. ¿Dios? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes hacer que me caiga un rayo?

—Yo…—comienzo. Incluso con una sola sílaba, mi voz tiembla y mi lengua se enreda. _Solo dile la jodida verdad_. Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Si fuera tan simple ya se la habría dicho, e incluso se la habría restregado en la cara. Pero ahora mismo la conexión de mi cerebro con mi boca parece estar fuera de servicio. «Lo sentimos, no estamos trabajando para usted, solamente queremos joderle la vida»—. No sé, ¿está bien? No tengo idea de lo que está pasando.

—Pues vas a tener que averiguarlo—sisea. Me estremezco ante la dominancia que suena en su voz, tal como la primera vez que dijo mi nombre. Este Ichigo asertivo hace cosas que no entiendo con mi estómago—, porque no vas a ponerme una sola mano encima hasta que no sepas qué diablos sucede.

— ¿Y qué hay contigo?—dejo salir, levantándome. La diferencia de estaturas no parece molestarlo, y descubro que mi única arma de intimidación contra él ha sido patéticamente neutralizada—. No actuabas como si no te gustara. No sé qué cojones quieres que te diga, porque vas por ahí fingiendo que no te pasa nada, cuando _claramente_ te pasa de todo.

—No soy yo el que se escabulló por tu ventana, _Grimmjow_ —su voz se asemeja a la de una serpiente. E inyecta tanto veneno en mi nombre que casi doy un paso atrás.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres oír entonces—dejo salir, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Esto es frustrante. Estoy al borde de comenzar a _rogar_ para que aclare lo que quiere saber. Pero no, amigos, Grimmjow Alexander Jaegerjaquez no ruega.

—Quiero oír la razón de por qué querías verme. ¿Es tan difícil contestar a una pregunta tan _simple_?

— ¿Simple?—repito, suavemente, clavándole una mirada enfurecida—. ¿Te crees que esto es simple? ¿Qué te estás fumando? Podrías convidarme un poco, porque parece que está bastante bueno…

—Vete a la mierda—escupe, alzando las manos sobre la cabeza en gesto de rendición. Inhala hondo y exhala con fuerza, el sonido de la respiración en su pecho muy similar al sonido que hacen los vidrios quebrados al raspar el pavimento—. Ahí está la ventana. Lárgate. Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No obtienes lo que quieres y me mandas a la mierda?—alzo las cejas, francamente sorprendido. Cada vez lo entiendo menos. Maldito cabrón—. ¿Sabes algo? Que te folle un pez. Que. Te. _Follen_. Me tienes harto. Tú y tu… sondeo de mierda. De haber sabido que me iban a interrogar la mañana siguiente, no habría venido.

— ¿Qué te cuesta simplemente responder a mi pregunta?—dice, luego de un incómodo silencio. Su voz suena casi como un quejido, la frustración llenando su tono y mostrándose en sus facciones, que se relajan de la nada. Parece cansado de pronto.

—Un montón—gruño hacia él, girándome sobre mis talones para poder recoger mi ropa regada por la habitación—. Porque ni siquiera sé por qué quería verte. Ahora quítate de mi camino. No pienso salir de aquí en buzo y sin camisa.

 

 

Todo habría sido muy simple si solamente le hubiese dicho la verdad. «Pues nada, tenía ganas de verte porque me he enamorado como un estúpido de ti. ¿Quieres tomarte un café luego de la escuela? Yo invito». Lo tenía ahí, en privado, y estaba más que listo para oírme decirlo, pero simplemente no pude sacar las palabras de mi boca. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con el desgraciado? ¿Es que siempre tiene que mirarme de esa forma, como si yo fuera la peste negra?

Yoruichi me dirige una mirada con las cejas alzadas cuando dejo salir un gruñido de frustración y tiro de la goma del gorro para poder quitármelo de la cabeza. Me paso una mano por la cara, quitándome las gotas de agua que resbalan desde la línea de mi cabello.

El olor a cloro de piscina, a goma, a cabello húmedo y a cemento mojado satura mis fosas nasales. A medida que jadeo para recuperar la respiración, dejo que esos familiares aromas me relajen. El agua que se revuelve alrededor de mis piernas salpica suavemente mi piel, el sonido distintivo del líquido en movimiento atrapándome y calmándome.

La única cosa que logra hacer esto por mí es el agua. Inhalo profundamente y cierro los ojos, apretando la húmeda goma del gorro entre mis dedos. Si dieran premios por ser estúpido, seguramente yo los habría ganado todos. Y seguramente ya me habrían echado de las competencias por ser un profesional.

—Jaegerjaquez—llama una voz femenina, fuerte y clara. Abro los ojos y los alzo de la superficie clara del agua para clavarlos en Yoruichi. Su mirada dorada como la de un gato se clava en mí mientras cruza los brazos, alzando las cejas—. Al agua.

Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. Me levanto, sacando los pies de la piscina, y poniéndome de nuevo el gorro, metiendo algunas hebras de cabello húmedo que quedaron fuera de la delgada goma.

Me subo los lentes desde el cuello y los acomodo sobre el puente de mi nariz y tras mi nuca, tironeando de una de las flexibles correas de plástico para comprobar que estén completamente seguras. El mundo cambia de color a través de los plásticos oscuros, más definido y anguloso, bloqueando la luz del sol dorada que ilumina a mí alrededor.

Sigo a Yoruichi por el borde del rectángulo hasta los postes de salida. En el carril contiguo al que la entrenadora me ha asignado, está parado Cifer, mirándome pasivamente. Siento una inyección de ira en mi sistema; ¿por qué me mira de esa forma? Estamos a punto de competir, por el amor de dios, ¿no debería verse por lo menos… más _humano_?

Le dirijo una mirada de soslayo mientras me subo al poste de salida. Me inclino hacia delante, poniendo mi pie derecho unos centímetros más adelante del izquierdo, y me estiro para afirmar mis dedos bajo la tabla blanca. Se me tensan los músculos de los brazos y la espalda, todo rígido, con el final del carril fijo delante de mis ojos.

—En sus marcas—comienza Yoruichi. Distraídamente, noto una multitud reunirse a nuestro alrededor. Mis compañeros de equipo parecen siempre interesados en verme competir con Ulquiorra, aunque no comprendo por qué. Es decir, no es como si no me hubiesen visto nadar antes; lo hago todo el tiempo. En mis ratos libres y durante las prácticas—. Listos… ¡ya!

La entrada al agua es ir a un mundo distinto. Los sonidos y las distracciones de la tierra quedan sobre la superficie mientras me muevo a través de la masa líquida a alta velocidad, con los brazos por delante.

Unos treinta y cinco metros más allá, salgo a la superficie y comienzo a bracear. A pesar de nadar todos los estilos (pecho, mariposa, espalda, estilo libre), mi favorito es y siempre será el crol. Es rápido, eficiente y elegante, y la forma en la que mi cuerpo se adapta como si fuera un anfibio me parece fascinante.

Coordinar la respiración, los brazos y las piernas ya es simple instinto para mí. No tengo que fijarme demasiado en lo que hago, aunque de cierta forma sé que debería. Pero estoy demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad que me trae saber que estoy en mi elemento, que aquí nadie puede vencerme y que nadie puede hacerme daño. Aquí soy el rey, y voy a cortar la cabeza de quien sea que intente desafiarme.

Cuando diviso la marca para la vuelta, contorsiono mi cuerpo para poder poner los pies contra la losa e impulsarme de vuelta. Doscientos metros no es nada para mí. Ni siquiera me siento entumecido, a pesar de los mil metros que tuve que nadar a forma de castigo luego de llegar tarde.

Más rápido de lo que me habría gustado, mi mano se posa sobre la losa contraria, justo debajo del poste de salida. Unas milésimas de segundo más tarde, demasiado pronto para que me agrade, Ulquiorra me imita. Le dirijo una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado enfurecido por _casi_ haber sido vencido como para poder disfrutar de las felicitaciones y los aplausos de mis compañeros.

—No sé cómo lo haces—deja salir Soi Fong, la vice capitana, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello oscuro. Su piel del color del caramelo brilla suavemente bajo la luz solar, difuminada por el plástico oscuro—. Pareces un jodido delfín.

Compongo una mueca mientras me impulso fuera de la piscina, usando el borde como ancla y haciendo fuerza con los brazos. Me siento en el límite enlosado, con los pies dentro del agua, y me quito los lentes de un tirón.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado—dejo salir, pasándome la mano libre por la cabeza y quitándome el gorro. La goma húmeda chirría contra mi cabello cuando tiro de ella.

—Halagado—comenta Yoruichi, sin mirarme. Está ayudando a uno de los chicos menores a colocarse bien el gorro sobre la cabeza—. Soi Fong no le da cumplidos a nadie.

— ¡Yoruichi-sama!—se queja la muchacha, sonrojándose.

Fong es una chica bajita y muy delgada. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente fragilidad de su cuerpo, se pueden ver los músculos que se marcan suavemente bajo su piel. Es flexible como un junco y además de participar en el club de natación, también es compañera de Kurosaki en el club de taekwondo.

Ah, ahí está. Maldito desgraciado. Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, o mi humor se va a arruinar más de lo que ya está.

La práctica termina luego de que el capitán del equipo, un tipo llamado Izuru, nos informe del siguiente torneo. Durante el verano, van a comenzar las competencias que finalmente nos llevarán a las nacionales. Me mira directamente a mí cuando habla acerca los relevos y el estilo libre, y sé de antemano que voy a tener que _volver_ a competir con tres personas a mi lado que seguramente no son de mi agrado. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? De haber aceptado ser el capitán cuando Yoruichi me lo pidió (o me lo exigió, lo que sería mas preciso), me habría salvado de todo esto. Sin embargo, me negué, y ahora tengo que hacerle caso porque de eso depende mi estadía en el club.

Ya en las duchas, me quito el cloro del cuerpo con el agua fría y me paso una toalla por la cabeza. Sin molestarme en secarme completamente, me visto con el uniforme y guardo mi equipo en la taquilla, cruzándome el bolso deportivo sobre el pecho.

Dejo las instalaciones a largas zancadas, sin saber muy a dónde ir. No quiero ir a casa, por alguna estúpida razón, pero tampoco quiero quedarme cerca de donde sé que Izuru va a atraparme y hacerme escoger a quienes yo crea los mejores para competir en relevos. No, gracias, no ahora. Preferiría tragar ácido antes que hacer eso _justo ahora_. Simplemente no estoy de humor.

Así que simplemente vago por la escuela por unos minutos, hasta que me encuentro a mí mismo delante de las puertas del gimnasio. Las prácticas del club de taekwondo se hacen dos veces por semana luego de las clases, y casi todos los días entre ellas. Mientras, las de natación se hacen los mismos días y los fines de semana, e incluso fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela en una piscina particular que pertenece a un amigo de Yoruichi.

¿Cómo coordiné el mes de castigo con todo eso? No lo hice. Yoruichi me permitió faltar a las prácticas extra curriculares y simplemente asistir a las oficiales dentro del instituto.

Me deslizo por la puerta abierta, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que hago. El gimnasio huele a sudor y a tela húmeda. A lo largo y ancho del piso de madera brillante como un espejo, se extienden tatamis cuyas medidas no puedo calcular, porque apesto para ello. La luz del sol cae a través de las ventanas en agudos ángulos que dibujan los corta luces que se extienden horizontal y verticalmente por los vidrios.

Se oye el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas, los golpes y la piel desnuda palmoteando la lona de los tatamis blancos. Un grupo de chicos vestidos con el uniforme blanco estándar del taekwondo y con cinturones de diversos colores atados a la cintura se sientan de piernas cruzadas a todo lo largo de la estancia, con la espalda de cara a la puerta.

En el tatami de en medio, un poco a la derecha de la entrada, capto la visión de un vibrante cabello naranja húmedo y oscurecido ligeramente por el sudor. Kurosaki va vestido con su uniforme, completamente de blanco, con un cinturón negro con un infinitesimal número dos romano al final del cinturón.  

Está parado tieso de espaldas a mí, y frente a él, hay un chico de cabello gris blanquecino, bastante bajito, con unos fríos ojos verde azulados. Va vestido de la misma forma que Ichigo, excepto que su cinturón mitad negro y mitad rojo. No tengo idea acerca de los grados dentro de este tipo de arte marcial, pero sí sé una cosa: Kurosaki puede patear traseros sin ningún problema. Y muchos a la vez.

Al chico no le espera un muy buen futuro en esta pelea.

—Como bienvenida para el nuevo integrante del equipo—comienza el entrenador, un tipo alto y de hombros anchos. Va vestido con pantalones de buzo y una sudadera que deja a la vista los poderosos músculos de sus brazos y su espalda. Tiene el cabello gris, y aunque no alcanzo a ver sus ojos debido a la posición en la que se encuentra, veo un piercing brillar sobre su ceja izquierda—, vamos a darle la oportunidad de combatir con el capitán del equipo. Kurosaki, no seas suave solamente porque tenga catorce años.

Ichigo suelta una risita.

—Ni en mil años, Kensei. 

—Hitsugaya—llama de nuevo el entrenador. Esta vez, su voz suena profesional y firme—. Kurosaki. ¡Saluden!

Ambos chicos inclinan la cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque sin quitar la vista del otro. La electricidad que estalla a través del aire es muy parecida a la estática. Se siente la tensión navegar por todo el gimnasio, mientras los ojos de todos los miembros del club se fijan en el combate que comienza a fraguarse.

Ichigo sube su guardia y abre las piernas a la altura de sus hombros. Protege su cara con los puños y su pecho, abdomen y costillas con los codos. Sus pies descalzos se mueven por la lona con una agilidad comparable a la mía en el agua, y cuando el chico, Hitsugaya, lo imita, el entrenador de la señal para que comiencen.

He notado que Kurosaki nunca ataca primero. Espera a que su oponente haga el primer movimiento, y entonces, simplemente se aprovecha de la fuerza de quien sea que combata con él, guiándolo así hacia su propia derrota.

Con ese chico no es distinto. Cuando la pierna de Hitsugaya intenta llegar a sus costillas con toda la fuerza que viene desde sus caderas, Ichigo simplemente lo bloquea con el brazo, afirmando sus dedos alrededor de su pantorrilla. Lo siguiente que alcanzo a ver, es que Kurosaki barre el pie de apoyo del chico de cabello gris, y marca el tanto cuando está en el suelo.

Unos minutos llenos de adrenalina y golpes después, Hitsugaya cojea sobre sus pies para ponerse frente a Kurosaki y saludarlo, agradeciendo por el combate. Me parece raro escuchar que lo llamen «Kurosaki-senpai». Me deja fuera de lugar.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, se supone que yo sería «Jaegerjaquez-senpai» si comenzaran a usar el honorífico por mi edad. _Hell nah_. Me quedo con mi apellido, simplemente, o con el insulto que sea que quieran darme.

Cuando ya he visto suficiente y estoy absolutamente listo para irme a la mierda, siento la penetrante mirada de Ichigo sobre mí. Sus ojos marrones perforan agujeros en mi cráneo mientras sigue mis movimientos, lenta y amenazadoramente. La afabilidad de su rostro se ha desvanecido como si jamás hubiese existido, y sus compañeros de equipo dirigen su mirada hacia el mismo sitio que su capitán.

Demasiados pares de ojos como para contarlos se clavan en mí. Cejas alzadas, expresiones de desagrado, bocas abiertas. Me encantaría echarles una de mis miradas asesinas, pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de los de Kurosaki. Por alguna razón que desconozco, soy capaz de leerlo como un libro, algo que me habría resultado imposible un mes atrás.

Está enojado. No, _enojado_ no alcanza ni siquiera a cubrir una parte de ello. Está lívido de ira, completamente furioso. Y lo peor de todo es que sé que si yo estuviera en su lugar, estaría tan molesto como él.

Pero como que eso me da un poco lo mismo (ya, claro), así que le dedico una sonrisa ladina, regalándole mi mejor sonrisita de depredador, antes de meterme una mano en los bolsillos y dedicarle mi dedo medio levantado con la otra.

Pues que le den.


	21. Capítulo vigesimoprimero: ojo por ojo y el mundo se quedará ciego.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

Voy a destrozarle la cara. Aquí y ahora. Me importa una mierda si Kensei decide que no merezco el cinturón negro segundo dan. Me importa una cagada de mosca si deciden quitarme la licencia para practicar taekwondo. Perder todo ello valdría la pena completamente si con ello puedo deshacerme de la expresión petulante de Jaegerjaquez. Es cierto, no hay provocación alguna excepto por lo del dedo medio, y va en contra de todos los principios que he aprendido desde los ocho años, pero juro que en serio, _de verdad_ , quiero patearlo hasta que no pueda sentir la punta del pie.

Una mano gentil se posa en mi hombro, y me giro para ver a Kensei con las cejas alzadas y una mirada seria. Niega con la cabeza, lentamente, para luego dejarme ir como si nada.

Y ya está. Luego de ese intercambio silencioso y breve, siento la ira descender dentro de mí, desinflándose como un globo al que han pinchado con una aguja. Dejo salir un suspiro exhausto y me giro para ir a buscar mi bolso deportivo.

Dejo el gimnasio luego de despedirme del instructor y los compañeros asignados para guardar los implementos esta tarde. Me duele el cuerpo entero, desde el pelo hasta la punta del dedo del pie, y lo único que quiero es una ducha caliente (en mi casa, muchas gracias, con comodidad) y algo de comer.

A pesar de haber ganado la pelea con Hitsugaya sin demasiados rasguños, el mocoso sabe lo que hace. Creo que no lo dejan subir de rango por la poca edad que tiene, porque para ser cinta negra hay que tener al menos quince años. ¿Y por qué soy capaz de decir eso? Porque tengo un cardenal en formación en cada parte del cuerpo con la que bloqueé uno de sus golpes. Sigue sin golpear tan fuerte como Jaegerjaquez, pero…

Maldita sea.

El sólo pensar en el desgraciado me hace apretar los dientes. Sí, fue agradable pasar la noche durmiendo con él. Y sí, fue _más_ que agradable lo que pasó entre nosotros antes de meternos a la cama para dormir. Pero su actitud en la mañana fue confusa. Quizás sí presioné demasiado para obtener una respuesta, pero ¿quién puede culparme? Si de un día para otro el gamberro oficial de la escuela, al que golpeaste un par de veces, resulta comenzar a rondarte, invitarte a un café y besarte cuando menos te lo esperas, ¿no debería haber sabido que tarde o temprano yo iba a preguntar por qué?

Quiero que me lo diga. Quiero que me diga a la cara que siente algo por mí, porque si las cartas no se colocan sobre la mesa y no tiene los cojones suficientes para hablar, no quiero tener nada que ver con él. No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en alguien que no es capaz de decirme a la cara lo que siente.

Ahora bien, no es como que yo haya sido completamente honesto…

Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de ello. Yo tampoco dije nada, ¿no es así? Simplemente le exigí respuestas. Aunque si me lo hubiese preguntado, lo habría admitido. Después de todo, ¿qué espera sacar con quedarse callado y metido en su testarudez?

Las puertas de la escuela se materializan ante mí como una masa de concreto saliendo de la nada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba por aquí. Simplemente me puse en piloto automático para salir de las instalaciones, sin fijarme realmente el rumbo que tomaban mis pies.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras camino a través de las puertas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el ceño aún fruncido. Mi vida solía ser _tan_ simple antes de la pelea con Grimmjow... el club de taekwondo, la escuela, mis amigos, mi familia. Era todo fácil, salía a pedir de boca. Bueno, la gran mayoría de las veces. Tenía que lidiar con la mierda que la gente lanzaba hacia mí por mi cabello, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Con o sin Grimmjow en mi vida, sigo teniendo que soportar esas ridiculeces.

—Ahora—dice una voz a mi izquierda— tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Clavo los ojos en Grimmjow. Ah, claro, esto es perfecto. La persona que menos quiero ver en este momento, sobre todo después de que casi perdiera los estribos por su culpa, está parada a unos metros a mi izquierda, de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra un árbol.

Se me corta la respiración cuando su mirada se traba con la mía. Mierda, mierda, _mierda_. No ahora. La forma en la que está viéndome… parece que quisiera devorarme. ¿Y quieren saber algo? Es ridículo, en serio. Pero como que a mí no me importaría mucho si quisiera hacerlo.

Pero estoy molesto con él (y conmigo mismo por ser tan infantil), así que paso de Grimmjow y sigo caminando.

No me sorprende oír los pasos que se acercan a toda velocidad hacia mí. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda y tiran de ella, volteándome sobre mis pies y haciendo que el mundo gire sobre su eje por un terrible momento antes de asentarse. Sus dedos se entierran en mis mejillas, sosteniendo mi cara justo frente a él, a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya. Su aliento hace que todo el mundo comience a girar de nuevo, y tengo que parpadear varias veces para poder concentrarme.

—Dije que vamos a hablar. _Ahora_.

—Suéltame—siseo, a través del agarre de hierro que mantiene en mis mejillas. Su pulgar se entierra en la carne suave del lado izquierdo de mi cara, dificultándome la modulación de las palabras.

Suspirando, Grimmjow suelta su agarre y da un par de pasos atrás, alzando las manos. Me muestra las palmas en alto en la seña universal de rendición. Lo imito y doy un paso atrás, pasándome la mano derecha por el lugar donde su pulgar estuvo hace tan sólo unos segundos, sobando la piel dolorida de la zona.

—Fui a verte porque tienes mi cabeza hecha un desastre—deja salir abruptamente, enredándose con las palabras y bajando los brazos, dejando que cuelguen a sus costados.

Abro la boca para decir algo (« _¿podrías elaborar un poco más? Me estás matando aquí_ »), pero Grimmjow me dirige una mirada tan aterradora que simplemente me silencia de inmediato. _Amigo_ no hay por qué preguntarse la razón de que todo el mundo le tenga miedo. Incluso aunque sé que podría quebrarle las piernas antes de que él pudiera siquiera hacerme retroceder, la dominancia que se desprende de él cuando me mira de esa forma me deja clavado en mi sitio, como si yo fuera parte del concreto.

—Eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí por ahora, ¿me oyes? Así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

Dejo salir un bufido de exasperación. ¿Está fuera de sus malditos cabales? ¡ _Por supuesto_ que quiero presionar más allá! ¿Cuánto puedes deducir de una frase como esa? Pueden ser un montón de cosas. Francamente su intento de explicación no hace nada por aclarar las dudas en mi cabeza y mucho menos contestar a la pregunta que le hice hoy en la mañana.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, huh?—inquiere entonces, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Lo miro confuso por unos segundos, antes de caer en la cuenta de que quiere la respuesta a una pregunta que aún no ha hecho, pero que es completamente obvia—. ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar a tu habitación y no me mandaste a la mierda en ese momento?

Trago saliva. De pronto, tengo la boca y la garganta secas, el estómago apretado y las yemas de los dedos me hormiguean. Mi pulso late enloquecido tras mis orejas; soy incluso capaz de sentirlo pulsar en la vena de mi cuello.

—Porque traes mi cabeza hecha un desastre.

_Ojo por ojo._

— ¿Estás parafraseándome, Kurosaki?

—Creo que lo llaman karma—contesto, dedicándole una sonrisita ladeada. Realmente es un hábito que he adoptado de él, pero nadie puede culparme por intentar. Y tal parece que funciona un poco, porque su entrecejo se frunce al medio de su frente, su ceño tan profundo que creo que sus cejas podrían tocarse sobre su nariz—. Es una perra, ¿no es así?

—Cierra la boca—gruñe, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y pasando de mí.

Me giro a mirarlo, inseguro de qué hacer. Clavo los ojos en su espalda, no sabiendo si quiere que lo siga o quiere que me vaya para otro lado. De todas formas, tengo que caminar por el mismo camino que él durante un tiempo hasta llegar a casa, porque técnicamente vivimos solamente a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

Se gira ligeramente, dirigiéndome una mirada por sobre su hombro derecho. Su ojo azul, que parece contener todo el jodido mar Caribe dentro, se clava en mí, aunque no detiene su caminata.

—Oi, Berry, ¿vienes o qué?

—Eres un imbécil—bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero siguiéndolo de todas formas.

Mientras camino a su lado en silencio, me pregunto a mí mismo _qué mierda_ está pasando. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Su actitud, la semi confesión recíproca, las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros. No es como si quisiera llamarlo _novio_ o algo parecido, pero tampoco es como si fuéramos amigos o algo así.

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, mi casa está a unas cuantas cuadras. Intento ignorar el coleteo de decepción que se asienta en mi estómago cuando caigo en la cuenta de que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para volver a verlo, sobre todo porque es absolutamente ridículo y completamente algo que _no_ debería estar pensando.

Cuando estamos ya a la altura de mi puerta, me detengo casi sintiéndome incómodo. Grimmjow se detiene un par de pasos más allá, girándose a verme. De pronto, parece tan incómodo como yo, completamente fuera de lugar, como si no supiera qué hacer. Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Debería besarlo o qué?

Todo esto es una madeja de confusión que parece una bola de estambre, y ni siquiera quiero imaginarme el comenzar a desenredarla.

—Supongo que te veré mañana.

Abre la boca para decir algo, y por un momento, creo que va a dar un paso hacia mí. Sin embargo, aprieta los labios en una fina línea pálida, y una emoción que desconozco cruza sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se relaja.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Tengo la necesidad de hacer o decir algo más. Pero simplemente le dedico un asentimiento con la cabeza y me escabullo por la puerta, tratando de ignorar el deseo acuciante de _tocarlo_. No. Nope. Eso no va con Kurosaki Ichigo.

 

 

Para finales de Julio, la emoción en el aire debido a las vacaciones de verano comienza a dejarse sentir cada vez más latente. Se oyen cuchicheos excitados por los pasillos, planes susurrados durante las clases por alumnos que creen que el profesor no está mirando. Y aunque no me guste mucho admitirlo, la excitación que sobrevuela las cabezas de mis compañeros poco a poco comienza a contagiárseme a mí también. Mi cabeza comienza a desarrollar planes que podría llevar a cabo durante las semanas libres, lugares por visitar, cosas inútiles qué comprar y salidas nocturnas.

Durante el almuerzo, mientras nos sentamos todos en el césped de los jardines de la escuela, Keigo deja caer la bomba.

— ¡Tengo invitaciones para todos ustedes!—grita con alegría, alzando los brazos y exigiendo nuestra atención. A mi lado, Grimmjow se gira con pereza y le dedica una mirada llena de desdén. Estoy a dos segundos de darle un codazo para que se comporte—. Mi familia me ha dado permiso para usar la casa en Kochi. ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa de Katsurahama!

La información tarda unos segundos en asentarse en nuestros cerebros. La primera en reaccionar es Inoue, que se sonroja de la pura emoción, dejando su almuerzo sobre el césped y alza los brazos, con los ojos brillando de alegría.

— ¡Esa es una gran idea!—dice a voz en cuello, tan emocionada que creo que podría explotar.

—Keigo, eres el amo—comenta Renji, masticando y tragando rápidamente el bocado para poder continuar—. Suena genial. ¿Toda la semana de vacaciones?

— _Toda_ la semana.

Las exclamaciones emocionadas y los planes no se hacen esperar. Puedo ver las caras de mis amigos brillando de alegría, la excitación con la que comienzan a planear hasta el detalle más mínimo del viaje y la estadía.

Y a pesar de que yo mismo estoy tan emocionado que apenas puedo esperar, no puedo evitar notar que hay un ánimo que parece el de un aguafiestas justo a mi lado.

Me giro a ver a Grimmjow con las cejas alzadas. Parece estar pensando algo, analizando cada ángulo de una situación que parece ponerlo en problemas. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una expresión que no puedo leer en el rostro, los ojos entornados en el trozo de pollo horneado clavado en su tenedor.

Quiero preguntarle qué pasa. Últimamente lo he notado extraño, más arisco y huraño que de costumbre. Tiende a explotar por las cosas más mínimas, e incluso durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños (muchas gracias, ya soy mayor de edad) en El Arrancar, se veía lejano, como si realmente su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Me llevo un bocado de arroz a la boca y lo mastico lentamente. Podría simplemente preguntarle en vez de suponer cualquier cosa, pero no estoy muy seguro de que quiera decirme. Porque a pesar de que hemos desarrollado cierta… “camaradería” (es decir que ya no intentamos saltar a la garganta del otro a cada segundo) a lo largo de estos meses de escuela, aún no es esa clase de amistad donde compartes secretos y ese tipo de cosas. Dudo incluso que llegue a ser así en algún momento.

Siento la mirada fija de Rukia sobre mí. Mientras los demás parlotean acerca de cómo vamos a llegar a Katsurahama, proponiendo que la mejor idea sería conseguir pasajes de avión en clase turista, sus ojos violeta pasan desde mí hacia un distraído Grimmjow. Lo apunta disimuladamente con la barbilla, y luego apunta al grupo, como incitándome para que le pregunte ahora que todos están distraídos.

Modulo un escueto «gracias» en silencio, y me giro hacia él, que aún observa atentamente el trozo de pollo en su tenedor.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—inquiero quedamente. Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí y su ceño se frunce incluso más—. Has estado extraño desde antes de mi cumpleaños.

—Me pasa todos los años—contesta en voz baja, arrancando por fin el trozo de carne del tenedor con los dientes—. Es la época del año. Se acerca mi cumpleaños.

Parpadeo confuso hacia él, sin entender por qué habría de sentirse desanimado cuando se acerca le época en la que uno puede, por un día, preocuparse de sí mismo. Es decir, todo el mundo te mima y te consiente, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

— ¿No te gusta cumplir años?—inquiero, realmente curioso. Y preocupado, pero eso jamás voy a decírselo a la cara.

—No—contesta secamente, dejando salir un gruñido de exasperación—. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Ruedo los ojos hacia él.

—Creí que habíamos dejado atrás esa idea de que somos enemigos.

— ¿Estás preocupado?—se burla, dedicándome una sonrisa de medio lado que deja ver más dientes de los que yo creo necesarios. Sobre todo porque hace cosas con mi entrepierna que no deberían suceder en público.

—Eres un idiota—bufo, concentrándome en mi comida.

Lo oigo reírse suavemente, como burlándose de mí. Cuando le dirijo una mirada de soslayo, descubro que por lo menos su expresión lejana y fría se ha ido por unos momentos, dejando tras de sí al mismo Grimmjow de siempre: socarrón, pagado de sí mismo y burlón. Nunca voy a decirlo en voz alta, pero me sorprende la cantidad de alivio que se inyecta en mi sistema cuando noto que por lo menos ya no se ve como si fuera un cascarón de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, su expresión vuelve a cambiar del cielo a la tierra cuando abre la boca para hablar:

—Grimmshaw me hizo esta cicatriz el día de mi décimo cumpleaños—su tono de voz es suave y arrullador mientras apunta disimuladamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la cicatriz de la quemadura en su pecho. El aleteo del pánico en mi estómago me deja sin aliento—. Por eso no me gusta el treinta y uno de Julio.

Ahora lo entiendo completamente. Es decir… ¡diablos! Ni en mil vidas me habría imaginado una cosa como esa. Era un niño de diez años, indefenso y… no puedo siquiera pensar en una crueldad así. A pesar de no conocer a su padre, de jamás haberlo visto o hablado con él, una ola de odio visceral me recorre y hace hervir la sangre en mis venas.

Ahora entiendo las palabras que Nell me dijo hace un par de meses atrás. Entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería cuando me dijo que las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado habían sido las que lo habían hecho así. A pesar del discurso que le di con respecto a que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos escoger nuestro camino, comprendo que no todos son capaces de ver las cosas como yo. Sin una guía, sin una mano amiga que te enseñe el camino, te quedas en la oscuridad. Y terminas siendo algo que nunca creíste que podías llegar a ser, algo que incluso puede hacerte sentir asco de ti mismo.

Le dirijo una mirada. Intento no sentir pena por él, porque sé cuánto lo odiaría, y porque sé que la pena no hace nada por los demás. Pero no es pena: es una empatía tan profunda que duele. Quiero confortarlo, decirle que todo va a estar bien (aunque eso suene como la cosa más cursi del mundo). Sé que nada va a estar bien, claro, porque las memorias traumáticas ya están allí.

—No me mires así—gruñe, dejando su almuerzo sobre el césped. Lo observo detenidamente allí sentado, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, desde el cabello azul bebé ligeramente más largo que cuando lo conocí “oficialmente” hasta las puntas de las zapatillas Converse—. Voy a golpearte si me sigues mirando con lástima.

—No es lástima, estúpido—dejo salir, emulando su tono—. Es empatía. Hay una gran diferencia. ¿La conoces?

—Sí, sí, como sea, la cosa es que dejes de mirarme de esa forma. No soy ese niño de diez años que no podía defenderse. Patearía el trasero de Grimmshaw antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarme.

Estoy a punto de decirle que ojalá esté diciéndome la verdad, cuando la voz de Renji nos interrumpe. Tiene sus ojos clavados en nosotros como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, y cundo Grimmjow y yo nos giramos hacia él, confusos, el grupo estalla en carcajadas.

A lo largo de estos últimos meses, a pesar de la rivalidad que se genera entre Grimmjow y Renji, han descubierto que tienen muchas cosas en común. Caracteres explosivos, una competitividad nata, y un desprecio monumental por el qué dirán. A pesar de que solían subirse a las paredes de tanto pelear al principio, se ha ido generando una camaradería entre ellos que no deja de asombrarnos a todos.

En lo que respecta a los demás, a pesar de que no se sienten muy apegados a él, han llegado a tolerarlo e incluirlo, lo que es un avance enorme tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que lleva juntándose con todos nosotros. Cuando no está intentando asustar a los demás hasta el ataque cardíaco, su humor negro es de hecho bastante refrescante. Sin mencionar que ya nadie se mete con nosotros porque… bueno, vamos por ahí con el bravucón oficial, así que realmente no hay mucho que explicar por ese lado.

Aunque Grimmjow ya no moleste ni golpee a nadie e incluso haya dejado de lado a sus acólitos (nótese el uso de la palabra, por favor), sigue teniendo esa aura que parece alejar a los demás de él. Es difícil ignorarla, pero una vez que te acostumbras, supongo que es igual que cualquier persona.

— ¿Qué tal ustedes, tórtolos?—inquiere Abarai, dedicándome una sonrisa burlona. Grimmjow, a mi lado, deja salir una risita—. ¿Se apuntan?

—Yo sí—alego, ignorando olímpicamente la parte de «tórtolos»—. Una semana en la playa suena genial.

— ¿Y tú, Jaegerjaquez?—pregunta Keigo, casi con cautela. Tengo que aguantarme la carcajada que intenta salir de mis labios, porque Asano es uno de los que todavía no se acostumbra demasiado a la presencia de Grimmjow—. ¿Vienes?

— ¿Qué tanto espacio hay en tu casa, Asano?—pregunta el aludido, tomando de nuevo su almuerzo y llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—Bastante. Caben fácilmente unas veinte personas, quizás más.

Dejo salir un silbido.

—Entonces, ¿habría problemas de que invitara a algunos de mis amigos para acompañarnos? Podrían comprar el alcohol que muchos de ustedes no pueden adquirir, porque son… ya saben, unos _críos_.

— ¡Oye!—barullo, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Compone una mueca y se gira a mirarme—. Tengo dieciocho, ¿lo olvidas?

—Sí, pero nadie va a creerte sin una identificación. Y aún así, todo el mundo pensaría que es falsa.

—Eres un…

—Pues por mí no hay problemas—interrumpe Tatsuki, sonriendo como si acabara de tener la mejor idea del mundo—. Mientras más mejor, ¿no creen?

—Tatsuki tiene razón—concede Mizuiro—. Además, si tienes amigas… ya sabes… _mayores…_

—Son todos universitarios—informa él, rodando los ojos e ignorando la insinuación de Mizuiro—. Así que son todos mayores. Pero dudo que alguna te dé bola.

—Eso es muy cruel, Grimmjow-kun…

Dedicándole un ceño fruncido temible, Grimmjow abre la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra, lo interrumpo:

—No le gustan los honoríficos, Mizuiro. Prefiere que lo llamen «desgraciado» o «bastardo». Típicos americanos, ya ves.

Todos se me quedan viendo. Alzo los ojos de mi comida, solamente para encontrarme con expresiones que van desde una risa contenida hasta la más sincera estupefacción. Muevo los palillos nerviosamente entre mis dedos, preguntándome qué es lo que habré dicho ahora para que todo el mundo parezca a punto de perder la compostura.

—Kurosaki, si sigues diciendo esas cosas, voy a tener que invitarte a salir—se burla Jaegerjaquez, poniendo la mano derecha sobre su corazón con gesto dramático—. ¿Qué viene después? ¿Vas a saber cuántas cucharadas de azúcar van con mi café?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, sin querer decirle frente a los demás que de hecho _sí_ sé cuántas cucharadas de azúcar lleva su café. Debería pensar un poco más antes de hablar, o voy a terminar metiéndome en problemas.

—Entre que te decides, Kurosaki—continúa Grimmjow, sacando su celular del bolsillo—, voy a ver si los desgraciados que tengo por amigos tienen tiempo para acompañarnos. Ahora todos cierren la boca y véanse bonitos, porque si oigo una sola mosca volar, voy a patearles el trasero. ¿Entendido?

Un gruñido general sirve como confirmación de que hemos comprendido su comando, y con una sonrisa muy parecida al del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pincha un par de veces sobre la pantalla del aparato y se lo pone contra la oreja.

—Saca tu culo de la cama, Gilga—ladra hacia el auricular, componiendo una sonrisa malévola—. El sol brilla y los pajaritos cantan. No, te digo que te levantes. No pienso dejarte tranquilo hasta saber que estás en pie.

Oigo a alguien gruñir por la otra línea, pero la distancia que hay entre mis propios oídos y el celular es demasiada como para descifrar las palabras. Estamos todos muy atentos a todo lo que dice, esperando las noticias.

—Me importa una mierda, Nnoitra. Te lo prometo. Una. Mierda. Ahora despeja la agenda de todos para las vacaciones de verano—se oye un grito por la línea y Grimmjow compone una mueca—. ¡No me grites, joder! Ni que fueras mi hermana. Escúchame con cuidado, Pirata, nos acaban de invitar a pasar las vacaciones en Katsurahama. Sí, sí, también voy a invitar a Nell, aunque dudo que quiera venir.

Frunzo el ceño hacia él. Sabe perfectamente que es muy difícil que Nelliel decida aceptar una invitación así. Demasiados hombres juntos para su paz mental. Aunque seguramente si no la invitara, aunque fuera por cortesía, ella se sentiría profundamente ofendida. Y cuando digo ofendida, me refiero a que seguramente terminaría colgándolo del pescuezo.

— ¿Cómo mierda quieres que sepa si Harribel quiere ir o no?—bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sí, Gilga, están todos invitados. Sí, eso incluye a Luppi. _Sí_ , maldita sea, cabrón, te estoy diciendo que todos. _Todos_. Tú, Bel, Szyael y Luppi. ¿Es que eres imbécil?

Otro grito por la línea telefónica y Grimmjow suelta una risita.

—Claro, claro, yo también te quiero. Y no, no me acostaría contigo aunque fueras el único ser vivo del universo—deja salir un suspiro—. Nnoi, ya hemos pasado por esto… ¿sabes qué? Que te follen.

Dicho eso, corta la llamada con una mirada satisfecha. Clava sus ojos en Keigo y le dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Agrega seis cabezas más a la lista.


	22. Capítulo vigesimosegundo: Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

—Nelliel, ¿por qué me arrastras de compras? Tengo todo lo que necesito…

Los grandes ojos grises de mi hermana se clavan en mí, cargados de una ofensa tan cruda y tan dramática que casi creo que debería estudiar teatro en vez de diseño de modas. Es decir, ¿han visto alguna vez unos ojos de perrito mojado que son capaces de desarmarte por completo? Bueno, los ojos de Nell son capaces de eso. Pero a la vez son capaces de despellejarte… cosa que dudo que un perro mojado pueda hacer solamente con mirarte.

Dejo salir un suspiro exhausto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Grimm, quiero que te veas guapo durante tu semana en Katsurahama—canturrea alegremente, mientras saca una camiseta negra de cuello en V de uno de los colgadores. La prenda es de hecho bastante simple (por no decir aburrida), pero ella la observa con ojo crítico mientras la pone sobre mi pecho, encajando las costuras de las mangas con el ángulo de mis hombros—. Mira, esta te quedará perfecta.

—Si acepto tu imposición de moda—suspiro con cansancio—, ¿vas a dejarme elegir por lo menos _algo_? No sé, unos lentes de sol o algo así.

—Ni soñarlo. Cada vez que sales por ahí parece que simplemente te pusieras lo primero que pillas en el closet—niega con la cabeza, agregando la camiseta negra a la pila de ropa que ya ha escogido para mí. Entre las prendas de las que más desconfío, hay un par de pantalones de cuero que _realmente_ dudo que sean la mejor idea para ir a un lugar donde la temperatura puede alcanzar los treinta grados Celsius.

—Nell, te das cuenta de que voy a la _playa_ , ¿verdad?—le recuerdo, mirando con exasperación cómo extrae una camisa azul celeste de manga corta con cierre de una de las perchas y la observa detenidamente—. Son solamente cinco días y dudo realmente que vaya a usar _toda_ esta ropa.

—Grimmjow Alexander—me advierte, dedicándome su dulzona mirada de molestia. Me estremezco—. Cierra tu linda boca y déjame hacer mi trabajo, ¿si?

—Como usted mande.

Una hora y media más tarde, tengo un armario completamente nuevo que guardar apretujado dentro de mi closet que ya está _bastante_ lleno de ropa. Nelliel tiene esta costumbre de comprar cada prenda que cree que se verá bien en mí. El problema es que tiene un ojo de halcón impresionante para escogerme la ropa, y aunque lo que dice es cierto (eso de que me pongo lo primero que pillo en el closet), sus elecciones siempre son básicamente magistrales, así que técnicamente nunca me he visto mal con nada que me haya dado ella. Incluso cuando me pongo lo primero que pillo. Nunca me ha regalado nada que no me guste, así que estoy jodido. Viéndole el lado bueno, por supuesto, no hay posibilidad alguna de verme mal, incluso aunque lo intentara.

Esto es lo único bueno de pertenecer a la familia Jaegerjaquez. El dinero no es problema. Podemos acceder sin límite alguno a las grandes cuentas de Grimmshaw, que está forrado hasta decir basta. El tipo es un magnate en el negocio farmacéutico, y su empresa (Jaegerjaquez Holding, Inc.) es global. Tienen sedes por todo el mundo, incluyendo aquí en Japón. Sin embargo, y aunque podríamos dilapidar toda su fortuna si así lo quisiéramos, Nell y yo nos limitamos a vivir bien a su costa, aunque no _excesivamente_ bien. Es decir, nos damos unos cuantos lujos, pero no vamos por la vida con autos caros o cosas que no necesitamos.

Mientras pagamos en la registradora, Nell recibe con una enorme sonrisa las bolsas de papel que la dependienta le entrega. Cuento no menos de doce bolsas, todas ellas llenas de ropa nueva, una cámara fotográfica, unos lentes de sol Ray Ban, un traje de baño nuevo (porque según Nell «no debería usar mi uniforme de natación para salir a divertirme»,) y zapatillas.

—Así que—dice una fría voz detrás de nosotros. A mi lado, Nelliel se congela y la expresión de su rostro se transforma en una mueca de pánico tan visceral que temo que va a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Cierro mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca derecha, notando lo pálida que se ha puesto, e intentando darle algo de apoyo moral a través del contacto humano—, ¿se siente bien aprovecharse del fruto de mi trabajo, _niños_?

Es una reacción instintiva. Mientras me volteo, empujo a Nell tras mi espalda, escudándola con mi propio cuerpo. No se va a acercar de nuevo a ella. _No_ va a volver a tocarla nunca más. Voy a asesinarlo antes de que pueda posar siquiera una de sus garras sobre mi hermana.

—Bastante—contesto, clavando mi mirada en Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez. Unos ojos que hacen de espejo de los míos me devuelven la mirada de forma casi divertida, aunque la emoción en ellos simplemente no parece correcta. Me dedica una sonrisa ladeada, mostrándome los caninos, y comienzo a entender por qué Ichigo se molesta tanto cuando hago eso—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Acaso no puedo intentar relacionarme con mis hijos? Hieres mis sentimientos.

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo, y finjo buscar algo por la pantalla. Alzo la mirada del aparato, mostrándole la página de inicio de Google, con una sonrisita socarrona.

—Hay entre un millón y dos millones y medio de resultados de la búsqueda «a quién mierda le importa lo que piensas», y ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver con Nell y conmigo—sus ojos se amplían ante mi tono irrespetuoso y ante la palabrota entremedio, pero simplemente no me interesa. Este tipo no va a volver a destruir mi vida ni la de Nell. Me voy a encargar de eso. Guardo el celular en su lugar, y acto seguido, recojo las bolsas restantes del mostrador con la mano libre y tiro gentilmente de la muñeca de Nelliel para que me siga—.  Piérdete, Grimmshaw.

—Creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras por mi nombre de pila, muchacho—sisea entonces.

Me giro a mirarlo, y me refiero a mirarlo en serio. Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que vi a mi padre. O bueno, casi; mañana se cumplen exactamente ocho años desde la última vez que se le permitió verme, y se cumplen ocho años también desde que esa cicatriz gigantesca apareció en mi pecho.

Grimmshaw se parece tanto a mí que cualquiera podría creer que es mi hermano mayor; cabello azul celeste, unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que el mío, echado hacia atrás con despreocupación y elegancia, unos cuantos mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre la frente amplia y broncínea. Ojos de aire felino, azules y profundos, fríos como las aguas congeladas del mar Antártico. Facciones fuertes y angulosas, caninos incluso más afilados que los míos, y un físico bien cuidado para su edad. ¿Qué edad tiene? Ni puta idea, pero seguramente tiene que andar por los cuarenta. Quizás un poco más. Qué sé yo, como si me fuera a preocupar de la edad del hijo de perra que me destruyó la infancia.

Va vestido con un traje negro de raya diplomática, camisa blanca y una corbata de seda azul cobalto que me parece francamente una ofensa. Es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Nada más obvio?

—Y creo que después de eso te corté la llamada, lo que en mi libro significa «mira lo mucho que me interesa». Estoy hablando en serio, cabrón, aléjate de nosotros.

Alza las cejas con un desdén tan frío que casi tengo que dar un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, me obligo a simplemente mirarlo como si fuera algo muy desagradable salido del interior de otra cosa muy desagradable. Como una babosa, por ejemplo.

—Eres muy irrespetuoso, _Grimmjow,_

Si no fuera porque estoy tratando de hacer de pilar para Nell, mi supuesta seguridad y agresividad se irían a la mierda. Cuando dice mi nombre de esa forma, no puedo evitar sentirme como ese niño de diez años parado delante de su escritorio, buscando decir la cosa correcta para no hacerlo enojar, para mantenerlo calmado. Se me aprieta el estómago y la bilis se me alza en la garganta, todos los vellos de mi cuerpo poniéndose de punta contra mi piel, como agujas enterrándose en mi carne.

Aprieto los dientes, inhalando profundamente por la nariz. Oigo a Nell gimotear a mi lado, tironeando de mi manga para que salga de la tienda, y por la periferia de mi visión veo la cara de pánico de la dependienta tras el mostrador. Parece que estuviera esperando que se armara una pelea, y _dios santo_ , cómo me gustaría que ese fuera el caso. Quiero… no, _necesito_ romperle la cara a Grimmshaw. Tengo que golpearlo hasta que no me quede piel en los nudillos, o juro por mi vida que nunca podré volver a sentirme bien de nuevo.

—Nell—gruño. Me doy unas metafóricas palmaditas en la espalda cuando mi voz suena firme y neutral—. Llama a la policía. Diles que Grimmshaw está burlando una orden de alejamiento…

—Eso no va a ser necesario, muchacho—interrumpe nuestro padre, haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. Siento una ola de ira recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo hervir mi sangre y tiñendo de rojo los bordes de mi visión—. No hay orden de alejamiento.

Eso ya lo sabía. No soy estúpido, pero no pienso darle la satisfacción de disfrutar de lo que sea que esté viendo en mi rostro ahora mismo.

—Eso sería gracioso—le digo, dedicándole una sonrisita ladeada; mi sonrisita de depredador de marca registrada. Lo veo estremecerse ligeramente cuando encuentra una expresión que ha sido suya por años en el rostro del que, según él, asesinó a su esposa—. Porque si sigues dándome la lata, vas a ser tú el que tenga que pedir una orden de restricción.

— ¿Estás amenazándome, chico?—ríe suavemente. Es un sonido muy similar al ruido que provocan los vidrios al arrastrarse por el pavimento y tengo que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no estremecerme al oírlo.

—Te estoy advirtiendo—siseo lentamente, inyectándole tanto veneno a mis palabras que Nell comienza a tiritar de puro miedo—. Si te veo cerca de Nelliel, rondando su universidad o acercándote a mí, voy a _matarte_.

— ¿Oh?—se burla, sin querer creer en mi advertencia. No tiene ni idea de lo capaz que me siento ahora mismo de romperle el maldito cuello—. ¿Y qué hay de ese chico…? Ah, ¿cuál era su nombre? Tenía algo que ver con un guardián o una fresa…

 _Ichigo_.

—Deja a Ichigo tranquilo—oigo la suave voz de Nell temblar al salir de sus labios, y cuando le dirijo una mirada de soslayo, descubro la ira mezclada con el pánico en sus grandes ojos grises—. No te atrevas a tocarlo.

Los ojos azules de Grimmshaw se desplazan perezosamente desde los míos hacia Nelliel. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de impedirle que la mire, de volver a ponerla tras de mí para que no tenga que mantener contacto visual con este intento de ser humano. Sin embargo, noto una seguridad en mi hermana que antes no estaba allí. Está tensa como un alambre, lista para saltar igual que un muelle. La mención de Ichigo en la conversación parece haberla sacado violentamente de un trance.

—Pero Nelliel—dice nuestro padre con lentitud. El ligero acento alemán que delata su procedencia se marca un poco más cuando su voz toma una cadencia arrulladora, como si quisiera calmar a un animal herido. Noto que parece haber otra cosa en ella, y tengo que convencerme a mí mismo que no puede ser lo que estoy pensando. Grimmshaw es un hijo de perra, eso está claro, pero dudo que ni siquiera él sea capaz de una cosa _así._ Incluso aunque sea un monstruo, me niego a creer que esté tan dañado como para mirar a su propia hija de la forma en la que un hombre miraría a una mujer—. No nos vemos en ocho años, ¿y esas son las primeras palabras que me diriges? ¿De preocupación por un pequeño maricón?

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones como si alguien me hubiese dado un golpe justo en la boca del estómago. Había olvidado lo ortodoxo que es este hombre con respecto a sus ideas de lo que es natural y lo que no. Para resumirlo con facilidad, digamos que yo no estoy dentro de lo que él considera natural. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco Kurosaki. Y si Grimmshaw sabe de sus preferencias sexuales, significa que lo ha estado siguiendo; a él, a mí y a Nelliel. Por consiguiente, sabe que estamos involucrados _más allá_ de una amistad.

De pronto, el pánico aletea en mi estómago al pensar en lo que Grimmshaw, con su pequeño grupo de guardaespaldas que solían pertenecer a la mafia Yakuza, puede hacerle a Ichigo. Sé que el tipo puede defenderse perfectamente solo, que podría quebrarle el cuello a cualquier gamberro que intentara hacerle algo. Pero no a _esta_ clase de gamberro. Esta clase de tipos va con armas de fuego y cuchillos escondidos en la ropa. Y nunca van de a uno.

—Nell—murmuro hacia mi hermana. Sus ojos se clavan en mí y tengo que poner todo de mi parte para no saltar sobre Grimmshaw en ese mismo momento—. Vamos a casa, ¿si?

Abre la boca para protestar, pero la silencio con una mirada significativa. No _puedo_ pasar más tiempo en presencia de este hombre sin asegurarme de que Ichigo está bien. Si pone una sola de sus manos encima de Strawberry, sé que no voy a ser capaz de controlarme. Está amenazando todo lo que me importa en la vida, pero no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya.

Cuando nota la forma en la que la estoy viendo, deja salir un suspiro de derrota y se gira sobre sus talones. Dejamos a Grimmshaw en la tienda, sin preocuparnos si nos está siguiendo o no, caminando a largas zancadas hacia donde mi hermana ha estacionado su jeep.

 

 

—No me interesa, Nelliel—escupo, sobándome las sienes. Esta es la cosa más incómoda que he tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo—. Si quieres podemos llevarnos a Pantera y a Zangetsu con nosotros. Pero _no_ voy a dejarte sola en casa sabiendo que ese sicópata anda rondando por ahí. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

—Pero Grimm, va a haber demasiada gente y…—comienza. Por primera vez, no está alzando la voz ni usando ese tono que utiliza cuando está realmente molesta. Ahora mismo suena como una niña aterrada, y no puedo comenzar a describir lo mucho que me duele oírla así. Tengo deseos de patearle la cabeza a alguien. Y con _alguien_ , me refiero a mi padre, claro—… sabes que no…

Dejo salir un suspiro, poniendo la taza de té sobre el platillo. El sándwich frente a mí no me parece ni la mitad de apetitoso que al principio, pero me obligo a darle un bocado antes de contestarle. Y no lo hago porque tenga hambre, lo hago solamente porque necesito tiempo para pensar la forma más educada, suave y reconfortante en la que puedo contestarle. La ira que fluye por mi torrente sanguíneo, latiendo a la par con mi pulso, amenaza con desbordarse y proyectarse hacia mi hermana, algo que no dejaría que pasara _jamás_.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que si sabe de Ichigo, eso significa que nos ha estado siguiendo, verdad?—digo suavemente, sin dirigirle la mirada. Estoy muy consciente de que sabe que Strawberry y yo somos _más_ que simples compañeros de escuela o camaradas. Puedo ver sus miradas de soslayo cuando él viene a ver a Pantera y Zangetsu. Sin embargo, dudo que sepa que las cosas ya han subido de tono entre nosotros. Prefiero mantener eso en secreto por ahora, sobre todo sabiendo que Grimmshaw tiene conocimiento de ello; eso la mantendrá a salvo por un tiempo. Espero—. Sabrá que estás sola en casa. Nell, no puedo arriesgarme a que te encuentre sin compañía.

—Pero…

—Podrás dormir con Inoue, Arisawa, Kuchiki y Harribel. Vamos, te gusta Bel. Solían ir a comprar juntas antes de que se mudara a Tokio, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero, ¿qué hay de los demás?—se estremece. Sé que está pensando en la masiva cantidad de hombres que asiste a la playa con nosotros, hombres desconocidos para ella. Sé que no tiene problema alguno conmigo o con Berry, incluso sé que podría ignorar olímpicamente a Nnoitra, pero jamás en su vida ha estado en la misma habitación que Szyael, Luppi, Renji o cualquiera de los demás. Y sé cuánto pánico la hace sentir. Pero, ¿qué otra forma tengo de mantenerla segura?

Entonces una luz se prende en mi cabeza y la idea se deja caer sobre mí con el peso de una bola de demolición. Es tan brillante que casi me deja sin aliento.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con Kurosaki Isshin?—inquiero cuidadosamente.

Parpadea confusa hacia mí, algo sorprendida por el rumbo abrupto al que lleva mi pregunta. Sé que parece que he sacado la pregunta sin siquiera tener idea de cómo desarrollar un tema desde allí, pero si resulta que no siente aversión hacia él, todo esto va a ser muchísimo más fácil.

—No—admite, mirándome de manera suspicaz. Ah, por lo menos hay algo de la Nelliel de todos los días en su rostro—. De hecho, suelo atenderme con él cada vez que me enfermo.

Eso es un dato nuevo. Resulta que Berry y yo no somos los únicos hombres que soporta dentro de su metro cuadrado. Debería sentirme aliviado por ello, pero no puedo evitar la punzada de traición que divide mi estómago en dos al darme cuenta de que no me lo dijo antes.

Empujo ese pensamiento inútil a la parte más oscura de mi cerebro, y continúo desarrollando mi idea.

—Si el papá de Strawberry acepta, ¿te quedarías con ellos hasta que yo regresara?

La idea parece tardar unos cuantos segundos en asentarse en su mente, pero cuando lo hace, parece bastante satisfecha con mi propuesta. Asiente con la cabeza y se lanza de cabeza hacia una perorata que silencio de inmediato, poniéndome en piloto automático para asentir y decir “ajá” en los momentos adecuados.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, sentado en el sofá de la casa frente a la televisión, con la cabeza de Nell cómodamente recostada sobre mi regazo, con Pantera sobre mi hombro y Zangetsu recostado cuan largo es sobre el abdomen de mi hermana, saco el celular del bolsillo de los vaqueros y marco el teléfono de Kurosaki.

Pongo el altavoz, ignorando el nudo que se genera en mi estómago a medida que suena el tono de marcar, y mortificándome cuando el corazón me da un vuelco que me quita el resuello por unas milésimas de segundo al oír su voz a través de la línea.

— _¿Se puede saber qué quieres?_

— ¡Siempre tan agradable!—bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nelliel suelta una risita que hace que el gato en su abdomen levante la cabeza y le clave sus ojos dorados con enojo. Ella simplemente lo ignora y se gira ligeramente para que su voz llegue directamente hacia el micrófono del celular.

— ¡Ichigo!—saluda alegremente.

— _¡Nell! Que agradable oír tu voz por esta línea_ —se burla. Su voz grave sobrevuela por la sala de estar y frunzo el ceño cuando la sangre decanta hacia mi pelvis. _No_ voy a tener una erección con la cabeza de mi hermana a centímetros de mi lugar feliz. Ni siquiera sé si es ético—. _¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita verde tuya?_

Con otra risita que burbujea en su pecho como espuma de mar, Nell parpadea hacia el aparato, que sostengo a unos centímetros de su boca. Tengo la muñeca derecha apoyada contra su hombro, de modo que la bocina está más cerca de ella que de mí.

Oigo el incesante ronroneo de Pantera en mi hombro izquierdo, sus garras presionando suavemente contra la tela de mi camiseta mientras amasa relajadamente sobre mi clavícula.

—Mi querido hermanito ha tenido una idea. Le gustaría discutirla contigo, pero, ya sabes, es _tan_ diplomático…—comenta, rodeando los ojos.

— ¿Terminaron de comadrear como niñas de primaria?—bufo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Strawberry, al otro lado de la línea, me escuche fuerte y claro. Contengo la risa que lucha por salir de mi pecho cuando oigo su gruñido frustrado mezclarse con la estática del teléfono. Nell simplemente suelta una risita infantil—. Me estaba preguntando si sería posible que tu papá recibiera a Nelliel durante las vacaciones de verano en su casa. Supongo que se podrá quedar en tu habitación y tal.

Me contengo a tiempo para no hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo ilegalmente cómodo que es su colchón.

— _Tendría que hablarlo con él, pero dudo que tenga ningún problema. Karin y Yuzu van a agradecer la compañía mientras estoy fuera, y seguro que la cabra vieja va a adorar a tu hermana_.

Dejo salir un disimulado suspiro de alivio. Sabiendo que Nelliel estará segura durante los siete días que voy a estar en Kochi, la perspectiva del viaje comienza a emocionarme más de lo que voy a admitir jamás en voz alta. Mientras ella e Ichigo parlotean por el teléfono, me permito a mí mismo sentirme tranquilo por primera vez desde que mi hermana me dijo que Grimmshaw la había llamado por teléfono.

Una hora más tarde, el agua caliente golpea contra mi espalda mientras cae en un violento chorro que parece estacas sobre mi piel. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando la temperatura del líquido y el rítmico golpeteo van deshaciendo los nudos de mis músculos. Cierro los ojos y apoyo la frente contra el tibio azulejo de las paredes de la ducha, inhalando profundo por la boca.

Nell va a estar a salvo. Durante los siete días que yo voy a pasar en Katsurahama, mi hermana va a estar completamente a salvo de Grimmshaw. Mi padre no es estúpido, eso es fácil de ver. No se va a atrever a hacerle nada a la familia de Strawberry; arriesgaría demasiado al siquiera rondar la casa con malas intenciones.

Me pregunto qué podría hacer para lograr quitármelo de encima. ¿Lograr que pierda los estribos e intente matarme? Sería la única forma. Sé que está diagnosticado con problemas para controlar la furia: luego del incidente de mi décimo cumpleaños, la corte de Minnesota mandó a pedir un exhaustivo examen sicológico contra mi padre. Los resultados no fueron nada del otro mundo. Problemas para controlar la ira, una profunda depresión. Esa es la razón por la que no fue enviado a la cárcel; fue como si alegara demencia.

Así que la corte puso la orden de restricción en su contra y lo obligó a hacerse un tratamiento. Por lo que sé, el tipo va a estar con medicación por el resto de sus días.

Ahora, de ahí a que _consuma_ las drogas recetadas…

Sin mencionar que ya no hay tal orden de alejamiento. Seguramente sobornó a alguien de vuelta en Estados Unidos para deshacerse de ella. ¿Cómo voy a lograr que vuelvan a levantarla? ¿Contratar un abogado y demandarlo? ¿Esperar que la policía — _alguien_ — lo descubra y lo meta en la cárcel?

Toma todo de mí no golpear los azulejos. De nuevo, ¿qué de bueno sacaría si me rompiera la mano por un arranque de ira? Ni una mierda, eso seguro. Me pondrían un maldito yeso y me perdería la maravilla de las olas del mar contra mi piel. Ni en mil jodidos años dejaría que mi estupidez se interpusiera entre el placer y yo.

Tengo la acuciante necesidad de escabullirme por la ventana y pasarme por el cuarto de Kurosaki. Liberar un poco de la tensión que amenaza con partirme en dos y que se arremolina en mi bajo vientre, sentirlo gemir contra mi oído mientras veo cómo pierde todo control sobre sí mismo.

Ha pasado _demasiado_ tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi en ese estado. No me ha dejado volver a ponerle una sola mano encima, tal como prometió. Al parecer, mi respuesta de «traes mi cabeza hecha un desastre» no fue suficiente para él, y lo entiendo. Pero no voy a ir de imbécil y decirle así no más que estoy enamorado hasta del suelo por el que camina, porque, amigos míos, mi madre no crió a ningún tonto. Sí, ya sé, Akira Jaegerjaquez no me crió, pero saben a lo que me refiero, ¿no es así? Oh, hola, sí, mi madre se llamaba Akira. Solo para su información.

Aprieto los dientes cuando el recuerdo de sus ojos castaños como el chocolate, nublados por la lujuria, pasa ante mis ojos como el flash de una cámara. Esa sola memoria es suficiente para que la sangre me hierva en las venas y se dirija directamente a mi ingle, decantando entre mis piernas. Mi miembro endurecido se retuerce y lo siento latir; está tan caliente como el fuego, a punto de explotar, a punto de hacer que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Esto ni siquiera es justo, lo juro por _Dios_.

Cierro mis dedos alrededor de mi erección, estremeciéndome cuando el calor de mi palma mezclado con el del agua manda una oleada de placer que se extiende desde mi pelvis hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior para ahogar los sonidos que amenazan salir de mi boca al mover mi mano sobre mi extensión, desesperado por terminar. Imágenes de Ichigo retorciéndose de placer sobre mi regazo, gimiendo en mi oído y moviéndose al compás que marca mi puño, llenan mi cabeza como un torbellino de color, olor y sabor que me deja sin aliento.

La lubricación extra del agua sobre mi miembro es francamente la mejor cosa que me podría haber pasado. El nudo en mi bajo vientre se aprieta más y más, tanto que creo que voy a romperme por la mitad, mis caderas ondulando dentro de mi puño mientras mi mano libre se apoya a palma abierta sobre el azulejo. Me tiemblan las rodillas y siento calor por todo el cuerpo; mi estómago, el interior de mis muslos, dentro del pecho donde mi corazón late audiblemente. Lo siento golpear contra el interior de mis costillas, amenazando con hacer un agujero a través del hueso y el músculo para escaparse.

Jadeo en voz alta cuando, con un giro de muñeca, mi pulgar roza con la fuerza justa una zona especialmente erógena. Cierro los ojos, porque mantenerlos abiertos es una tarea titánica que me distrae de las lascivas memorias en mi cabeza, y porque realmente no _puedo_ mantener los párpados abiertos por más tiempo. Es imposible.

Entonces, mientras mi respiración escala desesperadamente como si estuviese corriendo una interminable carrera a toda velocidad, el nudo en mi estómago se corta. La liberación llega con tanta fuerza que apenas noto el líquido caliente caer sobre mi puño, una luz blanca iluminando la parte trasera de la fina piel de mis párpados.

No puedo respirar, no puedo pensar, no puedo sentir. Mi cuerpo parece haber desaparecido, mi mente tan vacía que me asusta por un momento.

Y así como llegó, el orgasmo me deja, dejando tras de sí esa dicha casi de droga en mi cuerpo. Lucho por estabilizar la entrada y salida del aire en mis pulmones, dejando salir un sonidito satisfecho mientras abro los ojos. El agua ya se ha llevado todo el semen que había quedado sobre mi mano, haciendo desaparecer toda la evidencia de mi sesión de sexo a solas.

Sí, es patético, pero por ahora es todo lo que tengo. Porque a pesar de que he intentado tirarme a unos cuantos extraños durante los fines de semana, ninguno realmente ha encendido mi interés. Así que sí, la masturbación es la única respuesta para poner fin a mis problemas hormonales.

Mírenme; el gran Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sin poder tener sexo enojado con cualquier persona por ahí, porque su ex compañerito de castigo lo trae del labio. Es ridículo, un golpe directo a mi hombría. Pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello, porque por mucho que lo intente, ya estoy demasiado jodido como para tener arreglo.

Termino de ducharme con rapidez. De pronto me siento destruido, cansado como si hubiese nadado dos mil metros sin siquiera detenerme a respirar. Parece que hubiesen desaparecido todos los huesos de mi cuerpo.

Me obligo a secarme el cabello con un secador y a ponerme ropa cómoda para dormir. Mañana en la mañana partimos a Kochi. Sin mencionar que mañana es mi cumpleaños; como no lo celebro, ni Nell ni ninguno de mis amigos realmente va a fijarse en ese detalle.

Cuando me meto bajo las cobijas, me encuentro pasando el pulgar sobre la piel ligeramente rugosa de la cicatriz. Dibujo círculos con mi pulgar sobre el hueso de la cadera derecha, allí donde termina, recordando cuánto dolor soporté debido a ella.

Gruño en voz baja mientras me giro sobre el costado.

Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez no va a volver a cagarme la vida _nunca más_.


	23. Capítulo vigesimotercero: el alcohol no siempre es una mala idea.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

— ¡Hijo mío!—llora papá, abrazado a mí como si estuviera a punto de irme a la guerra—. ¡Voy a extrañarte mucho…!

—Papá, por el amor de Dios, ¡estamos en un aeropuerto! ¿Puedes controlarte un poco y dejar de avergonzar a Ichi-nii?

Nunca he estado más de acuerdo con Karin. Isshin se comporta como si estuviera marchándome para siempre a algún sitio inhóspito a pasar el resto de mis días. Parece que estuviera en camino para hacer de kamikaze en una guerra que se avecina.

Ruedo los ojos cuando comienza a gimotear más fuerte. Le doy unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, intentando ponerme en su lugar. Su hijo mayor, ya con dieciocho años, decide pasar una semana lejos de casa sin ninguna supervisión adulta. Bueno, más que la mía, porque verán, él como que _no sabe_ que los amigos universitarios de Grimmjow van a acompañarnos en nuestro viaje. Papá cree que vamos solamente nosotros, chicos de secundaria, entre diecisiete y diecinueve años, nada demasiado ostentoso, pocas posibilidades de comprar alcohol y todo eso.

Oh, me encantaría reírme en su cara por lo garrafalmente equivocado que está, pero eso significaría perder el permiso y quedarme con los pasajes de avión en la mano mientras mis amigos se van a pasar una semana entera sin adultos que controlen su comportamiento. Y eso, amigos míos, no va a suceder.

—Nell se los va a llevar a casa en su jeep, ¿si?—les explico a las gemelas, viendo que papá no está en su mejor estado ahora mismo—. Espero que se lleven bien con ella.

Yuzu me sonríe y noto las lágrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus párpados inferiores. Dejo salir un suspiro exasperado mientras estiro los brazos para encerrarlas a ambas en un abrazo. Karin murmura algo acerca de que ya no es una niña, pero envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura de todas formas, mientras Yuzu entierra su nariz en mi camiseta e imita a su gemela. Me sorprende lo mucho que mis hermanas han crecido cuando noto que sus coronillas ya llegan a mis clavículas.

—Aw, mira eso, Nell, Berry tiene corazón.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Justo en el momento en que estoy teniendo unos pocos minutos de paz mientras me despido de mis hermanas?

Dejo salir un suspiro cuando Yuzu y Karin me dejan ir, mis brazos cayendo a mis costados mientras le dirijo a Grimmjow una mirada asesina. Bueno, se suponía que debía ser agresiva, pero parece más un escáner de rayos equis cuando noto la forma en la que va vestido. Camiseta negra simple con cuello en V, vaqueros oscuros y rajados en las rodillas, lo suficientemente ajustados como para que se note perfectamente el hueso de su rodilla, y botas de motociclista. Es decir, ¿en serio? ¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con el mundo? ¿Quieren joderme la vida?

Trago la saliva espesa y seca que se reúne en la base de mi garganta y desvío la mirada hacia Nell. Algo en su sonrisa me dice que mi pequeño análisis de la elección de vestimenta de Grimmjow no le ha pasado desapercibida, y por alguna razón estúpida, el sonrojo me sube a la cara. Siento calor desde el cuello hasta la raíz del cabello.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, decide no decir nada acerca de ello (bendita sea. Que los ángeles guíen su camino al cielo), y en vez de aprovecharse de mi momentánea debilidad, se lanza sobre mí para darme su clásico abrazo de saludo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el grupo se ha reunido, la voz por los altoparlantes llama a la tripulación de nuestro vuelo, y despidiéndonos con enormes sonrisas, abordamos la enorme máquina.

El viaje en avión no demora demasiado en llevarnos desde el aeropuerto de Tokio hasta el de Kochi. Bajamos del avión con el equipaje a rastras, buscando la furgoneta que se supone tendría que pasar a recogernos a las once de la mañana para llevarnos a la casa de Keigo en Katsurahama. Realmente no tengo idea de cómo es que su familia consiguió una casa cerca de la playa y del balneario, pero no puedo decir que me importe mucho. Lo que importa ahora es que vamos a pasar siete días aquí, saliendo de fiesta y durmiendo hasta tarde.

Esperamos fuera del aeropuerto hasta que una furgoneta gris y espaciosa se detiene frente a la salida. Los padres de Keigo nos hicieron el favor de contratar un servicio para que nos llevara desde el aeropuerto a la casa y viceversa. Así no tendríamos problemas con atracadores o conductores de taxis ilícitos. Sin mencionar que se aseguran de que lleguemos todos en una pieza a destino.

La emoción se siente en el aire a medida que cargamos el equipaje en la furgoneta y nos acomodamos sobre los asientos. Vamos ligeramente apretados por la gran cantidad de personas (somos catorce en total), pero eso no parece bajarnos el ánimo. Intento ignorar que estoy apretado contra el costado de Grimmjow y que él va con una sonrisa tan amplia que podría devorar toda su cara. Apretujado al otro lado, con una sonrisita insinuante, va un chico de altura promedio con cabello rosa y ojos dorados como una puesta de sol. El color de sus ojos se asemeja mucho al de mi cabello, y se ven penetrantes a través de los cristales de sus anteojos de montura rectangular. Es delgado y tiene una apariencia frágil, pero por la forma en la que se pega a mí, puedo decir que tiene bastante fuerza.

¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? En serio. Mientras a mi lado Grimmjow se burla de mí por la situación en la que estoy, por el otro, el señor pelo de chicle me echa los perros casi sin vergüenza alguna.

Sus amigos parecen simpáticos, lo digo en serio. Está este tipo imposiblemente alto con un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo que tiene una sonrisa que me recuerda muchísimo a Shinji, que lo mira fijamente a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que está pensando en entregarle más que una cálida amistad.

Mientras tanto, los demás están babeándose con la amiga rubia de Grimmjow. Tiene una figura francamente perfecta, y, dios santo, tengan piedad conmigo, esas _piernas_ son infinitas; parecen no terminar nunca y son de espanto. Entiendo que Keigo esté a punto de perder los estribos.

Por el otro lado, está este delgado muchacho de apariencia andrógina con un tatuaje de tres rombos unidos sobre la ceja izquierda y unos enormes ojos morados. Su cabello, cortado alrededor de su cabeza el estilo príncipe valiente es de color oscuro, su piel pálida como el alabastro. Cualquiera diría que es callado como una tumba, pero no hay cómo pararle la boca. Supongo que el que Grimmjow murmure acerca de cómo podría hacerlo callar cada vez que abre la boca da una pista bastante sólida acerca de lo mucho que lo conoce.

Cuando llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, nos llevamos casi dos horas en organizarnos con el dinero del que disponemos. La comida no corre por nuestra cuenta debido a los padres de Keigo (que parecen tener más dinero del que él quiere admitir), así que solamente tenemos que preocuparnos de lo que vamos a hacer por la noche.

Ahora, eso _sí_ que suena como algo excitante.

Así que luego de saber de lo que disponemos y de quiénes se van a encargar de alimentarnos, viene el siguiente paso importante: sortear los cuartos.

Las chicas deciden dormir todas juntas en una de las piezas más grandes. Hacen malabares entre la cama matrimonial y el camarote que se encuentra en su cuarto, pero finalmente se deciden, repartiendo el espacio de manera que todas queden contentas.

Mientras tanto, los chicos sorteamos las habitaciones simplemente a la suerte. Espero por favor, por favor, que no me toque con el tipo de pelo rosa, o dudo que salga bien parado de ello.

Cuando saco un papelito con un número tres escrito del gorro con visera de Shinji, miro a mí alrededor para ver quién ha obtenido el par. Renji canta en voz alta al tener el número cinco, y el tipo bajito y andrógino alza la mano. Creo que su nombre es Luppi.

Shinji alza la voz, revelando tener el número uno. El tipo alto, que se presenta como Nnoitra, alza la mano y le dedica una mirada fija. No parece muy contento con la forma en la que Hirako lo está viendo, y realmente espero que no sea muy difícil la convivencia entre ellos dos.

El tipo de cabello rosa, cuyo nombre es Szyael, dice tener el número dos. Chad alza la mano escuetamente, y veo la sonrisa de señor cabello de chicle flaquear en decepción. Yo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. El acoso sexual _no_ está dentro de lo que quiero vivir estos siete días.

Mizuiro, que tiene el cuatro, queda emparejado con Keigo. No me sorprende.

Pero cuando me doy cuenta de que ninguno de ellos tiene el número tres, y que el único que queda es Grimmjow… la idea de compartir cuarto con Szyael ya no me parece _tan_ aterradora.

—Así que dormiremos juntos, ¿eh, Berry?

Lo miro con exasperación.

—No te emociones mucho, ¿si?

— ¡Eh, Gatito!—llama la voz fuerte del tipo alto. Creo que su nombre es Nnoitra. Sí. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llamarlo Espantapájaros—. ¡Vamos a comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos!

—Gilga, sabes que no fumo esa mierda—gruñe Grimmjow hacia él, rodando los ojos. ¿«Gatito»? ¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es simplemente precioso! Una sonrisita se extiende por mis labios mientras pienso en que ya no estoy indefenso ante su apodo—. Así que ni lo sueñes.

— ¿Vas a dejarme solo en una ciudad desconocida, Grimm?—inquiere dolido. Pone una mano de larguísimos dedos sobre su delgado pecho, y tengo que contener el estremecimiento al notar que su mano parece una araña blanca y enorme—. ¿Solamente porque no quieres acompañarme a comprar un paquete de cigarrillos?

—Esas mierdas dan cáncer—le recuerda Jaegerjaquez, suspirando con frustración—. No, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Déjame acomodar mi equipaje en la habitación que comparto con Berry y después te acompaño a buscar tu dosis de cáncer pulmonar.

Me dirige una mirada insinuante antes de darse la vuelta, haciendo rodar la maleta negra tras de sí. Intento no fijarme mucho en el nudo que se genera en mi estómago al pensar que voy a pasar siete noches durmiendo con él en el mismo cuarto. Es ridículo, en serio, porque me prometí a mí mismo que no voy a dejarlo tocarme hasta que no lo diga. Hasta que no me diga a la cara lo que siente por mí.

Siento la mirada penetrante de alguien sobre mí. A estas alturas todo el mundo se ha retirado a sus cuartos asignados, llevándose consigo el equipaje. La única persona que queda en el recibidor es Nnoitra, que me mira de manera suspicaz con su único ojo violeta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?—logro decir. Me felicito a mí mismo cuando no tartamudeo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, calabacita?—inquiere.

¿ _Qué_ clase de apodo de mierda es ese?

—Kurosaki Ichigo—contesto, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

—Tú eres Strawberry.

No es una pregunta, y no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado porque conozca el maldito apodo por el que Grimmjow me llama constantemente. No es como si fuera el único al que se le ha ocurrido, pero sí es el que mas me molesta por alguna desconocida razón. Será que quizás me gusta demasiado para mi propio bien la forma en la que mi nombre suena con su voz. Ah, ¿podría alguien mantener mi cabeza bajo el agua unos veinte minutos cuando bajemos a la playa?

—Después de dieciocho años uno creería que se les ha ocurrido algo más ingenioso, ¿verdad?—bromeo con una alegría que no siento. La forma en la que este tipo está viéndome me hace sentir muy consciente de mí mismo, y eso no me gusta para nada. Parece que quisiera sentarme bajo una solitaria ampolleta e interrogarme a lo FBI.

—Uno creería—concede lentamente. Su voz toma un matiz de peligro que hace que se enciendan alarmas en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que este tipo cree que soy alguna clase de sicópata come bebés? Mi único delito a mis dieciocho años ha sido beber siendo un menor de edad y entrar a un lugar abierto solamente a adultos. Nada demasiado grave.

Momentos después, Grimmjow sale de la última puerta del pasillo a nuestra izquierda, sacudiéndose las manos y sonriendo ampliamente. Ingresa en el recibidor, iluminado con la luz dorada del sol que se proyecta ampliamente a través de la pared de cristal ahumado del frontis de la casa. Su sonrisa decae ligeramente cuando ve la tensión creciente en el cuerpo de Nnoitra.

—Oye, colega, ¿qué mierda te pasa?—inquiere hacia él, alzando las cejas.

—No es nada—Nnoitra niega con la cabeza, desviando su ojo de mí. Como si nada hubiese pasado, una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja, devora casi toda su cara y se frota las manos en ademán ansioso. Parece una puta mantis religiosa—. Ahora, vamos por esa cajetilla de cigarrillos y quizás por unas cervezas. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Eres una niñita—se burla Grimmjow, dedicándome una despedida con la cabeza mientras tira del pomo plateado de la puerta y se para fuera del umbral—. ¿Solamente cerveza?

Nnoitra le contesta algo, pero la madera de la puerta cerrada me impide entender las palabras. Así como si nada se han ido, dejándome clavado al medio de la alfombra verde claro del recibidor, intentando entender por qué de la nada el tal Nnoitra Gilga parece querer asesinarme. Que yo sepa, no le he hecho absolutamente nada.

Dejo salir un suspiro exasperado. Lo que menos quiero ahora mismo es tener problemas con uno de los amigos de Grimmjow. No por lo que él pueda pensar (que no me interesa en lo absoluto… ok, eso es mentira, pero hagamos de cuenta que es verdad), sino porque no quiero echarme a perder las vacaciones con algo tan ridículo como una discusión estúpida. Sobre todo con gente que no me conoce de nada.

Me encamino hacia la habitación desde la que salió Grimmjow y empujo la puerta para encontrarme con un cuarto lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas puedan dormir. No es demasiado pequeño, pero sí es más chico que mi habitación. Hay un camarote con los colchones desnudos y un armario donde asumo estarán las frazadas y sábanas directamente al lado de la ventana, al fondo de la estancia.

La única luz artificial proviene del techo, una solitaria ampolleta colgando de un tubo de color indefinido.

Las cortinas raídas y desvaídas que en sus mejores años debieron ser naranjas, se mueven al compás del aire que ingresa por la ventana abierta, agitándolas como si fueran fantasmas inquietos de color crema.

Grimmjow ya ha decidido que se queda con la cama de abajo, así que suspiro y tiro mi equipaje en la cama superior.

Francamente, no quiero desempacar nada. Quiero darme una ducha porque el sudor me ha pegado la camiseta entre los omóplatos y el cabello a las sienes y el cuello, e incluso mis muslos están transpirados. Asqueroso.

Pero resulta que eso no es necesario. Oigo a Keigo gritar por toda la casa acerca de cómo vamos a bajar a la playa en unos minutos, diciéndonos que nos preparemos para el baño.

Dejo salir un suspiro al imaginarme el agua y el sol dorado cayendo sobre mí. Rebusco entre mis cosas hasta encontrar mi bloqueador solar, mi traje de baño y unas hawaianas. Me cambio de ropa lo más rápido que mis piernas sudadas me permiten, deslizándome dentro de los pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro con gris. Cambio mi camiseta por una limpia, me deshago de los calcetines dejándolos dentro de una bolsa de plástico, y meto las zapatillas dentro de la maleta.

Rebusco entre la ropa hasta encontrar mi bolso deportivo de lona y tiro las toallas, el bloqueador, mi billetera y mi celular dentro de él. Tiro del cierre y acto seguido me lo cuelgo al hombro, sonriendo satisfecho cuando deslizo los pies en las hawaianas.

Día de playa, aquí vamos.

 

 

—Ichigo, es la tercera cerveza que te tomas, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?—inquiere Renji, dedicándome una mirada desenfocada a través de sus pestañas.

¿Tiene la audacia de preguntarme _a mí_ si estoy bien? ¡Está completamente ebrio! Niego con la cabeza hacia él mientras le doy un codazo en las costillas, pero él simplemente se ríe como si no hubiera mañana.

Estamos todos bastante ebrios, aunque, si puedo presumir de ello, soy el único de mi grupo que no está borracho en plan de no poder caminar. Orihime por allá le dio un par de sorbos a su lata y ya está completamente sonrojada. Tatsuki tiene una sonrisita estúpida en la cara, Rukia mira hacia la nada con expresión soñadora, Renji tiene la mirada desenfocada, Chad creo que está durmiendo, Shinji va por su quinta lata, Keigo y Mizuiro están igual de ebrios, y Grimmjow y sus amigos siguen dándole como si fuera agua.

Sin embargo, noto que ya comienzan a deslizarse hacia la alcoholización. Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos desenfocados, risas explosivas y bromas cada vez con menos sentido. No es que me esté quejando; ser el más sobrio de todos ellos es lo mas gracioso que me ha sucedido en muchísimo tiempo.

Entonces, la palma de Renji da abierta contra la superficie de la mesa redonda, y mira a todos los que se sientan alrededor de ella como si esperara que alguien lo detuviera.

—Y, ¿qué dicen?—comienza. Le cuesta ligeramente hablar claro, pero se le entiende de todas formas. Todos los ojos se clavan en él con interés—, ¿qué hacemos para pasar el tiempo?

— ¿Strip póquer?—propone Grimmjow, sonriendo de medio lado como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

—Rayos, _no_ —niego con la cabeza, viendo que Inoue está a punto de desmayarse—. Orihime apenas sobreviviría a algo así.

—No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun—tartamudea ella—. De todas formas yo ya me voy a la cama.

—Sí, creo que yo también me voy al sobre—anuncia Tatsuki, dedicándole una significativa mirada de soslayo a Inoue.

Unos minutos más tarde, quedamos solamente unas cuantas personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa de café. Estamos todos de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, con las cartas acomodadas en nuestras manos, con no más de cinco prendas sobre el cuerpo.

De la punta del cigarrillo de Nnoitra sale una columna de humo blanquecino que se pierde entre espirales a través del aire iluminado suavemente por la luz dorada de una lámpara al rincón. Esta iluminación hace parecer que estamos en un pub.

Entre los que quedamos están Renji, Grimmjow, Luppi, Szyael, Rukia, Harribel, Nnoitra y yo. Los demás, demasiado ebrios o demasiado cansados para quedarse, han decidido irse a dormir. Después de todo, son las dos y media de la mañana y el viaje fue agotador. Sin mencionar por supuesto las tres horas y media que pasamos jugando, corriendo y nadando en la playa.

La primera ronda la gano yo, lo que me deja bastante sorprendido. Lo atribuyo, por supuesto, a la suerte del principiante, pero no voy a despreciar los gruñidos de molestia de mis compañeros de juego mientras se deshacen de una prenda de ropa.

Un par de juegos más tarde, Rukia y Harribel ya han abandonado, alegando que no iban a deshacerse de más ropa. Ambas se levantan dignamente, solamente en bragas y sujetador, recogen sus cosas y se largan a su cuarto.

El siguiente en perder de manera casi magistral es Renji. Se niega a quitarse la ropa interior, y se levanta tambaleante, retirándose al cuarto que comparte con Luppi, que todavía está en bóxers y camiseta.

Una hora y media después, Grimmjow y yo somos los únicos que quedamos con más de dos prendas. Yo particularmente estoy en ropa interior y camiseta, mientras que él está solamente con los bóxers y los vaqueros puestos.

Ambos estamos tan alcoholizados que es simple cosa de mirarnos para estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando pierde la siguiente ronda y tiene que deshacerse de sus pantalones, de pronto encuentro el respirar una tarea titánica. Pelea por unos segundos con el botón de sus vaqueros, murmurando por lo bajo palabras que no comprendo, para luego recostarse sobre su espalda y quitarse la prenda de un solo tirón.

Cuando se sienta de nuevo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, intento no mirar más abajo de su ombligo. Sin embargo, es imposible. El elástico de su ropa interior cuelga bajo en sus caderas, tanto que deja a la vista la línea de su camino de la felicidad que se pierde en los confines de sus bóxers. Puedo ver parte de sus oblicuos perdiéndose en su ingle. Trago saliva y me relamo los labios sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Mis ojos se deslizan por su piel, siguiendo la definición de sus abdominales y hacia arriba. La cicatriz apenas se nota bajo la suave luz que parece cada vez más clara a medida que fuera de las ventanas se oscurece más y más.

Y entonces noto que me está viendo con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios y tengo que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un taco.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Berry?

—Ni en tus sueños más locos, Gatito.

El apodo que adopté del Espantapájaros parece dejarlo demasiado sorprendido para decir nada. Ya que estamos solos y frente a frente en la sala de la casa, la tensión entre nosotros asciende y escala como al agua subiendo en una pecera. Alzo las cejas hacia él, retándolo a que diga algo, y no sé si es por el alcohol o porque finalmente me he cansado de que sus manos estén a tanta distancia de mi piel.

A estas alturas del partido, me interesa una mierda si me dice a la cara o no lo que siente por mí. Lo único que quiero ahora es tenerlo sobre o debajo de mí. Eso da lo mismo. La cosa es que quiero sus manos en mi cuerpo, por todas partes.

—Pareces muy valiente, _Ichigo_ —se burla después de unos momentos de silencio, barajando las cartas con habilidad a pesar de que sus demás movimientos están ligeramente descoordinados.

—Bueno, quizás sea el alcohol, _Grimmjow_.

Y ya está. Eso es todo lo que toma para que un gruñido salga de sus labios y sus ojos azules se claven en mí, mirándome con lo que posiblemente son cantidades ridículas de lujuria en ellos. Siento que van a abrasarme, a devorarme, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo dejarlos. Trago alrededor del nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, con la sangre hirviéndome en las venas y la lascivia navegándome a través del torrente sanguíneo, sintiendo el estremecimiento que decanta entre mis piernas calentar su camino hacia el sur.

Inconscientemente, mis manos se aprietan en puños sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa. La anticipación me está matando, está haciendo que quiera mover el maldito mueble y simplemente lanzarme sobre él para estampar mi boca contra la suya. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me tocó y no tengo idea de por qué, pero no sé si pueda soportarlo más.

Sé que es algo autoimpuesto. Sé que soy el único que tiene la culpa de que nuestra “relación” no haya avanzado ni un solo centímetro desde lo que pasó en mi cuarto, pero mi dignidad simplemente no me permitía dejarlo pasar.

Entonces, las palabras que me dijo una vez resuenan en mi cabeza como un gong, y tengo que componer una mueca. Me parece una burla por parte de mi cerebro ahogado en alcohol el hecho de que me lo recuerde justo ahora.

_¿Has oído alguna vez el dicho de «si lo hiciste borracho, lo pensaste sobrio»?_

Oh, y _vaya_ que lo he pensado. De hecho, ha sido el único pensamiento en mi cabeza durante estos meses. Lo único que ha rondado mi mente desde que pasamos la noche juntos en mi cuarto. Ha sido el objeto de mis fantasías desde ese momento en el que sus dientes se cerraron alrededor del pulso latiente en mi garganta, aquella noche en El Arrancar.

Se levanta lentamente, dejando la baraja de cartas sobre la mesa casi con parsimonia. Sigo con mi mirada sus movimientos calculados, demasiado elegantes y fluidos para pertenecer a un adolescente tan ebrio como se veía hace unos segundos atrás. No puedo siquiera comenzar a explicar la envidia que me produce la facilidad y agilidad con la que se mueve, recordándome no por primera vez a una enorme pantera lista para clavarme las garras y devorarme hasta el tuétano.

Se me seca la garganta cuando veo los músculos ondular bajo su piel bronceada. Se desliza hacia mí con una elegancia que podría dejar a los mejores bailarines del mundo con un trauma y un complejo de inferioridad de por vida. Cuando por fin se detiene, está a solamente unos centímetros de mí.

Clavo mi mirada en sus ojos, a través de mis pestañas, mientras echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Tengo su pelvis directamente frente a mi cara, y no puedo evitar el sonrojo que trepa por mis pómulos, mi nuca y mis orejas.

No debería ser legal que tenga que relamerme los labios ante el pensamiento de poner mi boca sobre su…

— ¿Te vas a quedar mirándolo toda la noche o te lo vas a meter a la boca?

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que sale de entre mis labios es un jadeo que me avergüenza completamente. Sin embargo, cuando el aire caliente que se escapa de mi boca da de lleno contra la tela de sus bóxers, veo que sus músculos se estremecen. Traga saliva de manera pesada, mirándome directamente a la cara, y veo la libido escalar tras su mirada.

Ah, a la mierda la dignidad, a la mierda la compostura. Lo único que quiero es que me folle. Ya estoy harto. ¿Virginidad? Te veo en el _infierno_.

Le dedico un ceño fruncido terrible mientras mis manos ascienden casi por voluntad propia por sus muslos. Siento sus músculos tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín bajo las yemas de mis dedos, veo su boca abrirse en sorpresa. Así que no creía que realmente fuera a atreverme a hacerlo, ¿no es así? Debo darle crédito: de estar sobrio, sano y bueno, seguramente lo habría tacleado al suelo para luego proceder a golpear la mierda fuera de él por el _sólo_ hecho de mencionar una cosa así.

Sin embargo, con siete cervezas encima y dos shots de tequila… pues mi sentido común ha tomado las maletas y se ha largado a las Bahamas de viaje de placer. Mi vergüenza parece estar inconsciente en alguna parte.

Así que simplemente engancho los índices en la banda elástica gris de sus bóxers negros y tiro de ella hacia abajo, lo suficiente para poder liberar la semi erección que lucha contra la tela. Lo oigo dejar salir un sonidito ahogado de su garganta, y no puedo evitar la sonrisa de superioridad que se ladea en mis labios.

— ¿Asustado, Gatito?


	24. Capítulo vigesimocuarto: fantasías que no hacen justicia.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

La visión de los labios de Ichigo al envolverse con una experticia que no sabía que tenía alrededor de mi glande, es lo más erótico que he visto en toda mi vida. Lo digo en serio. Tan serio como un maldito ataque al corazón. Tan serio como que el cielo es azul y como que la lava quema. Mientras me dirige una mirada de lujuria a través de sus pestañas, no puedo evitar el gemido que se me escapa de los labios.

Su boca es cálida, húmeda y suave como seda. Aunque la seda no tiene la inteligencia suficiente para empujarme hasta el fondo de una garganta, de llegar hasta la cabeza y pasar la lengua suavemente sobre la lisa superficie. Me tiemblan las rodillas cuando sus dedos se deslizan por la extensión que no puede tomar entre sus labios. Jesucristo, ¿tiene siquiera reflejo de arcada? ¿El alcohol ha mandado todas sus preocupaciones por la ventana, dejando ante mí un monstruo a punto de devorarme sin mediar preocupación alguna? Porque si es así, no tengo objeciones.

Su  boca sube y baja, el suave sonido de la succión comenzando a evaporar cualquier ínfima parte de cordura que haya habido en mí. Pierdo totalmente el control cuando sus dientes rozan suavemente, como si fueran un fantasma, la carne caliente y pulsante de mi glande.

Dejo salir un gruñido, con la respiración atascada en la garganta. Mi mano se enreda en su cabello, no para apresurarlo, sino porque necesito algo de apoyo. La maestría de su boca está llevándose todo de mí; desde mis pensamientos hasta mi voz. Mi respiración escala, cada vez más fuerte, llegando a sonar como un gruñido. Se me seca la garganta de inmediato cuando comienzo a respirar por la boca.

Gimo entrecortado cuando su mano, coordinada a la perfección con esa boca que es básicamente un pecado, roza una zona erógena, justo sobre la vena en la parte posterior de mi erección. Y mi gemido se repite en sus labios, la vibración de las ondas sonoras empujándome fuera del metafórico borde.

Aprieto los dientes y echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el nudo en mi vientre se corta con tanta fuerza que creo que mi mente parece perderse. Lo único que veo tras mis párpados cerrados es blanco.

Sus labios me abandonan, y tengo que abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Quiero ver su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, satisfecho consigo mismo, y entonces noto que…

— ¿Te lo has tragado?—murmuro, estupefacto. Mi voz sale temblorosa de entre mis labios, como un hilo que amenaza con cortarse a la mínima provocación.

Frunce las cejas al medio de su frente en su expresión de marca registrada, y por un momento creo que veo el miedo titilar en sus ojos.

— ¿Eso es malo?—inquiere, casi nervioso.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es lo más sensual que te he visto hacer. Y créeme, eres sexo con piernas.

Eso parece sacarlo de balance. Sé que podré culpar al alcohol después por todo lo que diga ahora, pero en serio, todo lo que Ichigo ha estado haciendo este último tiempo solamente ha servido para frustrarme más y más sexualmente. La forma en la que se sonroja, cómo se muerde el labio inferior, esos _malditos_ pantalones ajustados que le gusta llevar…

— ¿De verdad piensas eso?—inquiere. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se oscurece varios tonos de rojo mientras se levanta, tambaleándose ligeramente por la cantidad de licor que ha consumido. Alcanzo sus caderas con mis manos para darle algo de equilibrio y atraerlo hacia mí, mi miembro despertando de nuevo con su sola cercanía—. Lo dice el tipo que parece haber salido de una revista porno.

Se ríe por lo bajo, la carcajada ebria burbujeando en su pecho. Oh, amigo, está borracho como una cuba. En este estado, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseo, a pesar de lo mucho que quiero ponerlo contra un colchón y follármelo hasta quedar sin sentido, no puedo hacerle una cosa así. Sería técnicamente una violación. No está en sus cabales; quizás mañana podría despertar indignado y mandarme a la mierda. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por algo así.

—Venga—murmuro, soltando sus caderas y acomodando mi ropa—. Vamos a dormir.

— ¿Dormir?—repite, como si la palabra le fuera desconocida—. ¿Vamos a _dormir_?

—Ichigo—exhalo con paciencia—, estás ebrio. No voy a acostarme contigo si estás ebrio, y ese es el fin de la discusión. Ahora, podemos acurrucarnos hasta mañana, o puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras. Pero _no_ voy a ponerte una mano encima, sabiendo que mañana puedes arrepentirte de ello, ¿está bien?

No sé qué esperaba. Un golpe directo a mi nariz, uno de esos que solamente podría dar un cinturón negro en taekwondo, una sarta de insultos que podrían alcanzar todo mi árbol genealógico. Una mirada de desprecio y furia tan envenenada que seguramente necesitaría un antídoto.

Pero no que se riera.

Me siento ligeramente herido por ello, pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que no está en sus cinco sentidos. Está tan cerca de mí que puedo oler la cerveza en su aliento. Por alguna razón, a pesar de lo desagradable que podría parecerme en otra persona, el aroma oscuro y amargo de la bebida simplemente me invita a acercarme más a él.

Es la clase de risa que lo hace cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, la clase de risa que hace que se la arruguen las esquinas de los párpados y tenga que taparse la boca con la mano. La clase de risa que nunca deja oír cuando está conmigo, esa que nunca fui capaz de sacarle.

Hasta ahora.

—Bien—concede, luego de que su exabrupto termina. Sus ojos se abren, y lucen tan cálidos bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara del rincón que tengo que contenerme a mí mismo para no lanzarme contra él y tomarlo contra la pared a su espalda. No parece decepcionado ni molesto, simplemente me está mirando fijamente, con esos ojos almendrados con jaspeados de color canela alrededor de la pupila.

Dejo ir el aliento que no sabía que contenía, sintiéndome aliviado sin ninguna razón. No, borra eso, _sí_ había una razón por la que tenía miedo de su reacción: la forma en la que podría haberse sentido ante mi rechazo. Sin embargo, sé que hice lo correcto negándome a acostarme con él, sobre todo estando Ichigo en este estado.

Recoge su ropa, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus pies, soltando risitas entrecortadas cuando pierde el equilibrio. Finalmente, con las prendas hechas un montón revuelto entre sus brazos, me hace una seña para que lo siga.

Desaparece por el pasillo al costado del recibidor, y me toma dos segundos imitarlo y recoger mi ropa para seguirlo al cuarto. A pesar de que sé que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros, algo en mi estómago se aprieta y se retuerce, dando vuelcos y saltos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. El recuerdo de dormir con él (la comodidad, la calidez, la sensación de paz) es todo lo que veo ante mis ojos mientras sigo sus pasos.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, lo veo desprenderse de sus calcetines, saltando en un pie para quitárselos. Lucha un par de segundos contra la camiseta hasta que por fin esta se desprende de su cabeza, y la deja caer al suelo con ademán despreocupado. Tiro la ropa sobre la cama superior, y me recuesto sobre el costado izquierdo, arrinconándome para darle espacio.

No tarda en unirse a mí, metiéndose bajo las cobijas que huelen a guardado y a polvo. Se acurruca contra mí, con su espalda pegada contra mi pecho, sus glúteos descansando sobre mi pelvis, y suspira antes de murmurar quedamente:

—Hasta mañana, Grimm.

Cuando vuelve a usar ese apodo, siento que se me corta la respiración. Es ridículo; muchas personas me llaman así. En su voz, no obstante, suena completamente distinto.

—Hasta mañana, Ichi.

Acomodo mi mentón en la curva de su hombro, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. A pesar de que ya parece estar dormido, pone su brazo sobre el mío y deja salir un sonidito muy parecido a una risita ahogada. Y así nada más se queda dormido como una roca.

 

 

—Regla número uno cuando alguien bebe—dice Nnoitra en voz muy alta. Ichigo y sus amigos componen muecas de dolor cuando la ya fuerte voz de Gilga se alza por sobre el volumen normal y perfora sus oídos, resonando en sus cabezas resacosas—. ¡Beber un vaso de agua por cada vaso de alcohol!

—Tomen ibuprofeno—ríe suavemente Luppi, que luce fresco como una lechuga. Para ser justos, Harribel, Nnoi, Luppi, Szyael y yo estamos tan sanos como un caballo. Años de práctica, ya ven—. Porque el resto del día va a ser una mierda.

—Mucha agua para la deshidratación, ibuprofeno y vitamina C. ¿Se me olvida algo?—dice Bel, sonriendo como si estuviera viendo a unos polluelos intentar volar por primera vez. Me sorprende lo fácil que ha congeniado con el grupo de chicos, siendo que es de hecho una de las mayores de nuestro piño.

—No—digo, negando con la cabeza—. Dormir solamente hará que se sientan peor, créanme.

—Nunca más vuelvo a beber—comenta Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño y dándole un largo trago a la botella de agua que sostiene en la mano derecha. Su desayuno está intacto, enfriándose a medida que pasan los minutos—. Dios santo, creo que apenas puedo moverme.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te emborrachas sin consciencia. Creí decirte la última vez que beber demasiado siendo un novato es una mala idea—me burlo, disfrutando de la mirada de odio que me dirige.

—Sí, lo cuidas _tanto_ —se burla Abarai, tragándose una grajea de ibuprofeno con el café que humea delante de él. De todos los amigos de Ichigo, es el que parece más compuesto—. Seguramente frotaste su espalda mientras vomitaba hasta los intestinos…

— ¡Renji!—reclama Rukia, dándole un golpe de puño en el brazo. El pelirrojo se encoge instintivamente, alejándose de la pequeña Kuchiki. He aprendido en estos meses a nunca, y me refiero a _nunca_ , hacerla enojar. Oh, Nelliel podría aprender un par de trucos de ella, eso es seguro. Así que la primera cosa en mi lista es nunca dejar que Rukia Kuchiki y Nelliel Tu Odelschwank estén juntas en la misma habitación. Eso sí que no—. Estamos _comiendo_ , por el amor de…

—Sí—concede Tatsuki, arrugando la nariz—. Eso es jodidamente desagradable, amigo.

—Abarai-kun, podrías controlar un poco más tu boca—murmura Inoue por lo bajo. Pobre chica; apenas un par de sorbos de una lata de cerveza y parece que hubiese echado la pota hasta quedar inconsciente.

—Son todos los hombres unos cerdos—reclama Harribel, negando con la cabeza. Está acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, de todas formas, porque no es que nosotros seamos los tipos más finos del baile. Excepto por Szyael, claro, que es un repipi.

—Cariño, no _todos_ somos así—niega dicho repipi, con una mueca de desagrado—. Estoy tan molesto como tú por este tipo de charla durante el desayuno.

—Es que no aguantarías ni la mención de un gas, Aporro—se burla Luppi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y la cosa sigue así durante todo el desayuno. Eventualmente, la ingesta de comida y de líquido levanta el ánimo de los resacosos adolescentes, y terminamos siendo tan ruidosos como lo fuimos ayer durante nuestra “pequeña” reunión.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que es primero de Agosto. Ni siquiera había recordado que ayer estaba de cumpleaños. Por alguna razón, ese conocimiento hace que me sienta como si acabara de llegar a la cima del Everest. Ni una sola memoria deprimente, ni un solo mal sueño trayéndome los recuerdos de los ojos salidos de las órbitas de Grimmshaw mientras el hierro quemaba mi piel y me dejaba marcado para el resto de mi vida.

Supongo que eso se debe a la buena compañía. Y con ello me refiero a Ichigo, por supuesto, que ahora mismo tiene la frente apoyada en la superficie de madera de la mesa del comedor, riéndose como si no hubiese mañana acerca de una historia que no oigo porque estoy demasiado concentrado en mis propios pensamientos.

Usualmente, durante la noche del treinta y uno de Julio, suelo tener pesadillas que apenas me dejan dormir. El hospital, mi padre, la corte, la policía y los paramédicos recogiéndome del suelo y tratando de manejar la madeja de nervios expuestos en la que me convertí mientras la quemadura sangraba como si fuera una vena abierta.

Pero anoche no fue así. Dormí plácidamente, quizás en adición con el alcohol en mi sistema. No podría estar más agradecido de quienes me rodean por hacerme olvidar esa mierda que acarreo sobre la espalda.

El desayuno termina antes de que me dé cuenta, y pronto estamos preparándonos para volver a la playa. Ichigo está quitándose la camiseta cuando entro a la habitación, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de cómo olvidó ponerse protector solar ayer en la tarde. Es fácil ver las quemaduras de sol sobre su piel; parches sonrojados y brillantes sobre la curva de sus hombros, ocupando toda la curva superior de su espalda, sus brazos sonrojados.

Sin embargo, la visión de su espalda desnuda me quita el aliento. Y cuando se gira a verme y me pilla con las manos en la masa, casi espero que me grite que soy un pervertido.

Pero cuando su mirada se traba con la mía y ve la libido en mis ojos, algo dentro de los suyos hace contacto y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Recuerdos medio difuminados en los ángulos de su maestría con la boca hacen que se me suba el calor a la cara, y me encuentro a mí mismo horrorizado de sentir el sonrojo que enmascara mi rostro.

Yo _no_ me sonrojo.

—Hoy no estoy ebrio—murmura, casi como si se avergonzara de decir _tal_ cosa en voz alta.

Ay mi… ¿qué espera que haga? ¿Cuánto autocontrol cree que tengo? ¿Qué cree, que soy de fierro?

El solo pensar en lo que quedó inconcluso anoche y que fácilmente podríamos terminar ahora mismo, hace que un estremecimiento caliente todo su camino hacia el sur de mi cuerpo. La sangre en mis venas bulle y decanta en mi ingle. De pronto, los vaqueros parecen ahogarme.

Cuando estoy pensando en dar el primer paso hacia él, Ichigo ya ha cerrado la distancia entre nosotros con dos largas zancadas. Su puño se cierra en el cuello de mi camiseta, tirando de la tela y llevándome hacia él.

Sus labios presionan contra los míos con un hambre y una necesidad que no sabía que estaban en él. Es como si pusiera todos estos meses de nulo contacto, toda su frustración ante lo que él mismo escogió, en ese beso que amenaza con devorarme hasta los cimientos. Gimo en su boca cuando me empuja hacia atrás, mi espalda golpeando contra la madera de la puerta.

Esta es la dominancia que se desprende de sus palabras de vez en cuando. La forma en la que sus dientes mordisquean mi labio inferior hasta que abro la boca, la forma en la que su lengua se desliza dentro de mis labios y se encuentra con la mía. Lucho por dominarlo, por echar mano de toda mi experiencia, pero la lujuria que exuda de cada uno de sus poros hace que se vuelva una tarea imposible.

Así que, por primera vez en mi vida, me dejo dominar por alguien. Sus manos hacen un camino que deja fuego tras de sí mientras se cierran en mi nuca, mis brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura y pegándolo tanto a mí que dudo que haya un nimio espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Su ritmo, al contrario que el mío, es lento, sensual. Se toma su tiempo para explorar mi boca, para disfrutar de los sonidos que se me atascan en la garganta, para regodearse de los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo cuando sus dientes vuelven a raspar sobre la carne suave y delicada de mi labio inferior.

Ni siquiera ha hecho algo más que besarme, y ya estoy tan duro que siento que se extiende fuego desde mi entrepierna.

Pero así como puedo dejarlo tomar el control por unos momentos, también sé que no puedo aguantar mucho de este juego de tentaciones. Con un gruñido casi animal que rasga mi garganta el ahogarse contra sus labios, doy un giro que cambia nuestras posiciones, dejándolo a él con la espalda pegada a la superficie de madera de la puerta.

Mis manos dejan su cintura y buscan a tientas sus muslos. Cuando por fin los encuentro, engancho mis manos bajo de ellos y tiro, obligándolo a envolver sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. En esta nueva posición, sostengo su peso con mis piernas y mi pelvis, logrando encontrar por fin un ángulo cómodo para rodar mi ingle contra la suya. El bulto en sus pantalones fricciona con el mío, y un gemido ahogado deja sus labios mientras lo siento estremecerse contra mí.

Sonrío contra su boca. Los sonidos que está haciendo me están volviendo loco. Siento un deseo casi animal de destruir, de consumirlo por completo y dejar que me consuma. Es irracional, pero, ¿cuándo ha sido esto lógico?

—Grimm—murmura, cuando dejo sus labios para mordisquear la piel sobre el ángulo de su mandíbula. Mi respiración cepilla contra la piel de su cuello y un escalofrío baja por su espalda—. Cama.

Sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Tengo que hacer malabares para poder encajarnos a ambos en el reducido espacio del camarote. Sin embargo, cuando logro poner su espalda contra el colchón, sus piernas se cierran alrededor de mis caderas y sus uñas raspan por mis hombros y mis brazos. Un siseo sale de mis labios mientras empujo contra su pelvis una vez más, ganándome un gruñido que parece una caricia directa sobre la piel expuesta de mi miembro.

Dejo un camino de húmedos besos por su cuello, por sus clavículas, por su torso. El sabor de su piel explota bajo mi lengua, satura mis papilas gustativas de una forma tan erótica que debería ser ilegal. Su respiración es difícil en su pecho, un sonido ahogado atascándose en su garganta y reverberando bajo mis labios cuando mis dientes raspan suavemente sobre uno de sus pezones. Lo oigo sisear y estremecerse, arquearse para pegarse más a mí.

Su piel es incluso más suave de lo que imaginé que sería. Cada plano, ángulo, curva y hueco entre los músculos que ondulan bajo mis labios es tan delicioso que ni siquiera mi propia mente podría haberle hecho justicia. Simplemente no tengo forma de describir la seda que envuelve su cuerpo, el calor abrumador y el aroma enloquecedor. Huele a almizcle, a sexo desenfrenado.

Gimo cuando por fin alcanzo la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Lucho contra el botón del pantalón y contra el cierre, que parecen negarse en redondo a dejarme pasar, como si detrás de ellos se escondiera un tesoro que no le corresponde a ningún mortal. Eso solamente sirve para picanear mis ansias, para que mis dedos trabajen más rápido para liberar su erección. Cuando por fin me deshago de la barrera del vaquero y tiro del bóxer hacia abajo, su miembro salta libre de los confines de su ropa interior.

Ante el aire fresco de la habitación, Ichigo suelta un sonido muy parecido a un maullido. No sé si tengo otra forma de describirlo. Se apoya en los codos y se levanta ligeramente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. El rojo en sus mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos, sonrosados e hinchados por la fuerza del beso que me dio hace solamente unos minutos, son un cuadro tan libidinoso que apenas puedo contener el gruñido que muere en la punta de mi lengua.

Cuando cierro mi puño a su alrededor, casi puedo sentir su extensión pulsando y retorciéndose contra la palma de mi mano. Sus caderas ondulan, buscando fricción, rogando por el placer que su cuerpo sabe que esto va a otorgarle. Quiero ir lento, suave y disfrutarlo, pero Ichigo no parece estar dispuesto a hacer esto con calma. Su deseo quema, exige ser atendido, ruega a gritos ser liberado. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarle algo tan básico como el placer?

Así que dejo que mi lengua resbale suavemente sobre su glande, llevándose consigo la gota brillante de líquido pre seminal que brilla sobre la punta, disfrutando del sonido ahogado que deja sus labios cuando su cabeza cae hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Tiembla y se estremece en el momento en que mis labios se cierran alrededor de su miembro, bajando con lentitud. Tomo todo lo que puedo de él en mi boca, regodeándome en su sabor. No suelo practicarle sexo oral a casi ninguna de mis parejas, pero _diablos_ si vale la pena hacerlo con Ichigo.

Lo siento en la parte trasera de mi garganta y ahueco mis mejillas para poder devolverme y causar más contacto. En cuanto me retiro, gime en voz baja y empuja hacia mí, aferrándose a las cobijas desordenadas de la cama, arqueándose. Está perdiendo el juicio y no puedo explicar _cuánto_ me gusta ver que todo su autocontrol se haya roto de esa forma.

Sé que no va a durar mucho con estas administraciones. Su cuerpo es hipersensible a este tipo de contacto, y puedo decir por la forma en la que su respiración se ha vuelto errática y los músculos de su abdomen se tensan que está muy cerca del borde. Gime incoherencias cuando mis dientes raspan su glande, justo de la misma forma en la que él lo hizo la noche anterior.

Entonces, un gemido ahogado se atasca entre sus labios y arquea la espalda, alzando las caderas. El líquido caliente y salado se derrama en la parte trasera de mi garganta, y trago sin pensar mucho en lo que estoy haciendo. No es que me desagrade, pero tampoco soy un fanático de las felaciones. Sin embargo, ver a Ichigo perder los papeles de esta forma vale cualquier cosa. Nada es suficiente para poder tener más de él retorciéndose debajo de mí.

Está tan perdido en la dicha post orgasmo que apenas nota cuando me deshago de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a mí. Ver su cuerpo sin ninguna barrera, expuesto ante mí, me quita el aliento y me seca la garganta. Su piel tiene este tono broncíneo que hace parecer que fuera un modelo californiano, con músculos firmes y suaves flexionándose con la precisión de una máquina bien engrasada. Sus brazos son gráciles aunque masculinos, una ligera capa de vello rubio oscuro ralo y casi invisible brilla sobre sus brazos y sobre su abdomen. Bajo su ombligo, su camino de la felicidad, de un naranja unos tonos más oscuros que el de su cabello, se riza descendiendo hacia su pelvis.

Sus oblicuos se pierden al inicio de sus muslos, piernas que parecen infinitas y que podrían partirme la cara, con unas cuantas cicatrices aquí y allá, torneadas como pilares. Es simplemente demasiado bueno, demasiado _sensual_ para que sea real, para que nadie nunca (además de mí, claro está) le haya puesto una sola mano encima.

La urgencia de quitarme mi propia ropa quema como ácido, así que me deshago de la camiseta y deshago el botón de mis pantalones. El cierre cruje y ante el sonido, Ichigo alza la cabeza, clavándome una mirada algo confusa.

Antes de continuar desnudándome, me inclino sobre él, arrastrándome hasta estar a la altura de sus labios de nuevo. Acuno su mejilla derecha con mi mano, acariciando con el pulgar al ángulo superior de su pómulo. Mi estómago da un vuelco cuando se inclina hacia mi toque, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Confías en mí?—murmuro, muy cerca de su boca. Abre los ojos, orbes castaños y brillantes de lujuria clavados en los míos, devorando cada centímetro de mí al que tiene acceso.

—Sí.

No titubea, no lo piensa. Su respuesta es segura, tan sincera que me deja estático por unos segundos. Su mano izquierda acaricia mi mejilla, un espejo de lo que yo acabo de hacer, y me inclino para morder su labio antes de sentarme sobre mis talones y bajar la cinturilla de mis vaqueros y la banda elástica de mi bóxers.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y extraigo el paquetito plateado. Cuando los ojos de Ichigo ven el papel aluminio, se abren de par en par, un sonrojo trepando por sus mejillas. Tengo que contener la sonrisa de burla que amenaza con ladearse en mis labios mientras dejo el preservativo a un costado, alcanzando de nuevo el bolsillo y sacando de él el pequeño tubo de lubricante.

—Tú…

—Hombre preparado vale por dos—comento, dedicándole mi sonrisa patentada.

Suelta una risita que se corta en el instante en que la tapa del tubo cruje y salta abierta. Dejo caer una pequeña cantidad del fluido helado sobre tres de mis dedos de la mano derecha, frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

Ahora viene la parte que más me aterra. Sé que va a ser incómodo para él durante los primeros momentos, sé que puede incluso doler. Lo que menos quiero es que su primera vez sea una mala experiencia. Quiero que esto sea memorable, que atesore este momento para el resto de sus días.

Pero miren lo estúpidamente cursi que este desgraciado me ha puesto.

Deslizo el primer dedo en su entrada y su cuerpo se tensa por completo. Se aferra a las sábanas, frunciendo el ceño ante la intrusión, pero puedo ver perfectamente que a su cuerpo le _gusta_. Su miembro comienza a endurecerse ante mi atención, mi dedo saliendo de él y volviendo a entrar con suavidad, buscando el punto que sé que va a hacer que pierda cualquier compostura que podría haber estado conteniendo hasta ahora.

El segundo dedo entra con más confianza. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en voz alta. Ah, parece que comienza a disfrutarlo. Mi erección pulsa y se retuerce ante la imagen de él disfrutando del placer que _yo_ estoy entregándole. Retiro mis dos dedos, masajeando la piel alrededor de su entrada para luego añadir un tercer dedo.

Gime mi nombre contra el dorso de su mano, empujando de vuelta con sus caderas. Lo preparo lento y con cuidado, arqueando los dedos, buscando ese lugar mágico. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo, sus caderas se alzan en el aire, su espalda encorvándose de forma que su cabeza presiona contra las almohadas.

Dejo salir un gruñido cuando retiro mi mano, alargándola hacia el preservativo. Rajo el envoltorio con los dientes y deslizo el látex sobre mi miembro caliente y que grita por algo de atención. Quiero hacer esto _bien_ , así que dejo caer otro poco de lubricante sobre mi palma, para luego esparcirlo sobre la superficie del látex.

Cuando mi miembro toca su entrada, Ichigo hace algo que me deja en una pieza. Envuelve sus piernas a mi alrededor, empujando mis glúteos con sus talones. Deja salir un gimoteo y unas palabras que no entiendo; lo único que soy capaz de comprender, es el comando, la orden que parece casi una súplica:

—Grimm, _por favor_ …

Aprieto los dientes mientras mis caderas empujan hacia él, guiadas por su propio deseo. El pasaje que me rodea es apretado, caliente como el infierno, y siento que podría ahogarme en él. Me inclino hacia delante, apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y descansando mi frente con la de él, jadeando. La forma en la que Ichigo se envuelve alrededor de mi erección es francamente una tortura de la que no puedo tener suficiente; se siente como si pudiera morirme aquí mismo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Puedo ver la incomodidad en su rostro: su ceño fruncido, sus ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que pequeñas arrugas aparecen en la piel de sus párpados. Una ligera pátina de sudor perla sus sienes, una gota de transpiración goteando por su quijada hacia la almohada.

Yo mismo estoy envuelto en sudor también; sobre mi espalda, en mi pecho, en mi nuca. Espero que se ajuste rápido a mí, porque en serio, _en serio_ , siento que estoy ahogándome.

Murmura algo que no comprendo antes de abrir los ojos. Respira por la boca, jadeando en busca de un aliento que no parece ser capaz de encontrar.

— ¿Qué?—jadeo hacia él, apretando la sábana sobre el colchón en mis puños para poder canalizar algo de la frustración que surge en mi interior. Necesito ser suave con él, _tengo_ que controlarme.

—Dije—susurra. Su aliento huele a café—: _muévete_.

Ahí está.

Salgo de él con lentitud, casi por completo, disfrutando a concho de la deliciosa fricción. Sus músculos se aprietan a mi alrededor, arrancándome una maldición entre dientes. Maldita sea, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Quiere que termine sin siquiera haber hecho que él llegara al orgasmo? Porque si sigue con eso, ese es exactamente el resultado al que vamos a llegar.

Me deslizo en su interior nuevamente, y esta vez, sus caderas empujan para coordinarse con las mías. Nos movemos con algo de torpeza al principio, gimiendo, jadeando y gruñendo, hasta que por fin encontramos un ritmo que nos acomoda a ambos.

Me concentro en la forma en la que su cara expresa lo que está sintiendo. Los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar sonidos que solamente me empujan hacia el clímax. La forma en la que se muerde el labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos más agudos que luchan por salir de su garganta. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, murmurando por lo bajo palabras de aliento. Me aprovecho de cada expresión que cruza su rostro para guiar mis movimientos, para saber qué es lo que quiere.

Tengo que contenerme a mí mismo para no terminar en el instante en que gime mi nombre. Es diferente a esa vez en su cuarto, es distinta a todas las veces en que lo ha dicho por lo bajo como si fuera un secreto. Casi puedo detectar la adoración, el inminente clímax en su voz, tan crudo, tan cortante. Este es el mismo Ichigo que me golpeó cuando iniciamos el año escolar. Y no puedo creerme que ahora esté gruñendo mi nombre mientras mis sueños húmedos del último tiempo se hacen realidad.

Sintiendo el orgasmo que amenaza con cortar el nudo en mi vientre, alcanzo entre nosotros, cerrando mi puño alrededor de su erección. Muevo mi mano al compás de mis caderas, sonriendo como un poseso cuando se retuerce como si no pudiera ser capaz de absorber tanto placer de una sola vez.

Su cuerpo completo se tensa, su cabeza apretada contra las almohadas con tanta fuerza que creo que después podría dolerle el cuello. Sus paredes se contraen alrededor de mi miembro, ahogándome por un momento, gatillando mi propio orgasmo. Me derramo sin vergüenza, con la fuerza suficiente para drenar todas las energías que podría haber tenido. Una luz blanca y pura ilumina mi visión mientras mi inclino hacia delante, escondiendo mi frente en su cuello, enterrando mis dedos en sus caderas con la fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones.

Cuando las últimas pulsaciones de mi liberación se dejan sentir en mi cuerpo, susurro su nombre contra su oído. Jadeo en busca de aire, abrumado por el aroma que se desprende del hueco de su garganta.

Sé que va a sonar cursi, un cliché tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo, pero ahora mismo, puedo decir que estoy enamorado hasta el ridículo de él. Creí haberlo estado antes, pero ahora que todas mis fantasías han sido realizadas y superadas, estoy ciento uno porciento seguro de que el vuelco en el estómago que siento cuando acaricia suavemente mi cabello, es amor.

Y no podría estar más perdido.


	25. Capítulo vigesimoquinto: ¿a quién quieres salvar?

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

Sentarme va a ser básicamente una tortura.

Me duele todo. Absolutamente todo. Las caderas, los glúteos, los brazos, las piernas. Este es el suvenir que las recientes “actividades físicas” han dejado en mí. Y no debería quejarme, porque, amigo, nunca me había imaginado que el sexo fuera así. Ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo pierde la cabeza por ello; no hay cosa comparable en el mundo. Aunque realmente dudo que hubiese sido así de bueno de haberlo hecho con cualquier persona.

Lo cierto es que todavía no puedo creer que me haya acostado con Grimmjow. Fue como si mi sentido común se apagara por completo, dejando tras de sí solamente a las ganas de sentirlo. Y por mucho que quería sentirme ligeramente arrepentido, porque, seamos sinceros, se suponía que iba a esperar a que me dijera lo que siente, no puedo obligarme a arrepentirme. Lo cual apesta, porque a mi orgullo no le gusta.

Mientras compongo una mueca de molestia al tener que mover las piernas para avanzar en la fila, la siguiente persona en la cola se acerca al mostrador de la farmacia. De haber sabido que por “llegar tarde” a la playa después de mi pequeña escapada con cierto gamberro, me iban a mandar a comprar sales de fruta para las resacas de todo el mundo, ciertamente habría dejado las actividades de colchón para otro momento. No es una buena idea caminar tanto después de acostarte con alguien por primera vez; tomen eso como un consejo. Desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Para cuando alcanzo el mesón donde atiende un bajito muchacho moreno con cabello oscuro cortado de manera irregular del largo de su cara y con unos enormes ojos que lo hacen parecer triste, afuera el cielo ya está oscureciéndose. Ligeros trazos de rosa y rojo entintan el horizonte al esconderse el sol tras las montañas, dándole un tinte carmesí al mar que se ve desde este pequeño local.

—Hola—saludo al muchacho cuya placa reza «Yamada Hanatarou», metiéndome la mano al bolsillo para sacar la billetera—. ¿Sal de frutas?

Momentos más tarde, tengo una bolsa con varios paquetitos de esa cosa efervescente que, según el Espantapájaros, hace maravillas con la resaca. No tengo idea de si será cierto o no, pero dado que él parece tener una experiencia bastante _amplia_ con el alcohol, no lo cuestiono. Por eso y porque el tipo parece algo molesto con mi presencia. No sé por qué, y estoy pensando en preguntárselo.

Salgo de la farmacia caminando lento. Si comienzo a cojear, toda mi dignidad quedaría por los suelos. Creo que cuando dicen que uno puede andar por la vida «caminando chistoso» se refieren exactamente a esto; al dolor en la espalda baja. Ya saben a qué parte de la espalda me refiero, no me hagan explicárselos.

Dos cuadras de camino hacia la casa de Keigo, comienzo a sentir la desagradable sensación de que alguien me observa. Y no parece estarme observando de manera apreciativa, si quieren que sea completamente sincero. Es como si alguien estuviera perforando mi cráneo con los ojos, como si quisiera asesinarme solamente con echarme una ojeada.

Me detengo abruptamente. Ojalá fuera mi imaginación. Daría todo porque así fuera, porque, realmente, estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso. No me malinterpreten, estoy acostumbrado a ser observado: no se puede ir por la vida con un pelo naranja que llama la atención igual que un faro en una costa y no habituarse a las miradas de odio de gente estúpida. Pero esto es distinto. No sabría cómo explicar la diferencia, pero ahí está.

Finjo acomodarme el dobladillo del vaquero para poder echar una ojeada disimulada a mí alrededor. No detecto nada fuera de lo habitual, aunque decir eso a ciencia cierta es algo difícil. Nunca antes había visitado Kochi, así que realmente no sé lo que es o no normal en este lugar. ¿Son normales los tipos con pelo naranja? ¿Es normal que te sientas observado? ¿La gente suele verte como si fueras un pecado contra la naturaleza?

Intentando sacudirme la desagradable sensación, frunzo el ceño hacia el pavimento. Es ridículo. Soy un tipo de dieciocho años, cinturón negro segundo dan en taekwondo y estoy acostumbrado a las peleas callejeras. Que alguien me mire como si hubiese salido del estómago de una babosa carnívora no tiene por qué alterarme tanto los nervios.

Pero eso es _exactamente_ lo que me pone nervioso. El hecho de que esta sensación me moleste a este nivel. Porque estoy acostumbrado a todo esto; se supone que no debería notarlo. Entonces, ¿qué clase de persona es la que irradia tanto asco como para subirme la adrenalina hasta este punto?

Sigo caminando hacia la casa de Keigo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Lo único que voy a lograr si analizo esto más de la cuenta va a ser asustarme innecesariamente. Y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?

Un resplandor de cabello azul celeste entra en la periferia de mi visión. Me detengo en seco, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el sitio desde el que viene el brillo, preguntándome por qué Grimmjow me habrá seguido cuando le dije expresamente que, después de reírse de mis desgracias, se quedara en su lugar. Es lo primero que pienso, porque, ¿cuántas personas pueden haber en un mismo lugar que tengan el cabello azul bebé? No muchas, esa es la respuesta.

Pero la persona que está parada en la vereda de enfrente, justo a la salida de un pequeño local de comida completamente abarrotado, no es Grimmjow. Lo noto de inmediato, no porque lo haya mirado bien, sino porque _él_ es la persona que me mira como si fuera una ofensa directa a su ego.

El problema es que este tipo es pariente de Grimm. Es ridículamente fácil decirlo. Su cabello está ligeramente más largo que el de Grimmjow, de un par de tonos más oscuro, pero echado hacia atrás casi de la misma forma. Tiene un tono de piel muy parecido, una complexión calcada. Pero lo que más me impacta, debido al parecido, son sus ojos. Azules y profundos, tanto que podrías perderte en ellos. Pero allí donde los ojos de Grimmjow me miran con picardía y una calidez que no creerías que le quede, los ojos de este hombre me ven como si me odiara. Son fríos, crueles y mezquinos; me dan la sensación de haberme metido de cabeza a un océano congelado e infinito, donde se esconden las más sigilosas y horrendas pesadillas.

Se me seca la garganta y mi presión sanguínea comienza a elevarse. Puedo oír sus pulsaciones en la vena tras mi oreja, sentirlas en la garganta, en la punta de los dedos. Mi estómago se aprieta en nudos que me quitan el resuello, mientras intento adivinar quién es.

No, borra eso. Olviden que dije eso. _Sé_ quién es. O al menos lo sospecho, y ruego al cielo que no sea quien creo que es. Porque si resulta que es él, estoy en graves problemas.

Entonces, con parsimonia, calma y la elegancia de un depredador, el tipo cruza la calle como si se encontrara en su propia casa, con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo del pantalón gris del traje y la izquierda suelta al costado, relajada como si no estuviera perforándome con sus ojos como láseres.

El instinto más básico que yace en mi cuerpo me grita que corra. Que me aleje de él, porque este hombre irradia peligro, y no en una forma agradable. Esta es la clase de peligro que te pone los pelos del cogote de punta, que hace que toda tu piel se torne de gallina y los vellos se te entierren en la carne como agujas congeladas. La clase de peligro que irradia de un arma.

Trago saliva al dar un paso atrás. Está a unos cuantos metros de mí, no menos de tres, y casi puedo sentir las oleadas de desprecio que se desprenden de su cuerpo. Se siente como un aura ponzoñosa que amenaza con envenenarme.

Y un par de segundos más tarde está frente a mí, a unos treinta centímetros. Mide casi un metro noventa y su complexión grita a todas luces que tiene una fuerza animal. Los músculos que se inflan bajo el saco gris se ven mortíferos.

— ¿Eres Kurosaki Ichigo?—inquiere, lentamente, clavándome sus ojos azules. Mis peores temores se confirman cuando puedo ver a Grimmjow en la forma en la que se le desliza una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, en la manera en la que sus caninos afilados como los de un lobo brillan hacia mí. Sé que podrían desgarrar mi garganta con un solo mordisco, y la sola imagen hace que la bilis me suba a la garganta.

Sin embargo, hago acopio de toda mi valentía para pararme derecho, cuadrar los hombros, y fruncir mi ceño hacia él. Si me veo lo suficientemente seguro, quizás no me dé problemas. Quizás incluso podría creerme que no me tiene asustado hasta el ridículo.

—Depende de quién pregunte—lucho contra mi voz para que suene neutra, incluso a través del sabor cúprico del miedo en mi boca.

—Creo que eso es algo obvio, ¿no te parece?—se burla, alzando las cejas. Profundas arrugas de desdén se hunden en su amplia frente broncínea, y tengo la sensación de estar viviendo un déjà vu interminable. Es la misma mirada que me dirigió Grimmjow cuando peleamos el día de las olimpiadas escolares.

—No hay peor error que suponer en vez de preguntar—siseo hacia él, tratando de convertir todo ese miedo irracional en ira. Aunque algo me dice que mi pánico no es completamente irracional; después de todo, este es el hombre que maltrató a Nell hasta inculcarle un miedo visceral hacia los hombres, esta es la persona que puso un hierro _ardiendo_ sobre el pecho de su propio hijo de diez años.

Cuando ese pensamiento asalta mi mente, logro el objetivo que estaba buscando: transformar mi pánico visceral en odio. En furia. Aborrezco a este hombre con toda mi alma, con todo lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que seré. Nunca antes había tenido el deseo abrasador de _asesinar_ a alguien, pero este hombre ha gatillado en mí los más bajos instintos de un ser humano. Quiero ver su sangre en mis manos, su piel hecha tiras secándose al sol y sus huesos despojados de carne.

—Soy Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez—se presenta, mirándome casi con flojera, completamente inconsciente de las náuseas que me causa el oírlo decir el nombre de la persona a la que Grimmjow más miedo le tiene—. El padre de Grimmjow y Nelliel.

— ¿Qué quiere?—ladro, apretando los dientes. Mis manos se envuelven en puños de manera involuntaria.

— ¿Que qué quiero?—repite, lentamente, como saboreando las palabras en su boca. Finge pensar, cruzando los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre sus labios, escondiendo la sonrisa depredadora tras ellos. Hay tanta maldad en ella que el gesto heredado por Grimmjow parece una mueca infantil—. Me gustaría invitarte a… no sé, ¿conversar unos minutos?

—No creo que haya nada en común entre nosotros, Jaegerjaquez-san—escupo, poniéndole tanto veneno al honorífico como puedo.

—Claro que lo hay, Ichigo—repone, dejando caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo. Me dedica una sonrisa ladeada y unas cejas arqueadas que me hacen querer vomitar. Todos los gestos que he visto a Grimmjow hacer están intrínsecos en este hombre, y ver al tipo por el que siento más que un “ligero cariño” en este monstruo está haciendo cosas terribles con mi cordura—. Grimmjow es un tema en común.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y qué pasa con él?

—Pues que estás echándolo a perder—frunce los labios, como si de pronto hubiese aparecido algo bajo su nariz que huele a los mil demonios—. No es que tuviera mucho futuro antes, pero ahora…

— ¿Qué?—dejo salir, tan incrédulo que mi voz suena falta de aliento.

—Digo que estás echándolo a perder. ¿Crees que no sé lo que ustedes dos hacen cuando están solos?

—Me importa una mierda su homofobia, eso téngalo claro. Me refiero a la última parte, eso de que Grimm no tiene futuro.

Veo la sorpresa brillar en sus ojos ante mi exabrupto. En serio, me importa una cagada de mosca si el tipo es homofóbico. No va a ser el primer imbécil que me encuentro que es incapaz de aceptar a quienes son diferentes. Pero lo que no voy a aceptar, es que diga una cosa así de Grimmjow. Quizás no le dé tanta importancia a la escuela ni le interese lo que va a ser de su vida, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer grandes cosas. Después de todo, podría fácilmente tener un brillante porvenir en la natación profesional.

— ¿Grimm?—repite, lentamente. Un tono de burlón desprecio se filtra en su voz. Aprieto los dientes ante la ira que explota con su mofa—. Pues _Grimm_ nunca ha sido el crayón más brillante de la caja, Ichigo.

—Me importa una mierda—siseo por fin—. Ya tuvo sus minutos. Ahora aléjese de Grimmjow, de Nell y de _mí_.

—Pero si aún no hemos terminado—sonríe lentamente, apartando su saco para que pueda ver la culata de un arma de fuego sobresaliendo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones—. Nunca dije que nuestra “charla” tendría lugar aquí.

La imagen del arma en sus pantalones tarda unos segundos en registrarse en mi cerebro. Cuando por fin lo hace, se me hiela la sangre en las venas, cristalizando el miedo dolorosamente a través de mi cuerpo. Se me aprieta el estómago, unas ganas de vomitar tan fuertes que el mundo gira varias veces sobre su eje.

No va a sacar esa cosa en público, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no sabe a lo que se expone si me apunta con ella en plena calle, con turistas y locales yendo de acá para allá?

A no ser… a no ser que no esté solo.

—Verás, Ichigo, no quiero que mi hijo desperdicie si vida. Y mi deber como padre es ayudarlo a crear un futuro… decente.

Entonces, Grimmshaw se gira y apunta hacia un lujoso Audi negro que se estaciona en la cuneta. La superficie del auto, brillante como un espejo, refleja nuestros rostros, deformándolos ligeramente debido a la curvatura de la cabina. Cuando mis ojos me devuelven la mirada desde la pintura, veo el miedo que brilla en ellos.

Se abre la puerta desde dentro, revelando a un hombre de cabello negro violáceo y ojos celestes. Tiene un color de piel muy parecido al mío, y mientras más lo miro, más siento que debería conocerlo. Es decir, el tipo se parece un montón a mí. Su mirada se clava en mí por unos segundos, más de los que realmente deberían, y entonces se giran hacia Grimmshaw.

—Está todo listo, Grimmshaw-sama.

—Gracias, Aaroniero—contesta él, sonriendo suavemente. Sin embargo, sus ojos nunca se apartan de los míos, como si no fuera necesario mirar al tipo dentro del auto para agradecerle—. Ahora, Ichigo, ¿vas a entrar al auto por las buenas o por las malas?

Tendría que acatar sus órdenes sin chistar. Debería cuidar de mi seguridad personal y acceder a su “petición” así nada más, porque seguramente su idea de «por las malas» no será muy divertida. Y no obstante ese conocimiento, no puedo evitar que mi temperamento surja en el peor momento posible.

— ¿Entrar al auto? ¿Has perdido tu puta cabeza?—farfullo atónito, dando un paso atrás. Cuando estoy a punto de dar la media vuelta y echar a correr, siento algo frío y duro contra mi espalda, apoyándose con fuerza justo entremedio de mis omóplatos.

No sé qué es, pero mi cerebro parece reconocerlo sin problema alguno. Lo único que entiendo es que es peligroso y lo mejor será que haga caso.

—Ahora—dice una suave voz detrás de mí—, vas a moverte lentamente y a entrar al carro. Sin ideas, muchacho, o no puedo asegurarte que el gatillo de mi arma se va a quedar en su lugar.

 

 

Decir que no sé dónde estoy alcanzaría el ridículo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sin contar que estoy en una ciudad que no conozco, el maldito hijo de puta de Grimmshaw me puso un pañuelo con cloroformo en la nariz nada más deslizó su trasero en el extremadamente lujoso asiento de cuero del Audi. Así que no tuve oportunidad alguna de ver hacia dónde estaban conduciéndome, sin mencionar los vidrios tintados del auto.

Pero de nada me sirve pensar en cosas tan ridículas como esas, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estoy. No sé cuántas horas habrán pasado desde que me subieron al auto de Grimmshaw, no sé dónde estoy, no sé qué quiere de mí, no sé qué va a pasar con mis amigos. ¿Seré yo solamente su único objetivo? Sabiendo que el tipo está fuera de sus cabales (nadie en su sano juicio le haría a su propio hijo algo como lo que él le hizo a Grimmjow), puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

Mientras la oscuridad se hace más y más profunda en la habitación en donde desperté hace lo que debe ser una hora, intento poner mis pensamientos en orden. Incluso con lo mucho que sé de defensa personal, eso podría ser inútil si Grimmshaw tiene a más de tres tipos a su disposición que posean armas. Lo más lógico es que tenga bastantes hombres bajo sus órdenes para protegerse. Después de todo, si pudo sobornar a un juez americano para levantar la orden de restricción que la corte le impuso luego del incidente con Grimmjow, debe tener mucho dinero. Y eso, mis amigos, es jodido, porque debe tener, también, un montón de personas que cuiden de él.

Y por lo que puedo notar, no deben ser personas de muy buen talante que digamos.

Por quinta vez, tiro de las ataduras en mis muñecas. No se sienten como cuerdas, ni como esposas. Se sienten más bien como plástico; quizás me pusieron una de esas extrañas tiras de plástico blanco que se ajustan con un cierre que hace imposible abrirlas una vez aseguradas. Lo que sea que es, es muy resistente y corta a través de mi piel con cada intento de romperlas.

Mis pies tampoco están libres. Están atados de la misma forma que mis manos, lo que me hace imposible moverme para ponerme de pie. Sé que estoy sobre una cama; hace un par de minutos me golpeé la cabeza con la cabecera. Sin embargo, el colchón está desnudo y seguramente tiene que ser muy viejo; uno de los resortes del armazón se me entierra en la espalda cada vez que trato de cambiar de mi actual posición.

Mi cerebro me traiciona, enviándome imágenes horribles de lo que podría ser mi futuro próximo. Terribles fantasías de pesadilla pasan ante mis ojos como relámpagos, imaginaciones que pasan desde tortura hasta asesinato.

¿Por qué Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez habrá llegado a tal extremo para alejarme de sus hijos? ¿A tanto llega su homofobia, que es capaz de arriesgar todo lo que tiene para eliminarme de la ecuación? ¿O es que tiene otro objetivo?

Pero, ¿qué _otro_ objetivo podría tener? Es un hombre rico, eso lo ha dejado completamente claro solamente con el Audi a su disposición. Además, Nell y Grimm viven bastante bien, por lo que la manutención que les entrega debe ser exorbitante. Sin mencionar que puede pagar por protección de alto calibre. Todo eso deja obsoleta la idea de pedir un rescate.

Cuando estoy a punto de volver a tirar de mis ataduras, una puerta justo frente a mí se abre. La luz fría de los fluorescentes hiere mis retinas cuando se derrama por la habitación, revelando un rectángulo de suelo de concreto con una raída alfombra roja, el colchón amarillento y la esquina de un camastro de hierro.

La silueta a contra luz no me deja identificar a mi captor. Solamente veo a una delgada y alta persona con largo cabello, que se acerca a mí con paso sigiloso. Intento alejarme de él, luchando contra mis ataduras y con la adrenalina fluyendo a tal velocidad en mi sangre que no detecto el dolor en mis muñecas y tobillos hasta que no siento el líquido caliente correrme por la piel. Mis hombros hormiguean también, comenzando a adormecerse por la forzada posición.

Una gota de sudor me cae por el costado de la cara.

Pero por muchos que sean mis esfuerzos, la persona que ingresa al cuarto me alcanza con facilidad. El miedo navega por mi sistema, revolviéndome el estómago y llenándome la boca de ese cúprico sabor que asocio con el pánico. Jadeo mientras me retuerzo, peleando por llegar al otro lado de la cama.

Todo es inútil.

La persona se agacha junto a mí, a un costado de la cama, y la luz que se infiltra por la puerta abierta revela el rostro pálido de un hombre de piel blanca con facciones finas que me parecen ligeramente familiares. Tiene los ojos morado oscuros y el largo cabello de un rubio pálido que me recuerda ligeramente al elfo de El Señor de los Anillos.

—Escúchame, muchacho—murmura suave y frenéticamente. Su voz me parece conocida, pero el miedo no me deja ahondar en las profundidades de mi memoria para encontrar al dueño—. Tengo dos minutos para decirte esto, así que ponme mucha atención. He llamado a tus amigos y a tu familia para decirles lo que está sucediendo. La policía de Kochi ya viene en camino para asistir con el arresto de Grimmshaw. Simplemente mantente tranquilo y haz _todo_ lo que te diga. No estarás aquí por demasiado tiempo.

Dicho eso, presiona un pañuelo húmedo contra mi nariz y mi boca.

No cloroformo otra vez, _por favor_.

Es lo último que alcanzo a pensar antes de quedarme inconsciente de nuevo.

 

 

Según los anales de la medicina, el uso del cloroformo puede causar severos daños a los riñones y el hígado si se usa por un tiempo extendido. Antiguamente, antes de conocerse las anestesias como la morfina, el diacepam o la prometacina, este químico solía usarse como sedante para aquellas personas que requerían de una operación.

Los efectos del cloroformo en un uso a corto plazo incluyen mareos, náuseas y dolor de cabeza.  Tres cosas que siento como una cachetada al simplemente salir del estupor producido por el químico metido a la fuerza por mis vías respiratorias. Mientras la bilis quema la base de mi garganta, cierro los ojos con fuerza. Con ello, solamente logro que la masiva jaqueca que aprieta mi cráneo igual que una uva se empeore. Y con ello las náuseas. Aumentando la sensación de mareo. Que aumenta el dolor de cabeza.

Y así.

Tengo la boca seca y la resaca en retirada no ayuda para nada con esto de la intoxicación. Creo que si no consumo agua pronto, la deshidratación va a empeorar todos los síntomas que el cloroformo ha gatillado en mi cuerpo, destrozándome completamente.

Memorias confusas llenan mi cabeza como un torbellino de oscuridad con distintos matices. Veo el cabello rubio de un hombre que susurra algo en mis oídos, algo que se parece a «no estarás aquí demasiado tiempo». Sin embargo, la nube de confusión que se extiende como neblina por mi cerebro me impide descifrar correctamente las palabras anteriores a eso.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Significa que me van a asesinar más pronto de lo planeado?

Debería sentirme asustado. Aterrado. Pero por alguna razón, no puedo sentir nada acerca de mi estado actual. Solamente siento un terror atroz con respecto a lo que va a pasar con mi padre y mis hermanas si algo me sucede a mí. ¿Qué van a hacer si este desquiciado me asesina? Yuzu quedaría completamente destrozada. Karin seguramente se aislaría y se volvería más arisca. Quizás papá nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Las caras de más personas desfilan ante mí. Rukia, Renji y Chad seguramente buscarían al bastardo hasta el fin de la tierra para vengarme. Ishida seguramente volvería a estar solo en la escuela, porque el único vínculo real que lo une con mis amigos soy yo. Inoue seguramente lloraría por semanas. Tatsuki sacaría toda su frustración con sus oponentes en el equipo de taekwondo, donde lo más lógico es que la hagan la capitana. Nell quizás nunca pueda encontrar a ningún hombre a quien acercarse.

Y Grimmjow seguramente…

 _Grimmjow_.

Abro los ojos de improviso. _Grimmjow_. Tengo que salir de aquí, avisarle que su padre está en Kochi y que seguramente sabe dónde se está quedando. Lo más natural es que sepa que se ha paseado por Katsurahama con nosotros. Querrá hacerle daño, querrá… alguna estupidez salida de cabales. Querrá buscar a Nell ahora que está sola en Karakura, y de paso seguramente le hará daño a mi familia.

Tengo.

Que.

Salir.

De.

Aquí.

Dejo salir un gemido cuando las cintas plásticas rozan las heridas que se han profundizado en mis muñecas. Apoyo la frente contra el colchón e inhalo profundo, sin preocuparme del olor rancio de la tela bajo mi piel. Los dedos fríos de un ataque de pánico se pasean por mi nuca y mi espina dorsal, cerrándome las vías respiratorias. De poder ver, seguramente todo estaría dando vueltas a mí alrededor como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora.

La puerta se abre y puedo distinguir la silueta de Grimmshaw en cuanto se aparece en el umbral.

— ¿Cómodo?—inquiere, riendo suavemente. El sonido hace que se me apriete el estómago con ganas de vomitar hasta el alma.

—Es una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad?—dejo salir. Una risita nerviosa, impulsada por el ataque de pánico que estremece todo mi cuerpo, burbujea en mi pecho.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Ichigo. Te puse en ese lugar porque lo que quería era que estuvieras tan incómodo como fuera posible.

— ¿Tiendes a raptar personas muy seguido, Grimmshaw?—escupo, girando mi cabeza hacia él.

No puedo ver su expresión. Pero eso no es necesario, porque soy capaz de escuchar perfectamente el rugido de ira que raja su garganta y que hace eco en lo que ahora estoy seguro son las vacías paredes del ínfimo cuarto.

Se acerca a mí, tan rápido que casi no lo veo, y sus dedos se cierran en mi pelo. Alza mi cabeza tirando de él, doblando mi espalda en una dolorosa torsión en el proceso, y su puño impacta directamente contra mi pómulo.

¿Grimmjow, golpear fuerte? Pfft, no podría siquiera soñar en pegar así. Este puñetazo simplemente hace que cruja mi pómulo bajo la fuerza del balanceo, lanzando relámpagos rojos tras mis párpados cerrados. Estrellas de colores danzan ante mi visión mientras el dolor hace que mi cabeza zumbe como un enjambre de avispas enojadas.

Apenas siento el nuevo tirón de mi cabello. Estoy demasiado grogui para saber que me han lanzado al suelo. Solamente lo noto cuando ya estoy tirado en el piso, sobre mi costado izquierdo, el brazo hormigueando y doliendo debido a la posición y la torsión incómoda. Huelo el polvo sobre el concreto y la vieja tela raída de la áspera alfombra bajo mi cabeza.

Un pie impacta contra mis costillas y oigo un nuevo crujido.

Una. Dos. Tres.

Tres costillas por lo menos fracturadas. Puedo contarlas una por una. Puedo sentir el dolor de cada una por separado y a la vez no sentirlas en absoluto. Se me escapa el aire y el dolor se extiende, rojo y caliente, por mi estómago. Retumba en mi cerebro y jala mi estómago hacia abajo, como si tuviera un gancho en el ombligo.

Toso cuando la entrada y la salida de aire de mis pulmones se encuentran en mi garganta. No puedo respirar, no puedo ver. El dolor es demasiado masivo.

Pone su pie sobre mi mejilla derecha, presionando mi pómulo izquierdo (que también parece estar fracturado juzgando con la rapidez con la que se hincha) contra el frío piso de concreto que raspa la piel magullada. Ejerce fuerza sobre mi cabeza y mi cuello lanza un latigazo de dolor caliente por mi espina dorsal.

—Así que crees que tienes cojones, ¿verdad, maricón?—escupe. Su voz suena como un gruñido que reverbera en su garganta—. Ah, pero no importa cuántos tengas. Voy a destrozarte. Te vas a alejar de mis hijos lo quieras o no. Aún queda algo de Grimmjow que puedo _salvar_.

Su pie se separa de mi cabeza, dejando tras de sí un hormigueo desagradable que confunde mis pensamientos. La piel me arde allí donde los bordes afilados de la suela se presionaron.

Así que es por eso. Porque está completamente chalado. No hay otra razón por la cual este desquiciado me ha secuestrado. Seguramente está loco, literalmente. ¿Después de lo que le hizo a Grimmjow cree que puede _salvarlo_? ¿Salvarlo de qué? ¿De mí? ¿De él siendo bisexual? Pues le tengo noticias: si alguien hizo gay a alguien aquí, fue él a mí. Él ya jugaba para ambos equipos antes de conocerme.

— ¿Tal como lo hiciste con Nell?

Me niego a creer que ese cloqueo sea mi voz. Suena rota, destrozada es decir poco. Seca como el hueso, quebrada como un cristal hecho pedazos, rasposa como uñas contra un pizarrón.

Otra patada directamente a mi estómago, y esta vez, mis muelas rajan la suave y delicada piel del interior de mi mejilla. Escupo sangre cuando la tercera patada acierta contra las mismas costillas magulladas. El golpe me deja resollando en el suelo, luchando por encontrar una respiración que me es esquiva.

—Cuida tu boca, Ichigo—murmura, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí. Cuando habla, su aliento golpea mi cara. Huele a whisky. En grandes cantidades—. Porque no tengo problema en deshacerme de uno que otro maricón por el camino.

Debería callarme. Pero ya puestos, que continúe la racha.

— ¿Seguro que todo esto es porque quieres salvar a Grimmjow, y no porque sigues creyendo que él mató a tu mujer?—murmuro. La cabeza me da vueltas, y seguramente estaría más seguro si me hiciera el inconsciente, pero tengo noticias para ustedes; mientras menos consciencia tengo, menos puedo controlar mi lengua—. Suena a que quieres vengarte de algo que causaste tú mismo…

—Oh, esto es adorable—murmura, pasando sus dedos con una suavidad increíble por mi cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. La bilis se me sube a la garganta con el aroma a alcohol que se desprende de su cuerpo, la espalda mandándome un latigazo de dolor al intentar alejarme de él—. Seguramente el muchacho te contó parte de la historia, ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo que Akira quería abortarlo, y que si no fuera por mí, él no existiría?

No, _eso_ _no_ lo sabía. Pero es entendible; la madre de Grimmjow tenía que criar a Nell. De todas formas, ¿por qué lo dice como si fuera algo tan importante?

—Si su madre lo hubiese abortado, por lo menos no habría tenido que soportar a su padre poniéndole un hierro ardiendo en el pecho—susurro a través de la semi inconsciencia.

—Se lo merecía—dice simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. A través de mi visión nublada, lo veo componer una cruel sonrisa—. Nunca hizo las cosas bien. Tenía todo para ser un niño ejemplar... me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó. Su madre era perfecta. Tenía buena materia prima para convertirse en alguien a quien admirar. Pero no. ¿Qué obtuve en vez del hijo que quería? Un pequeño maricón, cobarde y quejica. Jesucristo, si no hubiese tenido algo entre las piernas, seguramente habría pensado que era una mujer.

_Whoa, además de sicópata y loco, el tipo es sexista. Más puntos para él._

—Y cuando regreso para ayudarlo a volver al camino que preparé para él… ¿con qué me encuentro? Contigo, Ichigo—suspira, negando con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua. Es como si estuviese hablando con un completo loco escapado de un asilo mental. ¿Este tío de qué va?—. Contigo en mi casa, cenando con Nelliel, hundiendo más a Grimmjow en la mierda. Y me dije: «Grimmshaw, ¿qué podrías hacer para que tu hijo recapacite, _y_ deshacerte del desviado?». La respuesta es muy simple, Ichigo, y lo cierto es que me sorprendió no haberla pensado hasta ahora.

Deja salir un suspiro casi de placer, sus ojos azules brillando entre la penumbra como dos fuegos fatuos. Cae en una pausa dramática, que interrumpe con una risita y con el agarre de mi brazo izquierdo.

—Si no puedes despejar la ecuación, ve directamente por el resultado—murmura, casi arrulladoramente, antes de doblar mi brazo en un ángulo extraño.

Veo, más que siento, cómo retuerce el hueso ya quebrado. Lo rota sobre su lugar, separándolo por completo, dejando mi brazo completamente inutilizado colgando como una masa de carne astillada.

El dolor me golpea y me quedo completamente inconsciente.


	26. Capítulo vigesimosexto: dispuesto a perderlo todo.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

La llamada del hermano de Szyael provoca distintas reacciones. Y hay que agradecer que todos estuvieran en la casa cuando sonó el teléfono de Ichigo, que había dejado olvidado en sus pantalones al momento en que nos desnudamos para hacerlo.

Estaba yo sentado en la habitación, después de ordenar el desastre que Ichigo y yo habíamos hecho con las sábanas. Habíamos estado en la playa por dos o tres horas y habíamos regresado hacía veinte minutos; la preocupación por el paradero de Strawberry estaba comenzando a dejarse sentir entre el grupo. El piño lo había enviado a comprar sales de frutas, como castigo por llegar al último a la playa. Después de todo, tuvimos que ducharnos después de nuestra escapada, y luego de un juego de piedra, papel o tijera, el primero en usar le cuarto de baño había sido yo.

Así que sí, Ichigo fue el último en bajar. Y fue asaltado por todos nosotros para que pagara su “falta” yendo a la farmacia.

Solamente lo hice porque quería reírme de su cara. La expresión de fastidio que había puesto cuando Keigo le dijo que tenía que caminar hasta allá simplemente no tuvo precio. Y cuando vio que me estaba riendo a carcajadas de él, se negó en redondo a que lo acompañara.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo seguido de todas formas.

Cuando saqué el celular del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, un número desconocido estaba escrito en el identificador de llamadas. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas y yo no hubiese estado preocupado por él por el tiempo que había estado fuera, no habría contestado. Pero como estaban las cosas, mi cabeza ya me había traicionado, enviándome imagen tras imagen de situaciones indescriptiblemente vomitivas. Teorías retorcidas tomaban forma en mi cabeza, apretándome el estómago y haciendo que el miedo me cristalizara hielo en las venas.

Cuando contesté y la conocida voz de Ilforte Granz sonó en mi oído, supe que teníamos un gran problema.

Verán, el hermano mayor de Szyael, Ilforte, es un agente del FBI. Según lo que Szyael me había dicho durante una salida uno de nuestros fines de semana, estaba siguiendo de cerca el caso de Grimmshaw. Había habido rumores de que estaba defraudando al fisco y que tenía conexiones con la mafia Yakuza residente en Estados Unidos. Lo habían asignado a él y a varios agentes del buró para infiltrarse dentro de su grupo de allegados.

Y ahora que Grimmshaw está en Japón, ellos lo habían seguido. Nunca me dijo qué tipo de trabajo estaban haciendo los federales para mi padre, porque tenían que mantener la investigación en secreto. Szyael lo sabía porque Ilforte y él estaban solos, así que el mayor de los hermanos no podía permitirse desaparecer sin que el menor supiera por qué.

Como todo ello tenía que ver de alguna forma conmigo y con la orden de restricción que mi padre se quitó a punta de sobornos, Szyael consideró correcto contarme la verdad.

—Diga—contesté, luego de deslizar el ícono para responder a la llamada por la pantalla del celular.

— _¿Grimmjow?_ —inquirió, estupefacta, la voz de Ilforte—. _¿Qué…? No, no importa. Escúchame, Grimm, no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que reúnas a todos tus amigos. Es importante. Acerca de Ichigo._

Solamente eso bastó para que corriera a la sala de estar y llamara a gritos a los demás. Asustados, salieron de sus cuartos o ingresaron a la casa, con expresiones frenéticas en sus rostros. Todos estaban preocupados por el paradero de Ichigo, incluso el bastardo mezquino de Nnoitra, que le tiene ojeriza porque cree que a Nell le gusta Berry.

— ¡Tiene que ver con Ichigo!—grité, en cuanto la primera pregunta se hizo oír. Aquello los mantuvo en silencio sepulcral mientras activaba el altavoz de la llamada.

— _¿Están todos?_ —preguntó Ilforte. Su voz sonaba apresurada, y supuse que estaba en una situación complicada.

—Sí—contestó Rukia hacia el teléfono, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina.

— _Escuchen atentamente. No puedo decirles la dirección exacta del paradero de Ichigo, pero sí puedo decirles que personas muy peligrosas lo han secuestrado. Mi equipo y yo ya hemos contactado a la policía y a la familia Kurosaki, que está en este momento de camino a Kochi. Manténganse tranquilos y cerca del teléfono de Ichigo. Estaré dándoles indicaciones cada vez que me sea posible._

— ¿Cómo sabes tú… quien quiera que seas, lo que le pasó a Ichigo?—rugió Abarai hacia la bocina. Su ceño se había fruncido, y su mirada se veía completamente mortífera combinada con los tatuajes sobre sus cejas.

Le dirigí una mirada de soslayo a Szyael; sus ojos naranjos estaban clavados en el aparato, aunque había un brillo de miedo en ellos que no se me pasó desapercibido.

— _Grimm, explícales tú, ¿está bien? Tengo que irme._

Con ello, la llamada se cortó.

Está demás decir que los minutos siguientes, antes de que una patrulla llegara a la casa de Keigo, fueron una tortura. Szyael y yo nos vimos obligados a compartir la información que poseíamos con respecto al trabajo de Ilforte para el FBI, y mi conexión con todo ello. Apestó tener que contarles a un montón de gente lo de mi padre y lo peligroso que es, explicarles el origen de mi cicatriz. Les expliqué la llamada al celular, el que había estado rondando a mi hermana, les dije que me lo había encontrado en una tienda y que había mencionado a Berry de pasada. Quedaron completamente estupefactos; al menos los amigos de Ichigo. Szyael, Nnoi, Bel y Luppi ya lo sabían, claro. Habíamos sido amigos de años.

Renji había intentado echarme la culpa, y de verdad que lo entiendo. Después de todo, el tipo chalado que tiene a Ichigo de rehén es mi padre. Sin embargo, cuando los dos metros quince de estatura de Nnoitra se interpusieron entre el pelirrojo y yo, alegando en un siseo mortal que yo no tenía cómo saber que el desgraciado llegaría a estas instancias, Abarai dio un paso al costado.

Y entonces vino la pregunta del millón, desde la persona que menos creí que iba a hacerla.

— ¿Por qué tendría tu padre algo contra Ichigo?

La voz de Sado Yasutora, que pocas veces se escucha, y que cuando lo hace deja estragos tras de sí, se dejó oír alta y clara sobre la atmósfera llena de electricidad nerviosa que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Ah—dejé salir, pasándome una mano por el pelo y tirando del cabello en mi nuca. Me temblaban las manos—. Es…

—Es por tu relación con Ichigo, ¿verdad?—murmuró Rukia, mirándome directamente con sus ojos violeta. Sentí que veía a través de mí, y créanme, esa sensación me enerva.

— ¿Qué relación?—inquirió la suave voz de Inoue, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El protector brazo de Arisawa estaba sobre sus hombros.

—Ichigo y yo somos…— ¿qué éramos?—… estamos saliendo.

No había mejor forma de describirlo. Pero apestó tener que decírselos. No porque me desagraden, sino porque quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Berry y yo estuviéramos estables. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, estaba seguro que nuestros pasos terminarían inevitablemente en una relación de pareja.

No creí que les fuera a importar demasiado. Pero a pesar de que sus amigos nos llaman tortolitos y constantemente hacen bromas acerca de nuestro comportamiento, dudo que realmente se hubiesen esperado una revelación de ese tamaño.

— ¿Eres _gay_?—exhaló Keigo.

— ¿De verdad van a preocuparse por esa gilipollez?—gruñó Nnoitra, dándome una mirada de soslayo con su único ojo bueno. Ah, ya, claro, después de todo eso, tendría que explicarle que Ichi y yo somos más que amigos—. ¿Dónde mierda tienen metidas las prioridades, montón de mocosos inmaduros?

—Nnoi—murmuré, en tono de advertencia—. Tienen razón en preguntar por ello. Mi padre es un homofóbico de primera. Está loco, lo digo en serio.

—Entonces él… ¿raptó a Ichigo porque es homofóbico? Realmente no te sigo, Jaegerjaquez.

Renji sonaba enojado. Mucho.

—Es… Grimmshaw cree que Ichigo es el “culpable”—explico, remarcando la última palabra con el gesto de las comillas en el aire— de que mi orientación sexual no sea hetero. Piensa que es culpa de Berry.

—Eso es una estupidez—bufa Rukia, alzando las manos en el aire en gesto de rendición.

—También lo es que me culpe de la muerte de Akira y que haya puesto un atizador _al rojo vivo_ en el pecho de un niño de diez años, pero aquí estamos.

Y eso nos trae al asqueroso presente. Siete tazas de café y doce cigarrillos. Nunca había fumado un cigarrillo en mi vida, y dudo que después de esto vuelva a hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mis pulmones se quejan a gritos por el alto consumo de humo tóxico y la nicotina que, junto con la cafeína, me nadan en las venas, dejándome frenético. No me importa. Lo único que quiero es escabullirme del ojo avizor del policía parado en la esquina y buscar a Ichigo yo mismo.

Han pasado siete horas desde que Ichigo desapareció, y cuatro desde la llamada de Ilforte Granz. No ha vuelto a llamarnos, lo que considero una pésima señal. Aunque, siendo honesto, si llamara también lo consideraría un mal augurio. Significaría que tiene tiempo, y eso podría ser que a Ichigo le ha pasado algo.

Mi pie se mueve incesante contra el parqué. Sentado en uno de los sillones, con los ojos de todos clavados en mí, siento que la culpa es _mía_. Me prometí que Grimmshaw no iba a destrozar mi vida nunca más, y míralo ahora, haciendo estragos conmigo. No me habría importado si me hubiese puesto mil atizadores ardiendo en el pecho con tal de saber que Ichigo está a salvo.

Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero _no_ me merezco esto.

Aprieto los dientes ante ese pensamiento egoísta. No soy yo el que está sufriendo, sino Ichi. Él es el que está en las manos de mi desquiciado padre.

Lo único bueno que deja esta situación es que por lo menos, después de que todo termine, Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez finalmente irá a la cárcel por todos sus crímenes. Por el soborno a la corte de Minnesota para quitarse la orden de restricción, por el acoso a Nell, por el fraude al fisco, por sus conexiones ponzoñosas con los Yakuza y… por el secuestro de un chico inocente. Ichi es inocente, su único pecado es haber iniciado una especie de relación conmigo.

No se merece que algo así le esté sucediendo.

Bel se deja caer en el brazo del sillón, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Pone una mano en mi hombro, e instintivamente, me inclino hacia ella. Mi cabeza descansa contra sus costillas, su brazo alrededor de mí.

— ¿Qué hago si el bastardo le hace algo, Bel?—murmuro, lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente ella me escuche. Los demás están demasiado ocupados como para fijarse, enfrascados en su preocupación, pero no puedo hablar más alto. Mi voz se quebraría de manera patética, revelando las lágrimas que no se dejan ver en mi rostro.

—Eso no va a pasar, Grimm—susurra ella, emulando mi tono. En cualquier otros labios, esas palabras sonarían vacías, pero no en los de Tier Harribel. Es fuerte como una roca y nunca te diría nada que no fuera cierto, incluso aunque eso te hiciera mierda—. Van a traerlo de vuelta.

Sé que dice la verdad. Es lo lógico. El FBI ya está allí. Solamente tienen que buscar el momento oportuno para que todo eso termine.

Sin embargo, mi cerebro se niega a oír palabras lógicas. Sigue tirándome imágenes horrendas de las cosas que Grimmshaw podría hacerle mientras está en sus manos. Golpearlo, torturarlo… _matarlo_.

Pero me callo mis temores, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada bueno con ellos. Simplemente entierro mi frente en la cintura de Harribel, sintiéndome confortado por el familiar aroma a limón que se desprende de ella. Ha sido mi amiga desde hace cinco años, la única con la suficiente confianza como para tocarme de esta forma. Además de Nell e Ichigo.

Que me toquen las demás es un suplicio.

Dos horas después de eso, el tono de llamada explota desde el teléfono de Ichigo, que yace en el bolsillo del suéter que estoy usando. Por alguna razón, tengo un frío de muerte.

Saco el aparato de mi bolsillo y contesto de inmediato.

— ¿Ilforte?

— _¡Grimm!_ —suena frenético, pero su voz es distinta a la primera vez que llamó. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo al policía encargado de vigilarnos recibir un aviso por la radio—. _Altavoz_.

Obedezco sin chistar.

—Ya.

— _Ichigo va de camino al hospital ahora mismo. Grimmshaw se ha escapado. Hubo un soplo que le avisó que el FBI estaba entre sus filas. Ahora mismo estamos en la ambulancia. Váyanse lo más rápido que puedan; la familia Kurosaki y tu hermana están allá en este momento_.

Con ello, vuelve a cortarse la comunicación. Sus palabras cuelgan sobre nosotros, como una telaraña espesa que oculta miles de arañas venenosas listas para clavarnos los quelíceros en cuanto tengan una oportunidad.

Cuando lo hacen, nos paramos simultáneamente, dirigiéndonos a la puerta.

El policía se interpone ante nosotros, su mano sobre la funda de su pistola.

—Lo siento, pero no pueden dejar la residencia—dice. Pero somos trece personas contra uno que tiene un arma. No es una muy buena ecuación, no al menos para él.

—Acabamos de recibir una llamada de un agente del FBI—sisea Hirako Shinji, clavándole sus ojos color caramelo. Si había dicho que el enojo de Berry, Rukia o Nell da miedo, el de este tipo simplemente causa pavor—. Así que muévase de la puerta. Nos esperan en el hospital.

—Pero no…

La estática de la radio en su pecho cruje y compone un ceño. Se da la media vuelta y escucha las órdenes que vienen de ella, asintiendo y contestando en códigos que no entiendo. Me siento completamente frenético, los segundos alargándose de manera interminable, nunca cayendo del reloj. Puedo oír las pulsaciones de mi corazón detrás de las orejas, puedo sentirlas por separado golpear mi pecho como un tambor. Un sudor pegajoso cubre las palmas de mis manos, mi nuca, mi espalda y mi pecho.

—Súbanse a la patrulla.

 

 

El hospital de Kochi surge como una mole blanca desde el concreto, como un iceberg frente a la proa del Titanic. Cristal, metal, cemento, todo junto alzándose hacia el cielo con el aura de la muerte colgando a su alrededor.

Odio los hospitales. Es un cliché, lo sé, pero me traen pésimos recuerdos. Y es que ¿quién ha sido feliz en un hospital alguna vez? Son lugares a los que acudes cuando todo lo demás está perdido, cuando el dolor físico es tan grande que nada más puede aliviarte. Cuando tus heridas son demasiado graves como para ignorarlas y vivir a través de ellas cerrando los ojos y creyendo que todo está bien. Son los que reciben a los vivos y que los entregan muertos.

Y este hospital, en particular, tiene dentro de sus muros a la única persona, además de Nell, que me importa en el mundo.

Cuando la patrulla se detiene junto a la cuneta, ni siquiera espero a que el policía apague el motor y ponga el freno de mano. De hecho, ni siquiera ha terminado de moverse para cuando empujo la puerta abierta, haciéndome espacio con el pie, y siguiendo las instrucciones que me había dado el policía que había estado vigilándonos.

Cuarto piso, cirugía. Ichigo está ahora mismo en una cirugía. No quiero ni pensar en lo que Grimmshaw le hizo. No _puedo_. No contento con romper pedazo por pedazo la confianza de mi hermana en el mundo, de marcarme de por vida, tuvo el _descaro_ de poner sus manos sobre alguien que tiene nada que ver con él. Alguien que es amado por un montón de gente, alguien que _ama_ a un montón de gente.

Mientras corro hacia el ascensor, me pregunto por qué nadie me detiene. Quizás saben que no tendría resultado alguno. Siento que estoy tomándome demasiadas atribuciones con respecto a todo esto, y el problema es que no me interesa. Sé que los amigos de Ichigo deben estar tan preocupados como yo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme _personalmente_ agredido. Después de todo, la culpa de que este montón de mierda esté volando directamente hacia mí desde el ventilador es culpa del hombre que me engendró.

La maldita máquina no se mueve con la rapidez que me gustaría. En el segundo piso, un montón de gente se sube y me aprieta contra el espejo que compone la pared a mi espalda. No siento sus cuerpos, no siento el muro detrás de mí. Lo único que hay en mi mente son los botones circulares iluminados por una luz azulada, indicando el piso en el que estamos varados.

Cuando creo que ya no me queda aire en los pulmones, cuando creo que el grito que aprieta mi garganta va salir de entre mis labios, la campanilla timbra y las puertas se abren para revelar una sala de espera inmaculadamente blanca cuyo único contraste son las filas de sillas de plástico negro que se encuentran al medio de la estancia. Aparto gente sin pedir permiso ni preocuparme de las miradas de ira, de los insultos, que los demás pasajeros del ascensor me dirigen cuando culebreo entre ellos sin cuidado alguno.

Derecha, izquierda. Todo luce igual. Blanco sobre blanco, la luz de las farolas iluminando las calles oscuras, ajenas al pandemonio que se desarrolla en mi cabeza. El olor a formaldehido ataca mis fosas nasales con su punzante fuerza, sin poder ocultar el dulzón y ponzoñoso olor de la muerte que se mueve sigilosa por los corredores. El solamente poner un pie en un hospital gatilla recuerdos atroces que se mezclan con las conjeturas de _por qué_ podría Ichigo necesitar una cirugía después de pasar por las manos del desgraciado que tengo por padre.

Entonces noto el mesón de informaciones, justo a mi izquierda. El mármol brilla con fuerza bajo las luces fluorescentes repartidas a intervalos por el techo, su luz severa, fría y antiséptica convirtiendo el mundo en un sitio donde los ángulos son duros, cortando la visión como un cuchillo. Detrás de él, una mujer de mediana edad con cabello gris y uniforme de enfermera teclea con elegancia y calma sobre el teclado de un computador, el crujido del artefacto rompiendo el silencio aplastante.

Corro hacia ella y patino delante del mesón. Sus ojos azules oscuro se alzan de la pantalla del computador, que se refleja en sus irises con su luz blanca en forma de cuadrado. Me mira de pies a cabeza, inclinando la cabeza como un pajarillo curioso. No tengo tiempo de leer la placa que lleva sobre el pecho y en la que pone su nombre.

—Necesito saber la ubicación de Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Es usted familiar, señor?—inquiere, suavemente. Su tono es el de quien ha pasado por esta situación las suficientes veces como para estar curada de espanto.

Sé que las normas del hospital no me permitirían ver a Ichigo bajo ningún motivo, puesto que no tengo parentesco alguno con él. Soy un extraño ante los ojos de la ley. A ellos no les importa que sea… lo que sea que seamos; no les importa que esté enamorado de él. Ello se apegan a sus reglas y quiebran voluntades con la amenaza de la cárcel.

—Un primo—dejo salir, demasiado rápido y con poco aliento.

No se lo cree.

Sin embargo, a pesar de dirigirme una mirada conocedora, sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado con una rapidez asombrosa, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. El nudo que se había estado apretando en mi estómago se afloja ligeramente cuando una inyección de alivio revitaliza mi sistema.

—Kurosaki Ichigo está ahora mismo en cirugía.

Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que quiero saber es el _por qué_ de la necesidad de una operación. ¿Lo balearon? ¿Quebraron alguno de sus miembros? ¿Le hizo Grimmshaw lo mismo que me hizo a mí, ponerle algo ardiendo sobre la piel, y ahora necesita injertos?

— ¿Dónde está su familia?

—En la sala de espera.

Lógico como que dos más dos son cuatro.

— ¿Dónde?

—Señor—suspira la mujer, dedicándome una sonrisa cansada—, estoy pasando por alto que usted no es un familiar del señor Kurosaki. ¿Podría ser un poco más paciente, ya que estoy haciéndole un favor?

¿Un favor? ¡¿Un _favor_?! ¿Qué clase de mierda burocrática es esta?

Aprieto los dientes.

—Siga por este pasillo. Al fondo a la derecha. Tras unas puertas de cristal—apunta hacia mi espalda, a la derecha de la salida del ascensor—. No provoque líos, o puedo perder mi trabajo.

Debería agradecerle. Está ignorando todas las normas habidas y por haber en un hospital para darme una información que _no_ me corresponde, pero no tengo tiempo de sentirme agradecido.

La campana del ascensor suena dulce como un caramelo en el aire, y mis amigos salen en tropel de las puertas. Los acompañan los policías que conducían las patrullas.

—Al fondo a la derecha—anuncio, pasando de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos.

Las puertas de cristal batientes lucen como la superficie del agua cuando pasas mucho tiempo debajo de ella y la falta de oxígeno amenaza con reventarte las orejas por el pulso enardecido. Nunca me había sentido más aliviado de alcanzar un simple par de puertas.

Empujo una de las hojas con el hombro y me dirijo hacia el fondo de la sala, donde reconozco el cabello negro de Karin y el cabello rubio oscuro, casi castaño, de Yuzu. Unos momentos más tarde, el grupo irrumpe en la sala de espera con sus pies golpeando contra las baldosas en una descoordinada marcha que suena parecido al marchar de un batallón a la guerra.

Cuando Karin me ve, sus ojos negros se entornan, clavándose en mí con tanta ira que tengo que detener mis pasos. A su lado, los grandes ojos de Yuzu siguen la dirección de su mirada, y puedo ver el blanco enrojecido por las lágrimas.

—Grimm—suspira entonces una voz, suavemente.

Nell se lanza hacia mí, cruzando la habitación a la carrera. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándose tanto contra mí que de pronto encuentro difícil la tarea de respirar. Sin embargo, aprieto sus hombros con mis brazos, apoyando mi mejilla sobre su cabello. El olor a sándalo que se desprende de ella nunca me pareció tan confortable, nunca me hizo sentir tan _bien_.

La humedad de mi camiseta me deja estupefacto, pero no hago comentario alguno acerca de sus lágrimas. Solloza suavemente en mi pecho, murmurando cosas que no entiendo, y que realmente no quiero comprender. Sé lo que debe estar balbuceando, porque es exactamente lo mismo que yo estaría diciendo.

Se está echando la culpa.

La figura alta y bien construida de un hombre de mediana edad entra en mi campo de visión, y sé de inmediato quién es. A pesar del color castaño de su cabello, de sus ojos oscuros y de su piel ligeramente más bronceada, es sumamente fácil notar que este hombre es Isshin Kurosaki. Es el padre de Ichigo. Lleva la bata de médico arrugada y tiene ojeras bajo los ojos.

—Grimmjow—saluda escuetamente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Nelliel. Espero que se encoja y se aleje de él, pero simplemente se mantiene entre mis brazos, más calmada ahora—. ¿Quieres un café, Nell?

—No, Kurosaki-san. Estoy bien—murmura contra mi camiseta.

—Vamos a sentarnos—propone Isshin, mirándome a los ojos. Asiento, desviando la mirada, incapaz de trabar mi vista con la de él. No puedo, sabiendo que su hijo está en pabellón por estar relacionado conmigo.

Cuando Isshin se encuentra que Rukia, Renji, y los demás amigos de Ichigo están también en la sala de espera, los saluda a todos y acepta los comentarios y las palabras de aliento que le dirigen los adolescentes. Mis propios amigos se presentan con él, para luego retirarse a una esquina más privada de la estancia para no interrumpir el momento casi íntimo que Abarai y Kuchiki están ahora compartiendo con el doctor Kurosaki.

Froto suavemente la espalda de mi hermana con mi mano derecha. Tengo la necesidad de decirle algo, de confortarla, pero ahora mismo estoy tan asustado que no podría ayudarla en lo absoluto. Me siento demasiado culpable como para poder abrir la boca y distraer a Nell.

—Vamos—murmuro en su oído.

Nelliel me suelta y se pasa el dorso de la mano derecha por los ojos. Retira las lágrimas cristalinas que penden de sus pestañas y deja salir un suspiro entre resignado y molesto. Sus ojos están enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, pero se cruza de brazos con dignidad, haciendo su camino hacia el asiento que estaba ocupando antes, justo al lado de Yuzu. La observo por unos momentos mientras se deja caer contra el duro plástico de la silla, con sus enormes ojos grises clavados en la pared que yace frente a ella. Intenta por todos los medios no mirar a las gemelas.

¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer ahora? He alcanzado el único objetivo que había ocupado mi mente desde la llamada de Ilforte: encontrar a Ichigo. Y aquí está, detrás de una de esas paredes, siendo intervenido quizás por qué cosa. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos, escondiendo la forma frenética en la que mis dedos se abren y se cierran en puños, intentando aislarme de los demás.

Sin embargo, Nnoitra se acerca a mí, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Nell que no me pasa desapercibida.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquiere, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Dejo salir una risita carente de humor. Estoy cansado, ahogado por la cantidad de cigarrillos que me fumé, la energía frenética de la cafeína burbujeando en mis venas va en retirada, y por si eso fuera poco, he pasado por lo menos nueve horas y media con el alma en un hilo esperando a saber _algo_ acerca de Ichigo.

Pero Gilga no tiene la culpa, así que me paso una mano por el cabello.

—No, pero eso no importa ahora—murmuro hacia él, cerrando los ojos y pellizcando el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos pulgar e índice. Tengo la sensación de que una jaqueca terrible va a comenzar a apretarme la cabeza—. Lo que importa es saber dónde está Grimmshaw y cómo se encuentra Ichi.

— ¿ _Ichi_?—repite Nnoi, suavemente, entrecerrando su ojo hacia mí. Lo miro confuso, sin entender por qué parece tan sorprendido por el apodo—. Gatito, ¿qué diablos pasa con la calabacita esa?

—Creí haber dicho que estábamos saliendo—murmuro, demasiado cansado como para enojarme.

—Has salido con un montón de gente, y te has follado a medio Japón. A mí no me vengas con esa clase de mierda, Jaegerjaquez—sisea, acercándose a mí con aire amenazador. Clavo mis ojos en su cara, parpadeando forzadamente debido al hormigueo en mis globos oculares. Me cuesta enfocarme en su pálida cara—. Me refiero a lo que _sientes_ por ese chico.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante?—bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Uh, mala idea. Si la jaqueca estaba dejándose ver suavemente, ahora simplemente explota en mi cabeza como si me hubiesen golpeado con un mazo directamente sobre el cerebro.

—Porque tú y yo sabemos que si te enamoras de él, tu padre no va a dejarlo en paz.

—Nnoitra…

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—silba hacia mí.

—Pues no es como si pudiera controlarlo, perdóname la _vida_ —escupo por fin, alzando las manos en el aire—. Grimmshaw va a ir a la cárcel después de esto, o a un sanatorio. La verdad, me importa una mierda cuál de los dos. La cosa es que ya no va a poder volver a salir de ahí.

— ¿Y qué si lo hace?—inquiere Gilga, poniendo el dedo justo sobre la llaga—. ¿Qué pasa si logra de una u otra forma salirse con la suya?

—Si pone un solo dedo sobre Ichi o mi hermana de nuevo—respondo hacia él, dejando que una sonrisa casi maniática se deslice por mis labios—, simplemente le quiebro el cuello.


	27. Capítulo vigesimoséptimo: confesiones.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

La inconsciencia comienza a abandonar mi cuerpo: puedo sentirlo en la forma en la que me hormiguean las yemas de los dedos. Es como el momento en el que un balón de vóleibol se detiene en el aire al lanzarlo hacia arriba, ese segundo de inmovilidad completa entre el cielo y la tierra, antes de que lo golpees para lanzarlo al otro lado de la red. Tengo la misma sensación, excepto que no sé qué es lo que estoy esperando a que caiga.

Cuando el dolor manda tantas corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo que no puedo hacer nada más que dejar salir un ruidito ahogado, entiendo que lo que estaba esperando era la llegada del dolor lacerante.

Puedo oír, a través de la confusa neblina rojiza del dolor que invade mi cerebro, el constante pitido de una máquina aguda y molesta. Soy capaz de sentir las sábanas a  mi alrededor y algo duro en mi brazo izquierdo. La mezcla de olores entre el desinfectante, los suplementos médicos, la esterilización y el formaldehido invaden mis fosas nasales, y de no ser por lo mucho que me duele el pómulo izquierdo, arrugaría la nariz para mostrar mi descontento.

Y puedo notar que no soy _yo_ quien respira.

Ese conocimiento me hace abrir los ojos, y, oh, jamás me arrepentido _tanto_ de hacerlo. Siento como si mis párpados superiores estuvieran cosidos con los inferiores, los puntos de sutura rajando la delicada piel al forzarlos a separarse. La luz blanca de los fluorescentes quema mis retinas con su dura iluminación, obligándome a mover la cabeza por instinto para evitar exponerme a ella.

Craso error.

Dejo salir un gemido, detectando apenas en la periferia de mi consciencia que el pitido se acelera cuando siento dolor. Aún estoy demasiado grogui para imaginarme el por qué de ese suceso. Siento como me hubieran reemplazado el cerebro con algodón y las tripas con plomo.

Aunque mis tripas deben funcionar a la perfección, porque siento la bilis quemándome en la garganta debido a la fatiga estomacal.

Ya más seguro de que mis pupilas se han acostumbrado a la dura luz sobre mi cabeza, intento mirar de nuevo hacia mi entorno. Los bordes de los ángulos se dividen en tres líneas borrosas que confunden mi ya desastrosa mente, pero a medida que me concentro, las líneas se funden en una y por fin estoy mirando a la realidad sin ningún tipo de dificultad visual en medio.

Me encuentro en una habitación de hospital, completamente solo. Las paredes, la puerta, la cama, el techo, _absolutamente_ todo es blanco. El único contraste que puedo ver en el cuarto es la mesita de noche, de madera sin barnizar, y mi propia piel que…

Cuando bajo mis ojos (esforzándome mucho por alzar el cuello) hacia mi brazo izquierdo, descubro la razón de aquella sensación restrictiva sobre mi piel. Un yeso que cubre desde el inicio de la segunda falange de mis dedos hasta el codo, yace allí donde debería haber encontrado mi piel. Mientras más lo observo, más siento que algo cosquillea en las esquinas de mi mente, diciéndome que algo importante sucedió con ese brazo. Las punzadas de dolor que provienen de él son realmente abrumadoras, latiendo en rojo en el centro de mi mente.

Inhalo profundo y encuentro otro foco de dolor amortiguado. Este es menor, gracias al cielo, pero hace que ese sonidito enervante y agudo aumente cada vez que inflo mucho el pecho. Entonces recuerdo las tres costillas magulladas que la patada de Grimmshaw me dejó. Creo que incluso una habían crujido, aunque realmente no estoy muy seguro de ello.

 _Grimmshaw_.

Hago ademán de levantarme, aunque lo único que logro es hacer que todo mi cuerpo se queje. Me dejo caer de nuevo contra las almohadas, demasiado atónito por la cantidad de molestias físicas que me aquejan, mirando al techo con los ojos clavados y respirando a través de la cánula.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, y dentro de desliza una mujer de mediana edad con el largo cabello negro atado en una trenza que le cae por el hombro derecho. Tiene un rostro blanco como el marfil, sus facciones relajadas en una expresión impasible y los ojos castaños oscuro llenos de paz. Viste la bata de doctora y lleva en sus manos una tabla con los informes médicos que supongo me corresponden a mí.

La placa plateada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho reza «Dra. Unohana, Retsu».

—Buenas tardes—saluda ella. Su voz es suave y melodiosa, pero a pesar de ello, oírla hablar en voz alta hace que arrugue la nariz, olvidándome momentáneamente del pómulo dolorido. Por supuesto, en cuanto los músculos se retraen, el dolor me hace soltar un quejido—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qué pasó?—inquiero. La voz que suena por la habitación no es la mía: suena seca, rota y ronca. Me niego a creer que eso que se parece a uñas en un pizarrón sea _mi_ voz.

—Te lo explicaré si me respondes a unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Vivo en una clínica. Sé cómo funciona esto y sé que su oferta es lo mejor que voy a conseguir antes de que me seden de nuevo.

—Bien.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—inquiere, apoyando la tabla sobre su antebrazo y la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel.

—Kurosaki Ichigo—contesto, componiendo una mueca al no poder reconocer mi propia voz.

— ¿Dónde vives?

—Karakura, Tokio.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho años.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

—Kurosaki Isshin.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Kurosaki-san?—pregunta, alzando sus ojos de los papeles.

Abro la boca para contestar, para luego darme cuenta que realmente no tengo idea de la fecha. Era primero de Agosto cuando Grimmshaw me obligó a subirme al auto a punta de pistola, y sinceramente no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que quedé inconsciente debido al dolor.

—La última fecha que recuerdo es primero de Agosto—contesto, frunciendo el ceño.

La doctora Unohana asiente lentamente con la cabeza, con sus ojos clavados en los papeles delante de su nariz. Parece estar anotando cada palabra que sale de mi boca.

—Hoy es dos de Agosto, Kurosaki-san. Estuviste en cirugía para reacomodar los huesos de tu antebrazo izquierdo. ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Casi todo—respondo, escuetamente, no queriendo ahondar más en los confines de mi memoria, donde se alojan todos los desagradables recuerdos de mi estancia en aquel cubil.

—Muy bien—concede, por fin bajando el bolígrafo y metiéndoselo al bolsillo del pecho de su bata. Pone el tablero contra su pecho y me dedica una calmada sonrisa que por alguna razón hace que un escalofrío me baje por el espinazo. Esta mujer se ve tan pacífica que creo que cuando se enoja, debe ser el demonio en persona—. Tienes una costilla quebrada y dos fracturadas en el lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo. Nada demasiado grave. Tu pómulo izquierdo también está fracturado, aunque no es una lesión demasiado grande. No tienes ninguna concusión, aunque sí muchos moretones. Tu brazo fue el que salió peor parado. ¿Puedes recordar qué pasó con tu brazo, Kurosaki-san?

—Lo…—se me corta la respiración mientras mi memoria me lanza a la cara el momento exacto en el que el padre de Grimmjow torció mi brazo por completo, rotándolo sobre la quebradura que se hizo en el hueso—… lo retorcieron. Hasta que se quebró.

Ninguna expresión se asienta en su rostro. Si está asqueada por lo que me hicieron, no lo demuestra.

—Lo siento mucho—repone, inexpresiva. Su voz, sin embargo, suena a que realmente lamenta lo que me sucedió—. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para visitas? Tu familia y tus amigos están en la sala de espera. No se han movido de aquí en toda la noche.

Al pensar en mi familia, en mis amigos y en Grimmjow, siento que el dolor disminuye un poco. Me dejo caer contra las almohadas, más relajado, mirando al techo. La perspectiva de que me vean en este estado, no obstante, hace que frunza el ceño. No va a ser agradable ni para ellos ni para mí, pero ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es saber que todos están bien. Que Grimmshaw no le hizo daño a mi familia, a Nell o a Grimm. Que mis amigos están sanos y salvos.

—Sí.

—Dejaré pasar a tu familia y tus amigos. Nos estaremos viendo en un par de horas para el siguiente chequeo.

—Gracias, Unohana-san.

Se retira, dejándome momentáneamente solo con mis pensamientos. Intento empujar las imágenes de las últimas horas de consciencia hacia los lugares más oscuros y lejanos de mi mente, cerrando los ojos y luchando contra mi memoria. Sin embargo, esta parece obsesionada con correr como una película todos los hechos que se sucedieron desde mi salida de la farmacia hasta que me desmayé luego de que Grimmshaw me quebrara el brazo.

Unos segundos más tarde, un grupo gigantesco hace aparición en mi cuarto de hospital. A la cabeza, va mi papá con mis hermanas. Tras él, luciendo avergonzada de estar aquí, va Nell, que desvía sus ojos en cuanto su mirada se traba con la mía. A su lado, Grimmjow la imita, sin mirarme directamente y componiendo una mueca de dolor al notar mi estado y las agujas y electrodos conectados a mí.

Es entonces cuando noto que el desagradable pitido era el detector de ritmo cardíaco.

Detrás de mi familia, hacen ingreso Rukia, Renji, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo y Shinji. Todos ellos tienen ojeras bajo los ojos y la ropa arrugada. Cuando me ven, roto pero vivo, parece que les quitaran un peso de encima.

— ¡Hijo mío!—solloza mi padre. Puedo ver el esfuerzo que está haciendo para no mostrarse preocupado, seguramente por el bien de Yuzu, que tiene los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Me pregunto qué tan rápido salió de casa como para que aún lleve la bata de doctor sobre la ropa—. ¡Por un momento creí que te perdíamos!

—Papá, _por favor_ …—gime Karin, en voz baja.

Papá estira la mano y encierra entre sus dedos un interruptor conectado a la cama. Lo acciona con maestría, y la parte superior de mi cama comienza a inclinarse, para poder dejarme en posición de sentado. Incluso aunque el movimiento no lo he causado yo, provoca que todo mi cuerpo grite de agonía; compongo una mueca que borro lo más rápido posible, para no preocupar a nadie, pero no puedo evitar que se me acelere la respiración.

— ¿Cómo estás, Ichi-nii?—inquiere Karin. Sus ojos negros se clavan en mí y me dirige una mirada preocupada. Luce tan preocupada como Yuzu, aunque más compuesta.

—Como la mierda—contesto, sonriéndole. La hinchazón de mi mejilla izquierda arruina un poco el efecto, pero oigo a Yuzu soltar una risita llorosa.

— ¡Lenguaje!—me advierte papá, frunciendo el ceño.

—Papá, estoy en cama, con un yeso y varias fracturas—refunfuño, rodando los ojos. Me arrepiento de inmediato, por supuesto, porque la jaqueca que late en la parte trasera de mi cráneo preferiría que no me esforzara tanto—, ¿podrías darme un poco de libertad?

Me ponen al corriente de la situación, me preguntan una y otra vez cómo me siento. Rukia me entrega una barra de chocolate de contrabando que sacó de la máquina de dulces de la sala de espera, mis amigos se disculpan por haberme enviado solo a la farmacia. Les digo que no tenían cómo saber que una cosa así sucedería, mirándolos con enojo cuando insisten en que uno de ellos debería haberme acompañado. Parlotean acerca de lo preocupados que estaban, comentan que sin la llamada del agente del FBI no quieren ni pensar en lo que habría sucedido.

Esa última revelación me deja frunciendo el ceño en medio de la confusión. ¿Agente del FBI?

— ¿Un agente del FBI?—inquiero, lentamente. Tengo la voz ronca, pero por lo menos ya no parece un cloqueo—. ¿Qué agente del FBI? Que yo recuerde no había nadie que…

Entonces, los recuerdos me golpean. Seguramente era ese tipo rubio que se parecía al elfo de El Señor de los Anillos.

—Ilforte Granz—dice la voz ronca de Grimmjow. Tiene su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Nell, y aunque habla hacia mí, no me dirige la mirada en ningún momento—. El hermano mayor de Szyael. Trabaja para los federales.

¿Qué tan pequeño es el mundo? Lo suficiente como para que el tipo que me salvó sea hermano de uno de los amigos de mi… bueno, lo que sea que Grimmjow es en mi vida. Lo cierto es que no quiero etiquetar nuestra relación, aunque ni siquiera hemos hablado si existe algo más que sexo entre nosotros.

—Vaya—murmuro—. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

—No es necesario—responde—. Está en el edificio.

—Oh.

Quisiera decir algo más elocuente, elaborar una respuesta más racional, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Kurosaki Ichigo, próximo gobernador del mundo. Su labia atraerá a las masas.

Los minutos pasan y una enfermera viene a pedirles que se retiren. Uno a uno, se despiden de mí y dejan la habitación, expresando lo contestos que están de que me encuentre bien. Bien dentro de lo mal que me siento, porque realmente tengo una jaqueca terrible y un dolor atroz. Pero el saber que todos están bien, me deja muchísimo más tranquilo.

Nell sale del cuarto de hospital luego de murmurar un «descansa» sin mirarme. Cuando Grimmjow está a punto de salir, sin siquiera echarme una ojeada, siento que podría estrangularlo.

—Grimmjow—lo detengo, girándome ligeramente hacia la puerta a mi izquierda. Se detiene sobre sus pasos ante la mirada severa de la enfermera—. ¿Puede darnos unos minutos? Por favor…

—Cinco minutos. Nada más.

—Gracias.

La mujer cierra la puerta con una mueca de desaprobación, pero no es que me importe demasiado. Tampoco sé si cinco minutos serán suficientes para hablar con él, pero es todo lo que tengo.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—murmura él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Luce incómodo, como si quisiera irse; eso hace que mi corazón se hunda y me sienta instantáneamente desanimado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Y entonces se gira a verme. Luce pálido, despeinado y ojeroso, con la ropa arrugada y con los hombros hundidos. No hay sonrisas ladeadas con demasiados dientes para mi sanidad mental, no hay ningún brillo en sus ojos que revele al Grimmjow de siempre. No se ve altivo ni hace ningún comentario sarcástico. Simplemente parece cansado, destruido y con muchas ganas de echarse a dormir.

— ¿Estás de broma?—bisbisea, incrédulo. Sus cejas se alzan, profundas arrugas de sorpresa hundiéndose en su frente broncínea. No entiendo por qué se ve tan atónito—. ¿Tú eres el que está enyesado y fracturado, y me preguntas a _mí_ si estoy bien?

Abro la boca para contestarle, pero su tono mordaz y cortante no me deja pensar en nada. Es como si mi preocupación lo molestara, y por un momento, pienso que debería molestarme yo también. Enojarme, mejor dicho. Sé que debería estar furioso… pero el estado en el que está no me permite ninguna otra cosa que no sea un suspiro de resignación.

—Todo esto con tu padre… debe ser complicado—contesto a media voz—. Yo sé que…

—No puedo creerlo—deja salir, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Solamente logra despeinarse más, lucir incluso más frenético—. Ichi, fuiste tú el que estuvo _horas_ con él. Te secuestró a ti, te torturó a _ti_ …

¿Torturarme? Sí, ahora que lo pienso, lo que me hizo puede ser considerado como tortura. Y el ponerlo bajo esa luz solamente hace que la experiencia sea peor.

— ¿Y te preocupas por mí? ¿Estás demente?

—No—frunzo el ceño hacia Grimm, algo confundido por su actitud—. Solamente quería asegurarme de que no te había hecho nada. Sé cuánto… no, olvídalo. Está bien, da lo mismo.

—No da lo mismo—gruñe, girándose por fin a verme. Y me refiero a verme en serio, volteando su cuerpo completo hacia mí. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos por primera vez desde que puso un pie en mi habitación. En sus pupilas, puedo ver las horas de angustia que tuvo que haber pasado—. Deberías preocuparte por ti. Ahora mismo, no importa lo que me pueda haber pasado estando Grimmshaw suelto por ahí. El problema en todo esto es que puso sus manos sobre ti solamente basándose en su homofobia de mierda y en que tienes una relación conmigo. Si yo no…

— ¿De eso se trata?—gruño hacia él. Mis costillas duelen ante el esfuerzo de hablar por tanto tiempo, pero ignoro el dolor porque, por fin, Grimmjow ha dado una luz de por qué se está comportando de esta forma—. ¿Te sientes culpable?

Desvía la mirada. Por segunda vez en la vida, veo un sonrojo subirle a las mejillas. Realmente parece avergonzado por toda esta situación.

—Grimm, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó—bajo la mirada hacia el yeso, encontrando de pronto muy interesante la superficie rugosa de la masa solidificada que estará allí unos cuantos meses—. No deberías sentirte de esa forma.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable, si fue mi propio padre el que te hizo _eso_?—inquiere en un siseo, apuntando con la barbilla hacia mi brazo escayolado—. Debería haberte acompañado, debería…

— _No_ —lo corto, dedicándole mi mejor ceño fruncido—. No había forma de que ninguno de ustedes supiera lo que iba a pasar. No puedes echarte la culpa de algo que no podías controlar, Grimmjow.

Deja salir un suspiro, moviéndose por fin para pararse al borde de la cama. Alzo la cabeza, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, e ignoro la explosión de dolor caliente en mi nuca. Me mira como si jamás me hubiese visto antes, como si fuera un ciego que ve el mundo por primera vez; ante ello, un sonrojo sube a mis mejillas, haciendo que el cardenal sobre el pómulo fracturado lata dolorosamente.

Estira la mano izquierda para cepillar su pulgar contra mi mejilla derecha, cuidando de evitar el moretón que late allí. Debe haber quedado en mi piel luego de que Grimmshaw presionara mi cara contra el pavimento.

—Si algo te hubiese pasado, Ichi…—susurra. Se le quiebra la voz y mi estómago da un vuelco que me robaría la respiración de no tener una cánula en la nariz—… lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso.

—No fue nada comparado con lo que te hizo a ti—contesto. Tengo que hablar alrededor del nudo que se me ha hecho en la garganta. Sí, mátenme ahora, me estoy comportando como un estúpido, pero solamente ahora ha caído sobre mí la idea de que podría haber _muerto_ de no haber tenido la suerte de tener un tipo del FBI metido entre los guardaespaldas de Grimmshaw.

—Me voy—susurra—. Antes de que la enfermera quiera matarme.

No quiero que se vaya, pero tampoco puedo retenerlo. En cualquier segundo, la enfermera podría irrumpir por la puerta y echarlo sin ninguna cortesía de mi habitación. Eso sí que no.

Se inclina hacia delante y roza suavemente sus labios con los míos. Es un beso breve y casto, pero provoca que todo mi organismo se convulsione de deseo.

—Te amo—murmura, suavemente, contra mis labios.

Demasiado sorprendido para racionalizar lo que acaba de decir, contesto antes de darme cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar:

—Yo también te amo.

 

 

Ilforte Granz es un tipo relativamente alto, delgado y con la piel blanca como el alabastro. El cabello rubio y largo le cae alrededor de los hombros y por la espalda como una cascada, enmarcando unas facciones finas en las que ahora puedo reconocer fácilmente los rasgos que comparte con Szyael. Lo cierto es que ambos hermanos tienen un aire ligeramente afeminado, aunque eso podría ser por la estructura ósea que poseen: delicada y delgada, casi frágil. Ambos son atractivos, eso no se puede negar, pero parece que ocultaran algo.

Está vestido con vaqueros azules y una camiseta manga larga gris. En la cinturilla de su pantalón, puedo ver perfectamente la placa del FBI, que brilla dorada bajo las luces de los fluorescentes, y su arma de servicio colgando de un arnés en su pecho. Parece tan cansado como mi familia, aunque hay cierta luz de alivio en su rostro. Tiene la cara que cualquier estudiante tendría luego de terminar los exámenes finales.

A su lado, está el tipo de cabello negro violáceo y ojos oscuros. Sigue recordándome a mí, con el ceño fruncido y las facciones fuertes. Es como de mi estatura, delgado y atlético. Al igual que Ilforte, viste de vaqueros y camiseta, con la placa que lo identifica como agente del buró de investigación federal enganchada en la pretina del pantalón, y el arma de servicio guardada en la funda que se une al arnés en su pecho. A pesar de que no se ve demasiado imponente, bajo la camiseta manga corta azul se puede ver su musculatura. Es fácil suponer que podría matarte solamente con sus manos: soy perfectamente capaz de ver los poderosos músculos de sus brazos, los tendones tensos como la cuerda de un violín serpenteando bajo la piel.

Nervioso, retuerzo la sábana con mi mano buena. Dos pares de los ojos más penetrantes que he visto en mi vida están clavados en mí, recogiendo detalles de mi comportamiento. Siento como si estuviera bajo un interrogatorio por un crimen, que, lógicamente, no cometí. No sé para dónde mirar, porque ambos agentes intimidan bastante. Están simplemente parados allí, en una esquina de la habitación, viéndose letales como un arma cargada.

—Estamos muy felices de que estés a salvo, Ichigo—comienza el tipo de pelo oscuro, al que Grimmshaw llamó Aaroniero. La idea de que tiene algo que ver conmigo cosquillea en los bordes de mi mente—. Si te hubiese pasado algo, habría tenido que tomármelo personal.

Alzo las cejas hacia él, completamente perdido.

— ¿Personal? ¿Por qué?—pregunto.

— ¿No te ha dicho nada Isshin?—inquiere él a su vez, soltando una risita—. Típico de él.

—Kaien—suspira Ilforte, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, dile la verdad al muchacho de una vez.

—Bien, ahora estoy confundido. ¿No te llamabas Aaroniero?—bufo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Ignoro el lacerante dolor de mis costillas porque sé que me acaban de administrar una dosis de calmantes para el dolor a través de la intravenosa conectada al pliegue de mi codo derecho. Solamente tengo que esperar el subidón de las drogas y podré descansar hasta que necesite la siguiente dosis.

—Ese era el nombre por el que Grimmshaw me conocía. Mi nombre es Shiba Kaien—se presenta, dedicándome una sonrisa. Así que este tipo fingía ser alguien más mientras trabajaba para el padre de Grimmjow. Debería haberlo sabido.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿debería conocerte?

—No—inclina la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa. Se ve como un niño que está a punto de obtener lo que quería el día de Navidad—. Luego de casarse, tu padre tomó el apellido de Masaki. Su nombre de soltero era Shiba Isshin. Es mi hermano mayor.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva, ignorando la risita que sale de los labios de Ilforte. Este día parece salido de mis sueños más locos, y créanme, he tenido unos sueños que podrían dejar a un siquiatra con la boca abierta. Pero el punto es que de la nada, me han salido con que tengo más familia de la que yo creía.

— ¿Eres… mi tío?—exhalo, demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa. No me malinterpreten, el tipo parece genial y es agente del gobierno americano, pero realmente… descubrir que tu padre tiene hermanos de los que nunca te ha hablado como que te deja medio confuso. No, no medio. _Entero_. Y lo cierto es que debería haberlo deducido, es decir, el maldito desgraciado se ve como yo me vería si tuviera el pelo negro en vez de naranjo. Así como también se me debería haber ocurrido que, seguramente, estaba usando una identidad falsa para poder infiltrarse dentro de las filas de Grimmshaw.

—Así es—asiente con la cabeza. Todo el aire de profesionalismo se le ha esfumado, dejando tras de sí a un tipo con cara de ser un bufón—. Te imaginarás mi sorpresa cuando supe que Grimmshaw andaba tras de ti. Gracias al cielo pudimos evitar que te hiciera más daño antes de que se enterara de Ilforte y de mí.

— ¿Saben ya quién fue el que los delató?

—Sí—Ilforte sonríe casi con malicia—. Ya nos hemos ocupado de todo eso.

— ¿Y qué hay de Grimmshaw?—murmuro. Mi estómago se revuelve con náuseas al pensar que ese tipo todavía puede estar suelto por ahí. Un sudor frío me cubre la nuca y las sienes, la sola idea de que pudiera encontrar a Grimmjow y hacerle algo logra que mi cerebro se bloquee—. ¿Está en custodia?

Kaien aprieta los labios en una fina línea cargada de preocupación. Vuelve a ser el agente estadounidense, profesional y crítico. Se cruza de brazos, dejando salir un suspiro casi resignado. Sus siguientes palabras demuestran lo frustrado que se siente acerca de que Grimmshaw no haya sido capturado en el lugar. Era el momento idóneo para poder apresarlo; eso lo sabría hasta un niño de cinco años de edad.

—Está prófugo. Aunque hay una orden a nivel internacional para su búsqueda y captura. La Interpol tiene vigiladas todas las fronteras del mundo, en caso de que logre escapar de Japón.

Si el objetivo de eso era hacer que me sintiera más tranquilo, está demás decir que no lo logra. De hecho, provoca que me sienta incluso más ansioso y preocupado. Anda por ahí, en las calles, quizás dónde. Podría encontrar a Nell o a Grimmjow, y solamente dios sabe lo que podría hacerles en caso de que eso llegara a suceder.

—No te preocupes—me tranquiliza Ilforte, dedicándome una sonrisa relajada—. Tenemos a nuestros mejores hombres en ello. Grimmshaw no sale de Japón a no ser que sea en un avión directamente hacia la corte de Minnesota, o en un cajón.

Quizás muerto podría hacer algo de bien. Les heredaría toda su fortuna a sus hijos y ellos podrían dejar de preocuparse de su posible aparición. Nunca me había encontrado a mí mismo deseándole la muerte a una persona, pero heme aquí. Y lo más gracioso es que no lo quiero muerto por lo que me hizo a mí, sino por todo lo que le hizo a Nell y a Grimm. La cárcel sería un buen destino para él, sobre todo con su ridícula homofobia, pero ese resultado no parece dejarme satisfecho.

La doctora Unohana aparece en ese momento, llevando consigo mis expedientes en su tabla. Les dedica a los agentes un asentimiento cortés con la cabeza al ingresar a la habitación.

—Lamento tener que decirles que se acabó su tiempo, agentes. Podrán volver a hablar con Kurosaki-san mañana.

—Muchas gracias, doctora Unohana—dice entonces Ilforte, dando por terminada nuestra conversación. Me dedica una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar—: volveremos mañana. Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas de rutina para llenar el informe. Descansa, Ichigo.

—Gracias, Ilforte.

—Bueno—comienza Kaien a su vez, estirándose como si se encontrara en su propia casa—, es hora de irse. Nos vemos mañana, sobrino.

Dejo salir una risita. Suena extraño, pero por alguna razón, parece correcto. Bueno, de hecho _es_ correcto, aunque debería sentirme raro al ser llamado de esa forma por un completo desconocido. Aunque siendo sincero, Shiba Kaien me salvó la vida, así que lo menos que podría hacer sería acostumbrarme a que me llame “sobrino”.

—Nos vemos mañana, _tío_.

Suelta una carcajada al salir por la puerta, dejándome a solas con la doctora. Ella me dedica una sonrisa, acercándose a mí, para comenzar con el chequeo de rutina.

—Bien, Kurosaki-san, me alegra ver que te sientes mejor. Dentro de unos minutos, los calmantes harán efecto.

_Gracias al cielo._

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?—inquiero, estremeciéndome cuando sus dedos hábiles presionan sobre mis costillas magulladas.

—Una semana. Luego de eso podrás irte, pero tendrás que asistir periódicamente a controles para el seguimiento de la sanción de tu brazo.

O sea que me pierdo todas las vacaciones de verano. Espléndido.

—Es una pena que pasara justo durante tus vacaciones—alega, sonriéndome. Me sonrojo ante sus dichos, porque pareciera que me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento—. Bien, todo está en orden. Nos vemos en unas horas. Descansa.

Con eso, me deja completamente solo en mi habitación. Solo con mis pensamientos, mis miedos, y el recuerdo latente de la confesión de Grimmjow.


	28. Capítulo vigesimoctavo: igual que un libro.

 

**_Grimmjow._ **

 

Ichi ha estado en el hospital por una semana, y hoy por fin dejan que salga. Los cardenales en su rostro pasaron de simples parches rojizos con tintes de verde a reales manchas negras violáceas que hacen que su cara parezca una berenjena a medio pelar. Su brazo sigue doliéndole, pero por lo menos las radiografías dan una pista de que los fierros puestos para reacomodar el hueso van a hacer su trabajo como es debido.

Le cuesta caminar y se queja cada vez que tiene que subir o bajar un escalón, pero por lo menos no tiene que estar en cama todo el tiempo. Los primeros dos días, Ichigo apenas podía levantarse diez minutos antes de que el cansancio lo enviara de vuelta a la cama. Ahora, puede caminar distancias más largas, aunque cojea y compone muecas de dolor de vez en cuando.

Ya es ocho de Agosto y mañana comienzan las clases, aunque Aizen nos ha dado permiso para faltar a la escuela durante un par de días. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que pasó, y sabiendo él de lo loco que está mi padre, comprendió perfectamente que requeríamos de un par de días extra antes de volver al instituto. Así que tomamos un taxi que nos deja directamente en casa de Keigo, donde todos esperan a Ichi con una fiesta de bienvenida.

Su padre, sus hermanas y Nell han pasado toda esta semana con nosotros en la casa de Katsurahama. A pesar de que el ánimo se ha aguado un poco debido al incidente, parece que el hecho de que Ichi volviera ha revitalizado completamente al grupo. Incluso mis amigos, que no tienen nada que ver con él, parecen más que contentos de darle la bienvenida y compartir con Berry.

Cuando el grupo lo recibe con vítores y aplausos, Ichi suelta una risita. Se apoya en mí para poder caminar, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el mío sobre sus hombros. Su peso descansa contra mí, pero por alguna razón, eso no me molesta. Me siento feliz de que esté con vida, de vuelta con nosotros, y eso es simplemente impagable.

Se deja caer cuidadosamente sobre uno de los sillones, componiendo una mueca mientras acomoda el cabestrillo que mantiene su brazo en su sitio. Tiene el cabello desordenado como si acabara de levantarse, la ropa desacomodada y un humor de perros. Sin embargo, acepta el vaso de soda que le ofrece Karin, dedicándole una sonrisita antes de llevarle la bebida a los labios.

Me siento en el brazo del sillón, a su lado izquierdo. Sé que me estoy comportando como un paranoico, pero no puedo siquiera considerar la idea de dejarlo solo. Al menos mientras esté con el brazo en cabestrillo.

Eso parece molestarlo un poco, aunque desiste de sus quejas la tercera vez que me comenta que no es necesario que ande con él para todos lados. Es como volver al inicio de nuestra relación, cuando lo único que buscaba era ponerlo de mal genio. Sigue divirtiéndome la forma en la que su ceño se frunce con molestia, las miradas asesinas y fastidiadas que me dedica cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

La tarde se desgrana entre la flojera del último día de playa y los preparativos para volver a Karakura. Yuzu se ofrece a preparar el bolso de Ichigo, alegando que de todas maneras él no puede hacerlo con un brazo en cabestrillo. Aunque acepta a regañadientes, noto que se siente realmente agradecido de que su hermana haga algo tan simple por él.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, nos subimos a la furgoneta que nos trajo hasta la casa. Habiendo más gente ahora, nos apretujamos dentro de la cabina para poder hacer espacio para la familia de Ichi. Nell, sentada en mi regazo, pone todo el espacio que puede entre los hombres del grupo, interponiendo a Isshin y a Ichigo entre ella y los demás. Puedo notar lo nerviosa que está, pero por lo menos sé que se siente más segura conmigo que con nadie más.

Al llegar a la ciudad, nos despedimos y cada uno toma rumbos distintos. Me quedo con la familia Kurosaki, sabiendo que de todas formas vivimos a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Nell ofrece un par de cafés y un tiempo para descansar del viaje desde Kochi hasta acá. Ichigo, Isshin, Karin y Yuzu aceptan sin ningún problema, agradeciéndole a Nelliel su hospitalidad. Por alguna razón, la idea de que la familia de Ichigo entre en mi espacio personal no me molesta, lo que es increíblemente raro. Sigo receloso incluso de Bel o Nnoi entrando a mi casa.

Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de entrar a casa, la mano gentil de Kurosaki Isshin me detiene en seco.

Nell se gira en el umbral, mirándonos inquisitivamente, y entonces, sus ojos grises se clavan en él. Le dedica una sonrisa conocedora y cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejándome a solas con… bueno, ¿le puedo llamar suegro? Es decir… ah, mierda, ¿por qué tengo que complicarme tanto por una cosa como esta?

Me giro sobre mis talones, quedando cara a cara con Isshin. Me mira directamente a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Reconozco de inmediato la expresión en su rostro, y cuando lo hago, se me aprieta el estómago de puros nervios.

Está a punto de interrogarme acerca de Ichigo.

—Así que—comienza, aclarándose la garganta. Es extraño verlo tan serio ahora, incluso después de ver su comportamiento en la habitación de hospital de Ichi. Creo que la expresión de seriedad en su rostro realmente no le queda. Es decir, la primera imagen que tuve de este hombre es la de un bufón. Me sorprende un poco ver que pueda comportarse como un _adulto_ —, ¿qué pasa con Ichigo y contigo?

_Wow, directo al grano. Bien._

— ¿Qué pasa con qué?—inquiero, frunciendo el ceño. Debería simplemente decirle, pero nunca he sido muy asiduo a los interrogatorios. No me gusta que la gente me cuestione; después de todo, nadie tiene opinión en mi vida. Pero me muerdo la lengua, para no decirle exactamente lo que pienso, porque eso sería descortés, y lo que menos quiero es tenar algún problema con el padre de Ichi.

—Grimmjow—suspira Isshin, mirándome con una sonrisita ladeada. Uh, no me gusta cómo me está viendo. Tiene cara de saber de lo que está hablando. Quizás por esto es que sus hijos lo llaman cabra vieja—, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Sé que hay algo entre ustedes. Solamente estoy esperando a que alguien me lo confirme.

Abro la boca para contestarle y decirle que estamos saliendo (o algo así), cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente, con todo lo que pasó, no he sido capaz de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. No es que me sienta muy ansioso de ponerle nombre a lo que sea que tenemos, porque los títulos tienden a corromper las relaciones. Pero tampoco quiero que piensen que no valoro a Ichigo, porque no podrían estar más equivocados.

—No lo hemos conversado.

Decido ser sincero. ¿Qué otra cosa podría decirle? ¿Que nos estamos acostando y nada más? No creo que eso fuera algo muy agradable de oír. Ni siquiera sé si Ichigo le ha dicho a su familia que no es heterosexual. No quiero ser yo el que lo saque del closet a la fuerza, aunque por lo que se ve, eso ya lo ha hecho Isshin por sí mismo.

—O sea que sí hay algo entre ustedes.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tengo la acuciante necesidad de salir corriendo; la situación en la que el padre de la persona de la que estás enamorado te interroga debe ser la más incómoda del mundo. Y no debería ser legal, eso es seguro.

—Sí.

—Pero no han hablado de ello todavía.

—No.

— ¿Planeas hacerlo?

Parece que esto de los interrogatorios es cosa de familia.

—Eso creo.

—Mira, Grimmjow—se pasa una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo. No parece cansado ni harto de la conversación, solamente parece estar buscando la mejor forma de poner lo que piensa en palabras—, no voy a darte el típico discurso de padre en el que te amenazo con no dañar a mi hijo. Ichigo es perfectamente capaz de patear tu trasero solo en caso de que le hagas daño. Ya lo hizo una vez, bien puede hacerlo mil veces…

No me gusta para donde va esto. Frunzo el ceño hacia él, intentando no recordar que, durante el primer mes de clases, Ichigo golpeó la mierda fuera de mí. De todas formas no las sacó limpias, pero sigue doliéndome en la hombría todo eso. Sobre todo, pensando en que ahora estoy enamorado como un imbécil.

¿No es la vida una perra?

—Pareces un buen chico, a pesar de todo—alzo las cejas ante eso, sabiendo perfectamente que se refiere a mi pésimo comportamiento en la escuela—. Lo único que te pido es que lo hagas lo más feliz que puedas, ¿si? Ha tenido una vida algo complicada. Ver a su madre ser asesinada a los nueve años en frente de él… pues entenderás lo compleja que fue su infancia.

Eso… bien, eso no lo sabía. Sabía que su madre había muerto, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Y eso demuestra lo egoísta que soy; estaba demasiado preocupado de mis propios problemas familiares como para detenerme a pensar (o siquiera preguntar) acerca de su pasado. Lo sé, soy un desgraciado, no hace falta que me lo digan.

Sé que debería contestar algo, expresarle condolencias o alguna mierda parecida. Pero simplemente no puedo pensar en alguna palabra, en alguna frase, que pueda cubrir la cantidad de conflictos emocionales que me atrapan desprevenido. Yo aquí, pensando que era poco menos que el único en el mundo que había sufrido experiencias traumáticas en el ámbito familiar, y entonces Isshin me deja caer esa bomba. Que Ichigo haya visto cómo asesinaban a su madre en frente de él…

—Lo entiendo—termino por decir, alzando la mirada desde mis zapatos. Ni siquiera había notado que ya no lo estaba mirando a la cara.

—Eso era todo lo que…

— ¡Grimmjow!

Mis ojos se van hacia la puerta, donde yace Nelliel con el rostro pálido como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Sus ojos grises están completamente frenéticos y un sonrojo casi febril le cubre las mejillas. Siento de inmediato que mi corazón se deja caer a mi estómago; esa es la expresión que pone cada vez que algo malo sucede.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nell?—inquiero, inmediatamente alerta.

—Necesito que veas algo—su voz tiembla y se quiebra, haciéndome difícil entenderla. Parece estar al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Pasa algo con Ichi?

La perspectiva aprieta mi estómago. A mi lado, Isshin se tensa igual que la cuerda de un arco lista para saltar.

—No. No tiene que ver con Ichigo—jadea ella.

— ¿Entonces?—la apresuro, frunciendo el ceño. Si no tiene que ver con Berry, ¿por qué parece tan asustada?

—Grimmshaw.

No hace falta que diga otra cosa. Sin siquiera preocuparme de pedirle permiso a Isshin, cruzo la distancia que me separa de la puerta en largas zancadas. Nell se hace un lado para dejarme pasar, siguiéndome unos momentos después dentro de la casa. Oigo vagamente a Isshin tras de nosotros, pero no puedo ponerle atención; que Grimmshaw haya hecho una nueva aparición en nuestras vidas en un tiempo tan corto significa problemas. Un sudor frío me cubre la espalda, la nuca, las sienes y las palmas de las manos. ¿Estará al teléfono, estará _dentro_ de la casa, estará…?

Bueno, que estuviera en la tele no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente.

Sentado en el sofá con los ojos clavados en la pantalla, yace Ichigo. Sobre su hombro izquierdo está sentado cómodamente Pantera, sus ojos azules como los míos clavados en la imagen que se proyecta en el televisor de pantalla plana que cuelga del atril en la pared. Zangetsu está echado en el regazo de Berry, con sus orbes dorados fijos también en la pantalla.

Al lado de Ichigo están sentadas sus hermanas, que lo miran preocupadas. No entiendo por qué lo miran de esa forma hasta que no noto la expresión de puro pánico en su cara.

Nunca había visto a Ichi tan muerto de miedo. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y los marrones ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no pudiera creer lo que está viendo. Todo el color ha huido de su cara, dejándolo pálido como un fantasma.

Sigo la línea de su mirada, para encontrarme con un reportaje de último minuto en el noticiero. Bajo, en la pantalla, el titular de la noticia reza «Magnate estadounidense asesinado a tiros frente al banco de Karakura». En un costado de la pantalla, una foto de mi padre con un par de años menos muestra un paralelo entre lo que solía ser y lo que es ahora.

¿Y qué es ahora? Pues una masa sanguinolenta tirada en las escaleras de mármol del edificio. No está en vivo; están pasando las imágenes grabadas de hace un par de minutos atrás. La secuencia completa comienza cuando el periodista enfoca a Grimmshaw escapando de los federales, corriendo por las escaleras del banco. Tiene el traje arrugado y una mancha de sangre que le cae desde la sien derecha. Se ha teñido el cabello de negro para pasar desapercibido, por eso no es suficiente. En las imágenes se puede reconocer fácilmente su rostro.

Entonces, un tipo de cabello negro violáceo y con un rostro muy parecido al de Ichi dispara dos tiros certeros. Uno impacta de lleno contra su pecho y el otro en su estómago. Grimmshaw trastabilla hacia delante y cae como un saco de papas sobre el mármol blanco, que rápidamente se tiñe de rojo mientras la sangre se derrama desde sus dos heridas de bala.

Así como si nada, como a una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos, el hombre que me atormentó toda la vida, que dañó a Nelliel hasta hacerla temer de los hombres, que torturó a Ichigo solamente por su homofobia, pierde la vida de la manera más patética que se podría uno imaginar.

— _Hoy, a las seis de la tarde, el prófugo de la justicia norteamericana, Grimmshaw Jaegerjaquez, fue abatido de dos heridas de bala frente al Banco de Karakura, en Tokio_ —dice la presentadora, que ha sido reducida a un cuadrado en la parte superior de la pantalla, mientras las imágenes de la muerte de mi progenitor se repiten en un bucle infinito—. _El conocido magnate de la logística tenía conexiones con los miembros de la mafia Yakuza residente en Estados Unidos, una orden de alejamiento en contra de sus dos hijos, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, por violencia intrafamiliar, cargos por soborno, lavado de activos, y el reciente secuestro, tortura e intento de asesinato del joven residente de la ciudad Kurosaki Ichigo._

¿Cómo saben de lo de Berry? Ninguno de nosotros habló nunca con la prensa. Quizás alguien del hospital entregó información por debajo de la mesa.

Con la mirada clavada en la pantalla y el corazón yéndome a cien por hora, apenas noto los dedos de Nell envolverse alrededor de los míos, entrelazando nuestras manos. Me guía hacia el sofá, a un lado de Karin, y me coacciona para que me siente.

— _Fuentes anónimas dicen que el señor Jaegerjaquez habría tratado de extraer todo el dinero de sus cuentas en Japón, cuando uno de los cajeros lo reconoció y llamó a la policía. Aún se investiga cómo es que el magnate pudo escapar a la vigilancia del FBI y viajar desde Kochi, donde el aviso del secuestro de Kurosaki Ichigo fue dado a la policía por uno de los agentes encubiertos, hasta la ciudad de Karakura…_

De improviso, la imagen en el televisor se corta y la pantalla se apaga. Confuso, parpadeo sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado. Es entonces que me giro a mirar a Nelliel, que tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eso es suficiente—murmura, dejando el control de la tele sobre la mesita de centro. Por un momento, su largo cabello oculta su rostro de mi vista, pero creo que puedo ver una lágrima bajándole por la mejilla derecha—. Eso era lo que quería que vieras, Grimm.

—Lo lamento, Nelliel—murmura Isshin. Está apoyado contra la parte trasera del respaldo del sofá, mirándonos compungidos—, Grimmjow…

No digo nada por lo que me parecen horas. Simplemente me quedo con los ojos fijos en la pantalla en negro, repitiendo en mi cabeza que mi padre está muerto. Nunca más volverá a aparecer en nuestras vidas para torturarnos sicológicamente, nunca será capaz de ponerle una mano a Strawberry encima otra vez. No tendré que volver a sentirme desolado y completamente aterrado ante la posibilidad de él dañando a Nell de nuevo.

Está muerto.

Sé que no debería, pero me siento tan feliz que apenas quepo en mí de gozo. Soy libre. Luego de diecinueve años de tortura sicológica y física, soy finalmente _libre_.

— ¿Grimm?

Me giro hacia la izquierda, saliendo de mi ensoñación al oír la suave y temblorosa voz de Ichigo llegar a mis oídos. Karin, Yuzu y Nelliel se han levantado para acompañarla a buscar un vaso de agua, acompañadas por Isshin, que mantiene su crítico ojo de médico sobre mi hermana. Creo que está esperando a que entre en shock por lo que acaba de ver.

Los ojos de Ichi están clavados en mí, pupilas marrones con manchas doradas buscando cualquier indicio de dolor en mi rostro. Debería sentirme avergonzado, pero sé que no va a encontrar nada parecido al luto. Me giro a verlo, abriendo la boca para decirle algo, lo que sea, pero la ausencia de palabras que me asalta parece haber hecho un cortocircuito en mi cerebro. Apenas puedo pensar.

— ¿Estás bien?—susurra. Alza la mano derecha y pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla izquierda. Su piel se siente muy caliente contra la mía—. Estás pálido…

—Sí, estoy bien—musito, encontrando al fin mi voz. A pesar de lo feliz que me siento (sabiendo lo completamente mal que está, por supuesto), noto que tengo náuseas y todo el cuerpo frío. Supongo que el ver a tu padre asesinado en televisión puede lograr que pierdas los papeles, por mucho que odiaras al desgraciado—. Estoy… algo shockeado, supongo.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—inquiere. El tono de preocupación en su voz parece fuera de lugar con su propia cara blanca como la cal.

—No, Berry, estoy bien—lo tranquilizo, dedicándole una débil sonrisa—. De verdad.

Me inclino hacia delante, cepillando suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Deja salir una exclamación ahogada, ese sonidito que siempre se le escapa cuando lo sorprendo de esta forma. Sin embargo, algún tiempo atrás simplemente se habría quedado estático allí, esperando a que lo dejara ir para luego simplemente insultarme hasta que se cansara. Ahora, la mano en mi mejilla se traslada suavemente hasta mi nuca, sus dedos entrometiéndose en mi cabello, tirando de mí hacia él.

Sonrío contra sus labios, demasiado extasiado por la forma en la que se derrite contra mí como para notar el carraspeo de alguien.

Es solamente cuando el sonido se repite, con más fuerza, que Ichigo y yo nos separamos de un salto, como si de pronto nos hubiésemos quemado. Nos giramos simultáneamente hacia la fuente del sonido, para encontrarnos con cuatro pares de ojos que nos miran con diferentes expresiones.

Nell, la que acaba de carraspear, está cruzada de brazos y nos mira con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Isshin tiene la boca entreabierta, como si se hubiese quedado a mitad de la palabra, Yuzu se tapa el rostro con las manos, roja como un tomate, y Karin nos mira a Ichigo y a mí, de hito en hito, con un ligero carmín en las mejillas.

—No es que no esté feliz de que _por fin_ te hayas dado cuenta, Grimmjow Alexander—comienza mi hermana, alzando las cejas hacia mí. Le ha vuelto el color a la cara y ya no parece al borde de un ataque de pánico. De hecho, ahora sus ojos brillan con diversión y picardía, como si estuviera conteniendo el impulso de hacer una broma de tinte sexual—, pero al parecer vamos a tener que poner normas acerca de darse el lote en la sala.

— ¿Darse el lote?—murmura Ichi, sonrojándose. Es adorable ver cómo el carmín le sube a las mejillas.

Ah, mierda, me he convertido en un imbécil romanticón. Demonios.

—Ichi-nii, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio?—inquiere Karin, saliendo por fin de su estupor y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehm… ¿será porque no…?

—Porque es tímido—me encojo de hombros—. Pero supongo que ya es hora de hacerlo oficial. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Me dirige una mirada asesina con su ceño fruncido de marca registrada, y no puedo evitar la carcajada que sale de mis labios. Han pasado meses y aún no puedo tener suficiente de las expresiones que cruzan su rostro. Simplemente no tienen precio.

—Si ustedes dos van a ponerse melosos, por favor, háganlo en un cuarto—refunfuña Nelliel. Su cara, sin embargo, no pega ni junta con el tono de su voz. Parece más feliz de lo que la he visto en _años_.

— ¡Hijo mío!—solloza entonces Isshin, acercándose al sofá y poco menos que derritiéndose contra el respaldo—. ¡Tienes novio! ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo está enamorado…!

— ¡Jesucristo, cabra vieja, cierra la boca!—grita Ichigo, golpeando a su padre con su mano buena. Isshin solloza en alegría, sobándose la maltratada nariz, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de lo feliz que está y lo grandes que están sus polluelos. ¿Es en serio? ¿ _Polluelos_? Ichi pone los ojos en blanco, ignorando por completo las carcajadas de Nelliel y Yuzu, que parece haberse recuperado del espontáneo ataque de calor que estaba sufriendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, la familia Kurosaki se retira a su casa, dejándonos a Nell y a mí solos en la casa. Recogemos los platos y guardamos las sobras de la maravillosa cena que Yuzu y mi hermana cocinaron juntas, limpiamos la mesa y lavamos los trastes en silencio.

Luego de la partida de Ichigo y su familia, por fin tenemos tiempo de asimilar la noticia de que nuestro padre ha muerto. Ignoramos olímpicamente el hecho de que ahora somos técnicamente ricos, que hemos heredado todo lo que le pertenecía. No queremos nada más que lo necesario de él para vivir, incluso después de su muerte.

Sentados en el living, bebiéndonos un té y jugando con los gatos, que ya tienen el triple del tamaño que tenían cuando llegaron, Nell recuesta su cabeza contra mis muslos, dejando su taza sobre la mesita de centro. La luz azulada del televisor dibuja formas abstractas en sombras sobre su rostro, realzando su nariz respingada y logrando hacer que sus ojos brillen con más fuerza.

Acaricia la cabeza de Pantera, que está enrollado sobre su abdomen, soltando una risita infantil cuando el gato comienza a ronronear como una moto sierra.

Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida, sin prestarle atención realmente a la repetición de un programa de concursos estadounidense que pasan por la televisión por cable. Estoy esperando a que Nelliel diga algo, que comente alguna cosa acerca de los sucesos de hoy. Sé, por la expresión en su cara, que está pronta a decirme algo con respecto al tema, y de nuevo, no puedo explicarles lo frustrante que es que no me diga _exactamente_ lo que quiere decir.

— ¿Qué es?—termino por decir, vaciando la taza de un trago y dejándola junto a la de Nell sobre la mesa de centro. Zangetsu me sigue con sus ojos dorados, sentado sobre sus patas traseras sobre la alfombra, quizás deliberando si sería buena idea subirse a mi regazo o no.

— ¿Qué haremos?—inquiere, rascando la cabeza de Pantera—. Seguramente tendremos que oficiar un funeral o algo…

—Por mí que lo tiren al océano—me encojo de hombros, haciéndole una seña al gato para que se suba. Finalmente, luego de inclinar la cabeza hacia el costado, Zangetsu salta y se posa grácilmente sobre mi rodilla izquierda, alzando su larga cola negra de manera sinuosa—. Lo cierto es que no me interesa oficiar ningún funeral para Grimmshaw, Nell.

—A mí tampoco—concede mi hermana, sorprendiéndome. Se supone que el bastardo frío sin corazón aquí soy yo. Aunque entiendo que si fuera por ella, podrían simplemente tirarlo a una zanja y a Nell no podría importarle menos—. Pero nos llamarán para que recojamos el cuerpo.

—Nah—susurro, mirando sin ver hacia el televisor—. Que se pudra y lo entierren en una tumba sin nombre. Eso ya es ser demasiado generosos con él.

— ¿Sabes?—comienza—, pocas veces estamos de acuerdo en algo. Ya van dos veces en el día.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. A ninguno le interesa lo que va a pasar con Grimmshaw.

— ¿Y la segunda?—pregunto, soltando una risita.

—Pues que estás enamorado de Ichi, ¿qué más?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, agradeciendo que, debido a su posición, no pueda ver el sonrojo que me calienta la cara.

—Parece que todo el mundo lo sabía antes que yo.

—Eres tan fácil de leer como un libro, Grimm.


	29. Epílogo.

 

**_Ichigo._ **

 

Dejo salir un gemido ahogado cuando Grimmjow me empuja contra la puerta de la cabina. Lo cierto es que la perspectiva de tener sexo en un baño público no es la mejor del mundo, pero, oye, no es como si tampoco ninguno de los dos pudiera aguantarse. Y sí, sé que es Navidad, y sé que deberíamos estar en el restaurante con nuestras familias y nuestros amigos, porque seguramente saben perfectamente lo que está pasando, pero si somos lo suficientemente rápidos nadie notará nuestra ausencia, ¿verdad?

—Deja de preocuparte—ronronea en mi oído—. De todos modos ya saben lo que está pasando.

—Eres un idiota—murmuro apenas, estremeciéndome cuando el aire frío golpea contra mis piernas y mi miembro erecto. Hace un frío que pela en esta época del año, y tampoco es como que Grimm sea demasiado suave al tirar de mis pantalones hacia abajo.

— ¿Te calientas con todos los idiotas que pasan por tu vida, Berry?

—Cállate y _fóllame_ de una maldita vez…

—No seas impaciente—se carcajea. Oigo el cierre de sus pantalones crujir y un estremecimiento de anticipación recorre todo mi cuerpo, la sangre hirviéndome en las venas y decantando en mi ya acalorada pelvis—, no se puede apresurar la perfección.

Escucho cómo raja el paquetito del preservativo, y me muerdo el labio inferior. La espera está matándome, y este maldito desgraciado no parece querer apresurarse. ¿Es que no ve que estoy muriéndome aquí?

Cuando sus dedos cubiertos con saliva presionan mi entrada, dejo salir un gemido entrecortado. Apoyo la frente contra la fría puerta de metal, empujando hacia atrás con mis caderas. Sus dedos cálidos dilatan los músculos, alcanzando de una sola vez mi próstata, haciendo que suelte un gruñido que ahogo con el dorso de mi mano.

Su idea de preparación es bastante más corta de lo que me gustaría admitir, porque sigo dilatado desde la última vez que lo hicimos, en su cuarto, antes de venir para acá. Cuando sus dedos cálidos se retiran, dejándome vacío por unos segundos, tengo que contener el lloriqueo que amenaza con despojarme de toda mi hombría.

La punta de su miembro presiona contra mí, deslizándose en mi interior. Inhalo profundo, el dolor y el placer mezclándose en esa forma tan extraña que he aprendido a adorar con el tiempo, mi boca colgando abierta cuando sus dedos se entierran en mis caderas con tanta fuerza que sé que voy a tener cardenales con su forma más tarde. _De nuevo_.

Gruñe tras de mí, soltando una maldición entre dientes. Se queda quieto unos momentos, dándome tiempo para ajustarme a su tamaño (que no es poco), respirando con agitación. El calor navega a través de mi sangre, nublándome el cerebro con esa neblina roja de pura lujuria que termina por sacarme de mis cabales cada vez.

Se retira lentamente, gruñendo como un poseso, antes de volver a estamparse contra mí. Su glande se desliza contra ese punto donde el placer es más intenso, arrancándome un gemido más agudo de lo que preferiría. Es decir, vamos, sé que soy gay, pero aún así soy un hombre. Una risita entrecortada escapa de sus labios cuando repite el proceso, la deliciosa fricción empujándome al borde y apretando cada vez más el nudo que tira de todos los músculos de mi abdomen.

Sus caderas empujan, encontrándose con las mías, el ritmo suave convirtiéndose en una desaforada búsqueda por dominancia. Siempre es así entre nosotros. Incluso cuando cambiamos lugares de vez en cuando, siempre hay uno que lucha por dominar al otro, sin importar quién folle a quién. Eso, a mi parecer, lo hace más interesa, más excitante.

El sonido de la piel contra la piel llena el baño vacío, aislando la música que se filtra a través de las paredes. Incluso aunque sé que es muy poco probable que nos escuchen, pongo toda mi fuerza de voluntad y mi esfuerzo en mantenerme lo más callado posible. Aunque es complicado ser silencioso cuando te están follando directamente hacia el séptimo cielo, déjenme decirles eso.

El orgasmo comienza a dejarse sentir, latente como el corazón de una bestia dormida. Me tiemblan las rodillas, mi respiración convertida en un jadeo rasposo, luchando por entrar y salir de mis pulmones. Oigo a Grimmjow gemir en voz baja mientras su propia liberación pisa sus talones, sus caderas empujando contra mí con más fuerza, más velocidad, más erráticamente.

Cuando el nudo en mi vientre se corta y el placer alcanza la cumbre, dejo salir un gemido ahogado que suena como si me estuviera asfixiando. Mis ojos se cierran momentáneamente, el blanco llenando cada espacio disponible tras mis párpados apretados con fuerza.

Grimm suelta un gruñido que suena muy parecido a mi nombre, terminando él también con una nota baja, ronca y peligrosa.

Jadeando y sudorosos, nos quedamos en esa posición por unos momentos. Lucho contra mi corazón desbocado, obligándolo a que recupere su ritmo normal, intentando controlar mi propia respiración y mi cuerpo. Todo se sale de control cuando Grimmjow me toca, y eso es un golpe directo hacia mi orgullo masculino.

No es que el orgullo masculino me importe una mierda en una situación así, en todo caso.

Se retira de mí, provocando que un escalofrío me baje por la espalda. Me enderezo, estirando mis músculos doloridos. Amigo, nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esa sensación casi de calambre que me queda en las caderas y la espalda baja cada vez que tengo sexo con él. Es como el constante recuerdo de que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ha hecho de mí nada más que una madeja de nervios expuestos e hipersensibles.

Me subo la ropa interior y los pantalones, luchando contra el botón de los vaqueros. Vagamente me doy cuenta de que Grimm se deshace del preservativo usado, anudándolo y tirándolo en el basurero, de cómo sus dedos ágiles trabajan en sus propios pantalones. Cuando él ha terminado de arreglarse la ropa, yo sigo batallando contra la mía.

Deja salir un suspiro exasperado y quita mis manos del camino, presionando el botón contra el ojal y tirando del cierre hacia arriba, cerrando mi bragueta.

—Eres como un niño—se carcajea suavemente, tirando del ruedo de mi camisa para arreglarla.

—Quita tus manos de mí—gruño hacia él. Sin embargo no hago nada por detenerlo.

— ¿Ves? Te comportas como uno…

Oímos la puerta del baño abrirse, y ambos damos un bote en nuestros lugares. El sonrojo enmascara mi rostro, sabiendo que nos han pillado con las manos en la masa. Oh, mierda, esto va a ser _tan_ vergonzoso…

Grimm y yo trabamos una mirada casi asustada. De no estar en esa situación, casi podría reírme del pánico en su cara. En serio, es como si de pronto lo hubiesen pillado robándose millones de dólares de una caja fuerte.

Unos angustiosos segundos se dejan caer del reloj antes de que la voz de la persona que ha ingresado al baño se deje oír, alta y clara, por la habitación:

—Muy bien, tórtolos, salgan de donde quiera que estén.

Es Nnoitra.

Deja salir un suspiro resignado, y se estira para quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Pone los ojos en blanco mientras tira del pestillo que asegura el cubículo, que se desbloquea con un contundente sonido metálico. Estoy a punto de detenerlo, pero para cuando he abierto la boca, Grimmjow ya ha salido del reducido espacio de la cabina, dando un paso fuera de ella y revelándose ante Nnoitra.

El único ojo violeta de nuestro amigo se clava en él, y luego en mí, que salgo de la protección del cubículo unos segundos más tarde, sintiéndome mortificado. _Sabía_ que una cosa así podía pasar. Pero ¿qué hice? Ah, pues nada, simplemente dejé que me follara como un poseso contra una frágil puerta de metal en un baño público. Si mi yo de a principios de este año me viera ahora, seguramente se sentiría avergonzado de lo asiduo al sexo que resulté ser.

Acomodándome disimuladamente la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevo encima, desvío mi mirada desde Gilga, haciéndome el tonto. Sé que no es necesario, que su penetrante ojo violeta ya ha visto todo lo que necesitaba para llegar a la conclusión correcta, pero es simplemente mi instinto inútil el que habla. Hago mi camino hacia los lavabos, dando el agua fría y llenando el hueco que hacen mis manos juntas, tirándome algo del líquido helado a la cara.

—Dios santo—se queja el Espantapájaros, alzando las manos en el aire como si estuviera rindiéndose—. Ustedes dos van por la vida como conejos. ¿Es que ni siquiera le tienen respeto a la Navidad?

—Oye, colega, no es necesario hacer comentarios acerca de nuestra vida sexual—bromea Grimm, moviendo la mano hacia él en un ademán que le quita importancia al asunto—. Somos una pareja sana y estable. El buen sexo es parte de todo eso.

— ¡Grimmjow!—exclamo, girándome a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?—inquiere él a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros. Da una larga zancada hacia el lavamanos y me imita, dejando correr el agua helada y mojándose la cara con ella. Unos mechones de cabello celeste se le pegan a la frente, y la sola visión de ello hace que se me seque la boca. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Parece que nunca tuviera suficiente—. No te vas a poner todo mojigato ahora, ¿no es así, Strawberry?

—Ugh—se asquea Gilga, componiendo una mueca—, están a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Saben? No quiero que me incluyan. Yo solamente vine a buscarlos porque Nell estaba preguntando dónde andaban.

—Ve a consolar a tu pobre novia solitaria, Gilga—se mofa Grimmjow, dedicándole esa sonrisa ladeada que muestra sus caninos. Un sonrojo feroz se le sube a Nnoitra a las mejillas, y no puedo contener la risita que se me escapa al verlo en ese estado. En serio, si Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es un idiota meloso y dulzón al punto de la diabetes estando enamorado, Nnoitra Gilga es simplemente algo fuera de este mundo—. Seguramente tiene frío…

—Vete a la mierda, Gatito—refunfuña Nnoi, mostrándole el dedo medio de la mano derecha antes de salir del baño.

Grimmjow suelta una carcajada ruidosa, burlándose de su amigo y actual cuñado. La historia de cómo Nnoitra Gilga comenzó a salir con Nelliel Tu Odelschwank es algo extraña, y nunca deja de asombrarme. A pesar de que Nell sigue teniendo problemas con dejar que se le acerquen los hombres, luego de mi “accidente” con su padre, resultó que, además de Grimm, el señor Espantapájaros fue de hecho el único que pudo mantenerla tranquila. Me enteré un par de meses después que Nnoi había estado enamorado por cinco años de ella, simplemente callado con sus sentimientos porque sabía que tenía las mismas posibilidades con Nell que de llegar a la luna.

Así que, cuando a mediados de Noviembre, Nnoi la invitó a salir y ella aceptó, decir que todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto es poco.

Salimos del baño de la manera más disimulada posible, pero cuando los ojos de Ilforte se clavan en nosotros, sé que es una causa perdida. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras serpenteamos entre la multitud, buscando a mi familia.

La decoración navideña hace que el pequeño lugar que Nell arrendó para la fiesta se vea cálido y acogedor. Guirnaldas con motivos de la época cuelgan en las paredes, un gran árbol en un rincón iluminado con pequeñas lucecitas de colores y esferas rojas, doradas y plateadas que reflejan la luz igual que una bola de espejos en una discoteca.

Una gran mesa arrimada al fondo de la estancia ofrece canapés, pavo navideño, bebidas alcohólicas y jugos, platos, copas y servicio brillando tenuemente bajo la iluminación cambiante que proviene de las guirnaldas de luces repartidas por todo el lugar.

Encontramos a mi padre y a mis hermanas reunidos con Nell y Nnoi, conversando alegremente acerca de las vacaciones de Navidad que llevamos planeando desde hace meses. Tomado de la mano de Karin, desviando la mirada de los ojos asesinos de mi papá, está el sub capitán del equipo de taekwondo: Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ahora que lo pienso, es algo bueno que haya pateado su trasero durante su primer día en el club. En fin… ¿en dónde estaba? ¡Ah, ya, claro! Las vacaciones de Navidad que estamos planeando. Sí. La idea es que todos nos vayamos un par de días a un centro de esquí en las montañas, aprovechando la nieve que cae en esta época.

Cuando nos unimos a ellos, Nell y mi padre nos lanzan una mirada conocedora. Agradezco las luces tenues que no permiten que vean cuánto me he sonrojado, sobre todo cuando los dedos de Grimmjow se entrelazan con los míos y suelta una risita que podría calificarse como satisfecha.

La noche avanza entre conversaciones, risas y comida de muy buena calidad. Me entero de los últimos que Renji y Rukia están saliendo, casi en contra de los deseos de Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia y su única familia. Por otro lado, me llega la noticia de que Ulquiorra Cifer, el muchacho de ojos fríos del salón y quien siempre me pareció algo escalofriante, acaba de invitar a Inoue a tomarse un café.

Está demás decir que Orihime casi desfalleció allí mismo, pero, hey, nadie está juzgándola.

A eso de las once cincuenta, estamos ya comenzando a sacar los regalos de Navidad y a prepararnos para la entrega de los obsequios. Estoy yendo a buscar los regalos para todo el mundo (la Navidad es una época cara, déjenme decirlo, sobre todo cuando se tiene tanta gente a quién regalar), metiéndome por una puerta que conduce hacia una bodega en la que hemos dejado nuestras cosas, cuando la mano de Grimmjow en mi muñeca me detiene a mitad de camino.

Le dirijo una mirada inquisitiva, intentando controlar el impulso de golpearlo que me invade cada vez que lo veo sonreír de esa forma. Es decir, provoca cosas contradictorias en mí. Por una parte me encantaría rajarle la ropa y hacerle de todo, y por otra parte quiero estampar su cara contra la pared de concreto.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?—murmuro hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Oh?—pone su mano libre sobre su pecho, fingiendo la herida en su voz—. ¿Así tratas a tu novio, Berry?

—Grimmjow…

—Lo siento, lo siento—se carcajea—. Es que hay un muérdago colgado allí.

Alzo la cabeza, buscando el dichoso muérdago, pero antes de que pueda seguir escaneando el techo, siento los suaves labios de Grimm presionar contra los míos. Su boca sabe a champaña y a chocolate, seguramente de los bombones que se estuvo zampando desde que llegamos. No me interesa. La sensación de su boca caliente y húmeda contra la mía es demasiado abrumadora como para darle importancia a algo así.

Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas, pegándome más a él. Dejo salir un gemido, el vértigo llenándome el estómago mientras sus dientes raspan suavemente contra la carne suave de mi labio inferior.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!—llama entonces una voz. Gruñendo por lo bajo, me separo de Grimm, que no me suelta, y me giro hacia el origen del sonido. Shiba Kaien me dedica una sonrisita insinuante—. ¿Por qué no se buscan un cuarto?

—No les des ideas, Kaien-dono—dice Rukia, riéndose por lo bajo con sus ojos clavados en mí—. Van a terminar haciéndote caso.

— ¿Es que no puede uno besarse con su novio en paz?—se queja Grimmjow, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te gusta la palabra, ¿no es así?—me burlo, desasiéndome de su agarre y dedicándole unas cejas alzadas cargadas de mofa.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Novio?—asiento con la cabeza—. Oye, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez acaba de sentar cabeza. Eso es difícil de lograr. Felicidades, Kurosaki.

Dejo salir un bufido antes de dirigirme hacia la bodega y recoger mis cosas. Las bolsas de papel rebosantes de cajas y cosas envueltas en papeles de regalo brillantes con motivos navideños pesan un montón.

—Eres un engreído, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Tiendes a darme los cumplidos más raros…

—Idiota—murmuro, justo en el momento en el que el reloj marca las doce.

—Ya, pero me amas.

—No me lo recuerdes…


End file.
